Following a Legacy
by FreeformFay72
Summary: Cassandra Dellaro has just lost everything. She has been brought to camp, and is trying to fall into her new life only a week after witnessing her mother's death. Sure, she's met the adorable Malcolm Pace but she just wants to feel better. To find her place. And figure out how this place works. If she ends up making some good friends and finding dangerous secrets, oh well.
1. A New Home

Let me be perfectly clear: none of this was supposed to happen. I wasn't supposed to watch my mom die, or be bullied into stealing cars, or be betrayed by my best friend. I wasn't supposed to be rescued by someone I would later find out was my half-brother, on the godly side of my family. I wasn't supposed to go to the camp in New York while my half-brother dealt with the legal issues of my mother's estate.

I was supposed to go to Hanson's School for the Intellectually Advanced. I was supposed to pass with flying colors and make my mom proud. I was supposed to go with my mom on her book tours over the summer and help her write her next book. I was supposed to be able to completely ignore the godly side of my family, aside from the occasional monster attack. I was supposed to figure out some amazing future occupation for myself and live the rest of my life in contented peace, making hundreds more memories with my mom.

But life doesn't pay attention to what is supposed to happen. It pays attention to what needs to happen.

So, I was at camp. In my father's cabin, cabin eleven. My siblings were okay, trouble makers and pickpockets. I could handle that, I could fit in.

Alice and Julia were the pranksters, though they often sought the advice of our cabin counselor, Connor Stoll, for bigger pranks.

Connor was a little more mellow, with a little glint in his eyes that spoke of trouble, but a gleam in his eyes when he spoke of travel. He was protective of us, his sisters, in a subtle way. He wouldn't directly react, but you could bet if someone looked at us in the wrong way, that person could end up cross-eyed for a month. He also made sure the pranks were strictly on other cabins, and made sure Julia and Alice knew who was boss.

His brother, Travis, was the one who had rescued me and brought me here. Travis had spoken to Connor for close to an hour about me, and I still wasn't sure what had been said, but Connor was more openly protective of me.

Honestly, I was perfectly okay with that.

I had always wanted siblings, and Connor acted like the brother I had never had.

Cecil…poor Cecil, he was just trouble. He messed things up like it was a job.

I did my best to settle into camp life. But I needed a book to read, so Connor took me to the Athena cabin. That's when everything really hit me.

We walked in, and there were only two people in there.

Connor grinned, "Annabeth! Come to visit us, for once?"

She rolled her eyes, "Percy and I wanted to spend our summer here. I noticed Travis isn't here for the summer."

Connor's grinned faded slightly, "He's taking summer classes, trying to get ahead. Anyway, Annabeth, Malcolm, this is Cassandra. She's a bookworm, and she's already read all of the books we have so…"

I was looking at the book in Malcolm's hands. It was one of my mom's.

He glanced at the book, then at the back of the book and saw the picture of my mom and me on the back.

Connor followed my gaze, then put an arm around my shoulders, "Got any books she can check out?" He continued. He squeezed my shoulders, his reminder that he was there for me. That he had promised to be my family.

I glanced at him gratefully, "Especially mysteries."

Malcolm gave me a smile, "Sure thing, you'll have two weeks to get it back." He went over to one of their bookshelves and pulled a stack of books, putting a couple back. He had a kind smile, and his eyes were stormy gray and intelligent.

"It shouldn't take me that long to read it, but thank you." I responded, "I was lucky, born without dyslexia."

Both children of Athena looked slightly jealous.

"Lucky," Malcolm showed me the stack of books.

I picked one out, "Thanks, this should keep me busy for a couple days. Provided Alice and Julia don't steal it."

"Or Cecil." Connor added.

"Or Cecil." I grinned, "Not that I have to worry about you, now do I?"

He just grinned, "Guess you'll never know." He gave Annabeth's ponytail a slight tug and dashed out.

I rolled my eyes, "Thank you, for the loaner."

Annabeth nodded, "Just make sure it gets back in one piece."

Malcolm shrugged, "Or don't, we have three copies of that book. It's a good book, but we do not need three copies." He hesitated, "But you know good books when you read them. Your mom wrote some of the best." He held up the book he was reading.

I blinked, "Um…yeah, she did."

They both studied me a moment.

"I'm sorry. She must have died really recently." Malcolm finally said, setting the book aside. "She has a book that's coming out in a week, doesn't she?"

I nodded, thinking about the first copy of that book that I had back in Cabin 11. And my mother's laptop with all of its finished and unfinished stories. First drafts, revisions, final drafts, ideas, and all of her inspiration. And our photos. Our many, many photos.

Annabeth pursed her lips, "She was an incredible writer."

I nodded my acknowledgment of this sympathy, and then took a deep breath, "I should get going. Thank you, again, for the book."

Malcolm's stormy grey eyes met mine, "You'll have to let me know how you like it."

"You'll have to let me know what you thought of my mom's." I responded softly, then turned and left. I needed the easy smile of my brother to help lift this sadness.

Connor saw me coming and grinned, though it faded only slightly as he read my face, "You okay?"

"I have a new book to read, I'm excellent." I put my book on my bunk, "Are you okay?"

"Excellent, Travis is on his way here." His grin broadened again.

I laughed, "Nothing keeps you down, does it?"

He hugged me, "Not for long."

"That you would tell anyone about." I squeezed him, then pulled away. "One of them was reading one of my mom's books."

Alice heard and crinkled her nose, "That sucks."

Julia elbowed her, "Come on, let's go pull that prank. Hypnos cabin?"

"I'd be eighty before they even noticed it."

"We could do the Neme-"

"You most certainly will not, and if you do, I will make sure they understand that you defied orders and let them get you." Connor said sternly, then looked down at me with a concerned look.

Alice and Julia glanced at each other, "Hebe cabin." Then they ran off.

"Did you hear Travis' voice coming out of my mouth, because…I think I just did. I am in so much trouble." Connor shook his head a bit.

"There are worse people to sound like. What happened last time Nemesis cabin was pranked?"

"Who says there was ever a time?"

"The slight twinge of fear in your eyes."

"Well," He sighed, "It only lasted a month. It was shortly after Jason, Piper, and Leo came to camp. January after, I believe. Cecil pranked the Nemesis cabin, put shaving cream in their shoes and itching powder on their blankets. Nemesis is the goddess of balance…and revenge. The peace was only brokered when Will Solace, he's the Apollo cabin leader, got hit by the nemesis cabin. Will is the best healer in camp, and since there was the threat of war with the giants, there was a tentative treaty."

"Sounds like a royal mess."

"It was, but now we don't mess with each other. Mostly. There are a couple people in there who can take jokes, but we won't tell Alice and Julia that until they learn the difference between who can handle it and who cannot." He frowned, "Shoot, they're going to do the Hades cabin. I better stop them. Enjoy your book."

I watched him jog out, grinning. It was a beautiful thing, being in a cabin that always had so much going on. So many characters passing through.

I looked at the suitcase, still triple locked under my bed. Even though most items seemed to be fair game to my new half-siblings, they didn't seem the slightest bit interested in stealing from each other. Sure, money was frequently exchanged and you never knew when that T-shirt would suddenly be worn by Julia or Alice, but the personal stuff-my journal, my books, my mother's laptop- those all appeared to be off-limits.

Connor had told me that everyone was entitled to a couple secrets. That the most personal ones usually involved family. Family was complicated and messy and most campers didn't want to delve into their own mess, much less someone else's. So, by leaving things alone that have sentimental (he called it real, but sentimental is more specific, I think) value, they "keep that Pandora's Pithos shut tight" and no one gets hurt.

So, like an idiot, I asked about his and Travis' mother.

The light in his eyes had died, "No clue. She was a medic with the marines, went missing while taking enemy fire. They never found a body, or any signs that she had been injured or even taken. Nor any that she was alive. They finally said she was dead when I was ten. We'd been here for about a year by then. Monsters were starting to attack our grandfather, and while he's very strong and capable…" He had shrugged then, and shook his head, "It wasn't fair to him, us running away the way we did, but we did it for his own safety. He understood eventually."

"Cassie?"

I jumped and turned to Cecil, "Yeah?"

"Uhm, nothing, you weren't responding and I was concerned."

I shook my head, "Thinking, a dangerous pastime, I know. Give my money back, now."

Cecil grinned and handed it back, "Fine, but only because you're my sister. Are you ever going to unpack your stuff into your trunk?"

I shivered, "You just want to help me get the locks off, don't you?"

"Well, I could always use a little practice."

"Tell me about Malcolm." I said, kneeling beside my suitcase and starting to pick one of the locks.

"Not much to tell. Son of Athena, bookworm, planner, thinker, strategist…" He plopped beside me and started picking one of the other locks. "I think he's the one that likes chemistry, but honestly I don't pay attention. I only know that Annabeth is into architecture because she's rebuilt half of camp and pretty much all of Olympus."

"She's a pretty big deal around here, then?"

"She is, and Percy, and the rest of the seven plus or minus Nico, and the Roman praetor, Reyna. And Calypso, Leo's girl." He thought for a moment, "Clarisse LaRue is also pretty big deal, she's a daughter of Ares. Dating our half-brother, Chris. They're going to college somewhere in Texas. Others…Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, lieutenant of Artemis. That's about it."

"What about children of Hermes? Our family?"

Cecil started on the last lock, "Well, there was Luke. Connor told you about him."

I nodded.

"But around here…Connor and Travis are well-known, but that doesn't mean that they're a big deal. They should be. I mean, they made it through both wars too. But whatever, they seem fine staying in the background. Helps them keep their own secrets, I guess. Besides, seems to me that people who are a big deal in the Greek world tend to have a lot of bad things happen to them."

"No, it's demigod in the Greek world. It's just the suffering of the major players that everyone hears about," I corrected. "But if it was just the major players suffering, then they wouldn't have anyone here at camp who understood. How does no one have post traumatic stress?"

Cecil frowned, watching me fumble with the lock, "Anyone in the Titan war does. The most recent war wasn't as…traumatizing. I mean, yes, it was traumatizing, but not as much as the Titan war. The Titan war lasted…three days? And we killing monsters, but we were also fighting other demigods. The worst part of the war with…I don't even know what to call it…anyway, the worst part was the lead up to it. For weeks we had to prepare to defend our home, again, while our greatest heroes were off fighting in the Ancient lands. We had to watch as more and more monsters joined the Romans to fight us. We had to wait and hope that all our plans would fall into place. And be prepared to fight if they didn't. That battle lasted maybe two hours, it's hard to say, and we were fighting monsters and trying not to get swallowed by the earth."

I finally picked the lock, "Yes!"

"'Bout time." He set the locks and the lock-picks on my bunk. "I'll leave you to it. Oh, I should probably mention that they're a big deal for a reason and blah blah blah, but you've probably heard most of the stories by now so you know why they're a big deal. Alright, good talk. I'm going to go see how many pockets I can pick before I get caught."

I shook my head, "How did that conversation go from me asking about Malcolm to you telling me about the wars?"

Cecil squinted at the ceiling, "Annabeth…then that…then…Huh. Oh! Malcolm led the Athena cabin during the war because Annabeth was fighting beside Percy."

"Got it, thanks for the info." I waved, "Have fun getting beat up."

He grinned, "Only if I get caught." He ran out.

I unzipped the suitcase and pulled off the blanket that I had covered everything with. I placed it on my bed, remembering the winter my mom had helped me make it. Our quilt.

The next thing was the laptop and charger cord, and a container with about five USB drives in it. I stacked them on my bed, and started putting my clothes into the trunk that Connor had said was mine.

There was an old Polaroid photo in the bottom, left by it's previous owner, no doubt. It was a group photo, with Connor and Travis in it. And Malcolm, and a couple others that O recognized from around camp, and two that I didn't. They were all in the strawberry fields, grouped together, obviously not a candid shot. But it struck me that none of the "major players" were in this photo.

I had seen photos of most of the major players, and heard most of their names. Connor has an extensive collection of photos that he's taken over the years. He called it a hobby, but from the carefulness of the photos and the way all of them seemed to be professional, I was pretty sure it was his passion. He had captured moments that usually are so fleeting. He especially documented couples, probably because they were the least aware of other people's presence. He also keeps them well organized, and is pretty proud that he has at least one photo for every camper who has passed through since he became co-counselor, and some from before.

He had shown me one of Nico Di Angelo, from the first week Nico had been at the camp. The boy in the photo looked so much different than the one that walked around camp.

I set the photo aside to ask Connor about it later. Then I carefully packed my clothes into the trunk so that I could see all of the items with as little fuss as possible.

"Hey," A girl's voice said by the door, "You must be the new girl, Cassandra, right?"

I looked over and smiled, "Or Cassie, just don't call me Sandra and we'll be golden." I stood and held out my hand, "And you are?"

She smiled, "Piper Mclean, leader of the Aphrodite cabin. I was looking for Connor, there's a meeting."

"I'll let him know if I see him before you, try over by the Hades cabin."

"Oh, is Nico back?"

"I don't know, Connor just seemed to think that Alice and Julia were going to prank the Hades cabin."

She blanched, "Gods, I'd hate to be them. Thanks, Cassie." She waved.

I waved back, then watched her go. I liked her hair, all choppy and with feathers in it. She must have some Native American in her. Her confidence spoke volumes.

It was weird here, the campers were so casually friendly. But then there were also casual rivalries and rivalries that were anything but casual. It was all so strange, as if coming to camp automatically made you a friend of everyone here. Maybe it was just my experience so far, but that was my impression of the place.

"Hey, new girl."

I glance over at Sherman Yang, the leader of the Ares cabin, "It's Cassie, Sherman. We met yesterday."

He grunted, "Where's Stoll?"

"Don't know, and if you're looking for him because of the meeting, Piper already came by trying to find him."

He glared at the wall, "Meeting?" He swore, "Alright, you're a child of Hermes, think you can do something for one of my bunkmates?"

I closed my trunk, stood, and faced him with my arms folded, "Depends on what it is and it depends on what's in it for me."

"I don't know what it is, but if he doesn't hold up his end of the bargain you talk to me. It's Vince that has the problem. Think you can handle that, new girl?"

"Cassie."

He rolled his eyes, "Think you can handle that, Cassie?"

I smirked, "I guess I'll find out." I walked past him and toward the Ares cabin.

"Watch the land mines." He called, then jogged toward the Big House.

I rolled my eyes, as if I needed reminding that there were land mines. I had watched one blow up yesterday. Poor Ares kid misstepped when a firecracker when off in his pants for some strange reason.

Someone barreled me over, taking both of us down and rolling together for a couple feet.

"Ow…oh…what the—" I groaned, shaking my head and looking at the groaning person beside me.

Malcolm had a hand on his forehead and wince on his face, "I am so sorry, are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

"I'm fine, just a little banged up." I pulled his hand away from his forehead, "You, however, should get that looked at."

"I should have been watching where I was going," he stood up and looking around as he offered me the hand that didn't have blood on it.

I took it and stood, "It must have been awfully important."

His eyes met mine, "Not really, I just wanted to get back to practice quickly."

"Then I better not hold you up." I stepped back.

He opened his mouth, then shut it, "Right, see you around." He pivoted and ran into the Apollo cabin.

I shook my head, trying to shake those gray eyes out of my mind's eye, and continued to the Ares cabin. I made it past the mine field and to the door.

It was open, there was some shouting and the sound of wrestling. The smell of sweat. And two guys wrestling in the middle of the cabin while four others watched.

I knocked, though I knew they wouldn't hear me, then called over the shouting, "I'm looking for Vince?"

There was a pause in the fighting, lasting only a heartbeat, then it started up again.

One of the spectators—a big, burly dude (hang on…that's the whole cabin) with blond hair and a skinned nose—came over. "I'm Vince, what do you want?"

"Cassie, daughter of Hermes. Sherman said you had a problem you need fixed." I said, folding my arms. I would not be intimidated. I would not be intimidated.

He glared a bit, "I was hoping for Stoll, or someone with experience."

"Just because I'm new to camp doesn't mean I'm new to doing any of the things my siblings do. What's the problem?"

He glanced back at his cabin mates, "Got your weapon?"

I arched an eyebrow, "Is that a trick question?"

He grunted, "Beach, it's more private."

I nodded and stepped out of the cabin, "Smells better, too."

"It doesn't smell." He became defensive.

"It really does, it smells like six sweaty boys. Don't the girls in your cabin complain?"

He shrugged, "Sometimes." He had a massive sword, and he stalked through the camp as if expecting to be attacked. He didn't say another word, obviously disinclined to share until we were actually on the beach.

I understood why. The waves on the shore would provide us with a bit of a sound barrier, preventing others from easily ease-dropping on us. Plus the closer we got to the water, the easier the line of sight was, making it hard for enemies to sneak up. Enemies here being people who are inclined to listen in.

As we got as close to the water as we dared, and the overwhelming smell of the sea filed my nostrils, I just wanted to sit in the sand and enjoy the white noise and the sunshine.

He was evaluating me, though, and sitting would just make him walk away. "You can't tell anyone."

"I figured as much." I gestured around us.

He grunted, "I just…I need information. Sensitive information. I figure you can steal something that will help me figure it out."

I blinked, "You need information on a girl, don't you?"

He turned bright red, "Tell Sherman this is what I wanted and I will make you wish I had killed you."

I smirked, "I didn't plan on telling anyone. Who is she, what cabin, what do you want to know?"

"Stacy Krivkov, daughter of Apollo. She's been coming for about three months. I want to know…" He halted, glaring at the sand.

I waited, then realized he didn't even know.

He probably wanted to ask her out, impress her, and wanted to know something about her to do so.

"Her favorite things?"

He shifted, looking me over again, "You're sure you can do this?"

"Yeah, it might take me a couple days to get all the important things, but I can do this. Because I'm a girl. And if she's newer, then I have something to talk to her about. You've heard of my siblings talking themselves out of situations? Well, I talk my way in. Give me until Saturday, if I don't have at least two things you can use to impress her, then I won't make you repay me. Deal?" I stuck my hand out.

He frowned at me, watching me for a while, evaluating the opponent before him. Then he slowly shook my hand, "We'll talk payment on Saturday?"

I nodded, "Sounds good." I turned and started walking back toward the cabins. Time to meet Stacy.


	2. Bad Pacing

_**Quick thanks for reading this far, I know there are a lot of original characters that you're meeting, I'll try to keep things as clear as possible. Some aren't as important as others. Also, more of the actual characters will be appearing (For example, Percy appears here) withing the next few chapters. Sorry it's so long.**_

Stacy Krivkov was a bubbly, music loving, elephant obsessed, cheerful person who really just loved life. She liked people, she was extremely open-minded, and she was really short. I'm sort of tall, about 5'6 1/2". But she was about 5'2". If that. She was completely open and honest about herself, her life, and she was open to hearing about me and my life. By the time Saturday came, we were really good friends and I found out that she had a crush on Vince.

Perfection.

I was just waiting for the right time to get his attention and drag him off to the beach so I could tell him what he could know…and getting lost in the last page of the book I had borrowed from the Athena cabin.

I closed the book, dissatisfied with the ending. It was as if the author gave up in the last five pages and just threw some sloppy crap down. It was something I was familiar with from years of helping to edit my mom's books. And the plot holes that the author failed to fill!

I went over to the Athena cabin and knocked.

Malcolm opened the door, wearing a camp T-shirt and boxers.

I held the book up, "Just returning a book, you can put pants on. I'll wait."

He glanced down, got a panicked look and slammed the door.

"Again? Dang, Malcolm, you're becoming the absent-minded professor." Will Solace said, stepping up beside me. He gave me a grin, "He did that during the fight with the statue last January, and again when cabin 12 caught on fire in May."

"Shame when their minds go, isn't it?"

He chuckled, "Such a shame, especially when it's the Athena kids. Finally, something to make fun of."

"Laugh it up." Malcolm opened the door again and handed Will a box, "Let me know how it works."

"You're sure it's not going to melt the skin off my patients?" Will asked, becoming serious.

"I'm sure, I was handling it with my bare hands and they're fine." Malcolm displayed his hands for Will to see.

"Alright, but I'm going to wait until we have better staffing, just in case. And I better wait until Nico's here so he can tell me if this stuff brings people closer to death."

"Fair enough," Malcolm shrugged, then looked at me, "Sorry about the…no…pants thing."

"At least you weren't going commando." I held the book out to him, "Got anything better?"

He grinned, "Better?"

"Plot holes unfilled, sloppy last chapter that did not wrap things up well, characters without depth or growth…" I shook my head, "My mother has ruined me."

He laughed, "I think we can find you something better. Come on in. Annabeth is at the beach with Percy and my other siblings aren't even at camp yet."

"Then…shouldn't I stay out here?"

He turned and looked at me, quizzically, then understanding dawned, "Well, the door is open, and I don't exactly think that we're going to be doing anything we aren't supposed to."

Yeah, didn't think we would. Though, kissing you would probably be fantastic. "No, I don't think we will. Books aren't exactly a romantic topic."

"So, come on in. If we get in trouble, you can blame me." He shrugged a bit.

I looked at him, those gray eyes gentle and kind, that blond hair that just barely reached his eyes, his jeans were amazing on him, his T-shirt looked perfect. I could see that his arms were well-muscled from hours of practicing with various weapons, and at the rock wall. And the memory of him in his boxers refused to leave my mind.

"How did you like my mom's book?"

"I loved it. She's one of very, very few authors that can actually bring about plot twists that me and my siblings can't predict. It's frustrating, and satisfying at the same time. Because after the fifth or sixth book you get accustomed to not knowing, so if you guess something even minor it feels great and yet we still have mysteries to unravel. It's nice to know that someone can still surprise a bunch of twelve to nineteen-year-olds." He grinned, looking up at me, then his smiled melted away, "I'm sorry…"

I shook my head, "She would happy to know that she kept the Athena cabin guessing. Proud. I'm proud." I looked at the floor, blinking quickly, trying not to cry.

His hand gently rested on my upper arm and gave it a gentle squeeze, "It must be rough."

I looked at the ceiling, "I'm managing."

He didn't say anything for a moment, letting me try to calm myself and blink back the tears.

"Managing to push it all away, or managing to keep up appearances?"

A small, squeak of a sob escaped from my throat as I tried to breath, and in that moment, the first tear broke out.

He put his other hand on my other arm, "Cass?"

Humiliating. I just came to get a book and now I was crying in front of probably the most attractive guy in camp. I covered my mouth, trying to regain control.

He pulled me into a hug, "Oh, Cass, I'm sorry."

I broke down, the tears breaking free and the sobs pushing out of my throat. I buried my face in his shoulder, wishing I had had better self-control.

"Malcolm? Is everything…?" Annabeth practically whispered it.

I didn't even care that she was there, I couldn't stop now.

I don't know if Malcolm responded, but I didn't hear anything else from Annabeth.

Malcolm stroked my hair as I cried, holding me gently, and yet still basically supporting me. He murmured into my hair that it was alright. That he was sorry. He murmured my name, and made little shushing noises.

Then he pulled away slightly, and someone gently turned my face toward them.

Connor looked into my eyes, his sadness matching my own. He searched my crying face, his own face a blur through my tears. "Cassie…I…"

I pulled away from Malcolm and hugged my brother.

He squeezed me tightly, "Come on, let's get you back to the cabin. We'll get you some hot chocolate." He kissed the top of my head a couple times. "Thank you, Malcolm."

I looked back, "Yes, Thank you. I'm sorry, I…"

He shook his head, "It's…"

We both just looked at each other for a moment before Connor gently guided me toward the door of the Athena cabin.

I just barely glimpsed the worried looks on Annabeth's and Percy's faces. I also just barely realized that I must have been crying for almost an hour, because the conch horn signaling lunch was being blown.

I let out a lingering sob, "I feel like such an idiot."

Connor kissed my temple, "For what?"

"I just bawled on the shoulder of my crush while I was just trying to get a book to read. I couldn't even hold it together for five minutes." How had I made it over a week? "I keep thinking that everything is fine, that it's going to be fine, that I'll wake up and realize that my mom is alive…" Fresh tears welled up in my eyes.

He pulled me closer and hurried me into our cabin, trying to help me minimize my exposure to others. He then sat me down on his bunk, told Cecil to shut up, and went into a case that was stashed under his bunk. Out of it, he pulled a big fuzzy blanket, which he promptly wrapped around me. Then he went and grabbed my pillow and quilt and brought them over to his bunk and wrapped me up more before making me lay back against the pillows.

He gave me a tight squeeze, then covered me with his blankets. He said something to Cecil, then carefully dabbed away the tears on my face with a Kleenex.

"It hurts." I sobbed, curling slightly toward him.

He nodded, "I know. I know it hurts, and I know that people are going to tell you that the hurt goes away. But it doesn't. It just…fade a bit. With time. But if you don't address the pain, it can be so much worse." He sounded ready to cry himself. "For now, sleep. Okay? Just, try to sleep." He gently pushed my hair from my face.

My mind raced through memories, but his voice was soothing enough that I found my eyes closing. My mind shutting down.

And then I woke up in my cabin from dreams of a camping trip back when I was seven.

I shook my head, regretting it. I had a headache from crying so much. My eyes felt dry, too dry. I had a stuffy nose.

Connor was sitting on the floor beside the bunk, eyes shut, but very much awake.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked in a whisper, not feeling up to much of anything else.

He took a deep breath and stretched, "Couple hours. Are you hungry?"

I nodded, not wanting to trust my voice.

He got up and kissed my forehead, "Stay there. I'll be right back with food." He glanced further into the cabin, "Try not to bug her, guys."

There were murmurs of assent.

I rolled slightly to look back, then realized he was just talking to Alice, Julia, and Cecil.

I took a deep breath, "How bad are the rumors?"

They came to the bunk next to the one I was in. They looked like normal kids, gentle kids. Kids who were worried.

Julia answered, "Not bad. People just know that you broke down crying because of your mom. Someone tried to mock you, but Malcolm, Stacy, and—for some strange reason—Vince put a stop to that. Stacy came to check on you about half an hour ago. Annabeth, Percy, and Malcolm about an hour ago. Connor hasn't left your side."

I nodded slowly, "He's a good brother."

Alice smiled softly, "the best."

I managed to wiggle in my sushi-roll so that I was sitting up, "I take it this is pretty normal procedure."

Julia smirked and nodded, "The secret sushi roll. Travis started it, probably for Connor, but we don't have any evidence. After the Titan war, when I had nightmares, they would wrap me up like that and just hold me until I fell asleep again."

Cecil chuckled, "They just toss the blanket over me so that no one can see my face and then retrieve it when I'm feeling better."

"Granted, it's become easier for them to do it since our cabin is jam-packed. Our maximum capacity reached in the summers is twenty. It used to be fifty with all the unclaimed." Alice climbed on the bed next to me and rested her head on my shoulder.

I smiled and rested my head on top of hers, "And since summer session is about to start, that means no one outside of us will know about this until it's just our siblings again?"

"Exactly. We like to have some secrets. Which means, if you're going to cry, go for a swim instead." Julia suggested.

"Or find one of us and we'll help you." Alice gave Julia a soft glare. "You would do the same for us."

I nodded, "You guys are all the family I've got, now."

Cecil gave me a grin, "Well, I can see that you're feeling better. I'm going to go cause some trouble."

I laughed a bit, "Alright, have fun." I managed to crack my neck. I still had to give Vince the info.

Connor came back with sandwiches for us, "Here you go."

I frowned, "I'm still a bit tied up."

"Ah, yeah. Alice, I know you don't get to cuddle as much as you like, but move."

Alice pouted and got up.

Connor unwrapped the blankets, then handed me the sandwich.

I sat down, and started eating. "How badly did my mascara run?"

"I'm pretty sure most of it came off on the tissues." Connor murmured in between bites.

Alice cuddled up to my back, "I've got some makeup remover wipes in my stuff. Why? Got a date?"

"No, I have a meeting with a client." I responded.

Connor grinned, "Been here just over a week and already doing freelance work. That's my sister."

I smirked, "Let's just say, it was particularly good luck that you guys were busy at the time. This is the kind of situation that I excel at."

"Ah, my sister the grifter."

I laughed, "More than that, it needed a direct approach without suspicion."

"Ooh, someone wanted info on a girl?"

I rolled my eyes, "I can't actually tell you what it was about."

"Alright, just make sure you get paid well." Connor said.

The girls weren't as satisfied, though.

"But, was that it?"

"Who?"

"On whom?"

They broke off into bickering about whether it was who or whom.

I scarfed down the rest of my sandwich, gave Connor a little signal that I was going to go get cleaned up in the bathroom, and dashed out before they could recover. I hurried into the bathrooms and quickly washed my face. I only really ever wore mascara and maybe a little lip gloss. But today had just been mascara. My eyelashes were decently dark, so I just said fudge it and decided that I could go without for the rest of the day.

But Malcolm was around camp…

"Fudge," I grumbled, "Hot fudge."

"With vanilla ice cream and a brownie?" Stacy asked by the entrance. She held up a small bag, "Need some makeup?"

I sighed and nodded, "I don't want to care how I look, but you know about that guy. And I like him. And I completely broke down and bawled on his shoulder."

She sucked air through her teeth as she winced, "Heard that, didn't seem like he minded." Her makeup bag had elephants on it. Go figure.

She handed me her spare mascara, "Here, it's too dark for me."

"Thanks." I started applying, trying to think of the likelihood that I would actually run into him.

"You should probably let him know that you're okay. He was worried. Percy and Annabeth, too."

"I don't know why. I barely know any of them."

"Percy considers every camper his friend. Annabeth…well, I can't explain that one, other than to say she's a senior counselor. Malcolm's worried because, well, you did break down crying onto his shoulder." She hopped up to sit on the counter. "Will was worried, but he's a healer, so he likes to take care of people. I'll let him know that you're doing okay. However, you should know that you have a fantastic support system if you ever find that you're not doing okay."

I glanced over at her friendly smile, and found myself laughing just a bit, "Heard that."

She giggled, "The dining pavilion incident?"

"Heard that you, Malcolm, and Vince all stood up for me."

"Well, we were the first. You've made an impression, Cass."

I flinched, "Don't call me Cass."

Her smile faded, "Sorry, I just…"

I shook my head, "My mom…"

Understanding filled her eyes, "Of course, sorry Cassie."

I shrugged, "It shouldn't affect me like this." I shook my head, then capped the mascara.

"How long has she been gone?" She asked softly, just a little taller than me as she sat on the counter.

I closed my eyes, counting the days. She had died on a Saturday, and I came to camp the Friday after. "Two weeks."

She took my hand, "Then it's perfectly understandable that you're being affected by it. Cassie, two weeks…that's just the beginning of mourning. And pushing away the sadness, trying to pretend it isn't there is just going to make you even more sad until you're overwhelmed. You watched your mom get killed. Anyone here in camp that thinks you're being ridiculous, including you, is wrong."

I took a deep breath, "Thanks, Stacy. You're a really good friend."

"So are you, you're going to help me get Vince's attention." She grinned at me.

I laughed. I couldn't help it. If only she knew how much I was going to help her. "You want that?"

"Yes, he's big and strong. Fantastic fighter, bit of temper, but I bet he's sweet."

Well, she wasn't wrong. Over the week, he had been checking with me to see if I'd made any progress and running ideas by me when I wouldn't tell him what I knew. He did have a bit of a temper, but it could definitely be managed. He responded well to a calm voice.

"Alright, I'll go see what I can do."

"Right now?" She squeaked.

"He stood up for me. I can go under the pretense of thanking him."

She bit her lip, grinning, "You're amazing!" She hugged me, throwing herself off the counter.

I laughed, "Thanks. You're not so bad, either."

She pulled away and squinted at me, "You aren't hiding anything, are you?"

"I would lie to you, don't make me." I asked her, frowning at the counter. "I've been hiding things for a while. I shared things with my mom. But…I can't just…I don't want to cry again today. I've already been crying myself to sleep at night. I'm pretty sure my siblings know, but…I can't just…I'm not used to sharing with people. It's always been me and my mom against the world. I can't even bring myself to look at her laptop. I know technology is dangerous, I would never mess with it. Even inside camp. But…I can't even look at it. I gave it to Connor for safe-keeping."

She nodded, "Okay, just let me know when you're ready to share. I'll be around."

"Thanks, Stace. I'll see you later." I checked my reflection again, then sighed. "Alright, I have to go talk to Vince."

"You can do it later, Cassie." Stacy said, smiling.

I smirked, "No, I need a distraction. I'll talk to you later. You should get to your activities."

"Oh! Archery!" She ran out.

I laughed a bit, then went outside and looked around. Ares cabin had wrestling at this time, if I was right. It wouldn't be possible to talk to Vince right now. I only had ten minutes left before rock wall anyway. It would have to wait.

"Hey! Cassie!" Annabeth jogged over.

Percy was right behind her, smiling.

I waved, and smiled a bit. "Hey, what's up?"

"We just wanted to see how you were." Percy said, an arm going around Annabeth. "It can be pretty rough adjusting to a new life so abruptly."

I shrugged, "Yeah, I guess it is." I glanced at the ground.

Annabeth put a hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry, it gets easier with time. Until then, you have a pretty tightly-knit group in your cabin."

I laughed softly, "Yeah, I do. Thanks for checking on me."

Percy glanced past me, "Camp Half-Blood is an awesome place. And it gets cooler the more you know people."

Annabeth elbowed him a bit, "And you've already shown quite a bit of potential." She was looking at me like I was a weapon, something she could use in a plan. "People seem to like you."

"Part of my charm, I guess." I scratched my head, clueless. I knew that there was something different when I met my siblings, but I would have to figure it out later. I talked my into situations and then out.

Annabeth nodded, "I think so. We'll see."

Dang, she was scary when she looked at you like that. She looked ready to test me.

I shook my head, "You are truly terrifying, you'll have to let me know what plans you have. I prefer to know what people are going to do with me before I do it, that way I can push a little reality into it. For the record, I'm not a fast runner."

She smirked, "Good to know." She waved and pulled Percy off towards the arena, "We're off to spar. See you around."

Percy grinned and waved, then jogged away with her.

I waved, then shook my head. They were an odd couple. And people. I guess I would figure them out eventually. Goodness knows I heard enough about them.

"Hey," Malcolm said behind me.

I caught my breath, nervously tucked my hair behind my ear, and turned to face him. "Hey…"

He gave me a bit of a smile, "I'm sorry, I should have known not to talk about your mother. Not so soon."

"No, I'm sorry. I completely broke down on you. I should have known better than…" I covered my ear nervously, "I mean…"

He caught my hand and squeezed it, "It's fine, really. I…I understand. When my Dad…" He sighed a bit, then looked at the ground. "It was hard when my dad died, it affected me in ways I didn't even realize. And Annabeth was always leaving on quests, which meant a lot of the time I was in charge. I couldn't show how I felt. I don't want you to go through what I did, Cass."

I flinched, my eyes closing. I wanted to tell him not to call me that. But I couldn't. He made it sound good. Better than my mom did.

Dang, he was going to ruin me.

"Cassie, a word?" Someone bellowed.

I looked over at Vince and nodded, "Coming." Thank God, an escape.

Malcolm dropped my hand, "I'll talk to you later, Cass."

I nodded, "Yeah, later." I said, brilliant as usual, and backed away before turning and jogging after Vince.

He kept speed-walking to the beach even after I caught up with him.

"You know, we don't have to go to the beach every time you want to talk. People will start thinking that you're interested in me." I grabbed his arm as I stopped.

He stopped and glared around us, "Are you sure no one is listening?"

"Positive," I reassured gently, "Now, she like roses, yellow are her favorite, but yellow roses symbolize friendship so I would go red if I were you. She adores elephants, she's super perky and sweet, you break her and I solemnly swear that I will do whatever it takes to break you. Her favorite color is orange, expect to have a very citrus-y wedding if your relationship works out. By the way, she's one of those people who would have gladly told you all of this if you had asked her. As long as you're ready to answer them yourself. There, now you owe me a favor, I'll try not to make it too grand and thank you for standing up for me earlier."

He nodded slowly, "You said orange?"

"Yeah, orange."

"Roses and elephants?"

I sighed, and handed him the list, "Rewrite it and burn this copy. She understand people having secrets but she'll tease me all the live long day about being a matchmaker if she finds that. You owe me one mild favor, at whatever time I end up asking, as long as you are available to fulfill that favor."

He nodded, "If it's a fight, I'll definitely be there."

"Gee, a son of Ares who's ready to fight." I rolled my eyes, "See you, Vince. I need to get to rock wall."

He waved a bit and kept looking over the list, "Ooh, I like that CD too!" He strode toward his cabin.

I smirked and jogged toward the rock wall and my siblings.

Connor was listening to a satyr ramble about something or other while Alice and Cecil raced up the wall.

I glanced at Julia, then the guy that I didn't recognize. "I don't think we've met, I'm Cassie."

He looked at me and grinned, "Ethan. Does it always spout lava?"

"I don't think I've ever seen it without lava, but I've only been here for about a week."

"About an hour, for me." He started playing with a compass he had around his neck.

"That's a cool compass."

He looked down at it and smirked, "Yeah, it was a gift from…a friend. It always points me toward the nearest safe place."

"A gift from your godly parent, then?" I suggested.

He chuckled, "Doubt it, unless my parent is a twenty-five year old, blonde woman who's a social worker."

I felt my eyebrows rise a bit, "Do I want to know how she got it?"

He shrugged, "She dabbled in magic, I guess. I didn't really ask. It works well, it guided me here."

"Really?" Connor frowned at the compass, "She must be on good terms with Dad, then. A halfblood?"

"I think so, at least, I met her while fighting a hydra."

Connor shook his head a bit and started looking through a wallet. There was also a rabbit's foot key-chain with a single, funny looking key.

Ethan started, "Hey, what are you doing?"

Connor shook his head, focusing on the key-chain, "Putting the pieces together. She gave you this card as well?" He held up a business card with some sort of sunrise or sunset symbol on one side with two runes added in pen, and on the other side in italics it said Eastburn with a phone number.

Ethan looked a bit upset, "Yeah, she did. You really shouldn't go through other people's wallets."

The corner of Connor's mouth turned up slightly, "You realize you're staying in the thief god's cabin? You're lucky the only thing I took was your keychain and this card. One of which I'm giving back." He tossed Ethan the key-chain.

Ethan caught it easily, "What's the big deal? She just said to call if I needed help or a place to go."

"It's a big deal, but I have to talk to Chiron before I go into the details. Cecil, you're in charge." Connor jogged away.

Ethan made a slight scoffing sound, "What was that all about?"

I shrugged, "I figure I'll find out when it affects me. Come on, let's climb."

"Aren't you curious?"

"Of course, I love a good mystery. But I've noticed that around here, if you aren't supposed to know, you won't find out by poking your nose where it shouldn't be. It'll just get cut off, shot, burned, or worse." What was it that Connor knew?


	3. Secrets and Lies

**_Hey, they're still long. I'm trying to keep them shorter from here on out. I'm playing with a few ideas. Let me know what you think and who you want to see (I'll accept ships you want to see as well)! Also, there's more Nico coming, and Percy, and a bunch of my other favorites, and yes she'll start spending more time with Malcolm by the end of the fourth* chapter. *hopefully_**

Connor didn't rejoin us until dinner, and even then, he was so quiet and serious that he might as well have been absent. He played with his food, frowning in Ethan's direction every once in a while.

Alice and Julia had already started pranking Ethan, starting simply and then upping their game when Ethan reciprocated the pranks, but much more efficiently. They weren't having much luck.

Well, they had luck, but not good luck.

Stacy waved at me, making a little face.

I rolled my eyes, waving her back to her food.

She stuck her tongue out, then nudged Will and said something that made him glance over and laugh.

I rolled my eyes again.

Cecil nudged me, "What's got Connor so gloomy?"

"Don't know, maybe he's just missing Travis." I took a bite, trying to act casual.

Stacy caught my attention again, holding up a notebook and tapping it.

I frowned, trying to figure out what she meant.

She rolled her eyes, tapped the notebook again and then flipped her hair and made a heart with her hands.

Will and Nico were watching her like she had just stepped out of the circus.

I pointed at her, then made the universal sign for crazy.

Her shoulders dropped and she groaned.

"She's like a circus act." Cecil muttered to me.

I elbowed him, "Watch it, she's probably my best friend."

"Probably?" He snorted, "You aren't sure?"

"We've only known each other for a week."

"And that's not enough with her? It's not like she is secretive like you."

"Who says I'm secretive?" I gave him a little shove.

"You do, and I just figured out that you lied to me. Good job, what do you really know about why Connor is so gloomy?"

"I honestly don't know, not for sure. And the way he's treating it…well, it's probably best if I don't say what I know." I examined Connor from across the table, wondering what Chiron could have said about the card that would be so serious. Or the woman. Or Ethan. Whatever it was that had made Connor so upset, it had to be serious, right?

Chiron hadn't said anything out of the ordinary, just announced Ethan as a new camper and that he was unclaimed, and that summer session was just around the corner so the cabin leaders should be prepared for an influx of campers and that schedules would be enforced more starting Monday. He also said that tomorrow would be a free day, as a special treat for the cabin leaders mostly.

I shook my head slightly, "Connor will tell us if it's important enough for us to know."

Cecil smirked, but didn't argue. "What, did you get distracted by a certain son of Athena?"

Alice and Julia flashed a grin at each other when they overheard that.

"No, I was thinking things through. You should try it sometime." I shot back quickly. Friendly rivalry. Nice. I can do that.

Cecil clapped his hands a couple times, "We're sure you're a daughter of Hermes?"

"Positive. I may not have been claimed in camp, but I was claimed. Just ask Travis. Now let me eat." I gave him a little shove and went back to my food.

A firecracker went off, and Julia shrieked in complaint.

Alice's eyes went wide, and her jaw dropped.

Connor laughed, "Nice one, Ethan."

Ethan smirked.

Alice looked at him, then glanced at me, then focused on the food in front of her.

Julia was bright red, looking a little traumatized.

All the other campers were either chuckling, or smiling, or (in a few cases with the older counselors) looking worried. Maybe firecrackers were actually a regular occurrence. Maybe they were kind of happy to see the Hermes kids on the receiving end of a firecracker. I wasn't sure.

As we finished up at the table, a book was set down next to me.

I picked it up and looked after the retreating form of Malcolm, then looked at the book. It was one I hadn't read before. A mystery novel. My favorite.

How did he know that mysteries were my favorite? Did he actually know?

Now I didn't have an excuse to go see him, not until I finished it.

Connor ruffled my hair, "You're supposed to open it up and read the pages, not just try and see through the cover."

I glanced up, and got up, "I know, I was just…"

"Lost in thought? You get lost pretty often." He chuckled, resting an arm around my shoulder. "If we weren't certain of your lineage, I would have said you're a mischievous child of Athena. However, since we do know, you're going to help the cabin reputation of intelligence."

"What's the current reputation?"

"Stupid."

"Why? Do they not realize the calculations that even Alice and Julia go through for pranks? And let's face it, I've seen the stash. If they're so smart, how come they haven't found it?" I asked. What was with this place and labels?

"The stash?" A new voice joined the conversation from beside me.

I looked calmly at Nico, wondering when he had joined us.

Connor flinched slightly, "Seriously, Di Angelo? Do you have to sneak around like that? You're gonna give someone a heart attack."

"You're such a drama king," I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"Comes with the territory."

Nico shook his head, "You're ridiculous, Stoll. What stash?"

I shared a look with Connor.

He shrugged, then gestured for me to go for it, and to spin a tale, and that he was going to go to the cabin.

I nodded.

"Later," He said and jogged off.

Nico frowned after him, "What was that about?"

I glanced at Connor's back, "He's got something on his mind. Anyway, the stash. It's a collection of items stolen over time here at camp that were never returned, but instead collected. Stash is typically defined as something stored safely and secretly in a specific place, did you really not expect the children of the god of Thieves to have a stash?"

"But I was in that cabin for two weeks and I never saw any stash." He snapped, his voice sharp with disbelief. Curiosity and frustration gleaming in his eyes. He folded his arms, glaring slightly at me, evaluating me. Trying to decide what he was going to believe about what I said.

I looked him over. He was maybe fifteen, pale, with dark hair and brownish eyes. He was a couple inches shorter than me. I knew he was one of the better fighters in camp, and that as a son of Hades he was pretty powerful.

"I had something I needed stored safely and secretly." I responded softly, with a slight shrug. "Besides, from what I gather, they found the current location for the stash after the war with the Giants. Something about the earth resettling."

Nico went full on glare, but it was more burning curiosity and frustration, not anger or hatred. "And what sort of things do they have in this stash?"

Will walked up with the last question and looked somewhat amused, "Nico, why are you glaring at the poor girl? Did she steal something?"

"She says that Hermes cabin has a stash."

"Okay…so why are you glaring at her?"

Nico glanced at Will, but didn't respond to him, "What sort of things are in this stash?"

I shrugged a bit, "The sort of thing that no one misses, apparently. We also use it for storing things that are…personal, special, and a lot of sentimental items, weird things. Unopened presents, unopened mail, a pair of sneakers…" I shrugged again, not sure if he expected me to be afraid of him enough to tell him the whole truth. That wasn't going to happen.

"You sure the presents were unopened?" Will chuckled, grinning easily.

I shook my head, "Not sure at all."

Nico stamped a foot, "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing more than you, I'm sure." I folded my arms, my weight on my right leg (mom would call it my sassy stance), "Everybody has secrets Nico, are you really surprised that a cabin could share one? Are you honestly telling me that you don't think the Athena cabin has secrets within the members? Or the Aphrodite cabin?"

He was frustrated, "Of course not, but…" He made a fist.

Will put a hand on his shoulder, "Why are you freaking out about this? We've always assumed that there was some sort of stash, they're pickpockets, remember?"

"I don't know!" Nico said through clenched teeth, then his gaze snapped to me, "She isn't. Because she isn't."

I flinched back. Okay, I was a little scared of the glaring son of Hades, so sue me.

"And because Connor is acting strange. He trusts her to handle things and she hasn't even been here for a month yet. He and Travis wouldn't even let Alice pull a prank until she had been here for three weeks. Yet Connor trusts you to handle answering my questions?" Nico's hand was on the hilt of his sword.

I shifted, trying to figure out if I was supposed to answer or not.

"It is a little strange, Nico," Will started carefully, "But maybe Connor has a reason."

I frowned at the two boys, seeing that Will's words weren't exactly calming Nico.

"But what is it?"

Will looked concerned, "I don't know. Nobody may ever know, this is Connor Stoll we're talking about."

"No, it's her we're talking about. What is it about you?"

I rubbed my temple, "Hang on a second, when did this become about me? I was just explaining the stash, now I'm a problem?"

"You don't make sense! You're fifteen, but you were on your own. That doesn't happen often. Most kids come here when they're about twelve, sometimes younger. That's when it gets dangerous. And you knew the whole time that you were a demigod, didn't you?"

I frowned, "Well, yes, my mom told me when I was seven or eight."

"That's even more dangerous. Even as a daughter of Hermes, you should be dead."

"It's not like I'm that gifted. I'm a terrible pickpocket, I'm don't lie very often if I can help it, I suck at pranking, I'm not a good runner, and I don't have a weird obsession with mail."

Will frowned, "Who—"

"Later, Will." Nico snapped, still glaring at me, "If you aren't that gifted, then why would he leave you to answer me when he obviously didn't want me knowing the truth?"

I shrugged, "I figured he just wanted to make sure Ethan, Alice, and Julia didn't destroy each other. Now are you done glaring at me, I feel like I got shot your cat and I'm pretty sure you don't have a cat and I'm not a good enough shot to hit one."

He blinked, confused for a moment.

"Look, I answered your questions. I've endured your glaring. I've admitted some of the godly related faults that I have. I've had a pretty rough day, and I really just want to go read, but I won't be able to. So, I'm going to start walking away…and any further questions…I'll take tomorrow?" I offered, seriously missing my bedroom. My pocket window seat where I could do all of my reading. No one but my mom to disturb me.

Will put his hands on Nico's shoulders, "I'll help him condense the questions. I'm sorry, he's not normally like this. Maybe you have a fever." He put a hand on Nico's forehead.

Nico swatted it away, "Get off me, dork."

I retreated quickly while Nico was distracted, running to my cabin.

Cecil looked up and grinned, "Ethan just got Julia good. Too bad you missed it."

I shook my head a bit and slugged Connor in the arm.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"Abandoning me to Nico, he freaked out about me. One minute I was telling him about the stash in a vague way and the next he was saying that I was a problem because you trusted me to answer his questions and that I should be dead." I hopped onto the bunk above Connor's.

He frowned, "That's weird, even for Nico."

"Will thought so, too. He was checking Nico for a fever when I finally made my escape."

He shrugged, "If there is something physically wrong, I'm sure Will will find it. In the meantime, we have about half an hour before bonfire. Walk to the beach with me?"

I sighed, "Sure, I've got nothing else to do." I set the book aside for later.

"Alice, Julia, Ethan; that's enough for tonight. If you're going to prank people, it better be people who don't have to sleep in here tonight. Remember who the prank king is."

"You are." The girls spoke in unison.

Cecil grinned, "I heard the some of the Aphrodite girls got roped into a game of basketball with the Demeter cabin. Sounds like a good place to start pranking." He suggested to the other three.

I followed Connor out of the cabin and toward the beach. What was with everyone and talking on the beach? Was it really that good of a place for secrets? Was there really that little trust within the camp?

I kicked off my shoes once we were almost to the water and let the waves wash over my feet, "So, what's up?"

Connor looked off to the horizon, smirking slightly, "Who says anything is up?"

"The beach seems to be the place to go if you don't want word to get out about something."

"Too much white noise to overhear things if you're too far away. No decent hiding spots for anyone taller than four feet. Good line of vision to spot spies." Connor listed the basic things that I had noticed almost a week before when I first talked to Vince.

I blinked a couple times, "So, what's up?"

He rubbed his neck, "Well, first, Travis called. He's got pretty much everything arranged so that when you graduate from highschool you'll have all rights to the house and it will be paid for with one trust. Then you'll get your full inheritance upon getting a degree or your twenty-sixth birthday per your mother's original will."

"That's good news, right?"

He nodded, "That Hanson's School or whatever said that they would still accept you in the fall, but that they didn't need a final answer until August 3rd. Until you graduate highschool, the house is under the supervision of your legal guardian."

"Who is…?"

"Normally, it would be Chiron. But there were some…issues. So, it's Travis."

I nodded, "Alright, I don't think he's going to trash the house."

Connor chuckled, "No, he's not. But everything is pretty much sorted out with your mom's contracts so that all of the royalties are deposited into an account for you, with Travis as a supervisor to make sure everything is correct, and to make sure you get a monthly allowance."

"Monthly allowance?"

He nodded, "A hundred a month."

"That should be more than enough."

"Especially with you spending the summer here. Travis did want to know if you would be okay with him renting out the grand room like your mother used to for that Environmental society group thing."

I nodded, "That's fine, Mr. Monroe always made sure to clean up really well afterwords. Besides, it was one of my mother's favorite groups. They buy up abandoned properties and fix up the buildings, while also replanting forests, creating wildlife habitat, and making sure that it's protected."

"Huh, have to tell Grover about them. Your mom stipulated in her will that they get about two thousand every three months, but that you could overrule if you wanted to give them more for special cases or whatever. Travis figured that would be okay with you." Connor was doing all of this from memory.

I nodded again, "Anything else I should know about that?"

He thought for a moment, "Your mom had seven parcels of land that she left to someone. Travis couldn't get the details on the recipient, but he read the details on the pieces of land and it wasn't any big loss. You're actually better off without them. You own quite a few stretches of land. Travis is going to bring all the things you should see when he comes in about three weeks. Maps of your land, the exact monetary figures, explain how everything will work."

I nodded, "Alright, then what's the second thing on your mind, because that stuff is kind of boring?"

He chuckled, "Yeah, and I summarized." He seemed more reluctant to talk about whatever the second thing on his mind was. His blue eyes were trouble by something, and he stared at the horizon again. He was so still.

I almost thought he wasn't ever going to speak. I was ready to prompt him again.

"That card from Ethan's wallet. I know who she is. Travis and I met her when we ran away to camp. She protected us. Fed us. Taught Travis sword basics so he could defend us better. Helped us become better pickpockets. She got us to Long Island, then held off some of the nastier monsters while we ran for camp."

I blinked, waiting for more. There had to be more.

He took a deep breath, "She's a loner, or, she was. She was good at magic. Daughter of Apollo, had a slight gift of prophecy. She said is was more like heightened instincts, or intuition. Her bigger gift was music." He sighed.

"What does…"

"I'm getting there." He shifted, "She…she had a gift for breaking rules. Not the way we do, she had an ability to defy the gods. And they couldn't touch her, because it was something that they had created. Artemis and Apollo had been fighting, and Artemis had cursed her in her rage. I don't know the exact details, but it was bad enough that she was banished from camp. She…Allison…could cross streams."

I frowned, "Streams? Can't everybody?"

"Not those kinds of streams. Allison could cross streams into different worlds. Not per say, but…" He sighed, frustrated, "Let's say that all the mythological systems in the world were represented as different streams that all ran more or less parallel to one another, sometimes getting closer, but never touching." He drew some lines in the sand with a stick. "Most have forces that prevent the streams from crossing. Much like the gods kept the Greeks and Romans from one another. Allison was born of two worlds, though they didn't realize it at the time. And when Artemis curse her, it made it easier for her to slip through the curtains of the worlds."

I shifted, "Okay, does that mean she's a bad person?"

"No!" Connor's gaze snapped up, his voice slightly panicked or desperate. I couldn't tell.

"Okay, then why are you telling me?"

He looked back at his lines in the sand, "Because you need to understand this first."

"Alright, different streams, they don't cross often. Allison can cross them. Go on." I frowned, trying to absorb it all.

He bit his lip a moment, "The barriers between the worlds are wearing away, not completely, but enough that certain things get through. Allison is one of few people who has been able to coexist with the worlds she was born into. And if the other world she exists with finds out that certain factions still exist as the curtains are worn through…it could be…disastrous. Old wounds, improperly healed, always cause problems. That's why the Romans and Greeks were separated."

"So…you're worried because one of these streams is getting dangerously close and Allison is the only person we know who coexists?"

He looked up at me, "She's the only one who can prove that there is good will between the two factions. Who can build up enough trust, inform enough people, that when the curtain parts…there isn't more fighting."

"What's the world in question?"

He looked back at the horizon, then at me, "The Celtic one."

I felt my eyes widen. My mom had a series that she did based on Celtic mythology, and I had helped her study the history.

But most of it had been wiped out…

"The Romans…" I breathed, shaking my head slightly to try and keep it clear and thinking.

Connor nodded, "The Romans wiped out most of their mythology, their legends were reduced to half of their former glory. Their stories wiped out, or rewritten. The Celts would jump at the chance for revenge."

I hugged myself, "Why tell me? Why not tell the other cabin leaders?"

He shook his head a bit, "Because I have to gather more info, first. I'm telling you because I have to go. Cecil will be in charge, but I need you to have his back. I also needed someone else to know everything I did. This isn't something that I wanted to tell Chiron just yet. He's been through a lot, too. The thought of another war could prove to be a little too much, especially since we just fixed the whole…Apollo thing. I have to find out what Allison has in mind. I'm meeting Travis tomorrow at Grand Central. I already have permission. If I don't contact you within the week," He handed me the card, "You call that number. Promise me."

"Why me?" I asked, feeling a little panicked. Why couldn't he have told someone else? I had the least experience out of just about anyone he could have asked.

He sighed and hugged me, "Because I know you will remember, and that you'll keep it a secret. You value secrets more than our other half-siblings. More than most campers, actually. And if you can withstand the prying of Nico, you can withstand most others. You will be able to explain everything I've told you in a way that everyone understands. You're a story teller, like your mom. I know you'll do research, you're that kind of person. Keep your phone on. Now, promise me that you'll call if you don't hear from me within a week."

I closed my eyes, "I promise."

He squeezed me tightly, "I know this is a lot to put on you, I'll make it up to you someday. But, if all goes well, there won't be another battle. At least not anytime soon."

"Then it better go well." I pulled away, "I still suck at swordplay."


	4. Friendly Inquiry

Connor left the next morning, before the conch horn blew for breakfast.

Cecil was a little freaked out about being in charge, but he did his best to round us up and lead us to breakfast.

Alice and Julia for their part were mostly focused on pranking Ethan, and he them, so as long as we made sure they didn't kill each other, we were in for an easy Sunday. Especially since Chiron had proclaimed it a free day.

Correction, they were in for an easy day. I had an interrogation from Nico to look forward to, a Stacy to hang out with and hopefully cheer with over Vince paying special attention to her, an enormous secret to keep, a goal of not crying on my crush, and the curiosity of about forty campers at the lack of Connor to avoid.

The cover story?

Connor got permission to leave camp to go tour a couple colleges and that he would be back before summer session, hopefully, and until then, Cecil was in charge. No biggie.

The moment Annabeth heard this story from Cecil, her eyes narrowed and she said something to Percy (who didn't actually look awake yet).

Percy shrugged, and I barely overheard him say, "It's Connor, it's not like we can squeeze the truth out of him."

"You might not be able to." Annabeth retorted.

"He's not here, you'd have a bit of trouble, too." Malcolm intervened, then smiled at me, "Morning, Cassie."

Shoot, he didn't say Cass. Wait, he spoke to me.

"Oh, um, morning. Sorry, I'm…" I waved a hand, "Barely awake. And only because Ethan got both the girls with ice water this morning. Lots of screaming."

Will sat down, "That's what that was!"

Nico plopped down on his other side, and moaned some zombie gibberish. He had a plate of food, but looked like he'd rather be in bed.

"Is he okay?" I asked, wondering if he would actually be up to interrogating me today.

"Yeah, he just takes a while to wake up." Will smiled at the zombie and ruffled his hair.

I nodded, then shook my head.

"So, Connor is really out of camp?" Malcolm asked.

"If he wasn't, wouldn't he be here eating?" I reasoned, playing with my scrambled eggs.

He chuckled, "I would imagine."

Annabeth was evaluating me again, "Did he say what programs he's looking at?"

"Um…" I frowned at my plate, "I don't think he did. It was all pretty last minute."

She tapped the table a bit, "What colleges did he go to tour?"

"I think he mentioned an…MSU?" I shook my head, "I'm not sure. Travis only had a few days before his summer classes officially started so they wanted to jump on it. He just said he was touring four or five colleges, and ending his trip at…um, I think the acronym was…MTU? Maybe TMU…I don't know. I heard college and realized the the SATs I took in January should be coming in the mail at my house and that it would be a while longer before I got to see the results."

"You already took the SATs?" Percy asked, looking like I might be a monster.

"Yeah, we wanted to see what areas I needed to work on before I went to Hanson's School in the fall." I stabbed my sausage.

He looked like he wanted to grimace and shudder all at once, "You plan on taking it again?"

"To bump my score up, if need be."

"Hanson's School?" Will said, "Isn't Hanson's that school for—how do they put it—the intellectual…"

"Hanson's School for the Intellectually Advanced, yeah. I took their test and was accepted. I actually have to decide if I'm actually going to go there in the fall, though." I rushed through it, "It's really not a big deal. Mom home-schooled me while we traveled around on her book tours."

"Your mom was a writer?" Percy asked, starting to eat his pancakes again. "My mom just got a book published."

"That's awesome." I smiled, glad for the turn in conversation.

He nodded, "She's psyched, so's Paul, my stepdad. They had my little sister the day her book came out." He grinned.

I grinned back, "There's a story for her."

Nico looked at me, finally more awake. Awake enough to have eaten, at least. "Don't think I didn't make that list of questions."

I sighed, somewhat dramatically, "I didn't think. I hoped. Really, really, hard." I pretended to be despondent for about ten seconds before grinning at Nico.

He scowled and stabbed his food.

Will chuckled, "Stacy's swooping in for the kill."

"Dang, I thought I would at least have time to finish my OJ." I took a quick gulp, swallowing just before her arms clamped around me.

"You, with me, now!" She squeaked. She sounded distressed. Highly distressed.

I silently groaned, wondering what went wrong, but got up and followed her frantic path away from my beloved orange juice. "What's wrong?"

"Rumors, that's what! People are saying that you and Vince are a couple!" She had her hair in pigtails and was pulling on them both.

"What? Why? We've barely even talked to each other." I folded my arms, "Besides, you like him. I would never steal a guy that my best friend likes."

"I'm your best friend?!" Her face lit up for a second, then she shook her head, "Sorry, off-topic. I just overheard half of the Aphrodite cabin talking about setting you two up. That you would make a cute couple. I almost choked on my hash-browns. Their plans are good."

I let out a frustrated yell, "Seriously." I took a deep breath, "It's okay. It's fine. It's just the stupid Aphrodite cabin. Give it a day or so. The talk I had with Vince about you was pretty good. He seemed interested. We'll just have to let him make the move, and not let the Aphrodite cabin interfere. I don't care if I have to unleash Alice and Julia on them, they will not mess with my life."

She nodded nervously, "Okay, you're right, who listens to them?" She hugged me quickly, "I'm going to go try out songs I've written. Maybe Austin will help me."

"Good idea," I said.

She nodded again and jogged off.

I sighed, wondering if I even wanted to bother going back to the empty tray and the almost empty glass of orange juice.

And Malcolm.

I started walking back, but I saw Malcolm leaving with Annabeth and a couple others.

And Nico was walking purposefully towards me, with Will following casually behind him.

I sighed, looking around for a good spot to be interrogated. There wasn't one.

Nico stopped in front of me, "Come on, we'll talk in my cabin. I have a lot of questions and we won't be disturbed there." He didn't wait for a response from me.

I looked at Will, "Is he always this charming?"

"He's a regular prince."

"Shut up, Solace."

Will grinned, "We've got a working relationship. Normally, he's pretty good, especially since we got together. But something has got him on edge."

I rolled my eyes, "Me, apparently."

"Do you have to say we 'got together'? Can't you say something more normal?" Nico grumbled.

"He could say you hooked up." I suggested, making my face blank.

Will laughed.

Nico turned bright red, "Never."

Will and I fell into an amused silence, following zombie boy to his cabin.

The inside was obviously being redecorated. There was a coffin bed in one corner that looked like it got used for late-night sword practice. The rest of the beds looked normal enough. It was still a little creepy in there, though.

Will climbed onto one of the top bunked and flopped back with some sort of medical book, "I will be mediating, sort of."

I rolled my eyes and sat at the end of one of the lower bunks.

Nico paced back and forth, "I have a lot of questions."

"I have answers, probably." I responded, "But only if you actually ask them."

He glared at me, "How did you survive this long without being put in serious danger?"

I sighed, "I don't know. I've never had much of an issue with monsters."

"That's impossible, every demigod has issues." Nico argued.

I shrugged, "Well, some other demigod must have gotten the monsters drawn to me. I only had one year where the monsters were especially bad. But that ended about the time we went on a book tour through the mid-west."

He frowned, "What happened on that tour? Or just before it?"

I shrugged, "Nothing unusual. We went to a Renaissance Festival in Holly like we do every year, I finished my math early, we celebrated Mom's birthday, and then we went on her tour. Nothing different happened on the tour, and when we got back, the deluge of attacks had ceased."

"Renaissance festival?" Nico scowled, "Was there anything different about it?"

I frowned, "Not that I can remember…" Wait, that one shop…the blonde lady talking about the different mythologies…she sold costumes, but she also sold weapons and what she called good luck charms. Mom had talked to her about something while I was trying on dresses. We both got dresses, but Mom also got me a ring.

"Cassie?" Will's voice cut through, sounding concerned.

Nico's gaze had become more neutral, maybe a little sympathetic or concerned.

"Sorry, I was…trying to remember." I rubbed the ring a bit, then looked at it, "It was a few years back."

Nico nodded, "You remembered something, though?"

"Just that that was the year we got dresses." I shrugged, "One of the stores had ancient Greek style dresses and we both got one of those and then we got Arthurian inspired dresses. There wasn't anything else. We always got at least one thing at the festival, jewelry, baskets one year, mom would sometimes buy weapons for her research, I would always buy soup in a bread bowl…"

Nico rolled his eyes, "Are you sure there was nothing special about that year?"

"No, I'm not. That was three years ago? Sometimes I forget what happened yesterday." Why was I not telling him about my ring? What harm could telling him do? Just tell him.

He groaned in frustration, sitting down for about two second, then pacing again.

I looked down at my ring as if just remembering it, "Well…I think that was also the year that Mom bought this for me." I rubbed the knot-design.

Celtic knot design…shoot…

He looked at it, frowning, "May I?"

I blinked a couple of times, then yanked it off. It only hurt a little.

Nico scowled at it, "This is pure silver…there's a magic to it, though. Weird design."

"It's a Celtic shield knot." I felt weird, not wearing my ring.

He glanced at me, "Come on, I want Lou Ellen to look at this."

"Nico, give me my ring, please." I said in as even of a voice as I could. I sounded small, almost panicked.

He looked at me, and I guess he realized how freaked out I was, because he gave it back. "Sorry, I know I'm getting a little…"

I shook my head and slid it back on, "If it was just any ring, I'd be fine, but Mom gave this to me. So, I'll go with you later, but I'd rather get your other questions out of the way."

He nodded and sat on the bed across from me, "Why does Connor trust you?"

I thought about that. I took a breath, "Because I know the value of secrets, and I'm not easily persuaded. Because I'm not like my other siblings. I'm not putting up a front or putting on a show to protect myself like some of them do. I'm unabashedly me. And because I'm new here, I think. This place bothers me, the way people act. The way people have these…predeterminations of others based on an overall view. I look for the story, then I try to hear every side of it." Where the heck did that come from?

Will sat down next to Nico, looking at me, "Media."

I frowned, "What?"

Nico looked about as lost as I did.

"Um, well, Hermes controls the media, the messages that mortals send to each other." He shrugged, "You sound like a journalist, one that wants to find the truth that lies beyond bias. I figure if your cabin is anything like mine, we all specialize in specific traits concerning our godly parent. I'm healer, Austin and Stacy are musicians, Kayla is an archer, and so on. Hermes cabin…most of your siblings are pickpockets and pranksters. But you aren't, so you must be something else. So…I figure you're a messenger."

Nico had a glint in his eyes, "I think we need to Google Hermes."

I nodded, "I'm right behind you."

We ran to the big house and let Nico ask permission before crowding into the small office and starting it up.

Nico let me have the controls.

I quickly pulled up a browser and typed in, Hermes god facts.

I clicked on the first result, seeing that the website was titled . I figured it was a pretty safe bet.

"Agh, dyslexia, what does it say?" Nico asked, sounding frustrated.

"Hermes…blah blah blah, god of trade, eloquence and messenger of the gods…blah blah…There we go. He's the god of trade, eloquence, thieves, travelers, sports, athletes, and border crossings, guide to the Underworld, and he is a patron and protector of travelers, herdsmen, thieves, orators and wit, literature and poets, athletics and sports, invention and trade." I quickly copied all of that down, then scanned the rest of the page, looking for more information. Author of skilled or deceptive arts? No kidding. "Many affairs, you don't say?"

Will chuckled.

"Symbol is the tortoise?" I shook my head. Then I read the last fact listed. Border crossing…both literal and figurative…

"The veils…" I breathed to myself, then shook my head, "That's it for him." I copied down his other symbols—Talaria, Caduceus (duh), Lyre, and Rooster—and started googling Talaria. Ah, winged sandals. Made sense.

"Alright, anything else you need to do?" Nico asked.

I nodded, and quickly pulled up a site, then printed off the whole webpage, and exited before they could even decipher the title. "It's for a project."

"This isn't the kind of project where someone ends up covered in glue and ropes, is it?" Will asked nervously.

I looked back at him, "That's a legitimate concern?"

Nico nodded grimly, "Very."

"My goodness my siblings are out of control." I gathered up the pages and folded them up so I could stick them in my pocket. I could read about all of the Celtic gods when I got the chance later.

"Okay, so Hermes is the god of eloquence—"

"Which makes sense with him being the messenger of the gods and all."

Nico gave Will a friendly glare, "but he's also the patron of orators, literature, and poets."

"And a billion other things." I muttered, "Granted, his interests can be tracked. Messenger, eloquence, trade, travelers, sports, athletes, and thieves fit in there somewhere. Probably around trade. Some deities couldn't make up their mind."

"Like my dad," Will shook his head, obviously thinking about the past year.

"Man, he was a mess." Nico shook his head and shuddered. "I knew about the borders thing, it's what enables him to be a guide to the underworld."

I shuddered. Glad I didn't get that gift from my father. I would not want to have a thing for the underworld. That would be a death sentence.

I shuddered again.

"You okay?" Will asked, looking at me over Nico's head.

I nodded, "Yeah, just counting my blessings. But why the heck did my father pick a tortoise and a rooster?"

Will laughed, "I'm pretty sure my dad's animal is mice. I'm just waiting for the day when one of my siblings can understand mice and has nightmares of mousetrap."

I laughed.

Even Nico grinned at that one, "That would be hilarious."

"Yeah, but I'm never sure what their actual animals are. Nothing really agrees and I'm not about to ask. Poseidon, Athena, Hera and Zeus are all pretty easy. But the others…everything contradicts." He shook his head, then as we stepped off the porch, he grinned, "But, Nico and I have an appointment at the archery range. Come on, Nico." He started pulling Nico away.

"Wh—hey! Get off me! What are you doing? We weren't finished trying to—!" Nico protested.

I shook my head, they were a weird couple.

"Hey Cass, you okay?"

Malcolm.

Will, you little jerk. How did…

Stacy. She was gonna die.

"Hey, yeah. I'm fine. Why? Should I not be? Did somebody in my cabin get hurt?" I felt my heart rate accelerate slightly.

Malcolm smiled, "Um, no, I just saw you with Will. And the infirmary is in the big house. Will is our best healer." He shrugged.

"Right, that's logical." Stupid, stupid, stupid. Definitely not eloquent.

His head tilted ever so slightly, and he studied me with those amazing eyes, "You know how to play chess?"

I blinked, "Yes…but I have trouble focusing on it. I end up thinking about Penelope and what she said about the King, and then I think James Mcavoy, which makes me think of X-men…and down the rabbit hole we go."

He was grinning, "Got it, no chess." He was laughing slightly.

I smiled, trying to think of something to say. Something good. "So…" Oh, God, why couldn't I think? Or speak?

"So, what do you like to do? Aside from read." Malcolm asked, gesturing for me to walk with him back towards camp.

I thought about it, "I like writing. And history." Hobbies, dang it, hobbies, "I like to dance, but I'm a truly awful ballerina so it more hip-hop and ballroom."

"Ballroom?" He asked, sounding like he wanted to confirm.

"Yeah, you know, the waltz, the tango, et cetera."

He nodded, "Different, but cool."

"I'm light on my feet." I offered, smiling.

He laughed, "I suppose that's a necessary thing."

I made him laugh, "Then there's baking. I like baking bread, and cookies. And brownies."

"Mmm, brownies."

"I know, I regret saying it." Now I wanted fresh from the oven brownies. "I also like to study social behaviors and how they change when put under different pressures. Like Stacy, she's super sweet and open about pretty much everything. But you mess with her love life and suddenly she's an anxious ball of freaking out."

He chuckled, "Was that what this morning was about?"

I sighed, "Yeah. She was cracking under pressure. And it wasn't even that bad. More annoying than anything. Then there's my cabin, who are pretty tightly knit together, but you wouldn't necessarily realize it from how we acted around others. Even with the addition of Ethan to our cabin, it's like this unspoken truth that we all care about each other, but we can't let others know." You're already saying to much.

He looked thoughtful, "It's like how you know when two people like each other but they have no freaking clue whatsoever."

"Exactly," I said gratefully. He understood.

"Anxious ball of freaking out?" He teased.

I gave him a gentle bump, "You knew what I meant."

He laughed, "Yeah, I guess I did. So, is that what you want to do? Be a psychologist?"

I laughed, "I have no clue, but I'm not sure I could listen to people's problems all day without jumping off a building. What do you want to do?"

"I'm into chemistry. Currently, I'm experimenting with some magical properties. I want to see if I can make something that will help demigods. Then maybe I'll look at helping mortals." He ran a hand through his hair, "One step at a time, right?"

"Yeah," I agreed. Chemistry. Wonderful.

"When I get bored with chemistry, well, who knows? I'll find another challenge."

"Wow, a child of Athena that doesn't want to be the best chemist?"

He chuckled, looking at the ground, "I figure four perfectionists are enough for one cabin."

I grinned, "Four?"

"Well, Annabeth, for one. Then there's Trisha, Seth, and Valerie. They want to be the best, by doing the best. I like making wise decisions, with a pinch of sugar so that I don't lose sight of what's important. At least, I've been trying to."

"So this is a recent change?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I um, started to realize that I was struggling to identify emotions in myself as well as others. I didn't feel happy, or sad really. I just felt…nothing."

I looked at the ground, "Then your Dad died."

He took a deep breath, then nodded as he let it out. "I couldn't wrap my head around it. I didn't understand. I fell into some…bad habits trying to get back to myself." He rubbed a scar on his inner arm.

I blinked a couple times, processing the thought. He cut himself. He cut himself to try and feel. How dare he hurt himself.

He glanced at me and gave me a bit of a sad smile, "Yeah, I know. It was…not my finest hour."

"What changed?" I asked, hugging myself.

He looked at camp, "We went through another war. I started talking to someone who understood."

I looked up at him, "Who?"

He looked back at me, "At first? Travis. But he had me start talking to Connor, because there were things that we could relate better to. Connor had the opposite problem. He was feeling too much."

"I can see that." I thought about the way Connor's gaze darkened when he spoke of his mom. His worry for Chiron with this information about the Celts. The way he had cared for me when I was crying, and how he knew his campers.

Malcolm nodded, "I didn't before. He was just Connor, the camp prankster. The other Stoll brother."

"Perception filters." I muttered.

"Yeah, perception filters a lot. And it's unwise to judge something based on appearances. Even after six years."

"Do you ever worry that you'll relapse?"

He stopped, a sad look in his eyes, "All the time. But I've got some friends, and a couple of books to keep me grounded." There was an intensity to his gaze that was hard to meet. "I'm a son of Athena, a brain-child. It's hard to listen to your heart, when your head is so freaking loud. When it's been drilled into you to never doubt her wisdom. That we should be the best. Perfect."

"No single person is perfect." I took his hand.

He squeezed it, "I know. I'm the mess up of the family." He dropped his gaze, then shook his head. "I'm sorry."

"We all have our darkness. Thank you for showing me yours." I kissed his cheek, then squeezed his hand again, "It means a lot."

He met my gaze again, and opened his mouth to say something.

"Cassie! Help!" Cecil's desperate voice came from our cabin.

I silently cursed his timing, glancing back.

"Go, I'll talk to you later." Malcolm said, his voice a little shaky to match his smile.

"Are you sure?" I asked, not wanting to, even though I was now aware of the terrified shrieks and the sound of explosions.

He laughed a bit, "I'm pretty sure you should before your cabin catches on fire."

I smiled, and let go of his hand. Then I slowly turned and ran to my cabin to try and figure out why they had to ruin my special moment with Malcolm.


	5. Cut and Burn

"It's not my fault they're so hard to handle!" Cecil said again.

I rolled my eyes, wincing slightly as Kayla applied the aloe to my arm.

"I suggest you figure out how to handle them quickly, Mr. Markowitz. I will not have another incident like this. As it is, the repairs will barely be finished for the official start of summer session." Chiron said calmly as he bandaged Cecil's other leg.

Alice was unconscious still, with Nico tending a burn on her calf that looked nasty, and others that were already bandaged up. Her forehead had a gash stitched up.

Ethan was semi-conscious, with a nastier head wound that he had received while trying to push Alice out of the way of the falling beam.

Will was trying to tend to him, but the boy kept squirming and protesting weakly and they didn't want to upset him in case it made things worse.

Julia was fully conscious, but in a bit of shock. She didn't seem able to grasp the events of the day.

Austin had a blanket draped around her and was looking a little grossed out by the burn on Alice's leg.

Overall, we were doing pretty good for having part of the cabin catch fire and collapse on us.

Malcolm looked in, "You were supposed to make sure it didn't burn."

"I was too late." I clenched my teeth as Kayla wrapped a special bandage around my burn. I wished she would finish with the burn and look at the cut, it was starting to hurt a lot.

"Okay, now the cut on your arm, and you'll be good to go." She told me, but she also seemed to be talking to herself. She looked like this was her least favorite part of camp.

Malcolm tapped her on the shoulder, "You look pretty drained. I'll take care of her arm."

Kayla gave him a grateful look and darted away.

I smirked, "I didn't think the cut was that bad." Hurt like hell, but didn't look that bad.

"Infirmary isn't really her element. She's used to it, the whole Apollo cabin is used to working in the infirmary, but that doesn't mean she likes it." Malcolm started cleaning the cut.

I squeezed my eyes shut. Ten seconds. I could stand it for ten seconds. Nine. Eight. Seven.

"So, how did you get this?" Malcolm asked.

My jaw clicked as I opened my mouth squeak, "I pushed a beam off of Ethan. Not sure what did it." Five. Four.

"Ah," He said, frowning at the wound. "Maybe a piece of wood."

Two. One. Dang. He was still cleaning it. Ten more seconds. Ten. Nine.

"I think there's something in your arm."

"Bone, hopefully." I squeaked. Six. Five.

"Will! Come take a look at this. I think something is lodged in her arm."

Oh God. Three. Two. One. I needed a bigger unit of time. This one was just making me freak out. And I swear the pain was getting worse.

Will came over and carefully examined the wound, "Yeah, there's something there." He frowned at the cut for a second. "I don't think I can pull it out. I'm going to…" He paused, seeming to think it through again, "Yeah, I'm going to have to cut it out."

I felt my eyes widen, "What?!"

Malcolm grimaced slightly, "Should I get something to numb the area?"

Will held up a bottle of something, "This will do." He started carefully applying it around the cut.

Malcolm nodded a bit, "Then I'll keep her from moving."

"Yeah, you better. I don't think I'll be able to give her much."

Malcolm sat on my other side, waiting.

Will got out a bottle of something-or-other, applied it to a cotton round, and then started applying it to my arm. He looked like he was used to injuries, like this was an easy day for him. If so, I felt bad for him.

The pain soon faded slightly, the area becoming less sensitive but still very there.

Malcolm put his arms around me, holding my arms to my body, and held on tightly.

I squeezed my eyes shut with a squeak as Will came at my arm with a surgical knife and I whimpered slightly as he cut me, turning my head toward Malcolm.

He smelled good, like pine needles and books.

"Almost got it." Will said calmly, soothingly. Almost? Not, got it?

"Gross…" Nico breathed from somewhere nearby, but he sounded more fascinated that disgusted.

Malcolm kissed the back of my head.

Perks to being injured?

Oy vey. Get a grip. He probably just knows that you're in pain and is trying to make you feel better. Being a friend.

"What the actual heck?" Will muttered, and he started pulling something out of my arm.

That hurt.

I shrieked slightly, before catching myself.

"Oh dear Jesus…" Will sounded alarmed, "Chiron, can you come look at this?"

The pain was getting worse by the second.

Malcolm started murmuring that it would be okay, everything would be fine, that it would be over soon.

When I peeked, even Nico looked pretty disgusted.

I envied Alice's unconsciousness. I envied the dead. I wanted that thing out.

It jerked free despite Will's attempts at carefully removing it.

I cried out and my vision went a bit gray for a moment.

"It's a spearhead." Chiron sounded concerned.

"Yeah, but the point was up, pointing toward the opening. There's no exit wound, just an entry wound." Will was cleaning out the wound.

It was getting to be too much pain, even with the thing removed.

Malcolm held me tightly, still murmuring encouragement, his face in my neck.

I was trying not to hyperventilate. I refused to pass out. I would not faint. I was not that weak.

Will finally seemed to finish cleaning and start stitching.

Chiron was consulting quietly with someone. Their voices were a little fuzzy.

I squeezed my eyes shut, wishing they had given me a little more than that barely numbing stuff.

Malcolm was stroking my hair, "It's over. He's done."

I didn't move, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, he just gave you something for the pain." Malcolms voice had a soothing tone to it, and he continued to pet my hair. "You were really strong. Will would have given you more pain killer if he had thought it would be that bad. You didn't seem to be in that much pain before, though."

"I wasn't." I didn't want to move either of my arms.

Malcolm pulled away, and grabbed a tissue, which he then used to wipe some tears from my face.

"I'm crying?"

He gave me a bit of a smile, "Intense pain will do that. Will had to put some stuff on your bone because of the damage from the spearhead."

I turned to look at the thing. It was probably about five inches long, thin, and slightly rounded.

"That was in my arm?" I looked away, feeling nauseous.

He sat next to me again and gently took my hand, "Yeah. But it isn't now. That's the important part."

I nodded and leaned on him, "Being in pain is exhausting."

He shifted so that his shoulder would be more comfortable for me, "I'm here as long as you need me."

I felt myself smile. I was too tired to try and fight it. Maybe it was the painkiller. I nuzzled slightly into his shoulder. Pine needles and books, like a perfect day camping.

I fell asleep without any trouble.

—

I woke up with my head on a pillow, both of my arms throbbing, and with the whining of Julia in my ears.

Malcolm was just sitting back down in a chair by my cot when I opened my eyes.

"What's going on?"

"Julia's blaming Ethan." Malcolm said softly. "Cecil said she's the one who lit the match. From what we can tell, none of your cabin's personal items were damaged."

I nodded a bit. "Alice awake yet?"

He shrugged, "She was for about five minutes, but she fall back asleep. Ethan is sleeping now, too. Chiron and Will said it was lucky for him that the head wound wasn't worse. And Leo—"

"Present and accounted for." Leo appeared through the curtain and bowed goofily, grinning, "Hey, heard you had a spearhead in your arm. Talk about souvenirs."

"Hurt like hell when they pulled it out." I murmured, trying to push myself up and collapsing back on the pillows in pain. Stupid burns. Stupid cuts.

"Not a good life choice, chica." Leo came over to my side and helped me sit up, then Malcolm put some more pillows behind me to make me more comfortable.

"Thanks." I said to them, a little embarrassed. "What did he give me?"

Leo chuckled, "The good stuff."

"He said everyone reacts a bit differently." Malcolm explained, "You've only been asleep for about an hour and a half."

"Could have been worse, you could have been one of those people who like, dies, but not really, and then you come back and freak us all out."

I blinked at the Mexican Santa's elf, "You mean…like…you?"

Malcolm laughed, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's exactly what he just said."

"Riiiight…nevermind, don't die. It's no bueno. Anyway, you're cabin should be repaired within a couple days, unless Annabeth gets her way and has us tear down the rest of it. Where's Connor?"

"Halfway to who-knows-where to tour colleges with his brother." I managed to lie, shaking my head again.

"Dang, he's looking at colleges now? Eso apesta." Leo exited quickly.

"Does he slow down?"

"Yeah, for Calypso and his best friends." Malcolm held out a glass of water for me.

I took it with my arm that was just burnt. It hurt, but I could hold a glass of water. Yay. I was also pretty sure I was a mess from crying while they were surgically removing the spearhead, and sleeping. And the fire. And there was Malcolm, smiling softly at me.

Oh man.

"Anything I can get for you?" Malcolm asked, taking the glass back and setting it on the table as he saw my grip shake.

I thought for a moment, "I don't think so. As soon as the medicine has worn off I'm going to go see the damage and I'll have to figure out where I'm supposed to sleep tonight, as well as any campers that show up."

He chuckled, "I think that would be you and whoever shows up, in tents."

"The burn is starting to feel better." I murmured moving that arm, "Probably the nectar."

Malcolm nodded, "Probably, let me look at it." He took my arm gently and unwrapped the bandaging.

I looked toward the curtain as Nico ducked through.

"How's your arm?" Nico asked.

"Which one?"

"The one that had a spearhead in it. Will said it had done some damage to the bone, so it might take a little longer to heal. Especially since Will had to focus on healing Ethan. The nectar and ambrosia will help, as well as the unicorn powder, but still." Nico said, sitting on my other side.

"You've been spending too much time in the infirmary." Malcolm chuckled.

Nico rubbed his face, "I know. But now, I'm pretty sure there was something we were trying to figure out." Nico fixed his gaze on me.

I nodded a bit, "Yeah, we were. I'm not sure what aspect it is that I inherited, but I doubt if it's eloquence. Half the time I'm not able to form sentence that make sense."

"Really?" Malcolm didn't sound like he believed me.

Nico also didn't look convinced, "You always seem to have a pretty good sense of what to say, at least, you have around me. And this morning at breakfast, you totally managed to redirect the conversation and downplay that school for geniuses."

"You were conscious for that?"

He rolled his eyes, "I was eating."

"Some people eat in their sleep."

"Anyway, you also know how to answer questions, I bet you have a near perfect memory, and I also bet you write stories like your mom."

"Well, one out of three isn't too bad."

He frowned at me, "Why were you heading toward the beach with Vince yesterday?"

"I wanted to thank him for standing up for me, and I wanted to know more details of what happened. He brushed me off."

"And the paper you gave him?" Nico folded his arms.

I shrugged, "An I owe you."

"He burned it at bonfire."

"He called in the favor." I took a breath through my teeth as Malcolm rubbed some salve onto the last sore spot.

"See, you always have an answer. They could be lies, but you're so effortless in the way you explain things that no one would really suspect it. I'm pretty sure that falls under eloquent."

"Eloquence is fluent or persuasive speaking or writing, according to the dictionary." Malcolm said, then went to wash his hands.

"It's not like I can just charm people into believing me." I rolled my eyes.

"No, you carefully persuade. You're probably just more accustomed to writing persuasively since you were home-schooled. How often did you talk to people before?"

I shrugged, "I had a best friend. We would talk almost every day. I talked with my mom all the time. I was part of a co-op one year for some electives like drama and speech, and music. Music sucked. I sucked."

"How did you do in speech?" Nico asked.

I shrugged, "I got an A, I would have gotten an A plus, but I was nervous for the first two speeches."

"What did Connor talk to you about yesterday?" Nico's eyes narrowed on me.

"H-he wanted to talk to me about helping Cecil. I've found that I can handle Alice easily." I recovered from my surprise at him knowing that Connor took me aside to speak. I don't know why it surprised me. Nico struck me as the kind of person who didn't like mysteries. He wanted to know what lurked in the darkness before it bit him.

A smirk formed on his face, "Well, looks like surprises can make your lies less believable."

I met his gaze steadily, "Do I strike you as the kind of person to lie for anything less than a good reason?"

The smirk faded, and he leaned back. Studying me. "You know…you don't strike me as someone who would speak petty lies. You strike me as a protector of secrets."

I blinked and looked at my hands, then I took my ring off, "Don't let Lou Ellen destroy it, I don't care what the magic is, my mom gave it to me." I held it out to him.

He took it and slid it on his finger for safe keeping, "I'll make sure it's returned the way it was given." He slipped out of the chair, then out the door.

Malcolm came back, "Nico leave already?"

"He wanted to look into something." I told him. That wasn't a lie. Was it?

"What's wrong?"

"Hmm? Nothing."

"Nothing doesn't make a frown." Malcolm insisted.

"If you had to lie, to keep a secret, even if it meant lying to everyone you care about…does that make you a bad person?"

"The great question asked in every single super-hero comic ever in existence. I guess, my question would be whether the secret was a dangerous one."

"Not immediately."

He frowned slightly, "So, if the secret were to get out…?"

"Chaos, maybe premature chaos." I tested the movement in my burnt arm. Not bad, barely felt anything wrong.

He nodded slowly, "Then it's probably wisest to keep the secret until the nature of the secret is more…defined."

"Okay." I nodded, then sighed. "Sorry."

"For what?"

I looked at him, "I'm probably going to be lying to a lot of people, including you."

He had a faint smile on his face, "I think I'll manage. I'll go see that a tent has been set up and try to talk Annabeth into doing a demolition when we have more time."

"That would be immensely appreciated. I'm going to try and get discharged from the infirmary."

"I'm not sure which of us needs more luck."

"You, definitely you. Annabeth doesn't seem like someone who gives up easily."

"She doesn't." Malcolm chuckled, then gave me a little wave to go along with his 'see you later' and disappeared.

 _ **Short one today, long one coming up next. The next part might start out a bit confusing, I promise it is going somewhere, you just don't find out until toward the end and there was a lot of backdrop that needed to be laid. I'm editing it to try and make it as clear as possible, but it should be up either later today or tomorrow. Thanks readers!**_


	6. Mystery

It was just me and Julia in the tent for now, but Leo and Malcolm hadn't been able to argue with Annabeth and the cabin was now a foundation. Our chests and bunks put into the Dionysus cabin after I protested our stuff being left outside. I don't care if it didn't normally rain, if it did, all of our stuff would be wet for days.

Pollux assured me that he was fine with it, since he only had one other sibling and she wasn't due to get there for another two weeks.

By which time the Hermes cabin had better have been up for at least a week, or someone was going to hang.

Anyway, I assured him that we would get our stuff out as soon as we had walls and a roof, and told him that I would owe him a favor at the very least.

He seemed okay with that arrangement.

Julia kept me up all night, with her complaining and her nightmares and her whining about Ethan being such a brat. She even tried to pick a fight with me, but found that the worst things she could say was that I was pretty and that I was a lousy thief. Then she would give up trying to fight with me to try and come up with insults that wouldn't make me thank her or agree with her.

I didn't think it would do any good to point out that she was the one who lit the match. I also didn't think it would do any good to respond to any of her comments. Her nightmares were easily cast aside, but she woke up and wanted to talk instead of go back to sleep. I got about three hours of sleep before the conch horn blew for breakfast. I groaned and carefully pushed myself up with my good arm, then changed before forcefully waking Julia. While she stumbled around, I went to the dining pavilion and got some breakfast, knowing today was going to be hard.

I plopped at the Hermes cabin table, even though we could sit anywhere for breakfast, and started picking at the blueberries on my waffles.

"Hey, how's your arm?" Will sat down beside me, and Nico across.

"It's okay, a little sore. I'll manage." I closed my eyes for a moment and had trouble reopening them. A lot sore. It was a nightmare trying to get comfortable last night. Especially since I'm a side-sleeper and I prefer my left side. But I would manage.

"I thought you were a morning person?" Nico grumbled, rubbing one of his eyes.

"I am, but Julia was a pain last night and kept me up. I think I got three hours of sleep. I'll be fine once I get moving." I ate a blueberry.

Nico took my ring off his finger, "Lou Ellen said it was a really powerful protection spell, that it could hide you from monsters unless you walked right under their noses. Whoever made this is really skilled."

I took it from him and looked it over, processing this info, "Weird." I slid it back on.

"You're favoring that arm. I want to look at it after breakfast." Will said firmly, "You wouldn't be able to do archery anyway."

I nodded to let him know I understood. I wasn't sure I would be able to do anything with it. It would go numb suddenly after a burst of pain. I was just barely able to grip things, forget lifting them. Honestly, the fact that I was able to bring my cup to my lips with my left arm was something. It had to be the muscle damage that was the problem.

Malcolm sat down on my other side, "Morning, Cass." His hair was messy, like he had just rolled out of bed hopped into some clothes and walked here.

I almost shivered, "Morning." Man, this guy did things to me.

Stacy and Vince sat down at the table as well, both secretly giving me a thumbs up before quietly whispering to each other.

I smiled a bit, and took a big bite of waffle. If only they knew.

"Seriously?" Nico sounded incredulous.

I glanced up and followed his gaze to Vince and Stacy, then realized he had made the connection. He had realized that I had basically set them up.

He looked at me.

I shrugged, and kept eating. I had given him a story, it was up to him whether he believed it completely or not. I did my job. I kept my promise. I could worry about other things now. Like what I would have to do if Connor didn't contact me by Sunday. Sure, I still had about six days. But if I only got to work on the problem during my free-times while also trying to hide it from my cabin mates and the other campers, then I would need every single one of those days to prepare myself. To prepare my explanation.

Piper sat beside Nico, and a tall blonde guy with glasses sat beside her after saying Hi to Nico and the others.

He must be Jason, Piper's boyfriend.

"Jason, this is Cassie. Cassie, Jason." Nico introduced, a glint in his eyes that spoke of curiosity. "Jason's from Camp Jupiter."

"The roman camp?" I guessed, I was pretty sure, but I wanted to be certain. If he was than it would be a good thing he was here if Connor didn't contact me. Or a bad thing.

Jason smiled and nodded, "Yeah, it's nice to meet you. Have you been claimed?"

I nodded, "Hermes."

He nodded again.

Piper looked me over, then past me to Vince and Stacy, "My cabin had bets running that you and Vince would be the newest couple, they're going to lose so much money to Connor and Malcolm." She looked pretty amused.

Malcolm had a ghost of a smile on his face, "Never bet against a child of Athena." He glanced at me for a milisecond.

I smirked, "They sound like they're getting rusty. That would never happen."

"Never say never." Will murmured playfully.

I rolled my eyes and elbowed him, "It wouldn't. I've got thing for blondes." Dang, don't elbow people with your left arm, idiot. It hurts.

Nico snorted as Will started and stammered something.

I laughed, "I didn't say you. I just meant in general. Not that you aren't attractive, you are, but I don't hit on people who are already dating someone else. I wouldn't want someone to cheat on me, why try to get someone to cheat on another person?"

Piper grinned, "You're sure you're a Hermes kid?"

Why did that feel like a slap to the face?

I felt my smile fade, and I looked at her. "Why does everyone keep asking that?" I got up before anyone could answer and got rid of my tray and my food.

I could hear her call after me that she was just joking. I knew that. But it bugged me. It bugged me to my bones. I walked toward the tent, but swerved and went to look through the wreck that was my cabin. It was just cement and a pile of boards, beams, a salvaged window, a door, and the mangled remains of a couple bunk beds.

Was it really so hard to think that Hermes kids could be intelligent? Logical? Hermes is the god of trade, which means we have an affinity for deals and money. Being thieves means being cunning and quick of wit. Traveling takes some bit of planning and logistics.

"She was joking, you know."

I jumped and turned, "I know, but…" I looked Jason over, wondering why he had decided to come talk to me. And how long I had been lost in my own thoughts.

He tilted his head, his gaze kind and encouraging.

I turned my back to him, trying to stay calm as I started again, "But everyone in this camp has spoken about the Hermes cabin as if it's a joke. 'They're all thieves' or 'they're just troublemakers'. And yeah, children of Hermes are troublemakers and pranksters, but nobody takes into account the logistics and planning that go into the pranks. Or the judgment of who could handle the prank, the ripple effects, the complete outcome. Thieves have to think, because they have to know how they are going to steal and get away with it, and they also have to be able to think on their feet. Our father is the patron of orators, wit, literature, poets, and invention! So why is it, that it's so surprising that I'm smart, and have a good grasp of basic logic? If we weren't smart, our pranks wouldn't work. Pranks, jokes, most are a form of practiced intelligence that messes with the intelligence of our target. Outsmarting our target. So, why? Why does everyone seem to think that the Hermes cabin is a bunch of idiots?" I didn't dare turn around and look at him. I felt like an idiot, ranting to someone I had just met. It wasn't like he was the problem.

He didn't say anything.

I closed my eyes and shook my head. Stupid. Why did I have to rant on like an idiot?

"Maybe because no one from the Hermes cabin has ever tried to deny it, until you." Annabeth's voice held a challenge.

I stiffened, then turned to look, with a tight knot in my stomach. I thought I would throw up when I saw that it was pretty much every single person in camp, even Chiron, who were looking at me. Who had heard me. I had just ranted to the whole camp.

How had I not heard them all coming back from breakfast? How could I have been so oblivious?

I looked at their faces, their expressions ranging from surprise to disbelief. But Julia's grin, the gleam in her eyes as she looked at me, that was all I needed to find my voice again. Despite being mortified.

"Maybe you just never listened to the denials." I said, looking at Annabeth.

The expression on her face altered slightly, and I think she started nodding slowly.

Jason was smiling.

I had to get out of there. I walked toward Will, "You said you wanted to check my arm."

He had a bit of smile, and he nodded.

The crowd seemed to part for us as everyone started murmuring amongst themselves.

He led me into his cabin and sat me down on a bunk, "You had no clue that people were listening?"

"I thought I was ranting to Jason, and I was sort of embarrassed because I just met the poor guy."

Will shook his head, still smiling.

Nico came in, "Like I said, I think you got eloquence from your father. That was some speech. And the whole camp is talking about it."

"That's because the whole camp heard it." I groaned, hiding my face in my hand. "How did I not hear them?"

"Sometimes a pot needs to be stirred." Nico said in almost a dismissive tone, "You're right, Cassie. Children of Hermes are troublemakers. But the trouble you're causing might be necessary. As for not hearing them, sometimes when you're talking about something that you have a passion for…things get lost to the background."

I thought about the look on Julia's face, the glare on the face of the girl behind her, the surprised look on Percy's face, and the challenge on Annabeth's that changed to something that resembled respect after my response. "Maybe."

Nico folded his arms, "Definitely. So, what other rants are you holding back?"

I flinched as Will gently applied pressure to my wound, "Uhm, I'm kind of happy that I didn't immediately launch into my other rants, thank you. Besides, I spoke in a moment of frustration and we don't know what the outcome of that will be. I may have just made my cabin a target."

"Maybe, but you earned Annabeth's respect. That's got to count for something." Will said, then started humming softly.

"Will, you're already exhausted. Stop." Nico came and gave him a little shove.

I squeaked as it moved my arm.

Will gave Nico a look, "I am not exhausted."

"Yes, you are. I know you. She can manage to go a day without healing while you rest. Right?" Nico looked to me for support.

I nodded, "Yeah, we'll just have to let Chiron know." No biggie, I could deal with this. People lived with worse. It was just one arm. It wasn't infected or anything (that we knew of) and I could find other things to do.

Will looked reluctant.

The worry in Nico's eyes spurred me on.

"Really, Will, it's fine. I'll talk to Chiron and figure out what I can do for today and you can rest up. It's just my arm, it's not like I'm dying. It doesn't even hurt that much." As long as I don't move it. Or remember that it exists.

Will looked ready to give in, "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive, there are still lots of things I can do without aggravating my arm. I'll be careful and when you've rested we'll see if it's any better from the nectar and ambrosia." My voice had found a calm tone that seemed to persuade him. "Your cabin needs you to lead them, anyway. It wouldn't be fair to let you exhaust yourself."

He nodded, "Alright, but first thing tomorrow."

"After breakfast." I confirmed.

He put a clean bandage around my arm, and then released me even though he still looked like he wanted to argue about it.

Nico followed me to the door, "Stick close, everyone is still milling outside for some reason. I'll get you to Chiron, but let me do the explaining."

I blinked, "Um, okay."

He grabbed my wrist and led me through the crowd, which parted for him thankfully. It would have hurt if I had to bumped into people.

People were looking at me with a mixture of confusion, anger, frustration, and other things I couldn't name. But it was a little scary. Suddenly I wondered if I shouldn't consider leaving camp. I felt like I had become an enemy.

Nico's grip was tight on my wrist, pulling me as I hesitated. He didn't stop pulling until he reached the ring of campers who were anxiously talking at Chiron.

I caught snippets, but nothing that made real sense. How could one little rant have caused such an uproar?

Nico shoved his way through, getting Chiron's attention and whispering something in his ear.

Chiron nodded. He looked worried, stressed. He looked at me with concern, and a deep sense of dread.

People were starting to crowd in around me, but their words all blended together so nothing made sense, but it was clear they were starting to look for a fight.

Even Nico wasn't enough to get them to back off. They pressed in further, making it impossible for Nico to draw his sword unless he wanted to kill someone.

Someone shoved their way through, causing some shouts, grabbed me around the waist from behind, said something about getting me to safety to Nico and then took me up into the air with a gust of wind.

I squeezed my eyes shut, alarmed by the sudden lift-off. I'm not afraid of heights, or flying…in an airplane or helicopter. But a person flying me somewhere, that was a little weird.

There were shouts from below, but they faded away.

Then I was set down, and I shivered, opening my eyes.

"Sorry, it was about to get ugly." Jason said, releasing me. "Get inside, Nico will be here soon. Chiron will call a cabin leader meeting after we've regained order."

I turned to look at him, "What have I done?"

Jason shook his head, "I don't know, their reaction is…strange. Piper will do her best to charmspeak them back to their activities. I better go make sure no one else gets attacked. I don't think you did this. Everything will be okay." He gave me a reassuring smile and started jogging back toward the cabins.

I chewed the inside of my cheek. How could this not be my fault?

Julia! What if they hurt her?

"Cassie, come on. Inside, now." Julia said behind me, her voice urgent.

I turned, and breathed a sigh of relief. "How did you—?"

"Percy and Annabeth told me to get out of there about the time that you went into the Apollo cabin. Everyone was getting a bit edgy."

I followed her into the big house, and into the infirmary. "Any idea why they're reacting like that?"

"My closest guess is because you just told them that we're smarter than they give us credit for, which reminded them of how Luke deceived everyone for years. That or something we will never understand." Julia fidgeted a bit before sitting in the chair beside Alice with her knees to her chest. "I don't know. That's not my area of expertise."

I groaned internally, "This is all my fault."

"No, it's not. You're right. We do have a reputation for being stupid, and it was about time that someone slapped everyone in the face with the fact that we aren't." Julia defended me. She sighed, "If they're going to get all offended over it, that's their problem."

"Julia, we're hiding in the big house."

"Big deal. Look, I know you prefer it when people like you, but sometimes you just have to stick to your beliefs and damn what they think. If every single person on this planet always bent to the wills of others, we would lead a really sad existence. Part of what makes us human is disagreement. Besides, what's the worst they can do?"

"Kill you, probably." Nico walked purposefully in and grabbed my wrist, "Come on, most of their aggression is aimed at you. Best we keep you away from your injured siblings."

My heart sank. What had I done? Why was this happening? Wasn't it enough that I had to worry about the threat Connor thought we might face without having to worry about turning the whole camp against me? I hadn't even had time think about how much I missed my mom. I wasn't sure if that was good or bad. Now I was a target that endangered the closest family I had left?


	7. Discord

Nico led me to one of the rooms, and closed the door. "Sit."

I didn't argue, I just sat. I felt panicked. Everything was falling apart.

"Breathe, calm down. We'll figure it out. It's not your fault, this will go away." Nico said seriously.

"How am I supposed to stay here after this?" I hugged my knees to my chest and hid my face in my knees.

"All of this will go away." Nico sat down beside me. "Whatever is going on will be sorted."

"How? We don't even know what is going on."

He looked at me, "If running won't solve anything, will worrying help?"

I took a deep breath, "No." I let go of my legs and straightened. "Okay, so I rant about camp's perception of the Hermes cabin and next thing everyone is on the attack. So it must have been something in my rant."

Nico frowned a bit, "You remember everything you said?"

"I think so." Some bits were a bit fuzzy on the exact wording, but I knew the general idea of everything I had said. I had been playing it over and over in my mind for quite a while before actually saying it.

Nico went and searched the cabinets, then handed me a pad and pen, "Write it down. We'll go through it."

I nodded and quickly started jotting down what I remembered of what I said, trying for the exact wording. I wrote what I remembered, but I was pretty sure I missed at least the exact wording. "Okay, so, I'm pretty sure I started by saying that everyone at camp speaks of the Hermes cabin as a joke."

"Sounds about right." Nico had his sword in his and was standing by the door. He looked like he expected an attack.

That was encouraging. "'They're all thieves' or 'they're just troublemakers'."

"It's okay for you to say it all at once. It didn't affect me the first time. Second time shouldn't be any different."

I nodded a bit, eyes closed, "Yes, the children of Hermes are troublemakers and pranksters, but nobody takes into account the logistics and planning that go into pranks. Or judging who can handle the prank, the ripple effects of it, and the complete outcome. Thieves have to think, because they have to know how they are going to steal and get away with it, and they also have to be able to think quickly." I sighed, rubbing my forehead as I tried to remember.

Nico glanced over, "You said something about him being a patron."

"Right…um…he is the patron of orators, wit, literature, poets, and invention. So…why is it that it's so surprising that I'm smart, and have a good grasp of basic logic? If we weren't smart, our pranks wouldn't work. Pranks, jokes, most are a form of practiced intelligence that messes with the intelligence of our target. Outsmarting our target. So, why does everyone seem to think that the Hermes cabin is a bunch of idiots?" I shook my head, "I think that was it."

Nico nodded slowly, "Pretty sure it's almost verbatim. I'm pretty sure I was right about your memory. Alright, so first is the Hermes cabin as a joke and they're all thieves and troublemakers stuff."

"Yeah. I don't know why that would trigger anything." I started doodling on the page, "Unless they got upset because the whole thing kind of calls them idiots."

Nico had a ghost of a smile on his face, "It does, but it's not like they've never been called idiots before."

"But by a daughter of Hermes, who's been at camp for maybe two weeks?" I shook my head, "It's probably one of the worst insults I could have thrown."

He laughed, but it was somewhat humorless, "I don't think that's it."

"Julia seems to think that I reminded them of Luke." I told him, scribbling out my flower doodle. The only reason I knew about Luke was because my siblings had told me about him. How he had betrayed them. Hurt them. But that he had saved them in the end.

"Hm, I guess it's a possibility. But I doubt it. Most of the campers from who knew Luke have either died or aren't here yet. Some remember the war, but I don't think that they could look at you or hear you and think Luke unless someone helped them make that leap. And I didn't hear anybody say anything. I feel like it's more than that, though. Like there's something else that I just can't put my finger on. Something more powerful than a demigod."

I could hear footsteps coming toward the room.

Nico looked ready to stab whoever it was.

I drew my knife, worried, and shifted into a crouched position. My left arm went numb for a second as I moved, but managed to keep hold of the pen.

Will stepped through, "Try not to stab me, it'd be kind of hard to be your boyfriend if I'm dead."

"You're not allowed to die, idiot." Nico waved him away from the doorway, "What's going on out there?"

"Chaos, there are people squabbling and arguments have broken out amongst couples and cabin mates and…thankfully there haven't been any injuries, but it's taking Drew and Piper's charmspeak, and Drew isn't fully into it. There's some order, and the cabin leaders are kind of taking over. I told Austin, Kayla, and Stacy to go into our cabin and blare Enya. It's one of the few things that can calm the whole cabin that nobody hates." Will rubbed his forehead.

"Did you double check that they were listening to the calm Enya and not the fun Enya?" I asked, tilting my head. I didn't think the fun Enya songs would be very calming, and if that was the goal of blaring her music…

Will frowned, "Oh brother…I don't know…"

I shook my head, "It should be fine, there should be a good mix. Especially if Stacy or Austin turned it on."

"Kayla turned it on…" Will winced.

Nico shook his head, "Run, quickly."

Will got up, then looked at me, "Which is the calm Enya?"

"Find the song 'Drifting' and put it on repeat. Go!" I urged him on, waving my knife. Man, I wish my sword was fixed already. I may not be the best swordswoman in my cabin, but I could at least defend myself better with it. I sat back down, looking over my words from earlier before dismissing them again.

Will ran back out.

Nico shook his head, "I'm pretty sure I have no clue what we were just talking about. What's an Enya?"

"A musician. New age, she does a lot of relaxation music."

"Obscure artist?"

I smiled, "Not exactly." It wasn't a big deal whether she was or wasn't. I was just kind of relieved to talk about something other than me or the situation at the cabins even for a brief moment.

"She's super popular?"

I giggled a bit, "Maybe not super popular, but she is well-known. It's not a big deal if you don't know her. She's not in everyone's taste." Mom loved Enya. I love Enya. Music was a good distraction that I wished I could indulge in right now.

Someone was coming, maybe more than one someone.

Nico prepared to skewer the person if they were hostile.

The door opened, "Sword down, Di Angelo, we're here for the cabin leader meeting." Sherman ordered gruffly.

Nico stepped back, lowering his sword ever so slightly.

Annabeth, Malcolm, Sherman Yang, Jason, and Lou Ellen came in. Some glances were cast toward me.

I was still sitting on the floor, the flat of my knife resting on one knee and the pad and pen on the other, so I suppose I did look a little odd. Especially since there were chairs around the ping-pong table. But sitting on the floor was just something that I had done when I needed to brainstorm. Mom would sit across from me and shoot ideas to me and I would fire back questions or reviews, or build off of her ideas. When we had come in, and Nico told me to sit, I just automatically sat on the floor, knowing that some brain work needed to be done.

Malcolm stood beside me, "Floor more comfortable?"

"Athena cabin need two leaders?" I asked looking up at him.

He grinned and offered me a hand, "Two heads are better than one. Besides, our cabin was the only one completely capable of keeping their heads. Aside from the cabins with only one person in them."

I put my knife away, grabbed the pen and pad in my left hand and took his hand with my right, standing.

Sherman was glaring at me.

Lou Ellen was nervously tapping the table, her gaze fixed on a nonexistent point on the table.

"Nico, is there a reason you're still ready to chop down whoever comes through that door?" Malcolm asked. He still held my hand.

"I just…" He cracked his neck with a turn of his head, and then scowled at the floor, looking disturbed. "I feel like there's going to be a fight."

Sherman grunted agreement.

Annabeth was watching me and Malcolm.

Malcolm dropped my hand, as if he suddenly realized he was still holding it.

Percy, Miranda Gardiner, Clovis, Pollux, Piper, Leo, and the rest of the cabin leaders all came in with mixed expressions, all a little wary of getting stabbed when they were met with a fidgety, guarded Nico at the door.

Nico put his sword away, but was still standing beside the door. Presumably waiting for Will.

Chiron entered, pushed by Will, "Sit down, let's get to this quickly. Ms. Dellaro, you will be representing your cabin."

"What? No, Julia has more experience. She's technically next in line." A sharp pain in my arm made me wince. Please don't make me represent my cabin. Please.

"I knew I should have healed you some." Will muttered, heading toward me.

"Mr. Solace, leave it be for the time being. Ms. Dellaro, Julia has calmly stated that if she had to stab herself to get out of this meeting she would do so. She is currently being treated by a satyr for a stab wound to her leg making you the acting cabin representative." Chiron explained, sounding calm but also disturbed.

She stabbed herself in the leg to get out of this? Are you kidding me? What is wrong with these people?

"Julia, really?" I grumbled, thinking of a few choice words for her.

"What happened out there? Even my cabin is arguing and we can't even…" Clovis nodded off.

Pollux hit Clovis head to the table.

"Mommy!" He yelped, but didn't seem to remember that he was talking before.

"Camp hasn't been this restless and argumentative since the fighting between the Apollo and Ares cabin before the second Titan war." Malcolm said, shaking his head, "This kind of petty squabbling and…"

"Scarier than everyone fighting is an Athena kid being at a loss for words." Miranda said, her voice soft, "That kind of general discord hasn't been seen in a long time."

Everyone was quiet for a moment or two.

"I'm afraid you are correct, Miranda. Discord is exactly what that was." Chiron started, frowning softly at the table.

"Discord?" I felt lost, but Malcolm must have as well because he inhaled sharply after a moment.

"Cassandra, did anyone in your cabin tell you about the Apple of Discord?" Chiron continued, watching me carefully.

I frowned, "Of course, one of Connor's favorite pranks played off of the idea." It was true, but that wasn't why they had told me about it.

"I see," He steepled his fingers, "So they didn't tell you that the Hermes cabin has been guarding the Apple of Discord?"

I blinked a couple times, "Well, they said that they found it in the stash and had been keeping it safe since. But that's about it."

"So you don't know where it's at?"

I shook my head, "No, it's too dangerous for us to know. If it were to be disturbed, or it's protective vessel broken, mass chaos and dis…oh…" I felt my eyes widen as I looked at Chiron's tired face. "Oh, you think it's been…released?"

He sighed, "Do you know anything about the vessel that it was stored in?"

I frowned, trying to remember exactly what Connor said, "Enchanted metal case, special dust that keeps the apple in place and that has some other precautionary measures." Pain shot down to my hand, and up through my shoulder. "Something inconspicuous to throw people off. If anything were to disturb it, it would be drawn to the closest person able to contain it. I mean deliver it." I breathed out, grabbing my arm. That made it worse.

"Cass?" Malcolm put a hand on my shoulder.

Will was coming towards us.

"Will, you cannot heal her." Chiron said sternly.

"Chiron, she's in pain." Will looked distressed at the order.

"If her bone heals, we may never get the Apple of Discord dislodged from her bone. As it is, we'll need Connor. And he's not due back until Sunday at the earliest." Chiron said sadly, "The magic that was used to protect the camp from it, sadly bodes poorly for her. The vessel was damaged, but because she was the closest person able to deliver it, it lodged in the safest place available."

"My bone." I breathed, shakily, forcefully, then I started to breath more easily as the pain passed. "So it wasn't completely what I said that caused the problem, it just instigated it."

Malcolm pulled out a chair for me.

I sank into it shakily, then shook my head to try and clear the fog of pain. "Why do we need Connor?"

Chiron's concern was just about petrifying, "Because the Apple of Discord must, by all rights, be stolen to be obtained with the magic that has been used to contain it. Connor will be able to tell if a demigod is able to do so, or…someone stronger."

My heart sank, "My father."

Percy shrugged, "That's not too bad, I mean, he's one of the nicer gods. And you're his kid, I'm sure he'd help you out."

"Except he wouldn't be able to." I shook my head slowly, "The Apple of Discord is a symbol of power for Eris, goddess of discord. The fact that demigods even have it should be unthinkable. So, it's either break the magic that has subdued the Apple and get it out, but perhaps cause a massacre, or hope that Connor can steal it. My father can't help."

It was quiet as it all sank in.

Sherman swore, loudly and brashly.

When he finished, Lou Ellen spoke up, "What do we do until Connor gets back? She can't be around the campers. Do we even know what the vessel was before the apple decided her arm was a good place to hide? Or how it got into her arm?"

Will shook his head, "It was a spearhead, or, so it appeared. During the chaos of the fire it ended up in her arm. It had cracks, and I was afraid that there might be a chip or something in there. Still…I never expected…"

Nico shook his head, "We should have known it was different when the point was facing toward the entry wound and there was no exit wound."

Leo nervously tapped and fidgeted, "Maybe Lou Ellen and I can fix it?"

"You're welcome to try, Mr. Valdez." Chiron nodded slowly.

"That still doesn't solve the problem of what to do with her until Connor gets back." Sherman growled.

I shrunk a little under the gazes of all the most experienced campers.

Malcolm squeezed my shoulder, silently supporting me.

"We'll have to isolate her until Connor gets back." Annabeth said, her eyes stormy.

Jason shook his head, "We can't do that. That's…"

"We have to, Jason. For everyone's safety, including hers." Annabeth said firmly, "All of us seem able to resist it to some degree, we'll continue training her and keeping her company, but we have to keep everyone else away and the best way to do that is to keep her away."

Malcolm's grip tightened on my shoulder, "And then what? What if Connor can't help her?"

Chiron sighed, "Then she will have to seek Eris, and hope the goddess won't take revenge on us all."


	8. Isolation

What does isolation at Camp Half-Blood look like?

A fifteen year old girl sleeping in a tent, alone, about four hundred feet from the big house. Julia recovered from the self-inflicted stab-wound and smuggled me my mom's laptop, my notebook, my phone, and a bunch of contraband (chocolate, more chocolate, Coke, other candies), and my sword (finally repaired from a bad sword practice).

Despite the dangers that technology posed, even here in camp, I had work I needed to do. I had to be ready if Connor didn't contact me. And I had to be ready if I had to go face the goddess of strife and discord with her symbol of power stuck in my arm.

The tent was supposed to sleep eight (good thing it was summer, I just hoped we wouldn't get a cold snap) and there was a folding table and a couple of chairs, a cot with my bedding and an extra sleeping bag on it, and my suitcase with some of my clothes hastily thrown in from yesterday when I was preparing to be in the other tent.

It had been set up about an hour ago, and I had been in there for about half an hour to organize how I wanted and hide my contraband. I set my notebook on the table with my pencil case, and tried to decide what to start on.

I got the list that I had printed the other day of Celtic deities out, but when someone did the tent version of knocking on my door, I shoved it in my back pocket and called for them to come in.

Nico, Will, Malcolm, Percy, Annabeth, Piper, and Jason all ducked through the tent flap.

I blinked at them in surprise, "Um, welcome to tent isolation, can I get you a refreshment?"

Malcolm grinned, "Only if it's Coke."

"What? Me? Have Coke? I'm the good girl of the cabin." I joked, going into suitcase and pulling out a six pack, plus two extra, one of which I handed to Nico. "So, other than accepting my contraband, what're you doing here?"

Nico dropped to the ground, pretzel style, and opened his coke, "Don't know about them, but I wanted to continue our discussion about your mom's book."

I took that to mean our discussion about what made me different from my siblings, "You don't think we've exhausted that topic, just a little?"

"Nope, I actually started reading it."

Will shook his head, "I brought you some pain medication. We can't risk giving you any more ambrosia or nectar." He set a bottle of pills on the table, "You can only have three in a day, has to be at least an hour between."

"Are they fast acting?" I was trying to figure out how to open my can, now that my left arm was going numb again.

"Fairly, ten to fifteen minutes. Thirty minutes at most."

I nodded and set the can down, trying to open it with one hand in vain until Percy took it and opened it for me.

"Thanks."

He nodded.

Piper gave me a bit of a sympathetic look, "And we came because even though you have to be isolated from the majority of camp, it doesn't mean you have to be completely isolated."

"If we did that, no one would ever trust you again." Annabeth said, unabashedly logical and calculating. "It wasn't your choice to become the protective vessel. And it also isn't your fault that you're right, there are a lot of stereotypes about all of the cabins here at camp, but Hermes cabin does take the brunt."

Jason met my gaze, "I came to apologize for not telling you everyone was listening."

I shrugged, "I doubt if I would have stopped once I started ranting anyway. It's been an interesting month." Stop whining. I'm not whining. I made a statement. I shook my head, frowning. Since when do I argue with myself?

Percy cleared his throat, "Also, Chiron said we should see if the apple has started affecting you in any particular way."

"How do you mean?" I shifted slightly.

Malcolm sighed, "Contradicting yourself, unable to calm your own thoughts, at war with your doubts, trouble sleeping…general discord within yourself."

I shifted, "Right, well, I'm not sure about any of that yet." I shook my head as something in me said that yes I was

"Really?" Will asked, sounding concerned.

"Well, maybe a bit of the contradicting." I made a face as my mind argued for all different levels of how much I was contradicting.

Piper took my soda and set it down, speaking in a soothing voice, "Everything will be fine."

My body, and my mind relaxed, finally in agreement that everything would be fine. At least for the moment.

I sighed, "Thanks, it was…getting a little loud." I rubbed my forehead.

She nodded, "I'll check on you again before curfew. Thanks for the Coke."

"No problem."

Jason gave me an encouraging smile and a wave and followed her out.

Percy stood there awkwardly for a moment with Annabeth, then said, "For the record, you don't remind me of Luke at all."

I tilted my head slightly. Seriously? "Um…okay…how did you know that that was one of the theories before?"

Percy shook his head, "It's something that came up after Sherman requested that you not be in the rest of the meeting. Someone said that it was like Luke all over again, and it isn't. You aren't anything like Luke, not from what I've experienced."

Annabeth nodded, "We just thought you should know that. Because it will probably be going around camp, and there isn't much we can do to stop that, except to say that the only way you are like Luke is in your godly parent, and the fact that you're heroes."

"I'm not a hero. I couldn't even save my mom." I argued.

Malcolm smiled at me, "You pulled almost all of your siblings out of the cabin before Percy could even put out the fire, and before Leo could even run in to help. You shoved a beam off of Ethan and Alice that took four of the Ares kids to lift. You're a hero."

I thought about that beam. It hadn't seemed that big at the time, but when I was at the wreckage of my cabin earlier it was big. And the only sibling I hadn't gotten out (apparently until you're claimed you're my sibling…) was Cecil, who had been trapped farther back and yelled for me to get Alice and Ethan first. Leo had gotten Cecil.

But I had gotten Julia, Alice and Ethan.

"Hey," Annabeth said, a sharp tone to her voice that snapped me back.

They were all worried.

Will was at my other side.

"S-sorry, I was just…" I shook my head, "thinking. How am I supposed to train with one arm?"

"Carefully and slowly. I'll start training you tomorrow." Annabeth said, folding her arms. "See you then."

I nodded.

Percy looked at me once more, "Seriously, though, we've got your back. Everyone should be welcomed here."

I gave him a smile.

He smiled back and then left.

Malcolm tucked some of my hair behind my ear.

I looked at Will, "It's driving you crazy being in the same room as me and unable to heal me. You should go rest and check on your cabin."

Will shifted from foot to foot, looking desperate.

"You heard Chiron, if you heal me, it could make my situation worse."

Nico took Will's hand, "At least go grab some lunch for us?"

Will relaxed slightly and agreed, hugging Nico before leaving.

Nico shook his head, "This is going to be weird. Normally he's making sure I don't go crazy."

"You, go crazy? Who would have thought?" I teased gently.

He rolled his eyes, then tapped my notebook, "What's that for?"

"Writing in."

He rolled his eyes again with a slight groan, "You know what I mean."

"I was being serious. I write stories. It was a way to connect with my mom. Lately, I've been using it more as a journal, and research notes, but all of that still consists of writing." I ran a hand over the cover.

Malcolm hummed for a second, "Are you good?"

I shrugged, "Good is entirely a matter of opinion in the world of writing."

Nico tilted his head, "Can we hear something you've written?"

Malcolm must have given him a look while I stared at him like a deer in the headlights.

"What?" Nico asked him.

"You don't ask to read something someone has written. Either they offer or you let it drop." Malcolm explained.

I shook my head, "No, it's fine. I just have to find something that isn't…crappy." I opened my notebook and flipped slowly through.

Nico and Malcolm were having a muttered conversation where Malcolm explained why that was a rule.

I flipped past my random scenes for stories I had, and through some of the dramatic descriptions of people I had met, finally I found a poem that was halfway decent. "Poems aren't normally my thing, but…um…"

Nico and Malcolm grabbed chairs at the table.

"Go on." Nico said, curiosity predominant. He was a curious guy.

Malcolm nodded encouragingly.

I took a deep breath and read,

"Fire away at me,

Then you'll see,

All those days,

In all those ways,

You only made me strong.

Fire away at my beliefs,

Leave me with these griefs,

My mind will race,

I'll hide my face,

But I might not say you're wrong.

Try to cut me down,

Believe that I did drown,

But I'll survive,

And I'll strive,

And I'll still be wearing my crown."

Nico frowned slightly, "What made you write that?"

I shrugged, "I got tired of people telling me what I should and shouldn't believe. I only write a decent poem once every three or four years. That was a year or two ago."

Malcolm had a distant look, "Crown?"

I gave a bit of a smile, "Um, my Mom's favorite thing to tell me was, 'Lift your head up, Princess, if not, the crown falls.' And…I don't know. I've always associated princesses with hope and strength."

Nico blinked, "Will you read something else?"

Malcolm elbowed him.

I nodded, "Yeah, sorry, the poem wasn't that great."

"No, it's good. I get it. Anyone who is still wearing a crown hasn't been affected at all. Still has the strength to stand for what they believe even if everyone believes otherwise. The mind is the hardest thing to conquer." Nico frowned at the floor of the tent.

I exchanged a glance with Malcolm, "Um…yeah. Sure." I flipped through, trying to find something else to share.

Most of the last pages were dramatic, vague descriptions of people here in camp and my research into the Celtic mythology.

Finally I settled for my description of Alice, the vague way I alluded to her actual history.

" _She walks with confidence, disguised as cockiness, her back straight, her eyes forward, with a grin that screamed trouble when people saw her. But coming upon her alone is altogether different. Her eyes betray the sadness left from years of different pains, her mother, her journey, the wars she fought, the battles she'd seen. But they also contained a mirth, a genuine kindness and happiness that spoke volumes. To get close enough to see those things, was to become close to her. Becoming close to her, was finding that she longed for human contact. A passing glance, a comforting hand, a hug; these things made her feel loved. She takes delight in secrets, and though she causes trouble for all she meets, she is actually sweet. Her mischief a clever disguise to protect her from the cruelties of life. To protect against any betrayal_." I took a deep breath to steady myself.

" _She greets the morning in her own quiet way: A peek at a secret picture, a glance out the window, then a stretch that puts a sleepy smile on her face. The question of where she's from is never answered, another secret for her to keep. She never has an opinion on the weather, whether sun or rain, cloudy or clear. She simply grins and says that it's all the same to her before twirling once and running away. But when she's truly sad how still she sits, staring into the depths of nothingness. One almost believes she can be caught, kept, and held; but no, for once the tide of sadness recedes she returns to her flighty way." I glanced up briefly, but couldn't read either of their faces, "I wonder often if I will ever truly know her, and her wild, mysterious ways. I wonder if I will ever see the day that someone lays claim to her heart and she doesn't run away. I wonder how one so young could have gone through so much and been a soldier in a war full of nightmares, and to wake up once more to find that the prize she had won was not truly within her reach, that she must fight again. Win again. Lose again. To look at those she thought she could depend upon and realize that nothing was certain once more. Then the war never truly ends, because it returns in the dreams of those who fought in it. Those who won, but also lost. She will see others come, see their innocence and naivety and wonder if she was ever truly like them. She will wonder if she can spare them from the pain she went through. But she knows she cannot prevent it. She can only try to ease the burden laid upon all within her reach, she can only try to raise their spirits in a way taught to her to help ease her own fears and pains. She holds her head high, and she walks through without any noticeable fear, and causes trouble as she goes. A beautiful girl, a wonderful girl; running toward her foes with laughter and a grin_."

It was silent for a long time.

I could feel myself blushing. It wasn't my normal story writing, but stories were harder to share because then people either wanted more or they hated it and you could never work on that story again. If they criticized this, it wasn't a big deal. It was just a dramatic description of one of my cabin mates without any real editing. Still, I couldn't look at them. Why did I agree to read them something?

"Who was that about?" Malcolm asked, his voice surprisingly unsteady. "One of your characters?"

I shook my head, "No, it's um…a dramatic description of…someone. I do that sometimes. To practice."

"So Julia or Alice." Nico shifted, his hands were shaking slightly.

I felt my eyes widen slightly, looking at him.

He shrugged, "Knowing her morning routine, you'd have to be in a cabin with her. So it's Alice or Julia."

"Unless it's not someone from camp." Malcolm pointed out, then took a drink from his can of Coke.

"Tell anyone that I wrote about them, and I'll make sure you are very uncomfortable for the duration of my life." I hugged my notebook to me with my good arm.

Nico nodded slightly, "Fine, but you'll have to read another. That was good, really good. You captured what's it's like after a war." He waved for me to pick another one.

"You mock my pain." I breathed, shaking my head slightly.

He chuckled.

I flipped past the ones I did of them, and the ones of Connor, Cecil, and Julia. I went past Vince and Stacy. But these were the people I knew best. I couldn't read Will's because it wasn't done. I didn't want to do Travis. I bit my lip, trying to figure out what to read them.

Nico reached over and took the notebook, opened to a random page and set it back in front of me, point it one page, "Read."

Of course it would be that page.

" _N-no more laughter would exit her lips. Her last words a cry for them to get away from her daughter. Away from me. The last time I saw her alive, she was in hysterics. The calm, loving woman, who was never upset by any random change, who took charge of situations, was gone—replaced by a desperate mother who was trying to save her daughter from the monsters of the world. They…_ " I stopped, unable to see past the tears. I didn't have to read it. I remembered it. "They stabbed her until she fell silent, the only sounds left were my own screams as they forced me to watch her be killed. The last thing she heard were my screams. Then they shoved her body aside, still tied to a chair, like she was just another piece of trash. They laughed at me, wiping their bloody knives clean on my clothes and skin."

Malcolm grabbed my hand, "You don't…"

"They laughed at my tears." I continued, knowing what he was going to say, but I needed to finish now that I started. "They hit me, and swore at me. They spit on me, and told me their plans for me."

I glanced at both boy's faces, before continuing to gaze at the table. "I was terrified, and alone. They had killed the only person I had in the world, and they thought that I would care if I lived. They thought I would obey them, out of fear. I didn't fear what they would do to me. I was afraid of escaping, without anywhere to go and no one to run to. And just when they were going to do their worst, smoke filled the room, orange and blue smoke. And when only six or seven were left guarding me, someone dropped from the ceiling and fought them. Then he grabbed me, and he carried me up into the rafters and onto the roof. He got me out of there, and took me to his home. He took care of me, he gave me a new family and a place to go. He helped me bury my mother." I sobbed, but drew in a shaky breath to try and continue, "But the grief was still there. Every morning, I would wake hoping that it was all a nightmare. Every morning he would hold me as I mourned her. She would never smile at me again. She would never read me one of her books again. She would never wake me up in the morning with off-key singing. She would never see me accomplish every dream I had shared with her over a bowl of ice cream, or talk with me about dating. She wasn't going to appear and try to cheer me up, she was gone. And a stranger had to fill her place without knowing what I was even missing. But he tried. He tried more than anyone else. He was my rescuer, and he had to continue to rescue me for days. But he never grew impatient. He never once told me that I was wrong. He simply held me as I cried, fed me, and put me to bed like a child. And though I wasn't a child, and when I felt that I this was embarrassing or that I should grow up, every time I found myself in an embarrassed, weeping heap on the floor. Every time he would pick me up, and help me back. And every time he picked me up, a little more of me came back. Every conversation we managed to have in that short period of time made me fond of him. But I wasn't safe yet. And he knew that when I had enough of myself, I would have to go to the only place I would be safe."

I wiped my eyes, "It took five days for me to come back to myself, for my strength and confidence to return, even if they were a little wobbly. And that was when we started for the safe place, my new-found brother and I. And by the time we reached there, my mother's voice inside my head was somewhat comforting. He led me to my new family, and put me in the care of his own brother. Another brother for me." That was the end of what was written. I wiped my face.

Malcolm took my hand again when I had finished.

I shook my head as I got my breathing under control, then I squeezed Malcolm's hand so it would release mine and got my box of tissues out and set it on the table for me.

Nico grabbed one and then covered his face back up with his hands.

Malcolm looked like he was fighting himself to try and stay calm, his breaths shaking slightly each time. And he grabbed my hand again, holding it tighter than before, and then releasing it.

Nico got up and walked over, then he hugged me. I don't think he was crying, but he was obviously upset, so I hugged him back.

Will came back with a tray of food for all of us, "Hey, I got…Nico?" He hurried over and set the tray down, a worried hand on Nico's back.

Nico pulled away wiping suspiciously at his face, "I'm fine."

Will pulled Nico into an embrace, "I don't care what you say you are."

Nico didn't argue with him, which seemed odd to me. But then again, Nico didn't strike me as the hugging type and yet he hugged me.

Will looked at me and Malcolm, then down at Nico again, whose face was buried in his shoulder. "What did you guys do while I was gone?"

"I made her read something she wrote." Nico croaked, "I didn't realize the page I picked was…"

Realizing he wasn't going to finish his sentence, Will looked at me.

"My account of my mom's death. The second half, anyway." I explained in clipped sentences.

Will hugged Nico tighter, nodding slightly.

I looked at my hands in my lap. Gosh, this was awkward. I should have flipped the page and read something else. These two had both suffered losses, they didn't need to hear how poorly I had handled mine. They didn't need to hear about the trouble I had been in. They'd both been through two wars. They'd seen worse. It was probably just the apple of discord that was affecting them.

Will looked increasingly disturbed the longer he held Nico, the longer Nico allowed it.

"I'm sorry, I should have picked said no. I should have turned the page, or something."

"No," Nico said, finally pushing away from Will. "No, I just…I understand."

At least now I could see that he wasn't crying, close, but not crying.

Malcolm nodded a bit, but he had this slight hint of anger in him.

"Understand what?" I asked, looking back at Nico.

Nico sat back down, rubbing his forehead, "Why you get along so well here. Why people are inclined to like you. You get it. You understand that everyone has been hurt, and that it's different for everyone. You're like the inside cover of a book, you sum everything up in just the right way that makes everyone interested in how you did that and grateful that you can communicate it so clearly. You can see when people have been in pain, and you just care. You care because someone else cared for you when you needed it most and when you got here you felt safe because there were people who welcomed you and trusted you. Connor wasn't just avoiding questions that day. He was testing you."

Well…he wasn't wrong about testing me. But I wondered what Nico thought was being tested.

"Testing me? To what point and purpose?"

Nico leaned back in his chair and stared at me, "To see how well you'll be able to lead the cabin."

I shook my head, "No, no way. There are three people in line before me because they've been here longer."

Malcolm shook his head, "It makes sense. Cecil has no capability of controlling the girls, and they aren't serious enough for either of them to be the leader. Connor is looking to go to college. You have your cabin's respect, even if you still need quite a bit of training. And you're already gaining the respect of even the toughest cabin leaders." He gestured to Nico as an example.

Nico grunted something of an agreement, "You're the next logical choice. Besides, I bet he gave you specific instructions the day before he left."

Shoot. He found out about Connor taking me aside.

I blinked at him, trying to figure out what he knew.

He looked back and me and nodded, "Yeah, thought so." He put the unfolded pages I had printed off the other day on the table. "Why the interest in Celtic myths?"

 _ **Poem is actually mine, yeah I know it isn't great, I just was trying to get something that she could have written. Also, I'm not sure I like how I did her description of her mother's death, but it's the best I could do. Hope you guys like it!**_


	9. Waiting

I stared at the pages, forcing a confused look on my face. "That's for my story. I needed the reference so I could go through the differences between Irish, Scottish, and Welsh amongst the overall Celtic myths. I was trying to focus on the Irish myths, the Tuatha de Danann and all that. I told you, this is my writing notebook. I keep ideas and research in there. I'm surprised a list of plant species in Ireland didn't fall out. Why? What does that have to do with Connor asking me to help Cecil with handling Alice and Julia?"

Nico saw through me, I could tell by the way his eyebrows came together.

Malcolm sighed, "Seriously, Nico, what?"

Nico slowly shook his head, "Sorry, nothing. Nevermind. Sorry. I just…I'm a little off still."

Will ruffled Nico's hair, "You should probably get some fresh air, get away from the apple for a bit."

"Yeah, after we eat." Nico grabbed one of the sandwiches and a bowl of fruit.

Will nodded agreement and sat at the last chair.

We all grabbed some food and started eating in relative silence. There was a good breeze coming through the screen windows that brought the smell of strawberries into the tent. It was a beautiful day.

Pain shot through my arm, reminding me that it wasn't completely beautiful.

But I was having lunch with some friends, and my crush. And so far, they weren't affected by the apple.

They knew at least some of the details about my mother's death, and how I reacted. They didn't think more poorly of me after hearing how I handled her death, then I knew they really were actually my friends, not just curious about me. Not just looking at me as a puzzle, or out of sympathy.

"I don't think you're right, but that's because we view ourselves differently than others and actually tend to have a lower opinion. We find faults within ourselves that sometimes others don't see. Faults with our appearance, our personalities…we perceive how others perceive us in ways that are completely opposite that what they truly are. So, I don't feel like the summary. I mean, I do see the pain in people's eyes. The little things that make them flinch and the way they hide those emotions. Their insecurities. Most people here have been through worse than just losing a parent." I shrugged, frowning at the tray of sandwiches. How many did Will think that we would need?

Malcolm almost choked, sputtering a bit and coughing. He took a quick drink from his can of Coke to help him recover.

Nico scowled at me, "Just losing a parent? They tortured you!"

Malcolm had that angry look again.

Will's gaze was concerned.

I shook my head, "Not—"

"Yes, Cassie! To torture someone is to cause them mental or physical pain," Malcolm yelled.

I flinched, shrinking in my seat. My eyes went wide as I looked at him.

He was quivering with rage, fists on the table as he stood over his lunch. His eyes appeared darker, like the clouds during a tornado.

I didn't know why he was angry with me. Was it something I had said? Something I did? I was terrified as I looked at him.

"I-I'm sorry, I…" I slid down in my seat, hoping he wouldn't turn that furious gaze on me. My hands shook, and my eyes pricked with scared tears.

Will put a hand on my shoulder, "He's not mad at you." He said in a soothing, voice, "Everything is okay. You're safe. He's not mad at you."

Malcolm's gaze snapped to me, anger dissipated to worry and distress, "Oh, Cass, no. I'm not mad at you, you didn't do anything wrong." He quickly moved next to me and gently pulled me up into his arms.

I let him guide my head to his shoulder, and let my good arm slide around his waist as he ran a hand through my hair.

His arms wrapped gently, but firmly and protectively around me. He kissed my temple, "I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at the people who hurt you. Because of what they were going to do to you, and what they did do to you. Because they were going to rape you, weren't they?"

I buried my face in his shoulder, not wanting to look at him.

He took that as confirmation, cursing them, and holding me more tightly. "How are you so…unaffected? How are you not scared?"

"I told you," I started softly, pulling away gently, "I was more scared of being alone, without anybody in the world who would care about me. Besides, Travis and Connor promised that I would be safe here. Promised to look out for me. And that the people here would be my family."

He lightly brushed the back of his fingers along my cheek, meeting my gaze.

I shrugged, "How can I fear something that happened, that I didn't fear at the time? Especially when there are people like you, and Nico, and Will all looking out for me." I shook my head looking down, "I've been having complete strangers looking out for me for the past three weeks, and they've done a better job than the person I thought was my friend who got me and my mom into that mess. And you know I haven't been unaffected. Aside from last night I've been crying myself to sleep, missing my mom, trying to cope without making a complete fool of myself again."

His gaze seemed to flit across my face, then he leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek, lingering close so that his breath also whispered across it, then he kissed it again, "I'll check on you tomorrow." His voice was soft, gentle.

Loving?

I nodded slowly.

He seemed to disappear out the tent flap by the time I blinked.

I stood there, looking after him, wondering if that had actually just happened. I turned to Will and Nico, "That…that just happened, right?"

Will had both hands on his head, looking after Malcolm in disbelief, "You're supposed to kiss her, you idiot!"

Nico nodded, "Yeah, that happened."

I couldn't help the smile that came to my face, mostly amusement at Will's reaction. "He ships it?"

"He ships it, so hard."

Will was groaning at the sky.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked, realizing I hadn't been able to feel my fingers for a lot longer than usual.

Nico nodded, "Yeah, I'll make sure he gets past it." He looked at me again, then came and gave me a slight hug, "Don't get used to these."

"Wouldn't dream of it." I responded easily, giving him a smile.

"And don't think I haven't forgotten earlier." He fixed me with an intense stare.

I met it, calm, "Give me until Sunday."

His eyes narrowed, but after a minute or so he slowly nodded.

Will said he would check on my arm later, then they both left.

I took a deep breath, then looked around the tent. It was my first time being truly alone since just after the funeral. Travis had done his best to try and give me some space, but it was hard once we began the journey to camp. And camp wasn't exactly a place where you got a ton of time alone. It was a steady flow of interaction with people. Sometimes I envied the people like Nico who had their cabin to themselves.

Mom always called me an ambivert, like her. We had some introverted tendencies, but also some extroverted tendencies.

I looked at my phone, checking the charge and making sure I hadn't missed any calls. Then I set it on the table, and got out my mom's laptop. I made sure the backup battery charger was ready just in case it died while I was working on it, then I plugged in my headphones and started working on a story. A story about the Celts, the Irish Celts. The romans hated the Celts probably more than they did the Greeks.

The more I learned, the more similarities I saw between the mythologies. They all had deities for everything. God of smithing? Check. God of War? Duh. God of Healing? Of course.

After about two hours, I found myself staring at my ring. I didn't know why, my attention was just drawn to it.

"Cassie?"

I blinked and pulled out my headphones, shutting the laptop and shoving it in my suitcase and grabbing my phone, "Flaps open."

Will came, with Stacy following behind, "Here to check your arm. At least make sure it isn't infected."

"Right," I arched an eyebrow at Stacy.

"No girl and boy alone, remember?" She gave me a grin, "Also I had to check on my bestie."

"Honestly, I don't if I'm upset or relieved. I didn't realize how much I'd been craving some alone time." I told them, getting up so that Will didn't have to get on the ground with me.

Will nodded, understanding, "Yeah, finding time alone can be a bit difficult." He unwrapped the bandages and inhaled sharply.

"What?"

Stacy looked, and then frowned, "Um…hang on…that doesn't look like…"

"It isn't."

"What isn't what?"

Will finished unwrapping the bandage, "How the feeling in your arm?"

"Um, on an off numbness. During the off, shooting pain from my fingers to my shoulder." I told him, figuring he better know how bad it actually was.

He touched my arm, where the cuts were.

Searing pain. I might have screamed. I don't know. My vision got those little spots and stuff.

"Hey, she's waking up."

Waking…crap.

I opened my eyes, glancing around.

Stacy was right next to me, Will was standing just behind her.

Nico was by the table, with Piper, Jason, and Annabeth.

"What happened?" I shook my head, pushing myself up with my good arm.

"Well, Will touched your injury and you screamed bloody murder, and passed out and then we had to fight to keep you alive which wasn't easy because your body is rebelling against itself. So I ran and got Piper, and Nico was already drawn to the tent because of your struggle and Annabeth tagged along. Chiron left about half an hour ago, when you stabilized." Stacy summed up everything.

I was pretty sure I was missing a big part of the story, "How does touching my arm make me die?"

"Almost die." Nico corrected, sounding nervous.

"Sorry, almost die. The bandages have been touching my arm, they didn't make me die."

"We think the pain triggered the power of the apple within you, after that your body is fighting itself. Almost like a seizure, but with organs trying to quit and stuff." Will explained gently, sitting on the bed after Stacy moved. He carefully examined my arm, careful not to touch it. "We've given you a pretty heavy dose of local anesthetic and were just waiting to make sure you would wake up before we wanted to even bandage this again."

"Oh, that's probably why I can't feel my fingers."

Will nodded, "That and the nerve damage this is doing to your arm. Your bone is being pushed, forced to grow, and the cuts aren't healing because…"

"Because the natural healing process of my body is in discord?"

He nodded, "Thankfully, it doesn't seem to be infected. Hopefully the discord will prevent it from becoming so."

"At least tell me I didn't keep you guys up all night. That I was only out for a couple of hours." I closed my eyes.

No one offered me such comfort.

I groaned, "How long?"

"Two days." Annabeth said.

I opened my eyes, glaring at Stacy, "Convenient thing to forget?"

"I was trying to keep you calm until you were more awake." She shrugged a bit, looking apologetic.

Two days. Two less days to prepare for the worst, should Connor tell me to expect the worst. Two days of research. Two days I might have missed his call.

"I better go tell Malcolm that you're awake. He was really worried." Annabeth said softly, "Glad you're awake, Cassie."

He was worried about me?

I snuck Stacy a pointed look that said she had better tell me everything.

"Um, why don't I help her change her clothes," Stacy said, "Help her clean up a bit?"

Will nodded, "Alright, I'm going to run to the big house and get more anesthetic."

Nico followed.

Piper said she'd wait a ways away, obviously realizing I needed to have a private conversation with Stacy, and said to holler if there was a problem.

"First Malcolm."

"He's been here every day, most of the day, only letting Annabeth switch with him because he knows she'll come get him if anything happens. Really worried, like he looks like he's going to be sick with worry every time I see him."

Adorable, but I felt really bad about it. "Okay, my cabin?"

"They're almost finished rebuilding it. Everyone is out of the infirmary, but because of her head wound we've been keeping Alice from visiting you. Thankfully, the apple seemed more intent on causing discord within you because none of us have felt it's effects."

"You and Vince?"

She grinned, handing me a wash cloth, "He's wonderful."

"Great. Now turn around, it's bad enough that I can't get my own clothes on and off."

She did, allowing me to kind of clean myself up a bit with the washcloth, some of my soap, and water.

After I did that and managed to change my underwear, and put on some jeans since it had been two days since I'd shaved my legs. Then she helped me put on a different tank top, helping me carefully maneuver my arm.

"I washed your hair last night, the water calmed you a bit and helped keep the fever down, so at least there's that." She offered.

I nodded, "There is that. Thanks, Stace."

"What are friends slash nurses for?"

"You guys finished?" Will asked, obviously still a good distance from the tent.

Stacy gave me a grin and cleaned up the tent so it looked less like the infirmary, then went out, "We're done."

Will came back in, "Sorry, we can't afford to leave you unattended."

I shrugged my good shoulder, "I get it."

Malcolm came in, and relief washed over him as he saw me, "Thank God." He came over and wrapped me in a hug, careful of my bad arm.

"Hope I didn't scare you too badly."

"You're never allowed to get hurt again." He growled, planting a kiss on my cheek.

Fierce and very attractive.

I pulled back, kissing his cheek as I did, "I didn't exactly mean to get hurt the first time."

He met my eyes, "Please don't ever get hurt again." His eyes were sad, scared, worried, relieved, hurt, happy…a roller-coaster of emotions that made me dizzy to look at.

But I also didn't want to look away, "I guess I'll try not to."

He nodded slowly, "Please." He looked pale.

Suddenly, I was worried about him. Had he slipped and started hurting himself again? Is that why he looked so pale? Is that why his face was so hard to read? I know that Connor was usually his go to person when he was getting close, who was he going to with Connor gone?

I rested my head on his shoulder, "Please tell me you didn't…" I breathed the words, but couldn't bring myself to finish asking.

He shook his head rapidly for about three seconds, "No. Almost, but no."

I kissed his jaw, then buried my face in his neck, relieved.

"I can't believe you're worrying about me, you just woke up after two days of your body trying to die." He gave a bit of a shaky laugh.

I closed my eyes, "Just hold me, Malcolm."

He seemed surprised by that, "Okay. As you wish."


	10. Return

I spent the next couple of days with reading, writing, various medical checkups, visitors, and a lot of planning.

Malcolm came every day, and while he hadn't kissed me yet, there definitely wasn't any miscommunication about how we felt about each other. He liked me. He cared about me. We had conversations, deep meaningful ones with honesty and sometimes a little debate.

When Will was checking my arm, he would tell me about how things were going with Nico. Sometimes expressing concern that he and Nico had moved into a relationship too fast, but then also glad that they had. He would tell me about his deceased half-brother, Lee Fletcher. And about things that the others found sensitive topics, like the second Titan war.

Nico would hang out with me, sometimes in complete silence, letting me write or read while he would doodle or read. Sometimes, he would talk about how things were going with Will. He told me about what he did during the war with the Giants, and how he and two others transported the Athena Parthenos here. He told me about his life before camp. Before his sister's death. He actually told me about his sister. And his struggle with his crush on Percy. He looked at me, and he would tell me things that I knew he wouldn't dare say to others. Probably not even Will.

And I would listen, and keep all of their secrets, trusting that they would keep mine when I told them the ones I could.

The pain got worse with each day.

Attempts by Chiron and Will and the Iris cabin to try and get into contact with Connor failed.

By Saturday, I felt like I should be locked up. I couldn't think straight. My head was so full of arguments. Arguments I didn't dare voice, for fear of wreaking havoc on those around me.

Nico and Will grew more concerned, visiting me together more than alone. Obviously afraid that the Apple of Discord was getting to strong within me.

Malcolm attempted to fill the silence more, and he held me more. He seemed to sense that I couldn't get my mind to shut up.

Piper's charmspeak worked a little, but it took longer and she had to really put effort into it.

Finally, I just closed my tent and shut myself in, refusing admittance to everyone by locking the zippers together. Oddly enough, this was enough to keep them out. But Nico and Will still stood outside her tent and tried to talk to me. And Malcolm would sit outside, pestering me until he at least heard my voice. At least heard me tell him again that I just wanted to keep them safe.

Piper and the other senior campers would also try to talk to her…me…but I just told them to go away.

Saturday was the break of this cycle of people trying to talk to me, and me barely speaking back.

I had barely managed to sleep, and I slept a little later.

When I woke up, someone had finally used something sharp to rip the tent open and Will was checking my pulse, which is what woke me up.

"Oh my—" I gasped, jumping.

He flinched back, "Sorry, I'm sorry."

Nico was behind him, still looking worried, "You didn't answer so we were worried."

I looked at the ripped in the tent, "I take the lock off at night." I pointed to the table, where the lock was sitting with the key still in it. I had realized that most people were already so deterred by it that I usually didn't even have to put it on during the day anymore.

They both looked at it, then back at me.

"Connor's here."

I gasped and jumped out of bed, not even bothering with shoes, though I did grab a t-shirt to throw over my tank top, and ran toward the big house. I had to talk to him.

He met me halfway, "Whoa, whoa, slow down. I'm coming to you." He hugged me tightly.

I sobbed, grabbing his shirt, "Tell me everything is okay?"

"On that front yes, on your front however, I hear that everything is far from it." He kissed my forehead, "Let me see."

I pulled away and let him unwrap the bandages on my arm.

Chiron galloped over with the other cabin leaders.

Nico and Will caught up.

Connor looked a little nauseous, "Oh gods, that nasty."

"Thank you, that's been established." I said through clenched teeth.

He glanced at my face, "Does this hurt?"

I shook my head, "I can't feel it right now."

"Then…"

"Too many thoughts, no, not enough thoughts. Just hurry and tell me what needs to be done!"

He nodded, too slowly, and kept checking the wound. "Let's get to the infirmary."

Will frowned, "We can't heal her."

"Not yet, no." Connor led me at a brisk pace toward the big house infirmary.

"What are we doing in the infirmary, then?" Sherman asked, glaring at my back.

"You'll see." Connor said vaguely, leading me in and pointing to an empty bed. "Lay down."

I did as he said with a scared glance at the others.

They didn't seem to know what to think of this.

It came out of nowhere.

The sword did, that is.

The sword came out of nowhere, swung down and cut off my arm.

 _ **Sorry, it's a lot shorter than normal.**_


	11. Explanations

I woke up with a little bit of fuzzyness where my memories should be, especially the ones explaining why I was in the infirmary.

Connor smiled at me, "Sorry about that. It was the only way to get this out." He held up a golden apple.

I gasped and put my hand to my arm. It was there, and it looked like it had been seriously healed. The cuts were almost gone, and while I could still see where he had cut my freaking arm off, it was more like I had a minor cut all the way around my arm. "You cut off my arm!"

He shrugged, "I knew you'd be fine, if that helps. Paulo's had his limbs cut of dozens of times. He's fine. Full motile function." He tossed the apple to his other hand.

"You could have warned me!"

"You wouldn't have let me. Don't worry, I got pretty beat up for it." He grinned at me, "Seems like you've made some friends."

"Yeah, mostly after I caused the whole camp to fall into discord after the cabin collapsed and I ended up with a magical apple in my arm that was killing me while also having to worry about your problems and try to mourn my mother and I'm done." I sighed, noticing that my head was just my normal thoughts. Not arguments. "Oh sweet peace."

"Cassie?"

I looked at him, noticing that he was concerned and that he probably had freaked out about cutting her arm off himself.

"I'm sorry." He said softly.

I smiled, "Honestly, it's okay. I really liked having the tent to myself."

He laughed, "You would. Seriously, though, I should have know better than to put all of that pressure on you. This is going to be a hard enough summer for you."

I waved it away, "Tell me about your trip."

He glanced around, "Come on, let's go outside. They said you would be fine to walk around as long as you drank this." There was a little bit of nectar in a cup.

I drank it, tasting Mom's homemade brownies, then got up and took his arm. We went out into the sunshine.

It was so beautiful out. It was about noon, if I calculated the angle of the sun over us.

Connor let the way back over by the tent, "So, Travis and I found Allison."

"And?" I prompted.

He shrugged slightly, "She told me just about the same thing I told you. That the veil is thinning, thankfully, very few on the other side are aware. She's working to try and create good bonds, trying educating demigods about the Celts."

"Okay, how is she doing that?"

"Allison is a social worker now, she takes in foster kids and such. She specializes in extracting demigods from the system. Then she's been teaching them some essential survival skills if they're interested, or giving them some help to get here."

"And the ones who train with her?" I asked, sitting down, surprising myself by actually being able to put a little weight on my arm. It still hurt, probably permanent nerve damage, but it was nice having my arm be somewhat useful.

He sat down as well, "She takes them to her camp. She's found some really useful spells, and used them to protect the camp from monsters. And there are small cabins, some of them have kitchens. Anyway, they live there with her, and she trains them. Especially with their abilities. She gets a lot of demigods who have really minor parents, and she has a legacy, and a mortal who can see through the mist. It's a really cool place, and by teaching them and helping them, she's been able to build up trust with them. The more people that trust her, the easier the transition will be when the veil does wear away. She's a highly trusted person in the Celt community. They call her tógálaí droichead agus solas leighis."

I frowned, first over the fact that he sounded like he was fluent in Irish, then pondering what it meant.

"It means bridge builder and…medical light, but they usually say it more like healing light."

"That's a mouthful to say upon seeing a person." I joked.

He grinned, "When they see her they call her Sruth an Tsolais, stream of light. Or Lison."

"Lison?"

"She only lets a few people call her Ally and even fewer Sonny, so Lison." He shrugged, "Anyway, she has a system for caring for these kids, but also teaching them what they need to survive as halfbloods. The bonds they're building there…they're even tighter than some of the bonds built here. Plus, every half-blood that she can teach about the Celts and who considers her their ally is just another step toward reconciliation between the Celts and the Romans. If she gets enough Grecians that they are considered an ally and at least a couple Romans…"

"Then this could all blow over with as little bloodshed as possible?" I guessed, hoping I was right.

He nodded, "It might not be enough to stop all of it, like I said, old wounds that healed wrong, but, if we can prevent an all-out war that's still better."

"An all-out war with whom?" Annabeth's voice cut through the air like her knife through monsters.

We both jumped, and I felt a fresh wave of panic.

Annabeth stood there with Jason, Percy, Piper, Leo, Calypso, Nico, Will, Stacy, Sherman, Vince, all of the campers from the Hermes cabin, Malcolm, and three other campers that I didn't recognize, but I guessed they were roman from their purple SPQR t-shirts.

"And what could blow over with as little bloodshed possible?" The one girl, latina looking, arched an eyebrow.

Nico suddenly looked like he understood.

Connor took a deep breath, looking at all of them, then looked at me, "Prank war?"

"I'd say nice try, but I think that's the worst lie you've ever told." Will shook his head.

Connor shrugged a bit, "It's been an interesting day."

Alice tackled me in a hug.

Percy looked like he wanted to walk away, but also like he knew Annabeth wouldn't, "Who are we trying not to go to war with this time?"

Connor glanced at me, then back at them, then shook his head and looked at the ground before repeating the process.

I closed my eyes, "The Gallic war, campaigns by Julius Ceasar on the lands of the Gauls or Keltoi to the Greeks, trying to gain their lands and subdue their peoples. These people are commonly known as the Celts, and have Roman Catholicism to thank for the destruction of many of their temples, manuscripts, and so on. Mostly the Irish Celts, however there is some crossing over from the Britannia, Scottish, and Welsh Celtic peoples." I gave the dialog that I had gone over probably a thousand times.

Connor nodded, "Yeah, the borders between worlds are sort of…waxing thin."

Annabeth nodded, "My cousin is Norse. And Percy and I helped some Egyptians not too long ago."

Percy nodded, "You really think the Celts will be an issue."

"Um…" Connor made a face, "I think they fought off the Romans once before, and they've had time to rebuild their strength. They don't rely on mortals."

Malcolm sat down, "So, what is this option that could allow a war to blow over, because I'm in favor of that one."

"An old friend, a daughter of Apollo, she's been working on building up trust. If demigods trust her, and train with her, she's found that the few Celts that these demigods have been exposed to tended to trust that there were no bad feelings because Allison is considered one of their own. A bridge builder."

"The social worker who helped me." Ethan said, dropping next to Malcolm.

Connor nodded, "Yeah."

"How is she building this trust?" The roman girl must have been some sort of authority figure, she had that sort of bearing.

"By teaching demigods. She's a social worker, she's been pulling demigods out of the system and giving them a home. Preparing them for here, but also teaching them about the Celts. She's only been a worker for about two years. Many of the demigods chose to stay with her. Because they're of minor gods or goddesses."

Jason sighed, "The list never ends."

"And these Celts trust her?" The Roman girl pressed on.

"Yes, they do. She's got standing among them."

"Did she come to Camp Half-blood?"

"Couldn't. She was cursed. Forbidden from coming here." Connor was becoming increasingly concise.

"How do you know her, then?" Percy asked, "How do you know she can be trusted?"

"Because I bet if I showed her picture newer campers, they would recognize her and say that she helped them in some way or other. Some more than others."

A satyr that I hadn't noticed stepped forward, "May I see her picture?"

Connor pulled out his wallet and got the picture from inside the lining. He handed it over. "I doubt if you recognize her, Grover."

Grover shook his head, "I do, though. She helped me, Kyle, and a demigod when we got lost in a renaissance fair while running from a monster. In Michigan, about a year ago. Then she helped get Kyle and the demigod a ride toward here while I went on to check on the nature center that I was there to check."

Connor blinked, "Yeah, that sounds like her."

"Renaissance fair?" Percy looked concerned.

"Festival, actually. It's held every year at the fairgrounds in Holly, Michigan. Every weekend for a month or so, in the fall." I explained, "People dress up, or don't, and they sell costumes, hand-tooled leather, weapons, there are some games and contests, a joust, and a bunch of jewelry, everything has been hand-crafted so that it's pretty high quality with Renaissance, medieval, and a mix of other flairs."

Percy still looked concerned, "A festival…for history?"

Leo made a face.

"It's not for everyone, but people who do go tend to enjoy them." Connor summed up, "Anyway, she has a shop that she sets up every year. Clothing with Grecian, roman, Egyptian, Arthurian, and Celtic inspiration. Jewelry, charms, and other novelties. She also keeps a stash of celestial bronze weapons for demigods. Anyway, she has her own land that she's protected with…certain spells to keep the monsters out, and she uses it sort of as a camp for the half-bloods she takes in. Not like ours, but still trains them and teaches them."

Piper looked thoughtful, "Because she likes helping people? Or because of the looming threat?"

"The threat is a newer thing. She's always helped people." Connor looked at his hands.

The Asian, roman guy frowned a bit, "So, she needs to gain the trust of some Romans, and as many Greeks as possible?"

"It would help, Frank."

"So…why don't we talk to Chiron about sending a delegation." Frank said slowly.

Frank…Zhang? Praetor of Rome? That must mean that the black girl was Hazel, and the Latina…Reyna?

Reyna nodded, "If she'd accept a delegation of a few curious Romans and Greeks."

Connor smirked, "She would. She'd never turn away half-bloods unless they were coming with ill-intentions."

"Then I think an adventure with a group of demigods surely could be arranged. Praetor Zhang, I trust you can handle camp?"

Connor looked surprised.

Frank nodded, "Of course."

"Then we should go talk to Chiron about a delegation going to this other place to try and strengthen the bonds to prevent war." She said the last part to Connor.

Connor gaped for a moment, "You're serious? You realize that the camp is even more relaxed this one? It's probably going to drive you crazy?"

"I think it will be a good bonding trip for Greeks and Romans. What do you think, Nico?" She smiled at the son of Hades.

Nico smiled, "I think that sounds like the kind of non-world-ending adventure that I would want in on. But Will and Cassie have to come."

I smiled at him.

Will looked thoughtfully at Stacy, "Think you guys can handle the infirmary?"

She nodded.

Reyna nodded, "Come on, Stoll. We're going to see about a road trip."

Connor followed her.

Malcolm moved so he was sitting beside me, "You're not getting rid of me that quickly."

"Heard you beat up Connor." I grinned at him.

"He cut off your arm, yes I beat him up." He took my hand.

I smiled, "Honestly, I'm just glad that there isn't a continuous argument inside my head. And that they didn't have to kill me to save me."

He shuddered, "That would have been unpleasant."

"Are you sure?" Sherman glared at me.

Vince looked at me, then up at Sherman, "Hey, is it true that your mother called you Sherry?"

They were soon wrestling.

Stacy shook her head, "Boys, see me before you go, Cassie."

I nodded.

Alice was glaring across me at Malcolm, "Back off, lover boy. She's my cuddle buddy."

Malcolm looked a little concerned.

Julia stood next to him, "You heard her, Pace."

Malcolm looked between them, then at me, "I think they think that they have a say in whether or not I hold your hand."

"Apparently I can't hold your hand and cuddle Alice." I shrugged.

"More like I've needed to talk to you for the past three days about things I cannot talk about with Julia." Alice whispered.

"Hey!"

Alice shrugged, "You're a blabbermouth."

I rolled my eyes, "Girls."

They both fell quiet.

I sighed and looked at Malcolm, "There's some family stuff I need to look into."

He grinned at me, "Then I guess I'll go talk to the others, make sure Annabeth knows that there is no way you're leaving camp without me."

I smiled, watching him go. "Who do you like?" I asked Alice in a whisper.

"Ethan." She breathed.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"So you see my dilemma?"

"More like I heard it for six hours the night after the fire." I muttered, "You're going to have to tell Julia. And whatever you do, do not pull a Stoll move and give the person you have a crush on Chocolate bunnies on their grass roof. Has he even been claimed?"

"Last night. Tyche."

"Should have guessed." I shook my head, "Okay, play it cool, if you continue pranking, keep it light. Barely annoying things. Just so he doesn't realize anything has changed. And don't be too alarmed if he oversteps it, it just means he hasn't realized that the pranking between you has changed yet. He'll catch on eventually. Also, try spending time with him without pranking him."

"Use pranks to lighten the mood when things get too serious?"

"More like if things start moving faster than you want. Serious isn't bad. It just means that you guys are getting to each other's personalities. What's really going on in each other's head." I worked a knot in her hair out with my fingers, "That enough for a couple weeks?"

She nodded, "Thanks."

I sighed, "You want me to talk to Julia?"

"Please?"

I waved for her to go, and called Julia over. I carefully explained everything to her.

She groaned, and complained wordlessly, but eventually agreed not to make things harder for them. She also agreed to be on model behavior for Cecil under the threat of her hair getting shaved off.

Then Reyna and Connor came back, and Connor gave us a thumbs up, "I'm in charge of picking the group."


	12. Road Trip

Our group consisted of Connor, Reyna, Nico, Will, Malcolm, and Myself. Connor said a bigger group would just be harder to transport and that it would overwhelm the half-bloods at this other camp. We left on Sunday, all packed up.

Connor had told me to pack all of my stuff, saying that he wouldn't trust Julia alone with it for long periods of time.

I didn't have that much, but still, what I did have was in my suitcase.

Reyna decided that we would stick together since we were the only girls. She also said she was happy that Nico had made another good friend. She had heard about the Apple of Discord business, so I think she realized that I really wasn't ready to face the other campers just yet. I needed more breathing room.

And hour into the trip, I started writing. Now that my head was clear, I could actually get coherent thoughts onto the page. And dramatic descriptions of people I barely knew were an interesting task for me. Plus I had some ideas for my stories, some conversations in my character's class.

Of course, Nico asked a familiar question, "What are you writing?"

"A conversation…sort of…more like a lesson."

"Read it to me?"

I looked for a good place to start, "Just remember this is on a different planet where there are superheroes."

"I remember."

I nodded, "Um, they're talking about a news article about a bombing."

"Okay, just read some of it."

I sighed, and read the bit I had written. "That's all I have so far." I shrugged.

Reyna was staring, "You're a writer?"

"Not professionally, but I do write." I tapped the page a couple times, then started writing again. I could tell Nico was waiting for me to finish some more before he asked again. It was his way of passing the time.

Thankfully, Will distracted him from staring at me the entire time I was writing the next bit.

Everyone was kind of quiet.

"Got more yet?" Nico asked, maybe half an hour later.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes."

"Read it?"

"I shouldn't encourage you by rewarding you."

"Come on, I know it helps you to read it out loud." Nico hit the corner of the notebook, "And you know I've heard every other part of this story."

"Only because you found the file on Mom's laptop and read it."

"Come on, let me hear what happens next."

I rolled my eyes, "Fine, but that's it until I finish two more chapters."

He grinned, "You're a saint."

"You're boyfriend is a saint for putting up with you." I muttered, then read the next bit of the story that had written for I closed my notebook, "That's all I have, that's all you're getting. I'm going to read now." I pulled my book out of my backpack and shoved my notebook in.

Nico was staring at me, "But…she's on a roll…tell me she keeps rolling."

"Don't know, haven't written that far." I said in a disinterested tone, finding my place in my book. Of course I knew, you dork. She's a girl, she's upset, she's going to start crying if she continues, so she isn't going to continue. Besides, she's already said too much. Her identity is already precariously situated. I wanted to continue writing, I was still writing in my head, planning the next sentence. But Nico was too interested in the story.

Will was laughing at Nico, "Watch her take even longer the more you pester her."

"It'd be a very Hermes thing to do." Connor said helpfully from the driver's seat.

Malcolm just looked back and gave me a smile, "It sounds like it's coming along well."

"Now that I'm able to work on it, it seems to be." I found my page and started reading.

They mostly left me alone, only bugging me when we stopped for gas and a bathroom break. And for snacks. Those were important.

Connor messed with the radio as we drove, trying to find a way to fill the quiet. "Cassie, I don't suppose you have and CD's? The romans apparently listen to classical music for the eight day trip across America."

Reyna shrugged, "We don't actually, it's just to shut people up and so there aren't any arguments."

"I have a couple Cd's." I answered, looking into my backpack, "Fall Out Boy—American Beauty/American Psycho, The High Kings, Piano Guys—Uncharted, Taylor Swift—Fearless and 1989 (not sure what happened to Red…I did have it…huh, must be in my suitcase), Wicked, Celtic Woman—Destiny, and Twenty One Pilots—Blurryface."

"Do you have a favorite genre?" Will asked, looking a little concerned.

I shook my head, "I tend to just collect whatever I happen to like. You should see the music I have at home, I have so many mix Cd's from random songs I bought on iTunes." I grinned.

Will shook his head, "And I thought my cabin was weird about music."

"I'll take six of the eight Cd's you just named. Anything, I can't listen to such a quiet vehicle. This is supposed to be a fun road trip. Sure it's over eleven hours, but come on! We have to have some fun on the ride." Connor said, shaking his head.

I passed forward all of the Cd's. Let someone else choose. I didn't care one way or another. They were my Cd's after all.

Nico, Will, Malcolm and Connor picked out six of the Cd's and Malcolm put them in.

Soon Celtic Woman filled the car, surprising me.

Malcolm glanced back, "Getting familiar with what we're heading for."

"First song on this isn't as good as the second." I told them, shrugging and humming along.

Nico shrugged, listening for a minute, "Okay, something to get used to."

Connor knew the second song at least a little, mouthing the words.

Nico looked more curious than like he was enjoying it. It was hard to say what he thought.

Will looked like he appreciated it to some level.

Reyna had her eyes closed.

The first song on the Cd that I didn't like, I didn't even have to tell them to skip because Connor beat me to it.

"Connor, do you know these songs?" I asked, leaning against the seat in front of me.

He shrugged, "A couple, but that one was just annoying. Isn't this the Skyrim theme?"

"Dragonborn, yes." I shrugged, "The violinist of the group is really good. She dances around the stage as she plays."

"This one is…"

"Originally an Enya song." I finished the thought. "Normally it bugs me when they do Enya's songs, but this girl is good. However, after this, they did a version of I See Fire and it's so dull. We skip it."

Malcolm chuckled, "Listened to this Cd a couple times, have you?"

"Mom loved Irish music and she loved how clear their voices are." I poked Nico in the arm, "Hey, can I have my sour skittles back?"

"Uh…sorry."

I rolled my eyes, "Fine. But you totally owe me a new bag."

"Oh my goodness, no. Leave that to Ed." Connor skipped it, just like I said. Then jumped at the next song.

I grinned, singing along, poorly (I can barely carry a tune, sad but true, I still liked singing with the music). We passed another half an hour or so with that Cd and I only cried for one song "Walk Beside Me". Seriously, I should have told them to skip it, Mom used to sing that one all day long until she would finally get me to sing it and then she would harmonize because she was gifted like that. That was also one that everyone was listening very carefully to. Then it went into "Heavydirtysoul".

The others looked a little taken back by the sudden change.

By the time they recovered, I was singing with the chorus, and leaving the rapping for the Cd.

Eventually, Nico relaxed and smirked, "This is better."

I rolled my eyes, "It's going to change. They do something different for each song, pretty much." I tapped out the beat.

Reyna shook her head, "You really don't have a preferred genre."

I grinned, "Nope. I figure I'm going to sing fairly poorly with whatever is playing, if it makes me happy or pulls my heartstrings, I'm going to listen to it." I started playing tic-tac-toe with Will to pass the time.

Sometime around the seventh hour of the drive we had finished all of the Cd's and everyone was either napping, reading, or talking quietly. Meaning Nico was napping, Malcolm was talking quietly with Connor, Will was reading (sort of), I was reading, and Reyna was trying to nap.

"How much farther?" I finally asked.

"Uh, about six hours, probably longer with traffic and rest stops. Speaking of, one's coming up. I think we should let all these ADHD people out to stretch."

"Meaning you're going crazy behind the wheel?"

"Oh my gods, yes."

I grinned.

"Do you have other Cd's in your suitcase?"

"Maybe one or two." I shrugged, "But considering everyone has already been tortured with my music for…what was it? Six hours? I'm pretty sure it's someone else's turn to torture people."

Nico snorted, "Right, because the rest of us have Cd's to share."

"You're awake?"

He sat up, "Yeah, besides, we learned that I like Twenty One Pilots and that other group—"

"Fall Out Boy."

"Yeah, that."

"And that Will now needs to see Wicked. And that we aren't sure whether country Taylor Swift is better or pop Taylor Swift. Also, some songs make you cry and other make you cringe. And that you had favorites that we could mostly agree were good." Reyna added, "Could have been worse."

"Yeah, I could have sung along loud for everyone to hear." I muttered, smirking.

Nico gave me a grin, "Honestly, it's better than whatever mundane conversation we might manage to strike up. I mean, Will and I are good for conversation, but the rest of y'all suck at it."

"I happen to think I'm pretty good at talking." I stuck my tongue out at him.

He nodded, "You are."

"I was joking."

"Well, you are good at talking to people which is why I'm concerned that you haven't even really tried with Reyna."

I thought about it for a moment, "I don't usually try. It just sort of…happens."

Will snorted, "That explains a lot."

"Do that dramatic description thing with her." Nico told me, turning in his seat.

I arched an eyebrow, "Um…no?"

"Why not?"

"I've only known her for…twelve hours? A little longer I guess since we met yesterday, but still."

"So?"

"Normally I do it after knowing the person after spending a little time with them. Or getting to see their true character. Reyna has a good front, she has to as a leader." I shook my head, "If I were to do it, it would hardly be accurate."

Reyna was studying me (why are people so fascinated with trying to gauge me by looking at me), "Well you got that part."

I shrugged, "It's obvious."

"Come on, if you're wrong it's not like we'll judge you. You're just writing what you've observed from your limited time with someone." Nico pestered.

"Fine, but you're drawing something while I write it."

He turned a bit pink, "No."

"Yes," I smirked.

"Save it for after the bathroom break."

"Oh, thank goodness!" Will climbed out and stretched in the sunlight.

"He's a cat." I grinned.

Nico shook his head, "More like dog, like a golden retriever or something."

I got out after him and stretched my legs, "I didn't realize how much I needed to stretch."

We all made our way into the restroom, then met back up by a map of Ohio.

"Ah, the armpit. Gotta love Ohio." I cheered sarcastically. "Go Buckeyes."

Connor laughed, "Could you sound a little more sarcastic."

"I could try. Might be fun."

"Your Michiganian is showing." Will grinned.

I glared at him, "Michigander. Get it right, or disappear in the U.P."

"The…" Nico frowned, "That's what you call the Upper…" He made a gesture with his hand.

"Peninsula. Yeah, the Upper Peninsula is called the U.P. A person from the U.P. is called a Yooper. Yoopers call people from the Lower Peninsula—never call it the L.P.—trolls. It's mackin-aw not the way it's spelled with a c. Mackinac. Also…just leave the pronunciation to me, mostly. Oh, and if someone offers you Pop, it's soda or coke. Whatever your equivalent is. My mom raised me saying all of them. It's not that unusual. You're never more than six miles from a body of water, be it a lake, river, or stream. Yes, there is a Cherry Festival, no we are not going. We're the home of Kelloggs cereal, our state soda should be Vernors, especially since it was the first soda that was made in the United States. No, you will not see any wolverines, they aren't in the state anymore. You're not likely to see a moose, bear, or elk where we're heading in Michigan, however there are lots of deer, turkeys, skunks, raccoons, possums, and squirrels. Oh, and our lakes are unsalted and shark free. Tell me again why people go to swim in the ocean?" I got in the van.

Connor was laughing, "I think your state pride is showing just a tad."

"Just a tad. I was doing a history of Michigan class for my history." I shrugged, getting to my suitcase and finding a couple more Cds. "I have four more Cd's. Oh my gosh, I haven't listened to this in ages. How did it get in my bag?"

Nico grabbed the Cd's from me, "Aly and AJ-Insomniatic. Hang on, isn't it insomniac?"

"Yeah, they made it up, I guess." I shrugged. "It's an older Cd, I haven't listened to it in forever. It's not terrible…from what I remember, I think I just got sick of it."

"How long ago?" Nico asked, reading the back of it.

"Oh…boy…um…2008…listened to it for two years…a while. It's been a while." I looked at the other two, "Oh, *NSYNC—my mix CD of favorites, and The Judds—Rockin' with the Rythm."

Will started freaking out, "Does it have 'Grandpa'?!"

I nodded slowly, a little worried, "Yes it does."

His hands were on his head and he looked super-freakin-excited.

Nico looked at him like he'd lost his mind, "Um…what?"

"My mom's an alt-country singer, I'm sorry if some regular country slipped in as well! Oh my gods, I love that song!"

I grinned, "We gathered."

Malcolm shook his head, "Did you say *NSYNC?"

I nodded, "Yeah, it's a mix CD of my favorites. Actually, there's probably some Backstreet Boys on here too."

Malcolm shook his head, "I haven't listened to that since…2005?"

"Backstreet Boys or NSYNC?"

"I think it was more Backstreet Boys." Malcolm shrugged, "It was some boy band. Dad thought I'd like them. Wanted me to be able to fit in with the other kids."

I grinned, "Because you're a brainchild?"

He shrugged, "Something to that affect." He sat down beside me.

I smiled at my hands.

"Is this okay?" He asked, taking one of them.

I grinned, "Yeah, that's okay." I shifted a little closer to him, so that our shoulders touched.

He smiled and leaned back in the seat.

"Alright, let's get this show back on the road." Connor buckled himself back into the drivers seat, and put the van in gear.


	13. Home

**AN: Guys, seriously, I was crying the whole time I wrote this. You want a good cry, you play these songs as you read: Like and Angel Passing Through My Room-Celtic Woman; Wishing you Were Somehow Here Again-Phantom of the Opera (Not as much, but still); Doubt- Twenty One Pilots (You'll Understand); Say Something- A Great Big World Feat. Christina Aguilara; Walk Beside Me- Celtic Woman; And if you need an extra, try Sissy Song by Alan Jackson, or watch Josh Daniels singing Labrinth's Jealous on the X-Factor (OMG, makes me tear up every time). Seriously. Sometimes a good cry is needed.**

 **Anyway.**

Connor shook his head, "This is bad. We've been stuck here for three hours and moved maybe five feet."

"News says it's a really bad accident." I had climbed forward, to try and see what was around us. "How much farther is it to our destination?"

"About two hours if we can ever get out of here."

Nico groaned, "It's midnight."

"Maybe we should stop somewhere for the night." Reyna said, trying to see ahead as well.

"Yeah, I really don't want to see what happens when you wake Allison up at three in the morning and we'll be better off if we rest." Connor rubbed his forehead.

"Especially Connor since we don't want him falling asleep at the wheel." Malcolm added. "The problem is where. I don't know about you guys, but I'm not made of money."

Reyna pursed her lips, frowning, "I don't know of any Romans we could stay with in Michigan."

Connor shrugged a bit, obviously too tired to contribute.

"What about you, Cass? Do you know anybody?"

A few faces flashed through my mind, "See if you can get out at that exit, Connor."

Connor looked at me in the mirror, "You sure?"

"I know the area, get off at the next exit." I said again, hugging myself. "We're about half an hour away. There's plenty of room, and there should be some food. I can order a pizza to be delivered, should arrive about the time we do."

"Wait…arrive where?" Will asked.

Nico's gaze was on my back, "There? We're going to…"

"Home," I finished, "We're going to my home."

Malcolm came forward and took my hand, "Will you be okay?"

"Fine," I answered, "I'll be fine."

Reyna cleared her throat, "Pizza sounds good. And we'll be grateful for a place to stay for the night."

Connor finally managed to get over and onto the exit, "Directions?"

I gave them to him, then made sure he took the right turns. I then called for the pizza, just ordering four pepperoni pizzas and giving them the address. Thanks for putting up with such a late order. Blah. Blah. I felt like an empty shell. Not true, my gut was churning. I would be fine. I would be fine. I would be fine.

Malcolm squeezed my hand, then moved up to sit beside me, his arm going around my shoulders. He planted a kiss on my cheek, then just held me. "Whatever you need." He whispered.

I couldn't help the small smile, then I just rested my head on his shoulder. I could do this. I would be fine. I would cry myself to sleep, and wake up badly in the morning. But I would be fine. My friends would try and help me. I curled my legs up, closing my eyes for just a moment.

"Uh…am I in the right place, Cassie?" Connor asked, slowing to a crawl.

I opened my eyes, "Yeah, that one." I pointed.

"That's…your…home?" Will managed to get out, gaping.

"It's where I've lived most of my life. It is big, but it just meant more room for guests and for projects. Plus we could both find solitude." I felt a flutter of comfort starting to wash over me. Magic of home? "It never felt empty, not to me."

Reyna opened the door after Connor parked, "Honestly, I just want food and sleep."

The pizza guy pulled in behind us, I went to meet him, paying him and then letting Malcolm take the pizza boxes since my arm still couldn't bear the weight. Plus I had to unlock the front door, and disarm the security system.

Connor grabbed my suitcase. The others just had backpacks.

I let us in and drank in the familiar smell of the Lemon Mint candles Mom had put in almost every when we discovered how much we loved them. Rita would be coming tomorrow to clean, so I would have to leave a note for her where she would find it. She was paid to clean once a week. It used to be twice while Mom and I were living here, but since we weren't, she was mostly kept on so that the house didn't become a home of dust, especially since the Environmental Change Society used the great room for their meetings. "Come on, we can eat in the basement, that's usually where the paper plates are."

"Lead on." Will said, giving me a gentle smile.

I led them to the basement (a walkout basement, but still), which was much more comfortably furnished. Not the grand showcase on the first floor. This was the real place for friends and family to gather and watch the game on Thanksgiving. It had a small kitchen, and dining, and the exercise room, a video game center that Mom and I had mostly used for bad karaoke and Dance Dance Revolution. And to practice my ballroom dancing and hip hop lessons. Mom and I had used the bigger kitchen for baking, though.

"Dude, this is your basement? This has more rooms than the house I grew up in." Connor shook his head, then plopped onto the big couch.

"Come eat, dude." I shot back, setting out the paper plates and a roll of paper towel. "I'm going to make sure the guest bedrooms are clean."

"Thanks, Cassie." Nico said, catching my hand and squeezing it briefly before letting go.

I nodded, and went into the basement bedroom. I didn't actually need to make sure they were clean, I was more trying to figure out how to arrange things so that no one would be in Mom's room. Two guys to a room, making sure Will and Nico weren't together, and then I could take my room and Reyna could have the Tranquility room. I checked to make sure this room was at least dusted recently, then checked the bathroom to make sure it was stocked. Then I headed upstairs, walking through the house. Full of memories. Mostly good, but tainted with sadness now. I went to the second floor and checked on the second guest room, the Tranquility room (its just a really peaceful guest bedroom that Mom and I used to pretend we were on vacation), and then I looked in Mom's room. Rita hadn't moved the books that Mom had left on the bed. That or she cleaned everything and then placed the books right back there.

I stepped in, taking in the soft blue paint, and the painting of us she had over her bed from when I was seven. The small table with the two chairs by the windows, where I would work on homework while she proofread manuscripts. The nights when she would turn on a movie in her room, and we would watch in her bed and she called it a sleepover. The lamp that we had broken about a dozen times. The big comfy chair she would insist we could both fit on, and then she would hold me and make me talk about things that I didn't want to talk about because I didn't want to cry. I always would, talk and cry.

She had always been able to help me through the hardest problems.

I stumbled over to it, climbing over the footstool and onto it, already crying. I grabbed the blanket we kept thrown over the back and hugged it, looking around. I tried to calm down, breathe. Tried not to lose myself to uncontrollable sobs. I grabbed a tissue, cursing the song stuck in my head (Twenty One Pilots—Doubt) that was making everything worse.

I looked at a picture of us from March, then squeezed my eyes shut, "I miss you." I sobbed, and buried my face in the blanket.

I just wanted her here, wanted her back. I wanted her to come in and find me and pull me into her arms. Make it better. Tell me she was right there. Even if it was just to say goodbye, I would've given my arm just to tell her I loved her one last time, to see her one last time. Just a smile.

I just started half singing "Walk Beside Me" to myself, "A child begins with one single step, then walks a million miles, And though these wings are not ready yet…I will try to fly; My eyes can't see, My arms can't reach, I need strength when I'm weak, I need your faith in me; Don't walk in front of me, I was not born to follow, Don't walk behind me, We were all born to lead, Don't walk without me, I might need you tomorrow—" I sobbed and curled up more. I wept, for everything that I had lost.

"Cassie?" Connor said softly.

"I'm fine." I gasped out the lie, "I'm fine."

Someone gently slid next to me and wrapped their arms around me.

I glance up, and realized it was Reyna.

The girl I barely knew, pulled me close and held me tightly. "It'll be okay."

I took a bit of a gasping breath and hid my face in her shoulder, letting go.


	14. Clothes

I woke up with a bit of a headache, and a crick in my neck. For a moment, I thought I had fallen asleep with my Mom in the chair, then I remembered that it was Reyna holding me.I carefully pulled away, and sat up, rolling my shoulders and then trying to crack my neck. Sighing as it did crack.

Then I noticed the boys all sleeping on the floor with pillows and blankets they must have pilfered from the rooms.

I looked around, taking in the room in the morning light. It still made me sad…but…I felt like I would be okay.

"They wanted to make sure you would be okay when you woke up. Be there for you." Reyna whispered.

I looked back at her, "They're sweet boys. Thank you, by the way."

Reyna sat up as well, "No problem. It seemed like the thing to do at the time." She took my hand, "Are you alright?"

I nodded slowly, "Yeah, I think I am." I teared up as I said it, "Mostly. I am mostly okay." I took a deep breath to calm myself.

She gave me a smile, "Your house is seriously cool."

I smiled, "It is. I was lucky. I've always known that. Want to go grab some donuts for everyone with me?"

She smiled, "That sounds like an excellent proposition."

I got up, then led the way to my room, tossing her some clothes to borrow since I was about the same size at her, maybe slightly taller, but the clothes would work. We both got cleaned up, and then went out to the garage. My car should still be there.

As we were pulling out, Rita was parking.

I waited until I had finished backing out of the garage, then got out and hugged her, asking her how she was and letting her know that I had some friends who were still asleep upstairs.

She said she wouldn't disturb them, and said it was wonderful to see me and that I looked well. Asked me how long we would be there.

I told her we were leaving later that day, then got back into the car and drove us toward donuts.

"Your mother was an author, I believe." Reyna started.

I nodded, "She wrote the Inferno Ring Trilogy, that's what she's most famous for."

Reyna looked surprised, "She had a lot of Roman influences for her government structures. It was very well written."

I smiled, "It was. Those books were her other babies."

"She dedicated all of them to you." Reyna smiled softly.

I nodded, "I was her world. She was mine." I pulled into the Tim Hortons.

Reyna looked at it.

"It's what we've got." I told her.

"And the building design?" She looked amused.

"It's Frankenmuth, there's codes for businesses to be in the German style to match the rest of the town." I explained, then led the way in, "We should probably get them coffee or whatever, too."

"I know what Nico drinks, but not the others."

I frowned, "Hmm, I know what Connor drinks because his brother drinks the same. I guess we guess for Will and Malcolm." I ordered two dozen donuts, then hot-chocolate for me and Connor, and a mocha frappe for Will and Malcolm. A couple of Croissants (because croissants). Then let Reyna order her's and Nico's beverages. Paid for it, then we juggled the stuff to the car and took it back, going through the town at her request so she could see it.

She smiled, "It doesn't seem like that much, I mean, all of it looks very nice, but…"

"This town is home to Bronners, the world's largest Christmas store, which brings in some business. This is Michigan's little Bavaria. People with German ancestry like coming here. There are old fashioned candy shops, shops that sell things made here in Michigan, it has three big hotels, and is fairly centrally located. Saginaw and Baycity aren't too far, and it's close to Birch Run which has the largest outlet mall in the Midwest. Detroit isn't too far either, same for Midland. Plus I'm pretty sure that there's a sister city in Germany." I shrugged, turning so we could go around Bronner's. "Mom took me to get an ornament every year."

Reyna smiled a bit, "It looks like a magical place."

I nodded, "Especially in winter."

"Well, maybe we'll have to make a special trip." Reyna grinned, "Start a new tradition."

I smiled, "I think that would be fun." I turned us onto the road that would take us back to the house. I felt like it would be fun to go through there with friends, and enjoy the sights and goof around and pick out something to remember the trip by to put on the Christmas tree, even if it was a cheap thing.

Once we pulled in and parked, we managed to get everything inside without spilling any of the drinks or donuts.

"So, you and Malcolm…"

"Me and Malcolm. It's new. I think we're both trying to take it slower, don't want to rush into anything. We haven't even kissed. Not like, a real kiss. He's kissed my cheek a couple times. My forehead once or twice. Mostly we're holding hands, hugging, and talking. Lots of talking." I opened the box of donuts.

Reyna smiled, "Still, it must be nice."

"I think if we're careful…our relationship could be something special. He was one of the first people I actually talked to at camp. But I mean, I'm worried that I rushed into it because I was mourning my mom, and that wouldn't be fair to him." I leaned against the counter.

Reyna tilted her head, "Have you told him that?"

I frowned, "I honestly don't know. There were a couple days there where I…I have no clue what I actually said aloud and what I was thinking."

"Ooh, right, the apple of discord. Connor cut off your arm." Reyna frowned at her donut, "Are you going to talk to him about it?"

"I have to at least see if I talked to him about it before, so yes. When I find the right time."

"Right time for what?" Connor came in with Will, and the two of them had a zombie Nico between them, holding him up.

"To wake you guys up for donuts and drinks." Reyna said smoothly.

"Donuts!" Connor dropped Nico and hurried forward, then hugged Cassie when he found out that she had gotten him Hot Chocolate.

Even Nico was a little more awake, giving Reyna a thumbs up when she told him what she got him.

Will was fine with the beverage we got him and said Malcolm probably would be as well.

"That depends on what you got me." Malcolm came out, looking much more awake and ready to go than the others.

"Mocha frappe." I told him, hoping that would be acceptable.

He smiled, "Nice, and donuts. Awesome." He grabbed one and bit into it without ceremony.

"Give some campers junk food," Connor leaned against the counter. "The maid scared the bajeebers out of Will and Malcolm."

"Oh?" I hopped onto the counter so I could look at them all.

Will nodded, "We woke up before these two, and heard noise downstairs. We went to investigate, thinking it was you two. We kind of freaked out when we saw her, but she saw us and called us your friends and said that she would have some fresh towels up in the bathroom in a minute. You have a maid?"

"It's a big house, and we would be gone for a couple weeks, sometimes months, for mom's book tours. Plus now…" I shrugged, "I've allowed an environmental society to continue using the living room for their meetings. She makes sure everything is clean for when they get here. It's only once a week."

Nico shook his head, "Are you going to live here after…"

"I don't know. I can't imagine selling it. I'll figure something out. But…not until I'm older. For now, I'm just going to leave things the way they are. But we…should get ready to hit the road again. So, I'm going to go pack good camp clothes since before I had nice clothes. Grab my CD case. Pillow. And books." I walked purposefully toward the stairs.

Reyna followed, "You're sure you're okay with me keeping this shirt?"

"Yeah, actually, do you need any other clothes? I've got some jeans that would probably fit you. There just a little short on me." I offered, shrugging.

Reyna smiled, "I'll try them."

I nodded and got the bin of clothes that just didn't fit right out, "We were going to drop a load off at the rescue mission, but we hadn't gotten to it yet. Have at it. Take what you want. I'm going to go try and find my favorite sweater in my moms closet. If I'm not back in about five minutes, I'm crying again, and I'm sorry."

She shook her head, "You don't have to be sorry for missing your mom."

I shrugged, then went to look for the sweater. Thankfully, I didn't have any particular memories in the closet itself. The clothes were a different story, but it wasn't as overwhelming as seeing her room that first time had been. I found the sweater, and mom's favorite writing sweatshirt. I took both, and her red flannel shirt. I found her headphones (she had Beats). I checked in with Reyna to let her know that she didn't have to worry about me crying somewhere, then locked my moms and my own jewelry and other valuables in the safe before returning again to see if she'd found anything.

She was trying on an old jacket, "You're sure all of this was…"

"Seriously, all of this was going away. I've been through all of these items four or five times, no attachment whatsoever. I've outgrown it, in taste and size, or I've just gotten sick of it, or I never wore it to begin with. Anything you want, take. I'll just be happy that it's being used instead of wasted." I looked through my CD case really quick, then grabbed a couple of more from the shelf and inserted them into empty slots. I still needed to repack my suitcase, but I knew that Nico had just gotten into the shower and that Malcolm and Connor needed to get through still. So, I had time. It wasn't even nine yet.

Reyna kept going through the clothing, making sure to keep it all neat and organized, "You must take really good care of your clothing, a lot of this is practically brand new."

I shrugged, "Mom liked shopping for me. Said it made her feel like she was providing for me. If I didn't like something, she said we'd donate it. Maybe I should donate it to camp."

Reyna smiled at me, "Honestly, it would probably be appreciated, by the Aphrodite cabin at the very least."

I laughed, "Until they realize that half of the stuff is out of style."

She laughed with me, seeming to relax even more. Then she made a face, "This isn't going to fit in my bag." She gesture to two pairs of shorts, a pair of jeans, a couple of shirts, and the jacket.

I pursed my lips, "Yeah, your backpack is sort of small."

"Just a bit. I really only have one change of clothing and, well, some underwear." She gave the backpack a disappointed look.

I went to my closet, rummaging around before finally finding my old hiking backpack that I hadn't used since Mom (she had a shopping problem) had gotten me the one I was currently using, "Here. I know that it's not camper style to actually pack clothes, but I'm trying to start a new tradition. Besides, it's a trail backpack so it has good support and it's sturdy. If there isn't room in there, we'll get you a duffel bag. Let's face it, when a girl hits sixteen, she need clothes. No matter how much of a tomboy she is."

Reyna smirked, "That and I haven't updated my clothes in quite a while. Just enough to keep me in clothes that fit."

I shook my head, "It drove me crazy at camp only having two tank tops. I practically live in tank tops." I started to unpack my suitcase so I could repack it, carefully. With camp in mind. Knowing I might end up being there year round, it was still possible, at least. I tried to make sure it was well organized but kept the stuff I wanted easily accessible in my backpack. I also grabbed the lipstick mom always wanted me to try.

Reyna had finished packing the backpack and gave the rest of the clothes a look, "You said a duffel?"

I nodded.

She followed me, leaning against the door way, "That looks like a first date dress." She pointed at a dress that I had yet to have an occasion to wear.

I smiled, "Yeah, but it's not something I would pack for either of the camps."

"Connor said this camp is more relaxed. Even more than Camp Half-Blood. Maybe you'll be able to go on a date." She suggested.

"Hey, Cassie, I don't suppose your mom has any shirts from old boyfriends." Connor asked through the door.

I shuddered, "I'll see what I can find. Who's shirt died?"

"Mine, it got a little…singed."

I frowned, "How?"

"Um, there was a match incident with me and Nico."

I shook my head, "I'll see what I can find. But we might have to go to the store." There was only one place something like that could be, and I was pretty sure there wasn't anything in there. I had some guys t-shirts, but they wouldn't fit Connor.

"Alright," He responded.

"Connor, what are the chances of us needing nicer clothes?" Reyna called before he left that door.

"Define nicer?"

"Like date nice." Reyna gave me a grin.

I shook my head, managing a smile.

"Yeah, they have a kind of formal dinner on Sundays. And Cassie should definitely have something thats nicer." His voice was teasing, even through the door.

"Thanks, Connor." Reyna grabbed the dress and held it out to me.

I shook my head, "How did I get friends like this?" I muttered teasingly, and took it off the hanger. Then I spotted a different dress and tossed it to her, "Humor me. Try it on."

"This is my kind of shopping."

I laughed, "Right? Comfort of your own home, no crowds, no paying ridiculous prices…" I tossed the duffel bag on the pile of clothes she had accrued.

"And there's room to actually try stuff on." Reyna stayed in the closet to change while I packed a few other things. "And you're right, this is the age when we start needing more clothes. Ooh, this is really cute."

"Let me see!"

She came out, smiling a bit.

I grinned, "That's looks amazing on you. Pack it. I'm going to go see if I can find something for Connor."

She smiled and shook her head, "I'm only borrowing."

"Well, when you return it, can it be in the form of cookies or something? Cuz, I'm never going to wear it. Ever. Seriously, it looks okay on me, but I'm uncomfortable in it. You rock it." I shrugged and left, making sure to close the door firmly. The boys were using one of the guest bedrooms to hang out in while they waited for the shower. I headed into mom's bedroom again, and into the second closet. Top shelf.

There was only one guys shirt in that entire closet, a camo T-shirt. I took it out to Connor, "Here, it's all that's available."

"That works for me." He smelled it real quick, then put it on.

"Who still has to get through the shower?"

"Nico was the last." Will said, giving me a smile.

I nodded, "Okay, meet out front in twenty minutes, then?"

"Sure," Connor said, grabbing his backpack and sweatshirt and heading out.

I gave Malcolm a smile and went back to Reyna, "We have twenty minutes before we leave."

She nodded and started packing things carefully into her duffel. "What do you think this camp will be like? What activities, I mean."

I thought about it for a while, "Well, I think Connor said something about it being on a lake. So theres probably swimming. Archery and fighting skills, obviously. He also said that she liked to focus on their abilities. She a daughter of Apollo, so I'd wager a guess that there's music. I don't really know. Maybe there's more free time, or maybe there are just other things that are done. Not as intense as the camps, but still similar in some ways. I do know that we better be in a cabin together."

Reyna smiled and nodded, "It would be weird being in a cabin alone with a bunch of people I didn't know. Do you think we'll be able to divert war just by going and listening?"

"If Connor says so, then I trust him. We have to try." I said simply, "Besides, it's already a good thing that a praetor of Rome is doing this herself."

She nodded.

"Especially the one who united the Greeks and Romans."

She smiled and tossed a shirt at me, "Oh, shut up and pack."

I laughed, zipping up my suitcase. Today was going to be good. I could feel it.


	15. Camp Northpoint

Even Nico's attention was on the glimpses of Lake Huron we kept getting. Connor said we were close.

I could tell he was relieved to be arriving without incident. We had only had to deal with two monsters.

Finally, he pulled onto a dirt road, which was lined on either side with dense forest. We went down that drive for about five minutes until it opened to a beautiful, grassy, lightly wooded area surrounding a small parking area. A small building was here, though we could see a bigger one a little further back.

"Alright, everyone out." Connor said cheerfully, turning off the car and getting out himself.

We got our bags, and followed Connor up the porch steps and into the log building.

"Allison?"

Okay, there are a lot of beautiful people in the world. But some people are just stunningly gorgeous.

Allison was one of those people, and her smile was dazzling. Her blue eyes were the purest blue I'd ever seen, and her hair could seriously have passed as real gold. She looked like a movie star, even in her jeans and t-shirt, with bare feet, and a jacket wrapped around her waist.

And I recognized her. She was the woman at the Ren-Fest store. The one that sold Mom my ring.

"Good, you made it. We're excited to have you all here at Camp Northpoint." She hugged Connor, then shook Reyna's hand, "Thank you, Reyna, for coming."

Reyna looked a little surprised, "You know who I am?"

Allison's smile got a bit mysterious, making her even more beautiful, "I know who all of you are. It's…a gift. And a curse. But, we should get you all to your cabins."

"Reyna and I will be together, right?" I asked, figuring I should ask sooner rather than later.

"Of course," She grabbed a set of keys, and a golden bow, then a leather quiver. "Follow me."

We did, listening to the Connor answer her questions about traffic and such as we took in the scene behind the welcoming building.

Then Allison pointed to the larger building, "That's the lodge. We eat our meals there, movie nights every other Friday, infirmary on the second floor, and it's where I sleep. While you're here you will be on the kitchen roster, it's not too bad. There aren't that many of us." She kept walking at a brisk pace. She was graceful, with long, slender limbs, and tall. She was just slightly shorter than Connor, so she had to be about 5'9".

"How many are here?" Reyna asked, a calculating look on her face as she took in what we could see. There were gardens around some of the trees, and in some areas the grasses and herbs grew wild and free, untouched by a mower. There was a boy hiding in there, sneaking around, and watching us. Maybe eleven years old, from the glimpses I got.

"Oh boy, um…" She paused, frowning at the grasses for a moment, "Twelve, thirteen including me. Most of them are foster kids that I've taken in."

A teen walked over from the Lodge. A guy, about thirteen maybe, it was hard to tell from his face. He wore a baggy t-shirt, and a hoodie, jeans, and sneakers. His hands were shoved in his pockets and he had a beanie on, so only some of his blond hair peeked out.

Allison glanced at him, and looked amused, then turned and continued walking.

Reyna's interest was piqued, "Do you like it here?" She asked the boy.

The boy glanced at her, seeming apathetic, and shrugged, "Yeah."

There was something off about him. I kept stealing glances at him, noting his light blue eyes, and that at least his left ear was pierced.

Nico was nudging Will and muttering something.

Will just grinned, "You would think he's cute." Just a little too loudly.

Connor snorted, "Oh, please, no."

The boy looked a little freaked.

Nico hit Will, "I never said that!"

The boy stepped back, "Okay, test successful. I can pass as a boy. I'm gonna go change now!" His—her—voice was suddenly distinctly feminine. She ran off.

That's what it was. The mouth, the eyebrows, if it weren't for the clothes and her excellent imitation of the way boys walk, talk, and act, I would have seen through it. In other words, if she was trying to be a boy, she would be pretty successful.

"That was a girl?" Nico sounded slightly horrified.

Allison started laughing, "That was Megara Payne. She's a little quirky, but she doesn't normally dress up like a guy for…obvious reasons. I honestly didn't think she would go through with this. Don't worry about having insulted her, she's probably too embarrassed by what she did to care about y'all."

"Why was she dressed like a guy?" Malcolm asked out of genuine curiosity.

"She called it a social experiment. I said okay as long as nobody got hurt." She led us down a path, that opened up to an even bigger, lightly wooded area. There was a large garden of to one side, on the edge of a stream. Then there were three smallish log cabins. She led us to the second, going and unlocking the door, "Boys, this is you."

They went in, dropping their things against one wall and holding off from claiming their bunks just yet.

It wasn't very big, two sets of bunk beds, and then some shelving. But it had a cozy feeling to it. All of the bunks had clean sheets, pillows, and blankets on them.

"You'll meet the other boys later, right now we'll let the girls drop their stuff off and then I'll show you to the archery range, beach, and the arts and crafts building."

"Are we not in the next cabin over?" Reyna asked.

Allison shook her head, "No, you're closer to the girl's bathrooms and showers." She pointed across the clearing to different log building, "That's the boys bathrooms and showers. You guys can check it out later."

The boys nodded.

She led the way past the last cabin like the boys', then down another path. This led to a clearing with even smaller cabins that were widely scattered, with a central building that must have been the girls' bathrooms. She led the way to one of the small cabins, "I've found that the girls like having just one person with them. They can switch as they like as long as they let me know and create deeper bonds. Plus they can get some alone time."

"So it's just us?" I asked, surprised.

She nodded, "Just you two. Here's your keys. Just drop your stuff for now."

We nodded and went in, both dropping our stuff on the floor just inside the doorway. It was sort of an arching design, and there was a window over each bed, which was built with drawers underneath. The beds were made up in a very similar way to those in the guys cabin. It felt clean, and light, and comfortable. Like a good mix between camping and not.

"Come on, lots to see before lunch."

We went back out, Reyna giving me a relieved smile.

I got it. We didn't have to be in a cabin with people we didn't know. I could tell that Nico was relieved that it was just the other people from camp that he would have to share with, too.

She showed us the archery range, then the craft building, which shared a clearing with a larger cabin that she vaguely referred to as the Temples Cabin, whatever that meant.

There was a little girl in this clearing, maybe seven, and she was running around collecting flowers. She waved emphatically at them, then disappeared down a trail.

Allison had been pointing out what trails led where, also mentioning that she would give us maps before we left the lodge after lunch. She led the way to the beach, "And the piece de resistance…"

Lake Huron was before us, after a twenty foot stretch of sand. The soothing sound of waves, the sunlight glinting on the water, the cleanliness of the beach.

"There are signs to let you know where the property ends, but otherwise you're free to walk the beach as you wish, as long as you're not supposed to be somewhere else. The water is still a little chilly, but it should warm up a bit within the next couple of days." She smiled out at the water, "If it's storming, I don't recommend being out here. And if you're going swimming, don't go alone. Just to be safe."

I was grinning out at the beach. I had been to the Atlantic and the Pacific Oceans, but this was way better. No sharks, no stingrays, no jellyfish. Clean, freshwater.

"I didn't realize it was so big." Will said softly, just loud enough to be heard over the waves. "It's like a calm ocean."

"Without the salt to ruin your hair or clothes." Allison had a musical laugh. She was unreal.

Reyna cracked a smile again, "Not much swimming, I bet."

"Well, Michiganders are made of some pretty tolerant stuff. We have to put up with the Buckeyes, Cheeseheads, Canadians, and those other people."

"Hoosiers." I offered.

She pointed at me, "Yeah, those people. Though we have to be careful, I have one here."

"A cheesehead?" Nico was looking at us like we dropped from another planet.

"Someone from Wisconsin." I explained, "Hoosiers are from Indiana. Buckeyes, are from the armpit."

"And I was talking about having a Hoosier. Come on, we should head for the Lodge. You should meet the other campers. Besides, Meg makes amazing grilled chicken." She turned and went back down the path.

"Are you always barefoot?" I asked, realizing she walked really quickly for someone who wasn't wearing shoes.

"More often than not in the summer. Gives me a sense of freedom." She shrugged visibly, and continued walking. Though, now that I was paying attention, I could tell that her walking was also carefully avoiding sticks and stones in a way that was almost like dancing. "I will warn you, there is one camper here that is not like the rest."

"Meaning?" Will asked, taking Nico's hand as we entered the clearing by the Lodge.

Hang on…how did we get here?

"Do you mean the mortal that Connor mentioned?" I asked, glad she would be giving us a map.

She paused, glancing at me, "Um, no, though I suppose he is technically not like the rest."

"Then…?" Nico shrugged, waiting for an answer.

"Um, there's a boy. Peter. You might have seen him earlier, hiding among the grasses over there. He has…memory problems. And…well, we're not sure who his godly parent…or parents are. But he forgets, doesn't remember his life before I found him. Think of him as autistic, if that helps. He functions well, he isn't bothered by noise or anything, but he's a mystery that is yet to be solved, and we're not ready to start digging yet. It's a sensitive situation. The other campers watch out for him and can help you if there's a problem with him, but it's important that you know ahead of time that he is different. Special." She fixed an intense gaze on them. There was a warning in them not to hurt this boy.

"Anything else we need to be sensitive of? You said most of these kids were from foster care." Malcolm explained his reason for asked with a slight placating gesture.

She thought for a moment, "Zeke is overprotective of all of the girls, Evangeline is…sensitive to violence, Emily is a flirt, Meg is very shy, and all of them are very sensitive on the topic of their godly parent. Proud. Otherwise…yeah, that's about it. Let's go eat." She turned around without ceremony and went into the lodge. The dining area was a good size, but only one of the long tables (which was three tables pushed together) seemed to be in use.

There was a large guy, tall and broad-shouldered, bigger than Vince and Sherman. He nodded to Allison and Connor, then seemed to evaluate the rest of us.

"Zeke, these are the campers who are going to be joining us. I expect that you won't maim them."

Zeke shrugged, "Try not to."

"This is Cassie, Nico, Will, Malcolm, and Reyna. And you met Connor." Allison introduced.

A girl had walked up as she was introducing them. She was wearing a grey shirt with a black heart on it over a pink tank top, skinny jeans, light pink sneakers, and a necklace with a compass, and some sort of medallion hanging from it. Leather wrap bracelets, dove earrings, and the dagger on her white belt all seemed to compliment her outfit well. And her hair was braided in the cute fashion that was currently trending. "I'm Emily Strong, I'm a legacy of Aphrodite—" big shock "—and Nike."

We all waved or mumbled a greeting.

Meg came out (her eyes really were quite distinctive) in shorts, a tank top, and barefoot. Her pale blonde hair was in a pony tail. Even in the different clothes, if it wasn't for her hips and waist, and her hair, she really would look like a boy. She was flat as a board.

"You've already sort of met Megara," She introduced us to Meg, who was bright red as she listened and greeted us.

Emily glanced between Meg and us, "Wait, did you do something? Did I miss you doing something?"

"Later, Em."

"Meeeg!" Emily trailed after the small girl.

"Megan is just fifteen and Emily is sixteen. Zeke is sixteen, as well." Allison told them, glancing toward the doors. "And here comes Felix, Levi, and Frederick."

The three boys seemed to range from eleven to about fifteen, if I guessed correctly.

She introduced us again, then pointed to the youngest boy first, "That's Felix, son of Hebe. That one is Levi, son of Harmonia," That was while she pointed at the middle boy, with a thick head of rich brown hair. Then she pointed at the last boy, "And Frederick, son of Eirene."

The boys seemed friendly, starting to talk with Malcolm, Will, and Connor.

Nico was still busy assessing everything. He stood firmly between Reyna and myself, glancing over every new face.

"That's Adin, she's a daughter of Aglaea." This was directed to a girl who had just entered. She was beautiful. Then to the girls who had entered with her, "And Rikki, daughter of Bia, and Pippa, daughter of Epione."

Reyna leaned over to whisper, "Too many girls."

I giggled a bit.

Nico shook his head.

The little girl who had been collecting flowers earlier came skipping in, followed by a boy who had leaves and grass and twigs and dirt all over him. She hugged Allison, then quickly looked at all of us, "Hi! I'm Evangeline!"

The boy watched us warily. I recognized him as the one who had been watching us earlier. Must be Peter.

I smiled at them both as Evangeline introduced the boy as Peter. Score.

He didn't really greet them, just sort of waved and then ran to wash up for dinner at a reproach from Allison.

Then a guy came in, probably eighteen years old. Super handsome. With a kind smile, and a lithe figure.

Reyna's eyes widened slightly.

He came over, "Hey, I'm Eric. I help Allison run this place."

"I'm Cassie, this is Nico, Reyna, and that's Will, and Malcolm. I think you already know Connor."

He nodded, smiling. "Yeah, I know him." His gaze lingered slightly longer on Reyna.

"So, who's your godly parent?"

He chuckled, "I'm the camp mortal. My sister, Evangeline, is a daughter of Soteria. I take care of her." He nodded to the small girl, who chose that moment to skip over and hug his leg, grinning up at him.

I smiled, "That's cool." I nudged Nico, nodding for him to pass it on to Reyna. She was holding her breath.

Nico passed on the nudge.

She let out her breath in a gust and then, took in another breath, "So, you're raising her?"

"Pretty much, yeah. It's not easy, but she's worth it."

"Oh, you guys live in the cabin by the arts and crafts building." I pointed out.

He grinned and nodded, "Yeah, Allison has let us live there for the past year or so. She's been really supportive." He picked his sister up, "It's been a big help."

"So, do you work here at camp?" Reyna asked.

I saw Nico wince. I managed not to.

Eric chuckled softly, "Yeah, I help Allison run this place."

Reyna blushed, "You said that when you introduced yourself."

He nodded, "I did, it's okay. You're meeting a lot of people at one time. It can be overwhelming."

She nodded, giving me a glance desperate for help.

I let my mind try to come up with something, "You know, I feel like I've see you before." I started, realizing that I had. I was almost certain. And it had something to do with books.

He kind of winced, but was still smiling, "Oh?"

"Yeah," I looked at him and his sister. "Wait, didn't you write that book, 'Being a Better Brother' or something like that?"

He glanced at his sister as she nodded emphatically, "In my defense, it supposed to be published."

I grinned, "It was awesome! You had some hilarious stories in there. Me and my read it like eight times in one month."

Reyna and Nico looked lost.

He ran a hand through his hair, "I wrote a series of lessons I had learned about trying to raise my sister, with stories about how I discovered it. Allison sent it to a friend and the friend decided that he had to publish it."

"It hit the top charts within a week," I told them, shaking my head at his embarrassment.

Nico nodded slowly, "That's pretty good."

Eric looked at me, "What did you say your name was?"

"Cassie," I answered.

"Last name?"

"Um, Dellaro. Why?"

"Your mom was Juliet Dellaro, the novelist?" He asked, setting his sister down so she could run off.

I forced a smile, "She was, yes."

He nodded a bit, "Sorry." He obviously dropped the real reason he was asking.

I rolled my eyes slightly, "Yes, she loooved your book. She was hoping there would be a second one."

He gave a small smile, "Oh, I don't think I have any say in that anymore."

Allison rejoined us just then, "Give the people what they want. You're already writing them, the money is good, what's the big deal?"

"When she grows up and reads them." He pointed to his sister who was dancing around the room and saying she was a fairy. "She's going to be a teenager, and then she's going to read these and flip."

"You hardly say anything that will make her flip. Now, come on. Foods ready. Everyone grab your plate and lets eat." She called loudly, shaking her head.

It was an organized mess as we filled our plates with some yummy looking food and found seats, naturally getting mixed in with the campers from here.

There were various conversations floating around us, but nothing that spoke of personalities. Mostly dicussions of fighting techniques, archery, the beach, what crafts people were working on. At first it seemed like this must be a normal conversation, but I soon realized that these other kids were nervous about us. They were a little more comfortable with Connor (with whom Emily was relentlessly flirting).

Malcolm finally broached a topic that I was curious about with Allison, "So, what about monsters?"

Everything got quiet as they anticipated her answer.

She looked thoughtful, "You mean, do we have a problem with them here?"

He tilted his head, "Yes, and how do you keep your campers safe from them?"

"Magical border. Focuses more on repelling monsters of all types, and leaves the weather for us to deal with." She took a sip of water, acting nonchalant.

"How?" Malcolm asked, absent-mindedly pushing his corn around his plate.

"It's magic. How is not the right question." Megara said softly, "The right question is What. What keeps the monsters out?"

Nico was studying her, "And what does keep the monsters out?"

"It's mixture of magics," Allison took over again, giving Meg a soft smile. "I've spent the vast majority of my life studying protection spells and wards against evil. Protection and safety is a vital part of civilization. You find the keys to safety, the things that wards off the monsters, and scale it up. I couldn't tell you everything that went into making this border, but it wasn't easy the first time. I'm just glad it worked."

Zeke raised his cup to that, "Cheers!" He drank his whole glass of water in one swig.

Malcolm was organizing the corn kernels now, "What about the Celtic stuff?"

"You'll have to be more specific, there's a lot of stuff in Celtic culture."

"The deities, the monsters…"

"Well, the deities are mostly from the Tuatha de Danaan. The people of the goddess Danu. They live in a realm called Tir na Nog. Anyone who spends enough time there essentially becomes immortals themselves. The other deities are…somewhat scattered about, though often in Tir na Nog as well. The monsters and other creatures have their own places." Allison said carefully.

Peter, who was sitting beside her, was tapping nervously, his eyes darting to all of their faces, then back to his plate. He shifted closer to Allison.

Emily made a clucking sound, "You guys didn't tell us your godly lineage." She changed the subject with a cheerful tone and a smile.

"My mother is Bellona." Reyna said simply, then continued eating, her gaze distant. Thinking.

"Hermes," I said, trying to catch the enthusiasm so that it might spread.

"Apollo."

"Athena."

Nico glanced at Megara again, "Hades."

The one girl, I think her name was Rikki, grinned, "Cool."

Megara nodded slowly, "I thought so."

"Why?" His gaze narrowed.

Will nudged him and muttered for him to relax a bit.

She shrugged, "My mother is Eileithyia. I can sense life. You have a slight tinge of death about you, so either it was a really difficult birth or you're a son of Hades. It's not a big deal, I just thought you might be. I knew there was at least one child of Hades out there from the news we get."

Nico blinked again, "Eileithyia?"

"Goddess of childbirth and midwifery. You do not want to know the abilities that gives me." She shuddered. She spoke softly, kindly. She had a gentle demeanor, but I could see that her arms were well-muscled.

Emily grinned, "She got a monster pregnant with kittens."

Meg shuddered.

The guys from here looked disturbed at the memory.

"Let's not talk about that again." Eric said easily. "It was disturbing when it happened. No need to dwell on it."

Malcolm, Will, and Nico looked deeply disturbed as they observed Megara.

"Kittens?" Will finally said, then shook his head, "How does that even work…"

"If I knew, I never would have done it." Meg said, pushing her plate away from her a bit.

This topic had to change. Quickly. Effectively. Peter had perked up at the mention of kittens, but when it didn't stay on kittens he looked disappointed. Which gave me an idea…

"Were they cute?" I asked.

They all looked at me. Good. I had their attention.

"The kittens, were the kittens at least cute?"

Peter grinned and nodded, "Yeah! They live in the hollow now!" He was bouncing.

"Maybe you can show me later." I said, giving him a smile.

He nodded emphatically, "Okay!"

The conversation gave way to talk of the bonfire that night and Meg cast a grateful look in my direction.


	16. Megara

It was pretty quiet after dinner as everyone discussed what they would be doing. Then Emily and Meg looked at me and Reyna.

"We're going to the Willow, it's this cool place with a great view of the beach." Emily told us, "Want to come?"

Reyna glanced at me, "Okay, sounds like a nice spot."

I nodded, agreeing.

Meg smiled, "It is. We'll show you."

We followed them along a beautiful trail to a small area under a willow tree with a truly good view of the lake.

I smiled, sitting on an old log that didn't seem to be rotting yet. "This is a pretty spot." I could imagine writing here. The sound of the waves in the background, the sunlight fluttering through the leaves and dappling the ground. It was perfect.

Reyna had a peaceful look on her face as she sat beside me.

Meg dropped into the grass, smiling, "Things can get a little crazy after lunch. We like to retreat to before Zeke picks a fight with someone. Usually Rikki."

"Who is Zeke's parent?" Reyna asked, sliding down into the grass and using the log as a back rest. It was good to see her so relaxed.

Emily smiled, "Kratos, god of strength and power. Rikki is his best opponent, their parents are siblings along with Nike and Zelus."

I nodded, "So, is he strong?"

"Yes, and he has bursts of extra strength. Rikki can read energies, which can be really cool. But she can also do energy blasts every once in a while. She can do more the more she practices." Emily said, smiling. She was playing with a keychain, which was some sort of small wrought-metal orb that glowed with a faint pink light from inside.

Meg eyed it warily, "Don't even think about it."

"Oh, but your outfit is so drab." Emily grinned.

I tilted my head, curious.

Emily caught Reyna and I looking, and flashed a smile, "Clothing bomb. I can store outfits in them and when thrown at people they replace the clothing that that person is wearing with the outfit inside. It's really useful for trips."

Reyna was smiling, "That is useful. Do you make them yourself?"

Emily nodded, "I do, it's my main project for arts and crafts. I don't put the outfits in right away, but I've got quite the store for me, Meg, and the other girls here. I'm working on some that are more guy friendly." She rolled her eyes.

"So, anyone can use them once the outfit is in?"

"Yup."

Reyna nodded slowly, obviously thinking about how useful that would be for campers on quests.

Emily's eyebrows bounced briefly, then she pinned an inquisitive look on me, "So, tell me about that hunky Athena kid."

"Only if you tell her about Eric." I shot back, pointing at Reyna with my thumb.

Reyna winced, "Why would you do that?"

"Because you two are perfect for each other," Emily grinned, "Well, I'm assuming. You've got the whole…responsibility vibe that would go great with his caretaking vibe."

"Em, even I don't know what that's supposed to mean." Megara interjected.

Emily gave a dramatic sigh, "Reyna is your typical, dutiful leader who cares greatly about her troops. Sometimes to the point where she forgets to take care of herself. Eric is a caretaker. He takes care of people who forget to take care of themselves or who can't take care of themselves yet. He understands the pressures of responsibility, he's gorgeous, athletic, and he can carry intelligent conversation. Perfect for a smarty-pants, self-sufficient woman who is under enormous pressure to take care of her troops but longs for companionship."

I blinked at Emily for a moment, stunned, then looked at Reyna to see that her face mirrored mine.

"That's…" Reyna shook her head, "How did you…"

Emily shrugged, "Praetor of Rome, daughter of Bellona; I made a snap judgment. How'd I do?"

"I'd say you hit the nail on the head." Meg was glancing between both of our faces. "They look to stunned for anything else."

I shook my head, "Do me!"

Emily grinned, "Oh, honey, I have no clue about you."

I felt a little disappointed, "What? Why?"

She was studying me, "I don't know. You're just sort of…" She frowned, "It's almost like you're hidden. You're a mystery, one that I'm not meant to solve."

I sighed, "You're the first person that hasn't tried to solve it. Okay, I said I'd tell you about Malcolm."

She grinned again.

I told them about him, and our relationship and all that, even though there wasn't much to say. It was just starting, after all.

But when I was done, Meg sighed, "Lucky. I doubt if I'll ever find someone for me."

"Why?" Reyna asked softly.

Meg looked at the ground, "There are some obstacles I have to overcome. Three ways my life could go. I have to be careful which path I choose. My life is going to be…" She laughed softly, "Very embarrassing and full of strange things. But hopeful. Mostly."

I felt more confused, but I let it drop, realizing that that was as clear as she got with her future when I saw the look on Emily's face.

Reyna had a steady gaze fixed on Meg, "You know some of your options though, don't you?"

Meg sighed, "The bad one. It defines that I will have children of my own—whatever that means—however I will not raise them. It's a beautiful option. Involves my death. I prefer the options behind doors one and three. Although, the first door starts with kissing someone destined to be with someone else. But it's pretty specific." She nervously played with her hair, which was long. Really long, like Rapunzel. "So, no matter what option I end up taking…I am determined to make the most of my life. And if I end up taking the second door towards certain sadness where my family is concerned…well, I'll make a video with a last message for my kids and hopefully husband."

"And the third door?"

Emily snickered, "She marries someone at a young age."

"Seventeen," Megara made a face, "Guess we'll see what happens in two and a half years."

I tilted my head, "You're so calm."

Meg shrugged, "Well, I know who I would have to kiss, I just…don't think I'd have the courage to actually do it."

"Who?" Reyna asked, head tilting in curiosity.

Emily looked curious as well.

Megara frowned at the ground, "You can't say anything."

Emily slid an arm around her friend.

Reyna dipped her head, and I nodded.

Meg sighed, "I didn't know until your group arrived. But it's…Nico. The son of Hades. So, you can see why I'm a little hesitant."

"Wait, so you kiss him and you can prevent dying before you can raise your own children?"

"Well…he has to be a willing participant, I believe. This isn't an…easy thing. I don't know what would happen if I took that option. It's still a mystery." She played with a piece of grass.

"But it's better than knowing you won't get to raise your own children." Reyna pointed out.

Meg nodded, "True, I want a family."

Emily glanced at us, "Do you think Nico would do it if he knew the circumstances?"

I met Reyna's eyes, then looked back at them, "Let us talk to him. See what he thinks first. And with his boyfriend."

Reyna nodded, "To save a life, I think Nico would do it. But what I think and what he'll actually do are two different things. We'll try, though."

Megara nodded, "That's more than I should have asked for."

 **AN: So, I thought I should put this out there for the people who read** ** _Surrogacy_** **; This story is the actual timeline for Megara Payne.** ** _Surrogacy_** **and** ** _Solace Kids_** **are technically part of an AU for this story. So...anything is possible...**

 **Just bear that in mind.**


	17. Bonfire

I sat down beside Nico and Will, entranced by the glow of the fire. Reyna and I had walked the shoreline after our conversation with Emily and Megara, talking over Meg's problem and what Emily had said about Eric.

Reyna had looked out at the water, then at me, "Being here just feels…right. Relaxing."

Then they had gone to the archery range, wanting to be somewhat productive. My arm still wasn't happy with working. It twitched under any sort of strain. I ended up missing the target on all but one shot where the twitch actually made me get a bullseye. The guy (It was either Frederick or Levi) who was practicing there had told me to take it easy after the twitching started getting worse.

Emily had managed to make sure the only open seat for Reyna was beside Eric, which had ended up putting me across the fire from Malcolm, but it was okay. He was talking with Zeke about something or other and looked like he was having a good time. He was also making faces at me when he caught me looking.

Nico nudged me, "You guys do some exploring too?"

"Mostly the beach. We also talked with Meg and Emily." I said, glancing at Meg. She was helping Eric's little sister with a marshmallow for a smore.

Nico nodded, "We went for a hike. It was weird walking through the woods without getting attacked or having to worry about monsters. This place is just…"

"Serene?" Will looked relaxed, like he could happily fall asleep right where he sat.

Nico rolled his eyes, "Yeah, and safe. Not just in the sense that monsters can't get to us. I don't know. It just feels like it fosters security and safety. Like you can trust the people here. And like they trust you."

"We try." Allison sat down again, flashing an apologetic smile at Nico. "Sorry, didn't mean to eavesdrop."

"But seriously, how are they so…" He shrugged.

"Open?" I suggested.

He nodded.

Allison rested her elbows on her knees, "It's not easy getting them to this point. Especially since they are foster kids, and kids who come from tough situations. But…" She looked up at the sky, "I've worked so hard to try and be able to help other half-bloods, and to be able to have family. I just…I wanted them to understand that sometimes family is what you make it. Once you're here, and you've been integrated, and you don't disrupt the healing process of the other campers…you're family. And family takes care of each other. Right?"

I nodded.

Nico leaned against Will, "How bad are some of the situations you get these guys from?"

Allison pointed at Zeke, "His mother left him in a drug den when he was five and he's been in the system ever since. Rikki's father was a marine, went missing in action. We think it was actually the same time that…" She cleared her throat, "Anyway. Emily's parents were killed in a car accident on their way to her school's talent show about a year and a half ago. Megara…she's been attacked. A lot. And not by monsters. I, um, I had to forcibly take her from her father. For her own safety. He was destroying her. Adin's father just couldn't care for her, and he ended up committing suicide. Levi was put up for adoption as a baby, Frederick when he was four. Pippa's grandfather was taking care of her, but he had a heart attack. Eric and Evangeline were in New York when the Titan war happened. Their father died as a result of some of the damage done. When they entered the system someone was trying to separate him from his sister. He couldn't let them, so he ran away. I found him and arranged for them to live with me so he could take care of his sister without anyone trying to take her away. Felix couldn't stand being with his father anymore, apparently his father started drinking after his grandmother died."

I hugged my knees to my chest, "And Peter?"

Her mouth quirked into a smile, "He's our little lost boy. No clue who he is, where he's from, or what he's been through. Just that he's here. And he needs me. It's nice to be needed."

I nodded, "He seems sweet."

"He is…most of the time. The rest of the time he's trouble." She grinned and hugged the boy as he sat beside her.

He grinned at her, and hugged her, then basically curled up in her lap and watched the fire.

She smoothed his unruly hair, smiling softly at him, "What about you?"

I blinked, "What about me?"

She fixed her gaze on me, her blue eyes shining in the firelight, "What's brought you here?"

"The possibility of stopping war." I shrugged.

"But what has led up to that?" She asked, the look in her eyes said she already knew, but her way of speaking said she wanted me to say.

Nico took my hand.

I glanced at him, knowing he didn't like physical contact, making me more grateful that he would do that. Then I looked at her, "My mother and I were kidnapped. She was killed. Then I ended up with the Apple of Discord in my arm and it almost killed me."

She blinked and gazed into the fire, "You're a writer, are you not?"

I flinched, surprised, "I write sometimes."

"Making you a writer." She smiled, her gaze still fixed in the embers, "So, how would you write your life?"

I glanced at the boys, "A trilogy. First book would end when my mother died. Second book would be now. Third book would be when I'm an adult, provided I make it that far."

"Hmm," She glanced at me, "And the theme?"

I hesitated.

Will and Nico were both waiting for my answer, kind of watching me.

I sucked on my lower lip a moment, then pursed my lips before answering, "I'm not sure. I would say that the first was family, and the second friendship, but that wouldn't be true. My life right now is basically trying to replace the family that I lost. I lost my mom, but I gained siblings. They're my family. And then I have these friends that I'm not even sure how we became friends, but I think of them as family as well. And then there's Malcolm."

"Love interest." Will chuckled.

I nodded, "Right, and all of the things that are going on in all of our lives…trying to label it with one theme just doesn't work. It's family, friendship, adventure, mystery, drama, and pain. Honestly, right now I'm more happy that I didn't have a complete mental breakdown. People at camp have been hurt enough for this generation. They didn't need me going crazy on them. That would've caused a lot of harm to come to my cabin. Two crazy people in such a short span of time." I shook my head, dropping my gaze to the grass at my feet. "So, if I had to label all three with one theme…I would say family. For all of them. Because, that's one of the things that drives me. The adventures are just a byproduct."

She gave me a winning smile, "Then what is one thing you think would help keep your family safe?"

I shifted, "I'm sorry?"

"For your project while you're here. What is something that you think could help your family, other demigods, be safe and thrive?"

A glance at the boys told me that they were also struck by the question.

She paused for a moment while we digested the question a bit, "When I asked my kids, it took them a while to come up with an answer. Emily came back to me with her idea for clothing bombs. Rikki had an idea for replenishing energy. Some of them are still thinking about it and they've been here for a while. But the important thing is that they are thinking about it." She smiled at me and the boys, "Because helping others is a very important aspect of life. So, if you get an idea, I'd love to hear it."

I nodded slowly, mind reeling as I thought about all the things other demigods went through. I had been lucky in my life to not have had problems like other demigods.

She picked up Peter and told Eric to make sure everyone made it back to their proper cabins, then she walked toward the lodge.

Will shook his head, "Wow."

Nico nodded, he was frowning at the fire, "Somehow properly burying people doesn't seem like much of a help."

I laughed, "You help in the infirmary."

He nodded, "Still, I mean what made her think of trying to inspire them to come up with ways of helping other demigods?"

"Nico, we're in another camp for demigods. A safe place that she created." Will shook his head, "Something tells me she's devoted her life to trying to help others."

"It would make sense." I said, playing with my ring.

"How so?" Nico asked, glancing at my hands, then meeting my eyes for a split second before I looked back at the flames.

"When Connor was first leaving to investigate he told me about her. He said she was good with magic, had a slight prophetic gift, and that she was very gifted in music. But also that Artemis cursed her, and that she was banned from Camp Half-Blood. She's able to defy the gods, and they can't do anything because they created her." I told them in a hushed tone, "She was a loner. Being a loner in a time like the Titan war, when tension is high and half-bloods feel ignored…I can almost guarantee you that at least one of these campers was almost recruited to the Titan army. And I bet she was approached as well. But she's a nurturer, you can tell by the way she looks at her campers. I bet she saw a need, and filled it. None of the campers here are children of the twelve main gods."

"They're almost all from ones who don't have cabins at camp." Will said, looking like he had just caught on. Understanding dawned on all of his features.

Nico shook his head, "How come we're just finding out about it?"

"Finding out about what?" Rikki sat down on the log Allison had abandoned.

"This place. I mean, it's another safe place for half-bloods. How did we not know about it?" Nico asked, glaring at the logs in the fire.

"It's only been running since shortly before the Titan war. Allison had to build it." Rikki shrugged, "Besides…I think Allison was a little reluctant to draw attention to her continued existence. And there was another war that we…we couldn't help in. We spent most of the Giant war trying to keep some nasties trapped."

"Nasties?"

She nodded, "Yeah, um, they released a few bad people from way back when and we had them locked in a building and they would try to escape every night and we would kill them again and they would regenerate in the building because of some of the magic Allison used. A…binding spell or something."

"How did…the earth…not affect things here?" Will asked, "The cabins looks intact. Everything looks intact."

Rikki tugged on her own braid, "Probably the Celtic magic Sonny mixed in when she made the borders. The energy here is different from energy outside of the border, and different from the energy at the Camp Half-Blood border."

Nico arched an eyebrow, "Which you know…how?"

Rikki smirked, "I almost went there. Changed my mind. Didn't want to trap myself somewhere. Ended up as Allison's foster kid about half a year ago after the police nabbed me in Brooklyn. So, how does it work with you two?" She finger gestured to the boys.

"What do you mean?" Will asked.

"Your relationship. You're two very different energies. I'm just asking for learning purposes. Someday I'll be familiar with all compatible energies." She shrugged.

Nico looked a little disturbed, "You can read energies?"

She nodded, and was about to elaborate when suddenly Zeke thundered:

"She said what?!"

Her eyes widened, "Night!" She squeaked and ran.

"Get back here, Durand!" Zeke barreled after her.

Levi and Frederick played rock-paper-scissors real quick and when he lost, Frederick groaned and ran after them.

"Zeke! You're not allowed to fight people after eight!" He yelled as he ran.

Eric shook his head slowly, "Thank goodness Evangeline sleeps through everything." He murmured just loud enough for everyone to hear.

There were some giggles and then it was just the crackling of the flames.

Malcolm took my hand, pulling me toward the empty log.

I let go of Nico's hand, just realizing I was still holding it, and sat beside Malcolm.

Nico gave me a smiled, then leaned on Will, "I like that you guys don't sing ridiculous songs."

"Only on Mondays, and only because Mondays suck. Sundays we sing pretty songs, wistful songs." Emily said, keeping her voice soft and light.

"And the rest of the week?" Reyna asked. She had a peaceful smile on her face.

"Depends on everyone's mood. Sometimes Allison will sing and we'll just listen until she stops. Other nights one the rest of us might treat the world to a song." She shrugged, "It all depends on our moods, how our day went, how good of singers we are."

"Any of you any good?" Reyna asked, smiling.

"Meg, Emily, and Rikki are good." Adin said, smiling. "As for boys, Eric can play the guitar, Zeke has a beautiful baritone voice, and Felix can carry a tune well. Levi can harmonize."

"Will one of you do a song for us?" Reyna asked, looking intrigued.

Meg shook her head, and I could see she was blushing.

Emily shrugged, "Sure. Eric, you know how to play Falling, right?"

He nodded, getting the guitar that they must bring to every campfire out.

Emily re-situated herself, then waited while he started playing.

Will stiffened, looking a little surprised.

" _Haven't you seen me sleep walking?_

 _'Cause I've been holding your hand_

 _Haven't you noticed me drifting?_

 _Oh, let me tell you, I am_."

Will leaned forward and started harmonizing with her for the chorus.

" _Tell me it's nothing_

 _Try to convince me_

 _That I'm not drowning_

 _Oh let me tell you, I am_ "

She smiled as she continued.

" _Please, please tell me you know_

 _I've got to let you go_

 _I can't help falling_

 _Out of love with you._ "

They kept singing the song.

Nico looked surprised, but he listened with a small smile.

After they finished, Emily grinned at him, "Listen to Alt-country?"

"My mom's an alt-country singer. My grandma picked up a Civil Wars CD wanting to know what alt-country was. You don't normally sing alt-country, though, do you?"

She shook her head, "Only around a campfire."

They continued talking about alt-country music and the like.

I leaned my head on Malcolms shoulder, "This place is cool."

He nodded, "There's no pressure. It's nice not to have to worry about my cabin-mates. I can just relax and hang out with this girl that I like."

I smiled and poked his side, "It's more…personal."

He laughed softly, "Yeah, it is. And everyone has been really welcoming. I'm glad we came, not just to prevent a possible war, but…just because it's nice. It's quiet. I feel like this is a place where we could work on ourselves, not just run around with weapons and focus on surviving, but life in between surviving."

I grinned, "I like you get me."

He pressed a kiss to my cheek, "You got me first."


	18. Dreams

I had one of those dreams where you know you're dreaming, and that what you're seeing isn't real, but you wake up with tears streaming down your face because it felt so real. It felt possible. And something in my mind was telling me it was completely possible.

I had dreamed of Malcolm, but not a good dream. No, he was distraught. Trying to keep from harming himself, hand shaking as he stared at a knife. Murmuring that, "She wouldn't want this." He had finally gone to put it away when an earthquake hit.

He had lost his balance. The knife had ended up in his chest.

His siblings had found him too late.

I jerked away, gasping for breath and immediately tears slipped out of my eyes.

Reyna was already awake, looking equally shaken, "Nightmare?"

I wiped at my eyes, "A really rude one."

She turned on her flashlight, pointing it at the ceiling so neither of us were blinded. "What was yours?"

I hesitated, "I think I was dead, seeing the aftermath. Malcolm died because of an earthquake, fell on his knife." Best not mention the self-harm he was trying not to do. That was his secret to share, not mine.

She nodded slowly, "I had a dream that showed me what would have happened had you not been brought to camp."

I blinked, then sat up, folding my legs so I was sitting pretzel style and facing her. "What happened?"

She frowned, "Your whole cabin died. Connor included. Malcolm gets an injury somehow and ends up dying. Nico and Will are sent on a quest, and only Nico survives. He ends up here, too injured to leave, saved by Meg. But…"

"Losing Will is too much." I guess.

She shook her head, "No, the war breaks out. The one with the Celts. This is the only place that isn't destroyed by the war. Allison tries to save everyone, but she ends up getting killed."

"You win, but that can't all just be because of my coming to camp. Ethan's arrival was what sparked the worry in Connor."

She frowned, "Ethan?"

"Son of Tyche. He arrived about a week after I did." I frowned at the floor. "So, my not coming to camp was just one of the factors. Like the butterfly effect."

She shook her head, "What did he do that brought about Connor's interest?"

I tried to remember, "Um…I introduced myself…then asked about his compass. He has a compass he wears around his neck, very unique. Enchanted to always point toward the safest place. Eventually Connor joined in, stole Ethan's wallet and found a business card in it. Allison's business card."

"But it was because you started talking to him." Reyna shook her head, "It seemed so real. Travis' anguish when he found out his brother had died…" She shuddered, "Nico's with Will…it was all…"

"A dream. It was just a dream. I did go to camp. We are here. My cabin is alive." I said each sentence firmly, mostly telling myself.

She cast a sympathetic smile my way, "I'm afraid of what I'll dream if I sleep."

"Me too."

"At least it's four in the morning and not two."

I laughed softly, "That's true. Only four hours until breakfast."

She laughed with me, "There are some amazing stories here. Eric was telling me about how he ended up here. He's…"

"If you say perfect, I'm going to throw my pillow at you."

She laughed again, "Easy to talk to. He understands the responsibilities I carry as Praetor. It's nice to be understood."

I smiled, "It is. And it helps that he is…very handsome."

"Right? He's like…"

"Jason, Percy, and Will rolled into one person who's just, too perfect to be true."

She laughed, and didn't stop laughing.

I grinned, "You can't even finish sentences. You've got it bad, Reyna, and you've just met the dude. Besides, this place could still be a cult."

"Do you believe that?" She sat back up, she was still laughing a bit, "Because…I don't. I think this place is just more connected. More focused on the healing of our hearts and minds than on our ability to go to war. I'm sure they learn how to fight, that's not what I'm saying, I just feel like they focus on building up a trust with each other so that when they do fight, they fight for each other as well as themselves. A combination of the legion and the Greeks."

"You're right. About that and the amazing stories. The people here have much sadder and stranger stories than I do. A lot of people do, actually."

"Oh? Eric only told me his, but I gathered that there were other equally interesting ones when he said that his wasn't the worst story." She came over to my bed and sat beside me, a blanket wrapped around her.

I nodded, "Allison told me, Nico, and Will a summarized version of what her campers have been through. Zeke was left in a drug den as a baby, Rikki's father is MIA, Emily's parents died in a car crash over a year ago, Adin's father committed suicide, Levi was put up for adoption as a baby, Frederick when he was four, Pippa was with her grandfather but he had a heart attack and I don't remember if Allison said he died or if he just couldn't take care of her anymore, Felix's father is a drunkard, and Megara…" That was the one that seemed to have the most happen, "Allison said she had been attacked, but not by monsters and that she had forcibly taken Meg from her father."

"If she wasn't attacked by monsters, then…" Reyna figured it out before she even finished her question. "Oh…"

I stared at the spot of light on the ceiling, "I think monsters would have been far more welcome."

Reyna shivered, "Come on, let's watch the sunrise on the beach."

I got up and threw on jeans, changed into a different tank top, threw a sweatshirt on over it, and slid on my flip-flops. "I've missed being at the Great Lakes."

"Did you go to the lakes often?" She asked, shuffling around on her side of the cabin.

"Every summer, for at least a week, my mother and I would go camping at Harrisville State Park. It's right on Huron. We'd walk the beach in the morning, and the evening. We'd read and write around a campfire. We talk about movies, and she'd tell me how her books were coming. I'd proofread for her. She'd proofread for me. We'd dare each other to swim in the water. It wasn't so bad once you got used to it. We'd end up completely sunburned. Miserable. But we were miserable together. That made it better."

"Sounds like you had a great life." Reyna sighed, sounding somewhat wistful.

"It's gone now. I have to create a new life. Come on, maybe some stars are still out." I opened the cabin door and stepped out. "Tell me about your sister."

She smiled a bit, then told me about her and her sister as we walked through the forest. She kept it short.

We hadn't even reached the lake when I noticed the lights floating in the forest.

I stopped and grabbed Reyna's arm, pointing.

She looked, then turned toward me, "Any idea what it is?" She whispered.

I watched the lights for a while, "Will-o'-the-wisps I think. Best to leave them, I think."

She nodded and turned back to the path.

I kept an eye on the wisps as we walked.

We reached the beach.

The sound of the waves was soothing, the pre-dawn light gave everything an eerie look, but it was perfect. Calm.

I walked to the waters edge, taking my flip-flops off and letting the waves just barely hit my toes. It was cold, numbingly cold.

Reyna almost yelped when the water hit her feet.

I laughed, "It's cold, by the way."

She laughed, "It's nice that there aren't any harpies around to eat us."

"Somehow I get the impression that Allison is enough to scare kids into behaving." I shook my head, "I feel like I have her pegged, but also like I don't know the first thing about her."

"You love a good mystery." Reyna pointed out.

I nodded, "I do. I really do. But I don't think I'll ever figure her out. There's too much there. To much woven together to help her heal and to take care of the people she cares about."

Reyna started laughing again, "I thought you said you didn't have her pegged?"

"I don't, I barely know anything about her." I gave her a light shove, "I know you better and I've only known you for…four days now? By the way, you're not the type to open up so easily, so why have you?"

She became serious. She started walking just out of reach of the water while I walked within the reach of the water.

I was afraid I had struck a nerve, pointed out something dangerous.

"Nico trusts you. And he trusted you quickly, which speaks volumes. He's comfortable with you. Spoke highly of you when I interrogated him the night before we left. And it takes strength to confront the demons of the past, especially with others, especially when the past is so recent. You are an open book to those who take the time to unlock the code. Your code is trust. If Nico feels comfortable with you, then I trust his judgment." Reyna finally said.

I looked down at my feet, watching each step I took. "I still don't know why he trusts me."

"Maybe that's exactly why he does trust you."

"Um, care to explain that?"

She laughed, "I wish I could. It is four in the morning."

I laughed, then saw a group up ahead.

It was the boys, our boys.

Nico looked like the haunted dead, leaning against Will who looked pretty shaken.

Connor had serious bed-head, but he was calm, serious.

Malcolm saw me and hurried over to crush me in a hug, "Don't ever do that again!"

"Ditto?" I pulled away, "Do what?"

He shook his head, "Die."

"Well…there's yet to be a first time. I almost died a couple of times, but never actually…died." I responded, shaking my head. Then I frowned, "Hang on, you had a dream that I died?"

He nodded, his hands were shaking.

I took his hands, just holding them, hoping it would calm him. "I had a dream that you died after I died."

Reyna looked at the other boys, "You all had strange dreams as well?"

Connor shook his head, "Nah, I'm just a victim of these bozos having super-realistic dreams and nightmares."

Will and Nico glanced nervously at each other.

Reyna told them about her strange dream.

Will shook his head, "I had a dream that I was straight and married to Emily."

Nico glared for a moment at the sand, "I dreamed that Will and I were married. We had kids. Meg was our surrogate. We only met her because you were pregnant," He pointed at me, "And then she died. Horribly. We were devastated."

Will looked out over the water, conflicted.

"I was pregnant?" I shook my head, "You had kids?"

"Four. Three girls and a boy." He looked like he was in terrible pain. "I know their names, their personalities…" He shook his head.

Will put his arm around Nico.

Nico looked up at him, "Did you have kids in your dream?"

Will nodded slowly, "One, a daughter. We named her Echo Alynn."

Nico smiled, "Echo Lark, she was our oldest. Then we had twins, Aurora and Anastasia. Declan was our baby…and…"

"It was just a dream." Malcolm shook his head, eyes closed. He looked like he was trying to convince himself.

Connor sighed, "Sort of."

We were all quiet, staring at him.

He glanced at us and shrugged, "It's one of the side effects of being around Allison. Seeing what were once possible pasts and futures. They go away after a while, and they aren't always bad. Some of them are…far too perfect."

"What were possible pasts and futures…so they aren't now?" Malcolm asked.

Connor rubbed his neck, "Some aren't. Cassie dying, obviously is still possible. But the others are already defunct. Nico and Will have already met Megara, meaning they aren't going to meet her later in life when Cassie is pregnant. Will is dating Nico, so obviously he's not going to end up with Emily. Cassie did come to camp, and I am alive, thank you. Most of what you guys will dream will be easily defunct, you'll dream it because the possibility for that exact future has passed. There might be similar futures ahead of you, but those ones have passed." He shrugged, then skipped a stone.

"Why do we have them?" Nico asked, wrapping his arms around Will's waist.

"I told you, side effect of being around Allison. She went through a lot to be able to have family. She still can't have a boyfriend or any sort of romantic interest because of her curse. So, because of the magic that protects us from her curse and because her curse continually tries to break her down, we end up having dreams about what was or might be possible. Usually it isn't possible. She can explain it better, and she usually can tell if what you dreamed will happen."

Malcolm pulled me back into his arms, "Please don't die." He whispered.

I glanced up at him, "Do my best not to."

He nodded and kissed my forehead.

 **AN: Sorry it's been so long, school and everything has had my attention plus I was obsessively finishing my other story. Yes, that is a reference to the other story that Nico dreamed of. I tried to make this interesting since I hadn't posted a new chapter in so long.**

 **Don't you love how five days is long?**


	19. Kiss

Allison appeared just as the sun peeked over the horizon, "You all are up early."

"Dreams," Connor said simply, "I'm a victim of my cabin mates having dreams."

She winced slightly, "Sorry about that." She said to all of us, glancing over us as if to make sure we were all in one piece. "Nothing too damaging, I hope?"

"Um, well, two of us had dreams about me dying…so…" I shrugged, "We're now hoping that I don't actually die."

She made a gesture of understanding, "It's a good hope to have. Better than hoping you do die." She walked ankle-deep into the water. "Well, I can get breakfast started if you all are hungry. Shouldn't take too long."

"I think we're all good right now." Reyna said, watching as Allison turned her face to the sun.

Light seemed to ripple around Allison, her hair seemed to glow (Will's too, must have been an Apollo kid thing) and she seemed to absorb the light. "I take it Connor explained and that's why the four curious beings in your group aren't asking further questions?"

"Malcolm's a little shaken, I think Nico is trying to push the dream into the back of his mind, I don't really have questions and I think Reyna's trying to gather her thoughts." I explained, glancing around at our group.

Allison turned back toward us with a smile, "Well, I'm here when you do have questions. Here being a relative term referring to the camp as a whole, not just this spot. I like being able to feel my toes." She walked out of the water.

"Your curse…what is it specifically?" Nico asked, almost hesitantly.

She looked sad, her mouth settled into a somber line. "To be in pain and torment, losing everyone that I love. And I wish losing them was something as simple as death. That would have been a mercy on them, but it didn't always include death. It did include insanity, hatred, sickness…" She shook her head, "It was placed on me in a moment of pure rage. I've resigned myself to it never being broken, but I will never resign myself to it being the only option. If it wasn't for my continuous search for loopholes in the curse, and a few choice battles with Eros, I wouldn't be able to have this." She gestured toward the camp, then to Connor.

Nico shook his head, "Who would put that kind of curse on a kid?"

"I wasn't born yet, actually." She shrugged, "Probably the only reason my mother had hatred instead of death."

"Your mother?" Will asked, looking slightly horrified already.

She shrugged, "How can a child not love their mother? Anyway, that's a different chapter in my life. A closed chapter. Nothing good ever comes from bringing that part of my life back into the light."

"Connor said you get a sense for the future." I said, thinking a change of topic was in order.

She made a so-so gesture, "Magnitude varies, but that is one thing I am strictly forbidden from speaking about. Fathers orders." She shrugged, "Don't want to end up like the last child of Apollo with a gift for seeing into the future."

"What happened to the last one?" Nico asked, suddenly wrapping his arms around Will again.

"Um…clothing made from the skin of Python, trapped in a house luring people to death…went out with a…bang." She was obviously choosing her words carefully. "He told someone that they would die, and was punished because he averted their death."

Will looked absolutely horrified, "From…Python…"

She gave a sharp nod, "Anywho, don't want that. So, I keep my…premonitions to myself."

Peter came running down the beach, grinning and laughing. He skidded to a halt and wrapped his arms around Allison, talking rapidly in another language.

Her smile for him was different, as if he had brought her the first ray of sunlight. As if…as if she were his actual mother. That's how I knew that smile. That was the smile of a mom.

"Allison, what's it like, being a foster mom?"

She was smoothing Peter's crazy hair, but she glanced at me with a smile still warm and deeply happy, "For me? It's…hard, but rewarding. Especially when you have little rascals like this one." She squeezed Peter in a hug.

He had noticed them and was examining them all warily, "Who are they?" He whispered.

Her smile faltered only slightly, "They're the delegates from Camp Half-blood and Camp Jupiter."

He nodded slowly, then looked up at her, "Can I go play?"

"Not until after breakfast." She said firmly, "Go back to the lodge, I'll be along shortly."

He made a face, but obeyed her, running off.

"You weren't kidding about his memory." Malcolm said, watching Peter go.

She shook her head, "No, I wasn't unfortunately. Some days are better than others. Still, he's…"

"Your son." I finished.

She grinned, nodding a bit. "Closest thing I'll probably ever have. I better go get started on breakfast." She nodded to us and walked away.

Connor jogged after her, saying something about apples.

Malcolm seemed to have finally calmed down, "Walk with me?"

"Sure," I responded easily, following him back to the water's edge. Mom would have liked Malcolm. How kind he was, and gentle. How smart he was, and how he treated me. Sort of old-fashioned, but I was sort-of old-fashioned, so I guess we matched. She would have thought he was handsome.

"I…" Malcolm started, then stopped himself.

"If you ever hurt yourself because I die, I will come back from the dead to kill you." I stated, continuing to walk after he stopped in shock.

He caught up to me, catching my arm and turning me to face him, "Don't die. Please. I…care about you. A lot."

I kissed his cheek, "Good, then I'm not wasting my time and neither are you."

He smiled, then brushed his fingers along my cheek. "It's going to be a beautiful day."

I nodded, "I think it will." The weather seemed nice, the sky pretty clear.

He gently turned my face back to him with a hand under my chin.

I met his eyes, wondering what I was seeing in them. Nervousness?

That's when he kissed me, full on the lips. A fleeting moment of contact and emotion.

When it ended, his face stayed less than an inch from mine, "Was that okay?"

"Huh?" I felt like I was wrapped in a daze. I wanted him to kiss me again.

"Me kissing you…I didn't overstep—"

"Malcolm."

"Yeah?"

"Stop thinking, kiss me again."

He smiled, "As you wish."


	20. Breakfast

I sat beside Nico at the breakfast table, eating quietly, trying to figure out how to bring up the request from Meg. Trying not to blush just thinking about Malcolm kissing me, or the way he kept his hand on the small of my back as he held me, or the smiles he gave me.

Nico elbowed me slightly, "You okay?"

I nodded, "Fine."

He had a ghost of a smile, "You're blushing. At your bacon."

I shook my head, "Bacon wishes it was that lucky."

He actually laughed quietly, "Seriously, what's up with you."

Will glanced over, then eyes widened, "YES!"

My face warmed up as everyone looked down the table at us.

Nico gave Will a disturbed look, "Why did you yell?"

Will was practically bouncing with excitement, "My ship is finally sailing!" He was still yelling.

I dropped my face into my hands.

Nico groaned, "You're such a dork! Eat your food, sunshine."

Will was grinning when I looked back.

Malcolm arched an eyebrow at me from further down the table.

I shook my head, gesturing that Will's ship was me and Malcolm.

Malcolm nodded slightly and went back to his own plate of food. He was talking with Peter, or rather, listening to Peter as he talked about animals and nature and all that.

I fixed a slight glare (I was blushing hard, and trying so hard not to grin excitedly) on Will, "Calm down, or I make your life miserable."

Will spread his hands in a "what did I do?" gesture but his words were, "But you two finally kissed."

"Who kissed?" Connor asked, sitting down on Will's other side, across from me.

"Malcolm and Cassie," Will's grin was back.

Connor set his fork back down, a strange look on his face, "Malcolm, you kissed my sister?" His tone was protective, threatening.

I felt my jaw drop slightly as I heard it, and as Malcolm suddenly looked uneasy.

"Ye-es…"

"I told you that you weren't allowed to touch her except to hold her hand, or give her a brief hug." Connor sounded stern.

Nico glanced at me and shrugged, looking just as surprised as me.

Reyna was watching with great interest.

Malcolm suddenly looked like he was about to bolt.

"But you…kissed…her?"

Malcolm cleared his throat, "She seemed okay with it."

"I was, I really was." I whispered the second part.

Nico snorted and was obviously trying not to laugh.

Connor looked at me, then down the table at Malcolm, "Five seconds."

Malcolm bolted.

"Four. Three." Connor got up and ran after him, "One!"

I stared after them, slightly concerned, slightly touched, and completely lost. "I knew Connor was protective of his family…but…what?"

Nico patted my arm, "I'll explain later, after I figure it out myself."

"Appreciate it." I shook my head and then looked at Will, "And that's why you keep your mouth shut."

Will just shrugged, "Eh, they'll be fine. What's the worst that could happen?"

"Maiming…death…" Nico offered.

Will hesitated for only a second before running after Connor and Malcolm.

Nico shook his head, "He's so weird."

"Hey, you're dating him."

He looked at me, then back to his food, "Those dreams…Meg…"

"Like Connor said, they were possible futures. Nothing is set in stone." I gave him a gentle smile, "But there is something I need to talk to you about. Concerning Meg."

He frowned at his plate, "We shouldn't get attached to the campers here."

"Nico, every half-blood you meet, every person you meet is a potential ally. A resource for information and help for the future." I told him, tapping on my plate with my fork. "To not form some sort of friendship or trust with people that you meet could hurt you in the long run."

Nico looked at me again, "She died. I got close to her and she died. It still hurts, even though it wasn't real."

"And if you could prevent her from having that fate?" I put a hand lightly on his shoulder, "I know you've been hurt, lost people you cared about. But maybe you were shown that future because of the hurt. Because the option you were shown was more painful for everyone involved. Why did she die in your dream?"

He turned his gaze back to his plate, "She was told she would have kids, but never raise them." He stabbed a bite of egg.

Reyna had slid down to talk with us since Peter had run off, "Door two."

He looked up sharply, "What?"

So, Reyna and I told him about Meg's options. Doors one, two, and three. How three involved her getting married at seventeen. How one involved having to kiss someone who was destined to be with another.

"Does she know who?" Nico asked, looking between us.

I met Reyna's gaze, both of us telling the other to tell him.

"She does…" Reyna started.

"Who?" Nico asked, "If she knows than why not ask them?"

"Because the person has a boyfriend…" Reyna said evasively.

Nico frowned, "Will?"

"No, Nico, you." I finally sighed, beating around the bush wasn't going to make it any easier.

Nico flinched, his face blank for a moment. Then he frowned at his plate, "Oh."

I figured that was the end of it. It was too much for Nico.

Reyna cleared her throat, "I'm going to head back to our cabin, message Frank and see how things are." She hastily retreated.

"I'll do it." It was said so quietly, I almost missed it.

I looked at him, surprised, "What?"

He met my gaze, "I'll do it. She shouldn't have to die before she raises her own kids. And if she's anything like the Megara in my dream, she's more than worth it. Just…don't tell everyone. Or anyone. I just need you to let her know that I'll do it."

"You should tell Will before doing it."

He nodded, "I'll talk to him about it after I finish eating. Could you…stay with me. Help me explain?"

I nodded, "Of course, and I'll tell Meg once you give me permission to."

He nodded again. He looked a little embarrassed just thinking about it. "I've never kissed a girl."

"You've kissed Will?"

He blushed, "A couple times."

"Not that different, except she's shorter than you." I shrugged, "And she'll know that you're just doing her a favor."

He nodded a bit, then glanced at me, "How are we supposed to…"

"We'll figure that out later. I can talk to Megara and arrange a meeting for you." I put a hand on his shoulder, "It'll be quick."

Just then, Meg and Emily came in.

I found myself staring at Meg. She had cut off almost all of her hair, going from Rapunzel long to a pixie cut. It was adorable, and helped her look a little older.

It also made it that much easier to mistake her for a boy if they couldn't see her face and if she was wearing gender neutral she was. Well, her t-shirt was. She was wearing some shorts, which helped her look more female.

"Nice haircut." I grinned.

She blushed, "Thanks."

Emily was playing with it, looking more upset, "Why did you have to do that?"

Meg sighed and sat across from them with a plate of food, "She doesn't understand why I don't like looking like Rapunzel."

"No, I just don't understand why you went so short! You know now you have to wear more girl clothes, right?"

Meg leaned an elbow on the table, looked like she was about to hold back something, then gave Emily a smirk, "Bite me."

Emily grinned, "There's my fiesty girl! I was wondering where you were."

Meg shook her head at her food, "Hiding from you."

Emily rolled her eyes, "I'm your best friend and you know it. So, why do you have the glow of someone who's just had her first kiss?" She said to me, eyes sparkling with mischief.

I noticed Nico kind of staring at Meg and nudged him, "That's an excellent question, I hope you find the answer."

Nico glanced at me, then quickly switched his gaze to his plate.

Will came back and took his seat again, "Well, no one died and no one was maimed. That was one of the weirdest gifts I'd ever seen, though."

Emily smirked, "Evangeline?"

He nodded, "They got within her…circle? And then their weapons flew out of their hands."

Megara nodded slowly, "Sound about right. And yeah, she calls it her circle of safety. She's…scary powerful for someone so young. But, then again, she also isn't driven by fear. She runs on happiness or anger. Anger that someone dare violate her circle of safety, her sanctuary, or just general happiness which keeps her safe. Eric has used it to his advantage a couple of times, killing monsters while we stayed safe. They never seem to suspect him. It's really handy for grocery trips." She looked up and seemed to realize she was still talking, a bright blush spreading across her face.

I smiled, "I'm not trying to be mean, but you blush at the drop of a pin, don't you?"

Emily nodded while Meg just hid her face. "Sometimes she can tell how people were born."

"Being the daughter of the goddess of childbirth and midwifery, we're lucky that's the only thing that I sometimes sense. There are a lot more embarrassing things that I could have."

"What? Like making monsters pregnant with kittens?"

"Why am I friends with you?" Meg stared at the table.

"Because I make sure you take care of yourself."

"Which is a sneaky way of saying that you take care of me." Meg and Nico said in unison, though Nico sounded more like he was quoting someone.

Meg stared at him, "Um…yeah…exactly."

Nico ducked his head, "Dream last night. You said it."

"Ooh, how were your dreams?" Emily looked seriously concerned, "My first night I dreamt that my parents hadn't died. Still not sure that it was the nightmare, but more like I woke up to one."

I shuddered, "Glad I didn't have a dream like that. I just dreamt that someone else died."

Nico glanced at Meg, then summed up his dream again, mentioning that she had been the surrogate for his for kids but not much else other than her dying.

Will just shook his head, "I'm not sharing again. It was weird having the dream, it gets weirder with every telling of said dream."

Meg still seemed stuck on Nico's dream, watching him with a strange look on her face, "My apartment burned down and you insisted that I stay with you and Will. I had to have an appendectomy around eight months. I married Travis Stoll of all people. I came up with the middle names for your oldest and one of the twins."

Nico's eyes widened, "How did you…"

She shrugged, "I had that dream last night. It was weird, I don't normally have dreams myself…I might have accidentally slipped into your dreams."

"You know how to do that?" Will asked.

"Um, I learned when I was younger. I had to take sleeping pills, and for some reason I would be extremely aware of the fact that I was asleep but I wouldn't be able to dream. I literally dreamt that I was watching the hours tick away. The clock in my head struck four, I woke up and it was four o' one."

Will shook his head, "But you and Nico having the same dream…are you sure that you didn't step into his dream on accident."

"Positive."

"How do you know?" Nico asked, frowning.

She fixed her gaze on him, "Because if I had been in your dream, I would have been observing, like an out-of-body type thing. I felt everything, was seeing everything from my point of view."

"Stop talking, now." Allison suddenly broke in, looking alarmed, "You two weren't having a dream of a possible future. This isn't good. We must have had a…visitor last night."

Meg and Emily glanced at each other, confused.

Glad it wasn't just me.

"What do you mean?" Megara asked carefully.

"You were dreaming of an alternate universe, that shouldn't be possible for you two. So either something went wrong with my own magic, or we had a Celtic visitor who decided to mess with the fabrics of reality." Allison shook her head, "The less you talk about what you dreamt the better."

Nico shook his head, "I didn't think those things were possible."

"Nico, you're a kid from the 1940's. Anything is possible. Just not all things are plausible. Even fewer are passable." She hurried off.

Meg and Emily sort of shook their heads and went back to eating.

Will glanced between them, "Wait, is this normal?"

"Something happening and Allison hurrying to investigate and put things right? Yes. Dreaming of alternate realities…not so much. The possible futures thing apparently doesn't count in Allison's mind."

Meg was frowning, "No, she's right. If it had been a possible future, then it would have been defunct the moment I met Travis Stoll, making it highly unlikely that this future happen, let alone that it would show us so much. I mean, I even saw myself in Elysium talking with Nico years after my death."

Nico frowned, "Woke up after that conversation."

"Same, it was kind of weird."

I shook my head, "You're not supposed to be talking about it."

"Right." The said it at the same time, then looked at each other strangely.

Emily pursed her lips for a moment, then looked at Will, "Oh, Meg needs to kiss your boyfriend to avoid the same fate she had in his dream. That okay?"

Will gave her a strange look and I remembered that he had dreamt that he was married to her, "Um…I guess…if he's okay with it."

Nico and Meg were bright red.

Nico nodded slightly.

I shook my head, "There was a tactful way to do that."

She waved a dismissive hand, "I gave up on tact. Tact is too slow. It distracts from the Now. So, you two kiss and we can all move on with our lives."

Meg gave her a glare, "Dead."

"And yet I live. Seriously, it's just a kiss. There will be plenty more in your future if I am any sort of influence on you."

Meg shoved her friend and fled the room, completely red.

"Like I said," I spun and stood up, "Tact."

Nico got up and followed me out, and was shortly followed by Will.

Meg had stopped under a tree and seemed to be talking to it, "You know you're not supposed to be there. Come on."

Will looked concerned.

Peter dropped out of the tree, landing on his feet and immediately scuffing at the ground.

She took his hand and seemed to examine it for a moment, "You better let Allison look at that splinter, okay. Go on, I'll check on you later. Maybe make breadsticks for dinner tonight."

His face lit up and he bounced a couple of times, "Okay!" He ran off.

She shook her head, watching him with a gentle smile. Then she saw us, and turned away with a blush.

"I was serious about doing it." Nico said, hands in his sweatshirt pocket. Gaze on the ground.

"Why?" Meg asked, turning slightly to look at him.

He shrugged, "You shouldn't die before you get to raise your own kids."

"Shouldn't." She repeated that word, running her thumb along the bark of the tree. It was a young oak tree. "All the woulda-coulda-shouldas…"

I smiled, "Shel Silverstein."

Nico rubbed his neck, smiling, "You really like using that one."

She shrugged, "It's accurate for how I want to live my life."

We were all quiet for a moment, then Nico walked forward quickly and kissed her.


	21. Talking

I watched in shock, trying to decide if I should turn away or keep staring. Finally I managed a glance at Will.

He looked kind of surprised, but he also looked sort of amused.

When I looked back, Nico was pulling away. Looking a little shocked with himself.

Meg blushed, and whispered something before walking away.

Nico turned back to Will, going over and wrapping his arms around Will's waist.

Will smirked, "That looked surprisingly like you might have liked it."

"Shut up, sunshine. I didn't."

I made a face, "Wow."

Will nodded, "That lie hurt even my ears."

"Shut up, she's nothing. You're my boyfriend." Nico gave Will a little shove. "Come on, let's get some sword practice. All I did was help a potential ally."

Will studied Nico's face for a moment, "It's okay if you did, you know. It's not like I've never kissed someone before. Some people are just good kissers." He shrugged, messing with Nico's hair.

Nico frowned, "Just, drop it, okay."

I cleared my throat, "Well, I'm going to hit the archery range. I'll see you guys later."

They both glanced at me, then Nico stepped away from Will, "Actually, that sounds good. I'll catch up with you later, Will."

Will nodded, his gaze gentle, sort of concerned. "Yeah, take care of him, Cassie."

I nodded, understanding the concern in Will's eyes. I walked toward the archery range, casting glances toward Nico. I couldn't help wondering why he was suddenly trying to get away from Will. "Is there a reason you decided to come with me instead of going with your boyfriend?"

Nico stopped me, "I…I don't think I should have kissed her."

"Why?"

"Well, I mean, it was a good kiss. What if Meg gets the wrong idea…"

"Nico, she knows you're dating Will. She knows that nothing will ever come up between you two." I said in a reassuring tone. "You're over-thinking it, Nico. And I don't know why. So, talk to me. What's really bugging you?"

He met my gaze, "I don't know. I've got the strangest feeling that I've just changed something big. I just…needed to get away from Will for a moment. Sort out my thoughts. And, you're always easy to talk to. You respect it when people share with you."

I frowned slightly, "Well, yeah, it's a sign of trust. And technically you did just change something big. You changed her fate. With one kiss. And let me tell you, I'm pretty sure you became ten times more attractive to Will by doing it so confidently."

Nico turned a bit red, "Yeah right."

"I'm serious, he was smiling. And I'm pretty sure he was—"

"Okay! I believe you. How come you're only uncensored with me and Will?"

I shrugged, "Amuses Will, and keeps you on your toes. Besides, I really don't do it often. Sometimes it just seems like you need reminding of how totally into you Will is. And it's not like I've said anything too outrageous. I'm still a little old fashioned."

"Do you ever wonder what your future holds?" He asked in a quiet voice.

I glanced over at him, "All the time. Especially lately. But recently I haven't been able to see beyond a couple days." I grabbed one of the bows and a quiver of arrows, then took my place. "Sometimes it's best to live in the moment, and when the moment passes by we have a brand new one to make the most of."

"How do you make friends so easily?" He fired an arrow and it at least hit the target.

"I just talk, and listen. Find common ground. At camp, the common ground is monsters and being attacked. With Stacy, it was music and just listening. She talks a lot. You…loss and curiosity. Mysteries. Will…he's just friendly. With everyone. He likes taking care of people, feeling needed."

"That's good." He muttered.

"Since you're a mess?" I teased gently.

He snorted, "Yeah, I mean, you should have seen me when I first got thrown in with him."

"Reyna's told me. So has Will. You have a lot of people who care about you." I smiled back at him, "Feeling better yet?"

His shot hit near the bullseye. He gave a small smile, "Yeah. Calmer at least. I don't know why I freaked out like that. Thanks, Cassie. For talking me down."

"Of course, that's what friends are for." I fired another shot, and actually hit the target this time. I grinned, "Yes! I actually hit the target!"

He laughed, "Come on, lets go do something else."

"Like help you find your boyfriend." I shook my head, "Best not to make him worry too much."

Nico nodded, still smiling. "Was he really…"

"Checking you out? Is he ever not?" I unstrung the bow and set it on the shelf. Then set the quiver with the rest. "Anyway, he's probably checking out the infirmary here."

Nico grinned, "That's right, she should have one here. Wonder if it's any good. He might leave if it's better than our Camp's."

"I highly doubt that."

Nico shrugged, "He's talking about med-school." He glanced briefly at me. "Apparently, Chiron has him in a pre-med program so that when he graduates high school he'll only have a little more schooling to get through before med school."

"That's awesome." I started back toward the lodge, "Does he have any universities in mind?"

Nico shrugged, "I haven't talked to him about it yet. I just…I don't know how to bring up the future with him. Besides, we still have time before he even finishes high school."

"Still, you should talk to him about it. If you two are couple. Communication is key. You should know what plans you both have for the future. What dreams you both have for the future." I gave him a small shove.

He smiled at me, "How do you know that?"

"Mom talked to me a lot about when I would have a relationship. The difference between dating and being in a relationship. Wrote a whole book on it just for me. I've read it four or five times." I shrugged, watching the ground as I walked. I was glad now, that she had written it. I had been completely embarrassed when she gave it to me for my fifteenth birthday. I had read it because it had made me hopeful that I might have a relationship someday. Might meet a guy someday.

"Really?" Nico glanced at me.

"Yeah, gave it to me for my fifteenth birthday."

"When is your birthday?"

I shrugged, "Early fall. Come on, off to the infirmary."

"No one's hurt, I hope." Allison almost materialized, a slightly concerned look in her eyes. Her smile was somber.

Nico shook his head, "We just figured that would be a good place to find Will. He's a healer."

She nodded, "Ah, well, it would be locked still. I don't usually just leave it unlocked during the night. Foster kids and all. Never know when I might take in someone with a drug problem. So, I only open it after nine unless there are injuries." She seemed subdued.

"And the dreaming of an alternate reality thing? Figure that out?" Nico asked.

She made a face, "Yes, and it's been taken care of. It shouldn't happen again. There was apparently a method to the madness and the peek through realities was a side effect. At eleven, I'm going to introduce you all to the world of the Celts. Tír na nÓg specifically. Until then you guys can do just about whatever. Then Lunch is at noon, then after is arts and crafts."

"You really don't have much of a set schedule do you?" I smiled.

She shook her head, "There's more of a schedule during the school season, but right now they're on summer break. They all like training together, managing their schedules. As long as they can prove that they had at least three hours of productivity, I'm satisfied. Besides, they usually spend at least two hours working on the godly gifts they inherited. If they have them. If not, then they work on other things."

"Like?"

"Swords, archery, schoolwork, infirmary skills. I'm a certified instructor in first aid, and CPR. Or they'll work on their crafting skills, or culinary skills. That's the one Meg likes, she loves being in the kitchen. Levi works on wood carving, whittling. Outdoor survival skills have a big emphasis here, I believe in being prepared and preparing my kids for life outside of camp." She walked as she spoke, leading us to the lodge.

Nico tilted his head, "Someone said something about a kitchen duty schedule."

She nodded, "It's getting finalized once I get back to the office. Though, I do have you and Cassie as helpers tonight."

Nico nodded, "Alright, what does that entail?"

"You help prepare the food and do the dishes afterward. Show up about four-thirty at the kitchen and Meg will tell you what to do from there. She basically runs the kitchen anymore." Allison told him, "I'll see you two around, give this key to Will? Tell him he has free reign of the infirmary as long I get the key back before you all leave."

Nico took it, "Thanks, he'll be excited."

She nodded and took off toward the smaller building by the parking lot. The office, I guess.

I watched her walk away, "What sort of vibe do you get from her?"

He shrugged, "Not sure yet. Trust me, though, she's a little too mysterious for me to trust just yet."

I nodded, realizing that where I would usually need something more for me to trust her, I had complete faith in Connor's judge of character. I would have to hope that Nico was wrong.


	22. Celtic Meanderings

We had spent the rest of the morning before our first lesson about Celtic mythology checking out the infirmary with Will, then I went and sparred with Rikki (she's fierce), and then Peter had shown me the kittens that he was taking care of deep in the woods. It reminded me of these cat books that I used to read, especially when he referred to them as a sort of clan.

Now my group was sitting outside on picnic blankets with Allison in front of us with books and such to help explain things.

"When I speak to you of the Celtic gods, remember that I have most interactions with the Irish Celts. There are Scottish, Welsh, and English Celtic beliefs as well, but they have faded far more. Scottish has broken off more. English was squelched, a sanction of the Irish Celts, if I understand the history books." Allison started carefully, "The people of Tír na nÓg are the Tuatha Dé Danann, the tribes or people of the goddess Danu. They are immortals, whether born that way or from spending much of their time there, and all have abilities that are inherent to their people. They all have speed that regular mortals cannot register. Half-bloods and others associated with different mythologies have an advantage in that they know that something moved, even if they still don't see it. And they have these spells, my…friends there call them compulsions. They compel people to do things, or to think a certain way, or to believe something that the mind would normally see as wrong. Like…" She thought for a moment, "They could compel you all to see me and believe I was…Nico. And you would never question it, so long as the compulsion is strong enough to combat normal behavior."

"That's not good." Will shook his head, "That means—"

"Hang on, not done explaining. They don't come into the human world often. Only to round up nuisances like clurichuans, selkies, the sidhe."

"The she?" Reyna frowned.

"No, the Sidhe, S-I-D-H-E. They're…basically fairy folk, though there are a few other types of sidhe around. Like the bean sidhe."

"Wait…banshee? As in…screaming banshee?" Nico looked like he was dreading hearing the answer.

"Well, things tend to change over time. Used to be she was a woman in white that would be washing the blood out of the garment of the deceased for the loved one of the deceased to see." Allison seemed to drift off with that thought to a different time and place, then she shook her head, "Anyway, the people of Tír na nÓg have to be careful coming to the human world because of Iron."

"Iron? Like the stuff in our blood?" Will asked.

Allison pursed her lips, "Are you all going to keep asking questions every two to three sentences, because I only planned on explaining things for about an hour."

They all murmured an apology.

"Yes, like the stuff in our blood. They have to have special charms to come into the human world if they wish to survive. Not go crazy. It interferes with their magic, their essence. Burns them. And because iron is bad, so is steel, and anything else containing iron. Humans are the exception to this. The Tuatha Dé can fall in battle. Their life forces can be drained from them. But it takes a lot. Even where Iron is involved. Currently, all but a few inhabitants of Tír na nÓg and similar Celtic realms are aware of the existence of Greek and roman factions. Ones that I trust with my life." Allison was looking at the book in front of her. It was in Gaelic.

"How many, exactly?" Connor asked, before Reyna could even open her mouth to ask.

"Two from the Tuatha Dé Danann. Eithne and Faolan. Eithne is a young one, barely more than a half-ling. Faolan is a warrior, their best problem solver in the human world. Humorless." She rolled her eyes, smirking.

"Half-ling?" Malcolm asked, putting an arm around my shoulder.

"Equivalent to a ten-year-old. She's more…fifteen-ish. She practices magic more actively than the rest of the Danaan…well…they lead their lives how they will. They have their whole lives while humanity flashes by them. Eithne did the math for me, and apparently, a day in Tír na nÓg is equivalent to a hundred and twenty days in the human realm, roughly. So for every year in Tír na nÓg, about 120 years pass here. She told me she was 15 years in Tír na nÓg."

I was doing the math in my head, "That's…1800 years…"

"Roughly, yes."

Nico shuddered, "And I thought things had changed from when I was a kid."

She smiled, "Is Am an rud aisteach."

I looked at Connor for a translation."

"Time is a strange thing." He told me.

I nodded and turned back to Allison who was grinning at me.

"Anyway—"

"Allison!" Peter came tearing over, sliding, tearing up grass and tumbling to a halt in front of her, "It got out again!"

Allison sighed, "Alright, everyone in the lodge." She pulled out a phone and did something that sounded an alarm over a P.A. system that I hadn't known existed. "Looks like I'm going hunting."

My group gathered the books and picnic blanket and headed for the lodge.

"What got out, Peter?"

Peter looked truly terrified, "Inside first, then explanations! Kittens!" He yelled.

All of the kittens came out of the forest, as well as wolves, three foxes, ten rabbits, eight squirrels, three ducks, and three deer and all followed him toward the lodge.

My group was kind of frozen, watching the stream of animals heading toward the lodge.

Until Emily and Meg intervened and made Peter tell some of the animals (all but the kittens) go find their own safe place.

Zeke spurred us back into action, "Come on, people, this is not a drill!" His voice boomed, he sounded fine. Looked terrified. He was not a small dude, extremely well-muscled and I'd seen him fighting. He was a force to be reckoned with.

We ran to the lodge and sat at one of the tables while the oldest kids from the camp reported to Eric and locked down the lodge.

"Well…at least it's almost lunch time." Connor said lightly.

"What the heck escaped that causes this kind of fear and prep…" Reyna didn't even finish the word, tilting her head with the rest of our group as Eric did something with the security sytem that dropped solid steel over the windows.

Will whistled, "Anybody else a little scared?"

"Don't worry about lockdown." Meg said softly, "It's mostly to make the younger kids feel safer."

"What escaped?" I asked again.

She shifted, "A couple weeks ago we captured a Dullahan."

I shook my head, not knowing what that was.

"It's…is a decapitated horseman who carries around his huge, rotten, monster-head under one arm, and he lashes at human eyes and souls with a human-spinal-column "whip," and sits on a horse whose head is usually bigger than its entire body." She sounded like she was reciting a description.

Nico made a sound that sounded something between a strangled, disbelieving laugh, and choked sound of fear. His face was unreadable.

Will shook head head, "So…okay…any other creepy creatures we should know about?"

"Too many." Zeke shuddered, and sat on the floor.

Will seemed a little speechless.

I shifted closer to Malcolm, "I didn't like the regular headless horseman." I muttered.

He chuckled, "Something tells me we're safe in here."

"More than." Eric said, reassuringly. "Most of it is precautionary. Meg here could kill it from a good distance just with her Chakram. Zeke is a power to be reckoned with. Plus my sister is in frightened mode, which broadens her sanctuary circle, usually. And…you get the gist." He sat down and was immediately given a plastic tea cup and empty plate by his sister.

Then she ran off saying she had a cake in the oven.

He looked at the plastic dishes, "And this is my life."

"I'll take tea party over Dullahan anyday." Zeke shuddered again.

I believed him.


	23. Will's Choice

I found myself wishing I had my notebook. I didn't want to talk to people. I was still thinking about everything Allison had said about the Tuatha Dé Danann. It seemed like there was so much more that she had to say before we were interrupted.

"Cassie?" Will interrupted my thoughts gently.

I gave him a smile, "Hey."

"Hey," He sat down on the floor beside me, "Thanks for talking to Nico. He was a lot calmer."

I shrugged, "I mostly prompted, he did the talking. Nice turn of the tables."

He chuckled lightly, "Still, it's nice seeing him opening up to other people. He and Reyna are pretty close, and he's pretty close with his sister and Jason, but…I think you help put him at ease. I've never seen him trust someone so quickly."

"Shouldn't that concern you?" I folded my arms, frowning as I watched our group across the room. "I mean, becoming friends is mixture of listening and talking, sharing things until common ground is found and then learning to respect the differences. I haven't found common ground with him, at least not that I can see. Don't get me wrong, I value the trust he's shown me…but I have no idea where it came from."

Will was quiet, "You allowed him to pry into your life. Why?"

I frowned, thinking back on it, "I don't know, I just figured he wouldn't let go until he had answers to his questions. And I was keeping Connor's secret so if Nico was prying into my life, he wouldn't be looking at Connor's. Plus I was curious."

He nodded slowly, "And why do you read him your writing?"

"I don't know," I shrugged a bit, "We were trying to pass the time in the tent on my first day of isolation. He asked me about my notebook, what it was for I think and I had answered that it was for writing in."

He chuckled, "So he thought you were avoiding the question or being a smart-alek."

"Yeah, and then…I don't know. I told him about why I started writing. I guess I was used to answering his questions by then." I gave a slight laugh, "He asked me to read something…and…I did. Crappy poem. A poet I will never be."

"Welcome to the club, my dad is the clueless mascot."

I laughed, "That bad?"

"Oh, the haikus."

"Blech, the worst kind of so-called poetry." I shuddered.

He nodded, "Then what happened?"

I tried to remember, but it was a little fuzzy. "I think I sort of explained why I had written the poem. Then read them something else. One of my dramatic descriptions. Then…the account I wrote of my Mom's death. You returned after I finished it. Nico seemed…" I tried to think of the appropriate word, "Shaken."

Will had a strange half-smile on his face, "Nico doesn't talk. He doesn't talk about what he lost or who he lost. If he does…then you've got his complete trust. He trusts that you won't mock him, that you understand his pain and loss. So, you sharing that so freely is something that shows an openness and trust that Nico isn't familiar with, or, rather, he's only familiar with people doing that after knowing him a lot longer than a day or two. Pain is your common ground. Loss. It makes sense."

"And what's our common ground?"

"We didn't really need it. You make conversation really easily. You're good at small talk, but you also steer conversations towards things with substance. Not just movies, but books, music, school subjects, what people like about school subjects…you just draw information out of people just by being polite and asking questions while still being truly interested." Will shrugged, "Besides, you've really helped Nico open up."

"I'm pretty sure that was you and Reyna."

Will laughed, "Oh no, it was you. He's suddenly trusting me to talk about Bianca's death. And he told me that he was nervous about our future earlier, and told me he had a little freak-out moment and that you talked him through it. And um…I wanted to talk to you about something. See what you think."

I almost started laughing, "Alright, I'm all ears."

"I'm sorry. I'm bugging you." Will looked apologetic.

I shook my head, "Will, just talk."

He shifted, "I've been offered early acceptance into the premed program at Harvard. Full ride."

I felt my eyes widen, and I grinned, "Are you kidding? That's amazing, Will!"

He nodded, "I start in the fall, if I accept."

"If? Will, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity!"

He was quiet, smiling, but also with worry creasing his forehead.

"Will? What's wrong?"

"Harvard is in Massachusetts. Nico and I have just fallen into a routine, we're comfortable with each other. We have a good thing going and…if I accept…I'll be living in the dorms." Will rubbed his thumb over a scar on his opposite hand.

"So visiting will be difficult. Plus you wouldn't want him shadow traveling too much."

Will nodded, "Exactly. But…you're right. It is an amazing opportunity. I would be a fool not to take it. I just…I don't want him to panic."

"So you're telling me that you want to take it, but if Nico isn't going to be okay then you aren't going to?"

Will sighed, "Yeah, I guess so."

"Will, that's stupid. I get it, I get that you're one of those people who thinks of others first. But you're going into the medical field. If anyone offers you a full-ride Pre-med acceptance, much less one from Harvard, you take it. It's all well and good to take care of others, but sometimes to do that you have to first take care of yourself. It may feel like the selfish choice, but sometimes that's the one we have to take so that in your future you can help others more." I folded my arms, "You have to look at the long view sometimes. Half-bloods tend to get caught up in the short-term."

Will met my eyes, "You're sure?"

"Look, in the end, it's your choice. Yes, you need to tell Nico about this. Help him figure out how he'll keep on the right track while you're gone." I put a hand on his.

Will nodded slowly, then sighed. "You're right."

I smirked, "I know, but I'm glad you agree."

He laughed, "You've been waiting for that one, haven't you?"

"Ever since you and Nico started using me for couples therapy." I grinned at him.

He leaned over and kissed my cheek, "Just consider yourself the sister of this relationship and please tell me you fully intend to kiss Malcolm again."

I snorted, "He kissed me, dork."

"Still, you two are adorable together."

"Why do you ship it so much?"

"Because when he's around you he's happier. His darkness recedes. His struggle lessens."

I looked over at him, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Will nudged me, "I know you do. I know I'm not supposed to know. But…it's hard for me to not notice people's health. And when he…" He gestured, "I can tell."

I nodded, "He thought you might."

"Hey, you two are looking secretive." Nico dropped in front of us.

I smiled, "Of course we are, we're seperated from the rest of the group and Will just kissed my cheek after we looked very serious. Hard to make that not look secretive."

"Am I supposed to stay clueless? I can go." He jabbed a thumb back toward the group.

Will grabbed him and pulled him to his other side, holding him, "Nah, we were pretty much done."

Nico rolled his eyes, "You are so clingy."

"Just helping you get used to people touching you."

I grinned and watched the two bicker happily.

 **AN: I'm sorry it's been so long, I've been doing finals and packing, driving eight hours home and then being back home is always distracting, plus there was a bridal shower I had to help set up...**

 **I've been busy, but here's some Will for y'all!**

 **Promise next one will be within the next two days. Probably monday, but tomorrow is possible also.**


	24. Crafty

When Allison finally let us out of the lodge, it was well past lunch time (which the rest of us gladly ate) and she told us to continue to arts and crafts, putting Emily in charge (the campers looked slightly terrified at that) and then going to get some lunch for herself. She had cuts and bruises all over her arms and legs, but otherwise she seemed fine, and shooed Will off with the rest of us despite his protests.

Emily led the way into the 'Craft Shack' as they all called it, then gestured for us to find our own seats. "Alright, now you guys can do normal camp craft stuff today, or we can tell you about our projects, or you can start on your own project."

"Project?" Reyna asked, sitting next to me at one of the work benches.

"Yeah, Allison likes to challenge us to come up with a project to help other demigods. My project is clothing bombs. So far, I've got them to work for me. There's still a little more tinkering and tweaking I have to do. Rikki is working on a method of replenishing energy—"

"Don't ask me how it's going because it isn't." Rikki was sitting at a chemistry set and looking at a liquid in a beaker.

"Meg still isn't sure what her project is going to be so she's been helping me test my clothing bombs. Adin is working on a nail-polish that changes color in the presence of monsters."

Adin gave us a gorgeous smile, "So far it only changes in the presence of half-bloods. So I kept that mixture to give to Satyrs and Allison, and I'm working on a new formula now."

Malcolm looked intrigued, "How did you do that?"

"Collected the monster dust and added it to my mixture."

"Anyway, the challenge is to make something that helps other demigods survive. As long as it doesn't bring about the ultimate destruction of the Craft Shack, or harm any of the campers here, and as long as you give Allison a general idea of what you're going to do, you're free to work on whatever for your project." Emily finished explaining, she had moved to her own work table.

Meg gave us a tired look, "Also, there's a new rule that you have to donate a dollar for every swear word spoken in the Shack. The jar is over there and yes I do monitor it."

"Like a fanatic." Zeke muttered, checking his wallet, "Anybody got change for a ten?"

Adin and Rikki managed to help him sort it out so that he had ten singles.

I got the feeling he would use all of them.

I pulled out my notebook to try and come up with ideas, watching Levi and Frederick as they whittled their pieces of wood, and Eric as he helped Evangeline paint a bird house.

Reyna was looking around as well, "This place…"

"Please don't say weird, I think we've exhausted that word." I smiled at her.

She smiled back, "These projects, though, they're a good idea. If they work they could help all of our campers. What Emily has told me about her clothing bombs had similar sentiments to what you were saying about half-bloods needing clothes."

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing when we were talking with her and Meg yesterday." I started my pen against the table. "But I was also thinking about invisible ink."

"What about it?"

"Well, normally invisible ink shows up in black light or what-have-you. But what if we managed to make an invisible ink that would only show up for half-bloods that tell them where to find caches of weapons or safe-houses that will have maps to the camps or means of contacting help." I told her, halting my tapping.

She blinked, "But where would you put these messages?"

"Books, I guess. I don't know." I sighed.

"Your books?"

I snorted, "Yeah right. I don't think I'll be publishing any books. Ever. I'd have to finish one."

"You haven't finished any stories?"

"One, I guess. It's not very good though and I had no intention of ever actually publishing it."

"What's the title?"

"Uh…working title is Lords and Vultures." I twisted the pen between my fingers. "I haven't been able to come up with anything better yet."

Reyna pursed her lips, "Lords and Vultures?"

"It's sort of a Drama, sort of a horror, mostly an adventure story. It was supposed to be like a mystery thriller or something but it just sort of fell into a different category in the end."

"Have anything from it?" She asked, looking curious.

I recoiled slightly, "Um…maybe?"

She gestured to the notebook, "See if you do. I'm going to go see what Felix is working on." She got up and walked away.

I shook my head, then flipped through the first few pages of my notebook, going through until I found something, then checking further back. I only had a small piece of the first chapter, I think it was the first paragraph, if that. But it did set the tone for how the rest of the story sounded.

"Lifeline type thing, he doesn't have the thing fleshed out completely so he could describe what it would do. Said he's having a little trouble figuring out how it would be used since so far only nature spirits can hear it." Reyna told me as she sat back down, "I really like how relaxed this is considering we're supposed to be crafting."

"Preator, could you at least make a lanyard or something?" Emily called.

Nico was working on a sketch, which I thought was good. He had really great potential, and I loved some of his drawings.

Reyna got some lanyard making supplies, "You know how to do this?"

"Yeah, I do." I smirked.

"Then help me," She frowned at the supplies.

I showed her how to get started then pushed the notebook in front of her and pointed to the paragraph, "That's all I have in my notebook."

She blinked at it, "Dyslexia."

I sighed, "Forgot about that. Fine, but only to save time." I turned the notebook back towards me, "Keep in mind this isn't even the whole first paragraph of the first chapter."

"Is it changed in the final draft?"

"No, it isn't. Not much anyway, I think I made a couple tweaks in wording, but I can't remember."

"Then carry on—"

"MY WAYWARD SON! THERE'LL BE PEACE WHEN YOU ARE DONE!" Felix started belting out the song like his life depended on it and he was absolutely excited that it was this song.

I slowly shook my head, "Supernatural fan?" I asked when he paused for breath.

He looked somewhat guilty as he continued in a more cautious way, "Lay your weary head to rest, Don't you cry no more…"

I laughed and turned back to my notebook, "Ready?"

"Go for it." Reyna said carefully.

" _The trees creaked and groaned in an unseen breeze as she huddled in the shadows against a large oak. She shifted her gaze from one place to another quickly, not focusing on anything and looking for any sign of moment. Her lip was bleeding from biting so hard and a bitter taste was in her mouth. She did her best to dry her cheeks and swallowed multiple times, trying to get past the tightness in her throat. What light she could see by started fading and she held her belongings closer to her_."

Reyna blinked, "How dark is your story?"

"Dystopian," I answered, chewing my lip. "Mom was surprised that it turned out like it did. I was surprised I could write something like that."

Nico had turned to listen when Felix had interrupted, now he had a curious look on his face, "Can I read it?"

I laughed, "Nico, seriously?"

He shrugged, "What? It sounds interesting."

"You've thought all of my writing sounded interesting, what's up with that?" I took his sketchbook and looked at the drawing he had.

"I don't know. I've never really had time for reading before, I was always on the move or researching. That's not done." He pointed to the drawing, "I want to add some more shadows in some places."

"Still, it's going to be awesome. I love the way it looks so…" I trailed off, a light-bulb going off in my head, "Nico, if I gave you a general idea, could you draw it?"

He tilted his head, "I don't know. I could try, but no guarantees."

I flipped to a blank page in my notebook and carefully wrote out a brief description, then tore it out and handed it over to him.

He took it and his sketchbook, trying to decipher it. Successfully distracted.

Reyna tilted her head, "Are you going to let him?"

"Maybe, I want to see what he does with that first. Anyway, where were we?"

"You told me it was dystopian. I was about to ask if anyone had read it?"

"My mom. She wanted to send it to her agent." I shrugged, "Don't get me wrong, I'm flattered, but I don't think it would sell. Not as is." But with good accompanying graphics, and maybe adding that extra chapter that mom said I should finish…

"So you're going to keep tweaking it?"

I nodded, "Yeah, actually, I have an idea so can we table this conversation while I write?"

She smiled, "Sure, we'll pick it back up in the cabin."

I nodded and bent over my notebook. If I remembered correctly (and I should since I had been writing that extra chapter about a month ago, if that)I had left my main character realizing that there was still more to be done. Mom had thought it was a good idea. Left the story with just enough of resolve that the reader would be mostly satisfied with it without another story, but also with some resolution which could lead to more stories. Honestly, I blamed my phase of watching Attack on Titan and Deathnote for the tone of the story.

I wrote for who-knows-how-long, only to be interrupted when Reyna grabbed my arm.

"Hey, need your attention for a second."

I looked over at her, "Sure, what's up?"

"When we were packing and you were giving me clothes and that backpack, you said it's got good support and it's sturdy."

"Yeah, it's a trail-pack. It was well made." I explained, shrugging. "Mom liked quality. I like quality. Quality is a beneficial friend to have."

She started twisting her ring, "How so?"

"Well, cheap backpacks tear too easily in monster attacks, and good quality ones tend to be at least a little waterproof, the stitching is sturdier and the fabrics stronger. They don't break as easily in a fight with monsters and if they do then they usually break at seams which are easier to fix." I just wanted to know why she was asking.

She looked around the room, then at me, "You said safe houses?"

"Um…yeah I guess I did." I rubbed my fingers together, "I think I heard Meg pondering the idea of putting safe houses at key points across the country."

She looked over to where Will seemed to be making a list of sorts, then to Emily and Meg who were bent over one of the orbs. "Megara, you said something about safe houses earlier?"

Meg looked up, blinking with surprise, "Uh…oh, yeah. I was saying that since we know how to create magical borders even just putting a two safe houses per time zone would be nice for halfbloods, the problem is letting them know that they're there and what to stock in them for the halfbloods. Because, obviously there would have to be a way that halfbloods would find them, and to make sure that they are half-bloods finding them."

Malcolm had been observing the different projects as well, and he met Reyna's gaze, "I think I know where you're going with this."

"Good, I need a planner. Can we go work outside?"

"Sure, just don't leave shouting distance." Emily shrugged.

Reyna nodded sharply and her and Malcolm went outside, already whispering something of a plan.

Nico glanced back, "What do you think that was about?"

"No clue, but I figure that we're pretty safe with it just being those two planning. If Annabeth had been involved I'd probably be more concerned. Where's Connor?"

"His project is at the lodge, he's working with Peter on something top secret." Pippa answered, handing a vial to Rikki.

I shook my head.

Ever since we got here Connor had been a little different, still protective of me, but more serious. He had let his facade of affability and disregard for trauma and pain that he actually felt deeply drop and seemed to be more true to who he actually was.

Nico tapped my hand, "Hey, what do you think? I feel like it needs more shadows, but I also feel like if I add more it will ruin it."

"If you add more, I would be extremely light-handed about it. I think it's perfect, Nico."

He nodded, looking at it, "You're right. It's good. I better leave it. Try the challenge you gave me."

I gave him a grin, "Please do."


	25. Winding Down

Will frowned at the fire, "So, the gods and goddesses of ancient Celtic myths ave gone to Mag Mhell to oversee things from there, which leaves a descendant to rule as the current active god or goddesses?"

"It's varies from time to time, mostly it's about the equivalent of Elysium, or the Isles of the Blessed. But there is always a king and a queen, to balance each other. In most recent years—recent being the past 4000 years, probably more—it has been the reign of Eógan and Assa. Their daughter will take up the crown when they decide it's time to move on to Mag Mhell." Allison explained.

Our time around the bonfire had turned into a further lesson in Celtic mythology since our group had had time to process the information and ask further questions.

Allison didn't seem to mind, in fact she seemed to be thrilled whenever someone showed any signs of healthy curiosity. She was stiting with Will and Peter, and I could see the resemblance between Will and Allison. It was scary how much they looked alike.

Nico gave me a slight nudge, "They really look alike."

"I was just thinking that. I mean, they're both children of Apollo…but…" I shook my head, "It's almost scary how much they look alike."

Nico was quiet for a moment, listening as Allison had a quick conversation in Irish with Connor and Peter. "Hey, Allison, what's your last name?"

She glanced over, "Eastburn. Why?"

Nico gestured between her and Will, "You two look freakily…"

Will looked her over, "He's right…"

Allison hesitated, studying him, "Well…I doubt if we're related…but…there isn't much I know about my mother's family."

"Why?" Malcolm asked.

She wrapped an arm around Peter, but her hand was holding Connor's. "I didn't have a good home life. Ran away when I was young. Never was interested in going back."

I knew that that resonated with pretty much every half-blood present. There were very few of us who had a good home life. "But…what if you had family…?"

Allison shrugged, "For curiosity's sake, I'll look into it."

I looked at Connor.

His eyes were dark, angry. But the rest of his face was carefully guarded in a mischievous look as he picked at Meg and Emily.

I got the feeling that Connor knew Meg and Emily longer than just a couple weeks. I also had a feeling that whatever it was that Allison went through…it was bad. Worse than she made it out to be.

"Anyway, the Danann that know about us—Greeks and Romans—are creating distractions so that Eógan and Assa don't notice us. Not yet." Allison changed the subject, running her fingers through Peter's unruly hair. "Faolan stops in, lets me know how it goes every once in a while."

Rikki looked up sharply, "Shift in energy, portal is opening."

Weapons were drawn, and positions taken, though Levi, Frederick, and Evangeline stood without weapons. The boys each took one of her hands.

I waited, watching as Allison's bow appeared in her hands and she knocked an arrow.

A large figure appeared in the darkness, "Sruth an Tsolais? Tá brón orm. Gá dom do chúnamh."

"Faolan?" She asked, straightening slightly.

The figure kept moving forward, "Yes, milady." He had a heavy Irish brogue.

Allison put away the arrow and her bow disappeared, "Come, sit."

He was finally visible in the light and he was probably one of the most handsome men I had ever seen. Entrancingly handsome.

I shook my head, then elbowed Nico sharply when I saw he was gaping.

He looked at me, then seemed to realize that he had been gaping. He went over and blocked Will's view.

Malcolm took the seat that Nico abandoned, frowning at the figure, "He's big, but he doesn't seem that impressive."

"Yeah, not at all." I kept my gaze away from the Danaan, realizing how trapping the man's looks were.

Malcolm took my hand, "You alright?"

"Can't look at him." I muttered.

Malcolm's grip tightened, "Why?"

"Entrancing, for some reason." I grumbled, staring intently at the fire.

"It fades with enough time." Adin told us, "Give it about half an hour, and you'll be over it. At least with Faolan."

"He's not what I expected." Malcolm said, putting an arm around me. He was frowning at the Danaann.

I stole a quick glance, and Adin was right. It was already easier to look away. He wasn't as entrancing.

I could actually make out features.

He had dark hair, somewhat straight, longer on the top, and shorter, almost shaved on the sides in a style that came across as very militaristic. His eyes were brown from what I could tell. His features were strong, and his muscles looked well defined. Like he used that two-handed long-sword on his back fairly often. And that long-bow. And the short-sword and sling.

Dang.

He was speaking in rapid Irish with Allison, away from the others. He looked like he was always straight-faced. Serious.

Annoyed with the world for existing the way it did.

And very careful to avoid looking directly at Allison.

Emily sat down in front of us, "I think they would make a cute couple, but Allison is dead-set against any sort of romantic entanglements and he's rarely around. But can you imagine the babies?" She asked Meg.

Meg gave her a withering look, "You just had to ask me that, didn't you?"

Nico laughed softly, "Don't tell me you can actually imagine it."

Meg shook her head, "No, she just likes to tease that someday I will be able to."

"Because I think you could."

Reyna smiled, "You two are as thick as thieves. I'm just wondering how you know that thief." She jabbed her thumb toward Connor.

He smirked at her, "Went to school with Emily. We flirt at Christmas."

"Just at Christmas?" I asked. I wasn't blind. I saw the flirting between her and Connor. It was always brief, lasting only moments.

He always seemed to have the last word and would leave her looking like she wanted more while he always looked untouched. Some of their flirting left me blushing even if it was only for seconds.

I knew that she had a crush on Connor, though she was very good at hiding it.

Connor shrugged, "Usually the only time we managed to get home after Mom…" His smirk faltered, "Anyways, we went to elementary school together."

Meg glanced back, "Met him and Travis two Christmases ago, Emily and Allison dragged me along."

Reyna nodded, "Your mother, Connor…what happened to her?"

"None of your business," Connor smirked, "Just like your love life is none of mine. So, how's the project coming, Rikki?"

Rikki looked amused, "It isn't. Though Malcolm did give me an idea for where to start. I'll start there tomorrow."

"Awesome," Connor tossed something into the fire and the fire turned blue.

Allison laughed, "Alright, alright. Tomorrow. I'll try and calm her down tomorrow. She can help me explain the Danaann better."

Faolan looked relieved, "Thank you, Lison."

"Of course, Faolan. I'm happy to help, you know that." Allison gave him a warm smile.

He dipped his head, then examined us, "There are more of them than before."

"We have some visitors currently." Allison grabbed Peter before he put his hand in the fire on accident.

Faolan's gaze swept over us, but rested on me, "That one…"

"She's got a protection charm that I made." Allison told him.

"Something more." He murmured, then shook his head and strode away from the fire, "I'll have her here shortly after sunup. I expect you to occupy her for at least five hours."

"Five hours? Are you kidding?" Allison squeaked, "Two hours is hard enough!"

"Try guarding her every hour of the day." He yelled over his shoulder.

Allison looked exhausted just thinking about it, dropping onto a log and making a face.

Peter wiggled into her arms.

Pippa was quiet for a moment, "Eithne is going to be here tomorrow?"

"That is awesome!" Emily squealed.

"You're psycho." Zeke finally spoke up.

I'd noticed that the boys generally used the bonfire to wind down while the girls chattered.

Eric was asleep behind one of the logs, and had slept through everything.

Evangeline went over and looked at him, "He's out."

"We'll get him back to your cabin." Zeke told her quietly, picking her up and helping her do a flip.

I leaned on Malcolm, "So…"

"So, Friday, we're going out for a picnic." He finished the sentence. "Wear something nice, so will I. We'll make an occasion of it."

I nodded, "Alright."

Connor shoved Malcolm off the log, "Okay, pretty boy. That's enough for today."

I rolled my eyes, "Either sit down and lend me your warmth, or help Malcolm back up."

Connor chose to sit, pulling me into a warm hug, "We're talking tomorrow. First thing. I'll wake you up if I have to."

"Can't it wait until I've had breakfast?"

"No." He played with my hair, "It's important. Really important."

"What is so important that you're going to wake me up?"

"It's time to check in." He said simply.

I nodded and rested against him.

Checking in. It was a normal thing in our cabin. Once every week Connor would check in with us and see how we were actually doing. Of course, I only knew this because I had been told. I'd only been at camp for two checking points. I did know that I would end up crying.

Heck, I was almost crying now. Because I knew he would want me to talk about life without mom. Mom's death. How I'm coping.

How was I coping?

"Cassie? You okay?" Connor asked quietly.

I glanced up at him.

He was kind of looking at me, "You weren't breathing for a second or two there."

I nodded slightly and drifted back to my own thoughts, "How did you cope?"

"What do you mean?"

"How did you cope with the bad stuff?"

A firecracker went off in Felix's pants.

"That answer your question?" Connor smirked.

I hit his stomach lightly, "I'm serious Connor."

He sighed, "I relied heavily on my brother. He relied heavily on the wars to distract me from our mother…and then after the wars…he distracted me with pranks. Nothing was harder than when he left for college, though. Why?"

"Coping Mechanisms. Point of fascination for me right now. I don't know how I cope." I said it louder than I meant to.

Everyone around the bonfire heard me. The ones that were awake anyway.

Nico gave me a smile.

Connor squeezed me, "When I first met you, and found out about…all of that…that you were terrified that you would have to face the world alone. And if you had to face the world alone…" He was struggling to find the right words, or he was upset.

I couldn't really tell from my angle.

"Cassie…you befriended people so quickly. You are unafraid of going against the flow of the current and saying that something should change, and a lot of people like that. You're a natural friend. You listen and ask the right questions that get the right answers. You're not afraid to tell people who you are." He tugged on a strand of my hair. "You're someone that people naturally respect because you respect them. You coped with losing the most important person in your life, your family, by taking to the new family presented to you with gusto. You befriended Stacy, albeit because you were hired to, but you became friends with her anyway and befriended an Ares kid while doing it. Alice and Julia look up to you. YOu befriended Nico in a matter of days, won the respect of one of the most level-headed Athena kids I know, and managed to befriend Reyna in less than a day. You had the apple of discord in you, trying to kill you, and you survived. All in the month that your mother died. And you're trying to figure out how you're coping?"

"Yes," I answered hesitantly.

"Honey, if you ever figure out how, tell me. I'd love to be as strong as you are right now." Emily said, shaking her head.

I looked at her, "What are you talking about?"

"I was crying my eyes out for months, I could barely fight off monsters. I…I hid myself away from everyone." Emily looked at the fire for a while, "It took me a long time to get back to who I am, and you're functioning as if it's just another day."

"You aren't crippled by your fears," Nico jumped in, sounding like he was trying to set the point straight. "You know you're afraid and you push forward anyway, using that fear as motivation to prevent that fear from coming to fruition again. You know how fragile life is. We know how fragile life is."

I met his steady gaze, realizing that he was well aware that he jumped into trusting me. That he was taking a gamble and he was scared to death that he was going to lose again. He looked at me and saw another sister for him, another member of the hodge-podge family that he was slowly forming.

And I knew that I didn't want to let him down.

Allison broke the silence that had settled over everyone, "It's getting late. You should all call it an early night. Go back with your bunk buddies. Zeke, Levi, get Eric back to his cabin. Try not to wake him. Eva, stay close to them."

She nodded and carefully oversaw the boy's getting Eric.

Reyna put a hand on my shoulder, "Come on, she's right. We've been up since four in the morning."

I nodded, "Right. You're right." How much stuff had happened in a freaking day? It was crazy.

Nico gave me a hug, "See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Nico." I replied, smoothing his hair.

He met my gaze again and nodded sharply, then followed Will.

Connor kissed my cheek, "Bright and early."

"Goodnight Connor."

Malcolm stole a quick kiss, then I swear he blushed and jogged after Connor and the other two.

"You blush every time he so much as takes your hand." Reyna shook her head.

I'm sure that just made me blush more.

 **AN: So...I'm basically ignoring any of the new books that come out. So, any references to the books or timeline related to the books will be from The Hidden Oracle on back to The Lightning Thief. The new books are fantastic though.**


	26. Family

**AN: WARNING! They talk about what happened when she was kidnapped. If you can't handle it, then you can pretty much skip this chapter, just know that Travis has arrived.**

Reyna and I went to bed without much conversation, except her saying that I should really work on that story. Finish it up. Polish it up. Because she was going to force me to publish it.

Don't you just love friends?

I woke up before Connor could even come, and dressed quickly. Then I sat down with the story to write a bit while waiting for Connor.

He knocked softly.

I went out, "Hey. Beach?"

"Safer than the woods at this time, I think." He whispered back, taking my hand.

We walked to the beach in silence, then we got there and sat in the sand.

"So?" He asked softly.

I took a deep breath, "I am worried that I've rushed into a relationship with Malcolm."

"So am I." He said bluntly, "But that's minor."

I sighed, "I just…I feel like he respects me. I like that. And I like this friendship I'm building with Nico. I feel like we both benefit from it and that's saying something."

"You're doing pretty well with Reyna too."

I smiled, "She's awesome. Besides, she trusts me because Nico does. And I've become the couples counselor for Nico and Will. They need a relationship name."

"They're solangelo. There's also Percabeth, Jasper, Chririsse." Connor said it casually.

"Dear Lord, what?"

"Aphrodite cabin and Hermes cabin often share information. Those are the favorite camp ships. Oh, and most recently there's Malcassie. Wonder who that could be."

I felt the blush spread across my face, "Anyway, they've kind of been using me as a sounding board for some of their issues. It's been kind of…weird because this relationship with Malcolm is the first I've had."

"But you've had normal. You have more mortal world experience than both of them. They've had half-blood world. There isn't much of an emphasis on relationships in swordfighting."

"True. Anyway, we'll see how that pans out. I love this place. I can train, but I can also be…me."

Connor smiled, "Yeah, it's a little addicting. But after a while I start to feel idle. And guilty. I guess I need a busier schedule."

I leaned against him, "Maybe I just like it because I've been so stressed the past week."

"Probably. This is a place of healing. Which means that you're going to have to face your wounds." He said carefully, playing with my hair.

I sighed, "Please don't…"

"Cassie, I know you had a relieving meltdown—"

"Thanks for putting it like that."

"But that doesn't mean the grief is gone. The hurt." He looked at me seriously, "It's not right that you should have to act okay so soon after your mom's murder, Cass."

Murder was such a nasty word.

And it brought a lot of nasty memories.

Like Mom squeezing my hand, telling me it was okay to be scared, as we sat with guns pointing at us in the back of a vehicle.

Seeing my only friend, Jackson, with my kidnappers, getting paid a lot of money for what was apparently good information. Whether or not he had known they would kill my mother, or what they would try to do to me…

"Cassie?"

I curled up a bit, "Did they catch the poeple?"

Connor hesitated, "Most of them. And you provided really good descriptions of the others from what I understand. They're working hard on catching them."

"My fatal flaw…"

Connor's embrace tightened, "Cassie—"

"It's trusting too easily. And I keep doing it. Why do I keep doing it?" I shook my head, "Granted, it hasn't bitten me in the rear yet, but it's going to soon, I'm sure. I mean…even trusting Travis…I don't know why I did!"

Connor kissed my temple, "Because he saved you."

I shuddered as I remembered the moments before Travis…dropped in.

"It's just now hitting you what they did to you, isn't it?" He said gently.

I curled up more tightly, "I don't understand, I was fine…and now…"

He sighed, "Cassie, our minds have ways of coping. Sometimes they shut down. I don't know the extent of what happened, Cass. I don't. And I know you probably aren't going to tell anyone the full extent. Travis might know. I don't know that either." He stroked my hair in a way that was oddly soothing.

I didn't even want to try and think about it. He was right, I didnt want to tell anyone. I didn't want to relive those moments. Minutes?

Honestly…how long had it been between Mom dying…and Travis dropping from the ceiling to save me?

My mind flashed through the things they did manage to do to me, and I honestly wasn't sure. Everything was a blur.

"Connor…I'm not sure what they did to me…" I bit my lip, "It's all…blurry."

He rubbed my arms, "It's okay."

I chewed on my lip, "It's not. How am I supposed to be in trials against them if I can't even remember what all they did to me?"

He took a deep breath, "Travis is visiting today. Should actually be here for breakfast. Wanted to see you. Well, me, but you too."

I couldn't even bring myself to elbow him for that, "Very funny."

"Decided what you're going to do at the end of summer?"

I sighed, "Not even a little. Part of me says to go to the school, the other is screaming that I don't want to be alone, another is saying that my new friends will be at camp." Well, most of them.

"Who's at camp?" Travis dropped next to us.

I grinned, "Travis!" I threw myself into his waiting arms and hugged him tightly.

"There's my little sis!" He laughed, "And look at that smile. That's good to see."

"I'm happy to see you! It feels like it's been forever." I buried my face in his shoulder.

He rubbed my back, "It does feel like that. I've heard you've done a lot in those few weeks."

I nodded, "Too much."

Connor cleared his throat, "We were just checking in."

Travis nodded, "I see. What topic were we on?"

I hugged him more tightly, suddenly thinking of our narrow escape, then way he carried me away so fast, holding me tightly to him, then stopping only briefly to give me his sweatshirt. Then he pulled me back to him and picked me up, murmuring words to try and calm me.

Travis' hold became protective, "That?"

Connor must have told him, "She brought it up, I would never push something like that. You know that."

Travis made a low sound in his throat.

"I barely remember." I murmured.

"You were in shock. That tends to blur the memory." Travis said rationally, a little growly.

"I need to remember. To testify." I pulled away, "I need to testify."

Travis looked back at me with such sorrow, "You don't."

"Yes, I do. For my mom."

He pulled me back into a protective embrace. "Connor…"

"I'll let you two talk." He kissed my cheek, then walked away.

Travis sat me in front of him, "Are you sure you want to…?"

"Please, travis. I need to do this for my mom. I know it's going to cause me pain…but…"

He nodded slowly, "We're here for you."

I nodded, "I remember them threatening me, and hitting me. Swearing at me and telling me that they were going to…"

He waited.

I took a deep breath, "Rape me."

He nodded slowly, holding my hands gently.

I stared at our hands, "I know they tore at my clothes. But…after that it's all blurry."

He let out a shaky breath, "They didn't get to…that."

I squeezed his hands, still trying to piece it all back together.

"Cassie Lynn, don't worry about it too much. They already have your written testimony. I have a copy of it back in my dorm. Safe." He squeezed my hands. "Some things shouldn't be dwelt upon."

I nodded, "Cassie Lynn. You had to hit me with that one."

He nodded, "Yeah, I did. Sorry, I know you're not accustomed to people using your middle name."

"I'm not used to people knowing my middle name." I responded, smiling.

He chuckled and braided some of my hair, "Well, it sounds good. Cassie Lynn."

"I'll allow you to use it, but anyone else starts calling me that and there's going to be bloodshed." I played with my ring.

He looked out over the lake, "Look at that, Cassie. Practically an ocean, just as dangerous, but still more placid. There's land on the other side. It's deep, but there's a bottom. It ends. I'll take that over the unknown quantities of the ocean any day."

"No tsunamis." I said gratefully.

He nodded, "Definitely a positive thing."

"Trying to prove a point?"

"Yeah, there are some things that can be known. And that makes them seem safer, we're more comfortable with them. We know they're treacherous waters, but still we can venture out on them. You're on the a lake right now, thinking of venturing out onto the ocean. But your boat isn't ready for it. You'll know when it is. And I'll help you reach the waters." He put his hands on my shoulders.

I looked back at him, "Okay, I trust you."

He nodded firmly, "I've got you, sis. Family."

I hugged him. "Family."

He held me gently, "Always."


	27. Communication

**AN: So, someone asked about my updating schedule (Don't Trust Ducks) and I've never actually had a stated schedule...I usually just update when I finish writing a part. So far it's been about every 3-5 days but sometimes it's six and sometimes it's two. I could try to post on a set day, but I don't do well with deadlines and the result would be a little crappy and I would just be letting everyone down. So, I'm just going to say about once a week and leave it at that.**

I rubbed my forehead as I read through my story for the eighth time, "I keep finding more mistakes just in this first chapter."

"I could help," Reyna offered.

"Ms. Dyslexia? How?"

"Point taken," She sat next to me, "What about Eric?"

I hesitated, "I don't know."

"Come on, I could ask him. You'd be doing us both a favor." She nudged me, blushing slightly.

I managed to hide my smirk, "Fine, but if he says no then we drop this crazy idea. It'll be a miracle if any publisher considers it."

Reyna gave me a playful shove. "I'll take it to him later. After we meet this Eithne person. She sounds like a handful."

"I'm really excited. I mean, we're going to actually get to interact with a Danaann. Sure we met one last night, but we didn't get to talk to him or ask questions." I shoved my notebook into my bag and grabbed my sword. "Come on, we should get breakfast."

"Right, breakfast." She rolled off the bed, "My hair look okay?"

"Yeah, you look perfect. Effortless. Which is great since this is a camp, and you shouldn't look like you're trying to get a certain someone's attention." I double checked that I had everything I wanted and opened the door.

"Good, right." She stood nervously.

"Reyna, relax. You're the super-cool, calm, kick-butt praetor of Rome who brought the freakin' Athena Parthenos halfway across the world to create a truce with the Greeks for the improvement of both factions and has now ventured to attempt peace with another mythology altogether. You are confidence. You are power. Let's go." I turned her and pushed her out the door.

"Right. You're right." She straighted her spine, and squared her shoulders and walked purposefully toward the Lodge like she owned the place.

I rubbed my forehead, watching her go. "These people." I caught up with her, wondering who I would have to help today. It seemed like there was always something that I would be asked to help with. Yesterday it was Will and Nico, maybe today was going to be a Reyna day. Or a Connor day.

Not sure how much use I would be for a Malcolm day.

Reyna nudged me and pointed toward Eric and Evangeline as she skipped and he kept one of her hands in his, smiling softly. His hair was a mess, like he had just gotten up. She looked ready for the rest of the day, wearing a dress and her hair in pigtails.

I smiled, "Well, we can tell who he's focused on. You know what that means, right?"

"Um…"

"He's focused on his sister. You want to catch his attention, catch his sister's attention." I told her, then started jogging toward the Lodge, "Seriously, though, I'm starving!"

She caught up with me, and fell in step with me. Roman training. Had to be.

I put on a burst of speed to reach the door before her and then raced in.

She laughed, then followed to the spread of food.

I grabbed a bunch and sat down across from zombie Nico, Will, and beside Pippa Madden and Peter.

Peter poked my apple, "I'll show you my kittens after Eithne gets here."

"Okay, that sounds cool." I smiled at him.

He nodded, "I meant to show you earlier, but stuff happened. I can't remember what. But I know stuff happened. What's your name again?"

"Cassie," I said between bites.

He nodded, and wrote a series of lines with dashes on it on his arm.

I frowned, "What's that?"

He shrugged, "I wrote your name." He showed it to me.

Nico scowled (only because he was half-dead), "What language is that?"

"It's Ogham." Pippa said softly, "Peter likes it. Lines are a lot easier to draw that letters, apparently. Anyway, it was used to write…I think it was primitive and old irish, then latin, and old Welsh and Pictish."

Nico's scowl softened into a grumpy, tired, "why am I awake?" look and he nodded, "Something else taught here?"

"Not exactly, it's just normal for every new camper to ask what the heck he's writing on himself and why he thinks that they're words. Peter already knew it I think."

Peter shrugged, "I can't remember."

Someone should just give the kid a t-shirt that said that.

"So, Pippa, your godly parent is…" I knew it. I know I knew it. But the moment I went to say it it slipped my mind. I couldn't even remember whether it was her mother her father that was the mortal.

She gave me a sympathetic smile, "It's one of those days. Epione, goddess of soothing pain. I have a good sense for what medicines and salves sooth pain. Allison thinks I'll make a great homeopathic remedy consultant or something. I'm not sure what I want to be."

"And your project is that pain elixir?"

She nodded, "Like demigod morphine. It's a very delicate process."

Will nodded, "It's still cool though. It'll help in treating patients in the infirmaries."

She rolled her sausage in the syrup, "And ease the pain of dying demigods."

He nodded more slowly for that one.

Nico snorted, "Good. Bad enough that people die left and right, at least if you get this to work we don't have to hear them screaming in agony as they do."

I kicked him under the table.

"Ow! What? You're telling me that you would rather listen to the screams of someone who was dying?" Nico asked, his gaze taking me in quickly.

I shook my head, "I'm just telling you to lighten up."

He rolled his eyes, but stayed quiet.

Pippa sighed, "He's right. Sometimes it's more merciful to those around. Sure, we ease the pain of the person dying, but a peaceful death is more comforting to those left behind than a death with screams of agony."

Peter made a nervous humming sound.

"But on a brighter note, you guys get to meet Eithne today. She's cool. A little…distractable and she can come across as sort of flighty, but she's also hyper observant and all because she's actually functioning at a faster speed than us. She's super sweet, though." Pippa smiled, "Just a handful."

"Like me!" Peter grinned and hopped out of his seat, dashing over to Allison.

Pippa snorted softly, "Not even close."

"He isn't, or she isn't?"

"He's way more of a handful than she is." She said, shaking her head. "He has a tendency to disappear and get lost because his memory is so bad."

"Fun," I said sarcastically, "So there are a lot of search and rescue missions conducted here."

"Just about everyday, sometimes more than once."

Adin sat in the seat Peter abandoned, "It's not like he does it on purpose."

"No, I know. He just…gets lost in his own world." Pippa said carefully.

Adin smiled, "Just imagine him when he actually tastes the real world."

Pippa looked upset, "Poor mite will be terrified."

"Not if his first taste is a wildlife center or zoo."

"If it was the Zoo, then he'd break all the animals out and give them homes." Levi sat down beside Will. "He's not allowed near zoos."

Nico smirked, "I think it would be hilarious, give him a group of Satyrs, a couple nature spirits, send them all into a zoo, make sure we can watch the surveillance footage…"

"You're certainly in a destroy the world mood." I commented, "You might want to get out of that before we meet Eithne. Remember, we're trying to keep the world in one, functioning piece."

He groaned slightly, but muttered a "fine".

Will was grinning, but then he glanced at me and back to Nico and it faded.

He hadn't talked to Nico yet.

I felt my shoulders slump and my eyebrow arch, "Are you kidding me?"

He winced slightly, "There hasn't been a good time."

"And waiting will make it easier?"

The others looked between us, confused.

Nico looked wary, "Make what easier?"

"Nothing." Will quickly responded.

"Everything." I said slowly, firmly.

Nico looked slightly terrified, "Um, which is it?"

I quickly made a sandwich of my toast, eggs and bacon, "Outside. Both of you. Now." Idiots. What part of 'communication is important' did they not get? Was it really that hard? Why did I have to make sure the idiots actually talked to each other? They spent virtually all of their time together and they couldn't communicate little things like this?

Halfbloods needed some serious lessons in communication. And people. And relationships. Somewhere the education was failing.

The boys followed me out, both glancing nervously at the other.

"Now, Nico, since I already know that you've talked to Will, you're not in trouble. You can sit down." I gestured to the bench, "Will, a word."

Nico sat, looking worried.

Will followed me a short distance away.

"Why the heck didn't you talk to him and don't give me that 'there wasn't a good time' crap because that's just a way of saying that you're a scaredy cat. You chickened out. Why didn't you tell him?" I folded my arms.

Will glanced over at Nico, "He's been so happy lately. I don't want to ruin it for him."

"And you think he wouldn't find out and then be upset? You have to tell him Will. You. He needs to hear it from you. He needs to hear your thoughts on the matter and your hesitancy. He needs to hear the worry in your voice for him. Yes, it might upset him in the short-term, but long term you two will be better for having communicated your wants, needs, and dreams." I ran a hand through my hair, "You really think that Nico won't notice how agonizing this decision is for you? How much of an opportunity this is for you to step toward your dream? Give him a little credit Will. And while you're at it, give yourself a little credit because it is because of you that he will be able to take it."

Will met my eyes, then looked over at Nico, "Okay."

Relief. I nodded, "I've got your back."

"Are you sure? Sounds more like you have Nico's." He gave me smile.

"I do. I'm a fantastic multitasker." I smirked and gave him a light shove, "Go. Now. I'll be over here."

His eyes widened, "What if I totally mess up?"

"Then I'll be able to tell from both of your body languages." I made a shooing gesture then started eating my breakfast sandwich.

He went over to Nico.

I sighed, "Gods give me strength, for some reason I feel like this is happening to keep me distracted. If this is your way of helping me through grief…could you not?"

"But communication is so important." A man's voice said from beside me.

I flinched and looked over.

He was wearing a business suit, and holding a cell phone and stylus that had two snakes on it. His salt-and-pepper hair was styled just right for a business meeting. "And you are good at it."

I turned my gaze back to my friends.

Nico looked conflicted.

Will was talking, his hands gesturing.

"Father?" I asked hesitantly.

He cleared his throat, "I'm not able to have a strong presence here. Not supposed to acknowledge its existence, but I'm a messenger so I'm able to go places the others are not. I can say things that others cannot, if it is to relay the message."

I sucked my lower lip for a second, "Why…"

"Because, you've done a lot already. I'm proud of how strong you are. Proud of who you are. It's been a while since I had a child who had the communication skill. Keep making me proud." He took my sword and handed me something else, "You'll find this easier to use. Especially with your left arm damaged as it is."

I took the package, wondering why he boxed it up if he was going to hand it to me.

He hesitated, "It's been a while since I've had a child that Athena approves of." He lightly touched a strand of my hair, "Your mother would be very proud of you. Especially taking up her writing legacy. Her legacy of helping others."

I blinked at him, then watched him walk away.

Nico came over, "You better come help him because I'm freaking out and he's not making sense." Then he frowned, "Where'd the box come from?"

I shook my head, "My father…can you carry it over?" My left arm was seconds away from dropping it, and I was surprised at the pain.

Nico quickly took it and carried it over. "He said something about an amazing opportunity and leaving, and then the rest didn't really make sense and now he's pacing."

I rolled my eyes, "Of course." I walked briskly ahead, grabbed Will and gave him a light slap.

He looked at me in shock, "What?"

"You're not making sense to the kid. Sit down. Nico, you too." I sighed, hands on my hips.

They sat next to each other.

I looked between them, "Okay, so, Will has an amazing opportunity. It's a full-ride, early acceptance to Harvard's pre-med program."

Nico's eyes widened and he smiled, turning to Will, "That's awesome! Why didn't you say anything?"

Will met Nico's eyes, but when he opened his mouth no words came out.

"Harvard is in Massachusetts and he would be living in the dorms if he accepts. Which means that—"

"It'll be hard to visit. And you'll be busy with schoolwork." Nico's gaze dropped.

Will nodded.

Nico was quiet for a while, then looked at me, "What do you think?"

I shrugged, "Doesn't matter what I think."

He kept looking at me, "You must, since Will came to you first."

I folded my arms and looked at the ground, "I think you two are strong enough to handle it. I think he would be foolish to pass up a full-ride to Harvard's pre-med program. I think that you two have the whole summer to figure out how to make it work."

Nico nodded slowly, "You're right."

Will looked up, eyes wide, "What?"

Nico took his hand, "She's right. Opportunities like that are…once in a lifetime. Becoming a doctor is expensive, they're paying for the first steps, then I say you take it before they realize their mistake. I'll find something to keep me busy while you're away and we'll have holidays together. There are worse things that could happen. It's not like we're breaking up. We're just going to have some space between us for a while. We'll email and Iris message each other. Write letters or something." He was probably completely freaking out inside, but I could tell he had resolved to let Will take the amazing opportunity presented to him. "Maybe I'll spend the fall in New Rome or something. I don't know. But…we'll figure it out."

Will pulled Nico into a hug.

I nodded slowly, and backed away. I had dropped my breakfast sandwich when my father handed me the box and I needed a replacement, ASAP.

Shoot, the box.

I went forward and started to lift it.

"Don't even think about it Cassie, I saw the way you winced. Your arm is hurting you, you shouldn't be lifting that box." Nico growled, his back to me.

I stopped, "I need another breakfast sandwich, asap, so I'm taking my box and leaving you two to…whatever you do."

Will laughed, letting go of Nico. "I'll get the box, you keep scolding her."

Nico nodded, getting up and pulling me away from it and toward the Lodge. "Thank you, Cassie."

I slid my hand into his, "Family, Nico."

He nodded, smiling softly, "Family."

An idea, somewhat unlikely, but still a nice one came to me. I pushed it to the back of my mind and held it there as a prize. A warm thought, a tiny, impossible hope.

"Nico, good. Chiron just called, he wants you to take some placement tests while you're here. He thinks he has you in the wrong classes." Allison called.

Nico winced, "Ugh."

I smiled and nudged him, "It'll be okay. Better to get it all done than have to draw it out."

"I guess." He set the box on one of the empty tables.

I pulled out my pocket knife and slashed through the tape at the ends, then sliced down the middle piece. Pull out the packing paper.

Everyone was gathered to see what I had gotten.

I pulled out the top packed, tearing through the Styrofoam sheet stuff to reveal a strange sword. Overall, it was a little over two feet long, and about an inch thick. Long and straight, sharpened on both sides. The blade looked silver, not bronze or gold.

Reyna frowned, "What is it?"

Malcolm shook his head and shrugged.

"Irish Skean, a fighting long knife. Lighter than greek swords, but just as deadly." Allison said, a sparkle in her eyes.

"Not very long. You'll have to compensate for the lack of reach." Zeke said analytically.

I nodded, then sheathed it again and kept going in the box. It was too light for the weight of the box. I pulled out another that was almost identical, but this was gold or something like it.

"Hmm, dual wielder? Been a while since I've fought one of those. Would make sense though, with your arm the way it is you wouldn't be able to carry a shield." Allison commented, looking over the silvery one.

I pulled out a belt for the swords, and then a belt bag which held most of the weight. It had a sticky note on it that said not to open it until I was alone, "because his kids are notorious thieves." I lied.

Connor frowned, "Hey now."

I smirked, "Joking. It just says to open when I'm alone.

He rolled his eyes, "You're hilarious."

Travis shook his head, "You're the one who fell for it." He looked at the other skean.

"Lison? I'm a little early, sorry, I'm so bad at time." A girl strolled in, catching everyone's attention.

I was so sick of drop-dead gorgeous girls. But here was another one. Her eyes were carribean blue, her face perfectly proportioned, her figure slender and graceful, her hair…ugh. I can't. Just picture someone gorgeous and perfect and graceful and you've got her.

She was also impossibly bright and cheerful, her happiness seemed to spread into everyone, even Nico.

Allison greeted her warmly, "I heard you've been driving Faolan crazy."

"Who said that?"

"Faolan," Allison smirked.

Eithne rolled her eyes, "Of course he did, the big baby." Her irish brogue really came out for that sentence.

"Big baby? He's the foremost warrior in the court and your personal guard. The only reason he isn't here is because they trust me to keep you safe." Allison said in a serious tone, folding her arms.

Eithne pursed her lips, "I can take care of myself. But since you're going to insist that I do, why don't we forego and you introduce me to these lovely new people. I love new people."

"Cassie Dellaro, Connor and Travis Stoll, children of Hermes. Malcolm Pace, son of Athena. Reyna, daughter of Bellona and Preator of Rome. Nico di Angelo, son of Hades. Will Solace, son of Apollo." Allison gestured as she said our names.

Eithne smiled dazzlingly, "A pleasure. It's an honor to meet a Preator of Rome." She looked a little hesitant, but I could tell that it was more her trying to figure out what to say than an actual hesitancy to greet Reyna.

Reyna shook her hand.

"I hope that we can…make strides for peace." Eithne's gaze then snapped to Peter, "Dia duit! Conas atá tú?"

"Tá mé go maith," He hugged her, then bounced around, "An raibh tú a thabhairt dom rud ar bith?"

She laughed and pulled out a small bag, "Use carefully." She put it in his hand.

He grinned, "Go raibh maith agat!" He put it in his pocket.

I glanced at Travis and Connor.

Travis leaned down and whispered that it was just a greeting, asking how Peter was, then Peter asking if she had brought him anything, and him thanking her.

I nodded, then turned my attention back to the Danaann.

There was something about this girl, something completely powerful and the inklings of authority starting to show around the edges. It was strange that she was speaking like she had a direct influence over the peace between the celts and us…unless…

Allison had said that the current King and Queen's daughter would take over when they went to Mag Mhell. Faolan is her personal guard…needing to keep her safe…

"Hang on, you're the next queen of the Tuatha Dé Danann." I said, putting it all together.

She fixed me with a grin, "Smart as a whip, that one. Yeah, unfortunately, I am the heir. Which means a lot of boring things and no adventure whatsoever. I get back at them when I can. They'll never stop me from fighting the things they ignore. That's why Faolan is now my bodyguard." She seemed to shimmer out of existence where she had been and appear next to me.

I flinched back.

"I'd like a private word, if that's alright." She said, smiling still.

I smiled back hesitantly, "As long as you don't kill me, sure."

She laughed, "It's not likely." She walked at a normal pace toward the door, guiding me.

I glanced back at the others.

Allison's concern stuck with me though.


	28. Eithne

I hadn't seen her grab the long-knives, or the belt and bag, but once we were outside she handed them to me.

"You up for a bit of sparring?"

Starving, but I suppose so.

"Sure, but I've never fought with these before and I'm not great so don't expect a great sparring partner." I warned her.

She gave me a bright smile, "It's fine. Besides, who better to teach you how to use Irish fighting knives than a Danaann?"

I smiled back, but I was nervous. Why would Allison be concerned?

She nodded to the belt, "Put it on and draw your swords." She flicked her wrists and her own swords appeared.

They reminded me of those in the Lord of the Rings, the ones that Legolas had.

"Dual wielding is an effective technique for lone fighting, but not against a battle line like the Romans form. You have to rely on intelligence and speed, and your enemies being spread out. You have more maneuverability than someone with a shield, but you are also more vulnerable. Life is a double-edged sword, for every advantage, there is a disadvantage." She said in a bright tone, cheerful, easy. Like a friend telling a story.

I drew my long-knives, "Okay." It made sense.

She started the sparring, taking it slow while I got the hang of the weapons.

We were quiet, falling into the routine of sparring, falling into the movements. Getting more forceful, though she was also holding back quite a bit I was sure.

"Tell me about your family." She said, hitting my leg with the flat of her blade.

We separated.

I hesitated, taking up the stance again, "My grandparents died. My grandpa before I was born. My grandma when I was six or seven. I only really remember making gingerbread houses with her at Christmas. She would stay in the basement bedroom and her and my mom would make candy canes to hang on the Christmas tree." I blocked her attacks and made a swipe of my own.

She grinned, "Good! What about your mother?"

"Her name was Juliet Michele Dellaro. She was an author. She wrote somewhere around sixty books. And multiple others that aren't quite finished. She always said that she would want me to do with them as I would if something happened to her."

"But she was a good mother?"

"The best. She was the best." Almost cut her face, "Sorry!"

She grinned, "Don't be. I'm the one prying. Tell me about her lineage."

I frowned and focused on her movements, remembering them, mirroring them like she seemed to be inviting me to do. "Um, I think my grandfather was Scottish. Maybe Italian. Maybe both. My grandmother's family had been in the US for so long that I don't think there's a definitive answer anymore."

"What was her name?"

"Meave Cassandra Dellaro. I don't know her maiden name."

"Meave is an Irish name. How did she feel about Ireland?"

"She went there, her and my grandfather went to Ireland and Scotland together. She went with my Mom. Mom came back pregnant. She always said we would go back, when I graduated from high school, I guess. But she had a heart attack, died in her sleep." I parried and then lost my grip on my left hand sword.

She steadied me and held her knife at my throat at the same time, "You're not that bad. You need some work, but you've got potential. Born in Ireland, to Hermes…" She smirked, "You know, there's a celtic equivalent. Different name, but essentially the same. He crossed borders every now and then. Mostly known in Wales, but I remember the first time he showed up. His son was a courier, fell for a Danaann. During the battles. I was so young, I'm surprised I remember."

I hesitated, "What are you saying?"

"I'm asking, did your mother tell you that your father was Hermes?"

I shook my head, "I was claimed, while with Travis."

"Mmm, Travis Stoll. He's yummy." She grinned and blushed ever so slightly, "So he confirmed that it was Hermes…but he's familiar with the world of the Dans. Has been his whole life."

I stopped, "What?"

"His family comes from a long line from Ireland, Rome, and Greece." She shrugged, "His Grandfather is a historian, a librarian of sorts. He keeps artifacts from all worlds."

I dropped my gaze to the ground, "Why did you want to speak to me alone? And why would Allison look so concerned about it?"

She grinned, "I can be a little…unpredictable. Besides, I probably sounded serious for the first time in my life. I'm trying a few new things. To try and prove that I'm strong enough to fight the monsters of my world. Someone has to. Faolan can't do it alone."

"So…" I frowned, trying to figure out what she wanted with me.

"You've got Danaann in you. I can feel it. All Danaann with any abilities could. You must be descended of Gwyddion as he was known in Wales, or Ogma as he was known in Ireland. He was also known as Math ap Mathonwy in Wales." She gazed at me was a slight smile, "You're technically related to me. Anyway, you've got the skills I need. I need your help for my speech. It's for my parents."

I smirked, "Seriously? We're sparring so you can ask me to help with your speech?"

"It's an important speech. And such things are best discussed over a friendly sparring match. Besides, you've already improved. It's true about you demigods, you learn movements quickly. You're well-balanced. Dancer?"

I nodded a bit, "Hip hop and ballroom. Did jazz for a while, Mom thought I should take up Irish step dancing, but that was a little…too much for me."

She laughed, "I get it. I love dancing. And music. And singing. It's fallen into a rut in Tír na nÓg, the same music all the time. More and more I find myself sneaking away here. To the mortal realm. Seeking something…more. It's changed so much over the years."

I pursed my lips, "Tell me about my father's Welsh and Irish qualities."

She made her weapons disappear, and dropped into the grass pretzel style, patting the spot beside her. "Sit."

I sat beside her.

She looked at the sky, "Gwyddion was known to mortals as a cunning enchanter and patron of the arts and education. He taught Merlin."

I felt my eyes widen, "He was real?"

"Yes, maybe someday I'll take you to Camelot. It's beautiful in the summer." She said in an offhand tone, "As Math ap Mathonwy, he was known as a god of prosperity, coinage, acute hearing, and magic. The hearing was what got him in trouble the most."

I picked at the grass.

"And as Ogma, he was known as the god of letters and learning who invented an alphabet, eloquence, speech, and language. A son of the Dagda, or at least accepted by the Dagda. Which was a major thing way back when. Nowadays…" She shrugged. "He was well known amongst the Dans for his athletic and martial prowess."

I nodded, "Let me hear the speech. Or read it."

She looked at me for a moment, then pulled out a parchment and handed it to me. "Take your time. I'm supposed to be here for a while, I guess."

"Time is strange in Tír na nÓg, isn't it?"

She nodded, "It fluctuates slightly. One day there is about twelve here, sometimes a little more. Sometimes a little less."

"Ever throw you off?"

She shook her head, "I like it. I can do a bunch here and still make it home for dinner."

Allison was approaching with confidence, "Eithne, I hope I'm not interrupting."

Eithne shook her head, "Of course not, Lison, your input is welcome actually. I was asking Cassie to look over a speech I've prepared for my parents telling them of my intentions to help the fight to safeguard my people."

"A wise choice in the assistance you've chosen." Allison said simply, sitting down and quickly looking me over as if to make sure I was fully intact. "And I assume you've been guarding your tongue?"

"Do I ever? What was I not supposed to speak of?"

Allison pursed her lips, "Nothing. It doesn't matter now. However, her friends are growing more concerned by the minute so I suggest we all head back toward the lodge."

Eithne nodded, "Alright." She basically disappeared.

I flinched, "Dang it she's fast."

Allison nodded, "And more ADHD than most demigods I know of. I'd be surprised if she stuck to a single topic for very long."

"She definitely wasn't very direct." I played with my ring. "Allison, when you sold my mother this ring…"

She met my gaze, then looked toward the lodge.

"What did my mom say that made you sell her this ring in particular?"

She sighed, "A few things, actually."

"It's a powerful protection spell. Why would I need such a strong spell? I'd never received much attention."

"Your mom could see through the mist. She saw something was following you. It scared her. She was worried about you. It's not just a protection spell, though."

"But the Hecate cabin…"

She shook her head, "It's woven into the metal. Your mom knew who I was. Your father told her to seek me out for protection for you."

My heart skipped a beat, "What?"

"Do you honestly think it's a coincidence that someone actually found you and saved you? The problem with protection spells of this magnitude is that they can also make you unnoticeable to Satyrs and mortals unless they're specifically looking for you or know you're there. So, how did Travis find you?" Allison asked. Her whole demeanor was gentle.

I dropped my gaze to the grass, "The ring…"

"Gets the nearest person able to help you to come to your aid."

I remembered the way Jason came and got me away from the other campers. And Travis dropping in like that…

"Your mom wanted you to be safe. That was the best thing I had."

I could barely breathe, "You…knew…what would happen?"

Allison closed her eyes, pain and sorrow crossing her face.

I gasped, and got to my feet, stumbling away from her.

"I'm sorry, Cassandra. If I could have prevented it…"

I shook my head. Fate could not be messed with. It would have happened no matter what she had done.

I managed to get to the lodge and get through the door.

"Cassie?" Travis stood.

I stumbled to the water pitcher and shakily poured myself a glass, then drank it, trying to breathe. Trying to think.

Mom knew.

I know she knew.

I couldn't breathe, and I felt like my limbs had gone limp.

"Cassie?" Will turned me and took my weight, helping me over to a seat. "I think it's just a panic attack." He lifted the glass to my lips again.

I drank, but choked a bit, "Can't breathe…"

"You're breathing." Will told me, "Take another drink."

I did, managing to swallow.

Nico glared first at Eithne—who looked truly concerned—and then at Allison as she came in, "What'd you do?"

Allison sighed, "I answered a question."

I gripped Nico's hand, trying to calm down.

Him or me…well, that's a good question.

Mom prepared by getting me a protection charm? What was she hiding from me? Why did she expect to die? What was she doing? Why wouldn't she just tell me?

What was she afraid of?

"Care to elaborate?" Someone—I couldn't even tell who anymore—asked in a harsh tone.

All before the trip that got us kidnapped, Mom had been normal. The trip had been normal. She was always a little nervous when we first started out. How was I supposed to know that she was nervous because she was going to die? She had been a little nostalgic, but it was about the time that Grandma died and she always got a little nostalgic then. And it's not like she became more of a teacher or anything because she was always teaching me about how she runs our life. It wouldn't have been a change if she had started doing it more or less. I wouldn't have noticed if she had gotten me more involved one way or another because that's what she did to make sure she got to spend time with me.

Why did she not prepare me more?

"About her mother."

It got really quiet for a moment.

I closed my eyes, "Why didn't she…how could she not…tell me or prepare me for this? How could she know and not do anything?!" I hit the table.

Nico squeezed my other hand, but didn't say anything.

Allison didn't look at me.

My group was gathered around me, almost protectively.

"She did."

It was quiet. Almost lost in the large room, but sounded so loud in my ears…

I turned toward Eric, wondering how he could even say that.

He had this firm look about him, "Of course she did something. She left you a will, and a legacy. She made sure you would be provided for for years. Centuries even. Right, Travis?"

My gaze shifted to my older brother.

He nodded, "She did. And…it's not exactly a coincidence that I happened to be in town. Your mom wanted to introduce us, so I could take you to camp. I was supposed to meet you guys the day I rescued you. But you all weren't there."

I looked down at my hand. My ring. "And you had a bad feeling about it."

"We're demigods. There's always something bad happening. But for your mother to be missing, and the way she had spoken…I figured the worst." Travis took my hand from the table and held it in his. "There are no such things as coincidences."

I closed my eyes again, "So why did they take us, then? They didn't ask for money, they had no hesitation killing my mom. They acted like they were going to kill me."

"I don't know. I wish I did, Cass. The police didn't find anything either. We'll figure it out though."

I looked at the table, nodding a bit.

What the hell did my mom die for?


	29. Stories

Will handed me another glass of water, "Did you have panic attacks before?"

"Before what? That one I just had?"

"I guess I was talking before the apple of discord business."

I shook my head, "considering I didn't even know that was a panic attack, no. I haven't had one before. At least…I might have had one after my mom died, but I was such a mess that I wouldn't be able to distinguish it from the rest."

Will nodded and checked my pulse.

"I shouldn't be this okay, should I?"

"Cassie, the biggest secret I think you keep is that you aren't okay in any way. It's one of those kinds of secrets that everyone keeps." Will said softly.

Secrets. Gosh I was starting to hate those. Especially the ones my mom had kept.

"Would you like my recommendation?"

"Is it to get my act together before I get myself and others killed?"

He snorted, "No. I think you should spend the afternoon on your own. You've been spending a lot of time with everyone and even the most friendly of people need to recover from that. Take some time for you. Slow down. Pace yourself."

I nodded, "Okay."

"And Cassie?"

I met his gaze.

"You said I would be foolish not to take the early acceptance at Harvard."

"Yeah, I know. That was harsh and it wasn't my place to say—"

"Cassie! I asked what you thought. And you were right. Medical school is already going to be super expensive for me. But now I need to tell you that not going to that academy, the one for the super smart people, that would be foolish." Will took my hand and squeezed it. "You and your mom planned for you to go there. Sometimes you need to stick to plans. Honor the memory of the ones who are gone."

I shook my head, "I…I can't…It's not a boarding school. I would have to live in my house. Alone."

He smiled, "You can dish it but you can't take it. Okay. How to put it better?"

I closed my eyes, wincing. He wasn't going to drop this.

"Cassie, I know your fears have driven you to this point of making friends quickly, despite what you've been through and are going through. I know that you're one of these people that likes to turn their minds to problem solving and others to the point of neglecting yourself. I know, because that's me. You're afraid of being alone…who isn't? You're smart, you have friends—family. Use that problem solving brain of yours to figure out some sort of solution, because I will not let you pass up the opportunity of going to that school." He folded his arms, "I don't care if I have to use a doctors orders. You're going. And like you told me and Nico, you have the whole summer to figure it out."

I looked at the floor.

He didn't say anything else, just stood there, facing me. Waiting.

I felt overly warm, uncomfortable.

"That's the problem with being a messenger. You're always so busy with speaking for others that you don't even know how to speak for yourself right now, do you? You have to spend a serious amount of time alone with that notebook of yours to even make what you're thinking and feeling coherent. The feelings and thoughts of others are easy compared to that." His foot tapped a couple times, "Fine. You have my orders and recommendations. Go."

I got off the doctors table that Allison had in the infirmary, then looked to Will, glancing briefly.

"Yes?"

I took a deep breath, "I know you're right. I do. But…I…"

He gave me a brief hug, "Go, enjoy your solitude. I think Nico and I are starting to get the hang of communicating with one another. And he's going to need cheering up after those tests."

I kissed his cheek, "You should tell your mother."

He shuddered, "One demon a day, thank you."

I swatted him, "At least you have one."

He stiffened, then nodded, "Now stop helping other people and go help yourself. Anybody I see stopping you or bugging you is going to get an arrow in their leg. I'm not a great shot, but I'm good enough for that."

"Can't wait until you take that oath." I shook my head and walked out. I waved to the others and walked quickly past.

"Cassie?" Nico caught up to me, "What's going on?"

"Will's going to shoot you in the leg."

He stopped, "What?!"

I broke into a run and didn't stop until I reached my cabin, then I closed the door and locked it. I pulled out my three notebooks, and Mom's laptop.

Mom's legacy of writing and helping others. Ha.

My phone rang. I shouldn't answer.

But I did.

"Hello?" I stared at the closed laptop, wondering what I would do with her unfinished stories.

"Cassie? It's Jacob, your mom's agent?"

I smiled, "Hey Jacob, long time no speak."

He chuckled, but it was sad, "I couldn't believe I missed the funeral. That's what I get for going to Africa, I guess. Anyway, I thought we should talk about what your mom had in the works and all."

I curled my knees up to my chest, "Um, sure."

"Meet for coffee? The Tim Horton's by your house?"

"Um, I'm not actually home right now. My legal guardian has me at a summer camp. It's a really cool place. I love it. But I'm not in Frankenmuth."

"Alright, is there somewhere around there we could meet?"

I got mom's phone out and used the maps to find a coffee place, "Um, yeah. I'll have to get permission and my legal guardian will have to join us."

"That's fine." He was quiet for a moment, "How are you holding up, kiddo?"

I felt my throat tie into a knot, "Um…I'm…hanging in there. I've had a lot to distract me so far. You know how mom and I love distractions. I'll be fine one minute, and then something will just hit me all over again. My new friends are seeing how emotionally unstable I am, I guess."

He made an amused sound, "But you have friends?"

"Some really good ones, actually. There's this one, Nico, he's been through a lot more than me and I think we've kind of adopted each other as siblings."

He chuckled, "That's always fun. And your cabin mates?"

"Are great. Some of them are troublemakers, but they respect my goody-two-shoes-ness. And then there's Reyna who literally held me while I cried the first time I went home even thought we had barely known each other a day." I shook my head, "She's so cool."

"Your legal guardian?"

"He's been really good. He's been keeping me informed of everything regarding the will and such, what he's doing to safeguard my future further, all that." I tugged my hair, "Missed you, Jacob."

"I missed you, kiddo. I should have been there. I should have…"

"Jacob, I'm glad you weren't there for the funeral. If you had been…well…everything would be different. I'm where I need to be right now."

He was quiet for a moment, "Gosh you sound like your mom."

I closed my eyes, swallowing hard to get past the lump in my throat. "I'll text you the address and then let you know when?"

"Yeah, kiddo. I'll see you then. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up and stared at the ceiling, refusing to cry.

I texted the address to him, then texted Travis to let him know.

He said he would arrange for us to go tomorrow at ten-thirty.

I sent the rest to Jacob, then toss both cell phones back into my suitcase.

I opened the laptop, and looked over the icons then finally selected the story folder and into the each that I didn't recognize the names of.

There was one that was particularly large, she had at least sixty chapters. Last edited about two months before her death, and titled "The Unheeded Prophetess". The chapters I looked at were all in a subfolder titled "Ready" which meant that she had submitted them to her editor and was ready to submit them to Jacob for the publishers.

The summary:

"When Cassandra, a prophetess, warned of the fall of Troy, her warning was unheeded. And of course, as with all things, history was doomed to repeat itself. So, when Cassandra warned the king that the city would fall one day, out of the blue, history did start to repeat itself. And it wouldn't stop there. She would talk till she was blue in the face if that was what was needed for someone to heed her warning. The only problem…she didn't know why the city would fall."

It was a rough summary, especially for my mom. What I noticed more was that she had used my name in a story, and that she had labeled it "Book One in the Doomed Heroes League".

I left that story as it was, to read at another time, and looked at the next.

"Running for Love" was the title of the next book in her Doomed Heroes League. With a character who was doomed to repeat the frightful history of Diarmuid Ua Duibhne of getting gored by a boar after running away with a woman who he loved and that was intended for another man. Except, this time he had a prophetess on his side, trying to help him stop it in return for his aid in stopping the fall of city after city.

She had finished it one month before her death.

The last one, "For My Son, For My Wife—Working Title", was about Hector. A prince of Troy in history, dying at the hands of Achilles, a brave warrior. Fighting though he knows it is for naught. When Cassie and Diarmuid come to him with their plan for stopping the fall of the city, he sees hope for his wife and son's lives to be spared the suffering of death or slavery, if that's even what the fall of the city means.

This one was in the first draft.

I opened her outline for the story, and froze.

Mom had a letter in it.

To me.

" _My dearest Cassie,_

 _I know that you will struggle to understand why I've done things the way I have. I've been struggling myself. I regret so many things. Lies I've told, times I've wasted…protecting you far more than I should have…_

 _Oh, Cassie, that we were rivers! Rolling endlessly to the see together!_

 _But we are not. We are people, humans who have a certain amount of time on this earth to try and accomplish something._

 _My greatest accomplishment, is of course, you. You are my light, and my reason for living. My reason for writing. You are the whole reason I exist. Which is why this is so hard. How do I tell my reason for living that I'm going to die? How does one prepare their child for their death? I'm still reeling from the death of my mother and father._

 _In the past, I've told you to do things the smart way. If life throws you the bone, you take it. But, honey, there are some things that can't be thought of as smart. Like grief. You'll be tempted to bottle it up, put on a strong front. Don't. Once you put up that wall, and contain the leaks, then you'll meet someone you really like who lights a stick of dynamite and next thing you know…they've drowned._

 _And I'm sorry, I should have been more open about the rest of my life. Not just my stories. I should have told you more about dating and boys, and how to shop, how to dress, how to do your hair, how to talk to boys, how to talk to people…not that you've ever struggled with talking to people and getting to who they really are. You're quite the little social butterfly. Don't forget to take time for just you._

 _I've contacted one of your half-siblings, and arranged for him to take you to the camp for safety. If I can send you before my death, then I will. I'm sorry, my love, but that's how it has to be. Well, you're actually probably reading this after I'm dead. Sorry. I should have told you about your father._

 _Oh, and Jacob. Jacob knows what I want to happen with my stories and such, so he'll be able to help you. But whether you decide to finish the ones I didn't or not is up to you. They are yours now. And you're going to be an amazing writer. You already are._

 _Which reminds me, I may or may not have sent that story of yours to my editor and Jacob, don't hate me. It's for your own good. They loved it._

 _Jacob is the closest thing to family we've got right now, though I hope that your half-brother will be good for you. He seems like a nice young man, and I have met his mother before. Anyway, Jacob will watch out for you. I know it. He's a good man._

 _I should have told him I loved him. Do that for me, will you? He was expecting to come home and get an answer to his marriage proposal. This will come as quite the shock to him. It might take him a while to reach out to you. I know this is asking a lot of you._

 _Oh, and get that dog you've always wanted. And Cass, you're a good person. Don't let people walk over you and tell you who to be. You are you, always have been. You're stubborn enough to keep true but there's always the chance that you'll stumble and fall into a well of sorrow…you'll climb out eventually. Promise._

 _Shoot. You're back. I love you, Cass. I love you more than I could ever express._

 _Damn you're going to hate me for this letter._

 _Love Always,_

 _Your Mother, Juliet_. _"_

I stared at the screen, reading over it again and again. And Again.

"Cassie? It's lunch time. Will said I should get you." Reyna shook my shoulder, "Cassie?"

I looked up at her, "What?"

"Lunch time." She repeated.

I looked at the computer, the screen had gone dark and it was sleeping. "Mom wrote me a letter."

"What?" She sat beside me.

I woke the computer up and pulled it back up, letting her read it.

She was quiet, "And do you hate her for this letter?"

"Are you kidding? How could I hate her?" I looked it over again. "She was dating Jacob. She might have been engaged to Jacob. She submitted one of my stories to her editor and Jacob. It's just like her to do something like that. Like this."

"Like getting a piece of your mom back."

I nodded.

She sighed, "Come on. Your stomach is growling louder than a grumpy bear."

It was. I never did get to replace my breakfast sandwich.

"And then we have arts and crafts and you need to hear my brilliant idea." She gave me a smile.

I handed her a USB, "Here's the story so you can give it to Eric. Ask him, I mean."

Her smile widened to a grin, "Thanks for this."

I nodded, "What are friends for?"

Her smile faded, looking me over, "Bad day?"

I rubbed my forehead, "I'll try not to take it out on you. I just…my mind is filled with a bunch of junk and I'm wading my way through."

She nodded, "Alright, then I'll make sure you eat and stay hydrated."

"Appreciate it." I rested my head on her shoulder briefly. "Okay, let's go."

She led me to the Lodge.

I tried to process all of the new information I had. My mom knew, she had been dating Jacob, almost engaged to Jacob, she wanted me to finish her stories, trusted me to finish them, we didn't know why she had died, she had been trying to get me away before her death…I might be from an Irish or Welsh form of Hermes…Mom knew Travis and Connor's mom…

Will was forcing me to follow the plans that my mother had laid out for me.

And there was no way on earth that I was actually okay.

I was so not-okay that I could have jumped off a cliff and not regretted it.

I just wanted my mom. And to binge-watch some crappy show until I fell asleep or got so annoyed with the characters that I was determined to live if only to try and write a better script.

Okay, I wasn't going to be jumping off of any cliffs.

Travis waved that he had a seat saved for me.

I grabbed a plate of chicken strips, got some barbecue sauce and some fries and sat beside him, leaning against him.

"So, he called?"

I nodded, "Jacob. I told him you would have to be there. He wants to talk over what Mom had in the works and all."

"Okay," Was his only reply.

I started eating, tuning out the hundreds of conversations that seemed to surround me. Why was everyone so loud?

Nico dropped into the seat across from me, " 'Better to get it all done'?!"

I shrugged, giving a sheepish smile, the only one I seemed able to muster.

That seemed to concern him more than the tests, "Um…what's up with your face?"

"First, don't ask people stuff like that unless you want to get lynched. Second…I'm giving up on today and hoping tomorrow is better." I closed my mouth and gave a bit of a shrug.

He nodded a bit, "I'm with you there." He leaned on an elbow and started picking at his food, "At least Allison seems happy with the results."

"As should you be. You're testing very well, Nico. Higher than Chiron thought. You do need some extra attention in Math and Science, since they're a little lower than the others, but your English and History is exceptional. Especially given how long you were out of school." Allison piped up.

Nico made a face, "Meaning?"

"Meaning, you're with your grade-level in Math and Science, if not slightly behind, but you're ahead in English and History. With a little tutoring you should be able to pick up your math and science so that you're in the same place for all subjects." She shrugged slightly, "But that's entirely up to you."

That crazy idea I had earlier came creeping back.

I frowned at it and shoved it into a dark corner of my mind.

Nico nodded slowly.

It kept poking back out. Like a broken jack-in-the-box.

Man I hated those things.

Travis put his arm around me, "Flinchy, something on your mind?"

I shook my head, "A small idea. A nagging thought. Impossible."

"Why is that?"

I shrugged, "It's just…not a good idea."

"Meaning you're afraid of what others might think? Or you're afraid of getting your hopes up?"

"Both? Both. Both is good." I nodded.

"Tell me. You know I won't share."

I sighed, "There was this vague idea of…"

He nudged me, "Keep going."

I took a deep breath, "Well, it's stupid. But…Will is going to be going to Harvard in the fall. And I have this house that is empty."

"You had this idea of Nico going with you to the school." He summed up, squeezing me.

"Like I said. It's more of a nagging thought." I sighed, resting my head on his shoulder.

"It's a nice one. Tell him."

I frowned, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Allison, Nico's scores, good enough for Hanson's School for the Intellectually Advanced?" Travis asked, his face passive.

Nico's head jerked up, then toward Allison.

She nodded, "Yeah, if he brings his science and math up he would definitely be accepted. I use their placement tests. I've got a friend who works there."

Nico looked at me, "That's the school that…"

I nodded, then shrugged.

Will was smiling.

Nico looked back at Allison, "Isn't it…expensive?"

She shrugged, "Not sure. Travis?"

He shrugged himself, then glanced at me, "You know?"

I frowned, "No, but I know a legal guardian who could make formal inquiries."

He chuckled, "I suppose I could. If Nico's even interested." He arched an eyebrow at me, wondering if I would want to fund Nico.

I gave a slight nod, then shrugged at Nico.

Nico looked pensive. "I would live…"

"At the house. With me."

"Holidays?"

"We'll do what we need to to be with the ones we care about." I shrugged.

Nico frowned, "Intensity of classes?"

I shrugged, "High, I would assume. I don't know. I was home-schooled this past year. I haven't been there yet. But I figure I can help you a little. I would be a grade ahead of you."

Nico twisted his skull ring around his finger, "Let me think about it. Talk to Chiron and a few others who would kill me if I didn't talk to them about it."

I nodded, then turned back to my chicken strips. I didn't think I'd be able to eat.

Eithne was observing all of us from the rafters, a melody she was humming floating down to us. She dropped down, landing as if she was weightless and twirled off the table and into a seat, "Hanson's, huh? I've met someone from Highland Academy, but never Hanson's."

"You know of these schools?"

She shrugged, "I've looked into schools here. I wanted to go to one, learn more about the mortal realm. Try to figure out something to help my people." She sighed, "Alas, my parents are stuck in the past. If they find out about the Romans…I fear for both of our peoples. Even with the good bonds that this meeting produces…it could be that my father does the wrong thing and tries to take revenge on the destruction of our history. Our legacy to the people of Ireland."

She started drawing invisible lines on the table in swirling motions, switching the fingers she used so it looked like her fingers were dancing across the surface, "As I said, my people have grown…complacent. We still train, of course, but the course of human time is so brief in Tír na nÓg that they forget how necessary they are to our own existence. How they used to help us in our battles, and fighting monsters and retrieving artifacts. We don't require their existence, but we thrive when we exist with them and work with them. The problem with the mortal world is how poisonous it is. All of the iron…it's bad for us. Weakens us. Direct contact is painful. I touched some when I was younger," She showed me what looked like a nasty scar from a burn on her arm, "That was after two seconds of contact. We do have protection from it, but it grows more and more rare as time goes on. The point of exploring this country was to try and find more of it. But the only people who have ever looked…well, that consists of me and Faolan. There were a couple others who searched a couple eons ago, but they gave up quickly."

"So that's why you're determined to defy your parents." I responded.

She nodded, "It's time I started making my mark."


	30. Planning

"You okay?" Malcolm asked softly, "You're really quiet this morning."

I nodded, "Just a lot on my mind. I'm meeting my mom's agent…who had apparently proposed to her. And she was apparently dating."

"Yeesh," Malcolm rubbed his neck. "You be okay?"

"Yeah, I always liked Jacob. He was nice. He was pretty much the only man I regularly saw, closest thing to a fatherish figure I ever had." I glanced back at the lodge, "Seems like the one time I actually am able to get breakfast, I'm not hungry."

He laughed softly, "You do like your food."

"When I'm hungry, I eat." I smiled a bit, "Malcolm…"

"I know. You feel like you've rushed into this. So do I." Malcolm became serious, gazing into the forest. "Say the word and we can put it off."

I sighed, "Give me time to think about it. A couple days, maybe. Consult with my advisers."

"Right, your advisor's." He smirked, laughing softly.

I smiled, then nudged him, "Hey, Athena-kid, get your opinion on something?"

He grinned, "Sure."

"There's this guy, amazing. Super amazing. But I'm not sure I'm ready for a relationship. But I'm also pretty sure that we'll have time to consider it in the fall when I'm away at school and he's at camp. So, is it wiser to take time apart now, or to enjoy it now and consider it later?"

He got serious, considering it, then shrugged, "That is entirely dependent on how you feel about it. Only you can answer that. Though, you do have to consider that you're spending the summer in the same place as this guy."

I nodded, "That's true. So…I guess I should stay with him for the summer and enjoy it while it lasts."

He nodded, "I guess so."

I glanced at him, "Hey, Malcolm?"

He smiled, "Yeah, I think that sounds like a good idea. I mean, if we decide in the fall that we did rush, then we can part amicably…hopefully."

"Hopefully," I kissed his cheek, "I should find Travis."

He turned a bit pink in the cheeks, "Hey…um…since we're staying together for the summer…mind if I…?"

I looked at him, confused.

He turned red, glancing away, "Nevermind. Sorry."

I tilted my head, "Kiss me?"

He ducked his head, "Maybe."

Suddenly I was very warm, my cheeks burning, "Okay."

Man, we were so awkward.

He tilted my chin up and kissed me.

"Nasty. Back off, pretty-boy, Cassie and I have to leave." Travis interrupted, his lip close to curling with disgust.

I rolled my eyes, "So protective. I'll see you later, feather-head." I kissed Malcolm's cheek and pushed Travis into action.

"Feather-head?" Malcolm asked.

"Your mom's symbol is the owl." I called back, shrugging and smirking.

He shook his head, "I'm doomed."

I grinned and followed Travis to his car, then the nervousness came back. Would I cry? Would it be awkward? Would there be any issues?

Travis drove, silent.

I kept making sure I had Mom's phone and laptop.

"Relax, Cass, you know this guy and I've got your back. I also told Allison that I'd text her every hour." Travis said in a calm tone.

I nodded, doing some deep breathing to try and calm myself.

He pulled in and parked.

I stared at the Tim Hortons like it was my grave.

"Come on, you chicken." Travis said lightly.

I nodded and got out, gripping the laptop bag as we walked into the place.

Jacob was sitting at one of the more remote tables, staring at his coffee. It was probably cold. Probably his eighth cup that day.

I walked over while Travis ordered us drinks, "Hi, Jacob."

He looked up and smiled, "Hey, Cassie-bear." He greeted me out of habit, and got up to hug me.

I gave him the hug, holding on for a while longer.

He didn't seem to care, he held me tightly, "I've been worried about you ever since I heard. How are you doing?"

I shrugged slightly, pulling away, "Um, I'm a little up and down right now. Most of the time I'm okay, but sometimes I just…break down."

He nodded, then sat down, gesturing for me to take the seat across from him. "I know it's a little soon to talk about what to do with your mom's work, but…I don't think we'd ever get to it if we put it off."

I nodded, "Agreed. I'm fine to talk about it. But…"

His head tilted slightly.

"Why didn't mom ever tell me that you two were dating?" I asked, "Did you think that I wouldn't like it or something?"

He winced, "No, I wanted to tell you. Your mom was worried about how you would take it. Especially ever since the fall. After that book tour she got all strange." He shook his head, "She was so focused on you, suddenly acting like she would be leaving you…"

I sighed, "Yeah. I know. She…well, she left me a letter. Explaining that she had something of a scare. She believed that she was going to die." I told him. "And I guess she was right."

He sighed, "She was always right."

I grinned, "Even when she was wrong."

He smiled, then met my gaze, "I wanted us to be a family. She told me to ask again in a couple months. That she would say yes in a couple months."

I shook my head, "It's unlike her. I should have noticed something was wrong."

"No, your mother was an excellent actress. She would not have let you see. Now, we should look at her work before we both start ranting on about her faults."

"The way she never made reservations at the hotel or went to the wrong hotel."

"Being a little too honest with other authors."

"Eating all the chocolate in the house when she had writer's block."

"Calling in the middle of the night." He shook his head, chuckling, "1:25 a.m. on the dot. She would call with some brilliant idea that she didn't want to wake you up for. But waking me was perfectly acceptable."

"2:30 a.m. waking me up with these ideas that she had that she bounced off of you but wanted my opinion on." I giggled, grinning.

He groaned, "Seriously?"

I nodded, "Even on school nights. There's a reason we always went to bed at a decent time."

"She was something else." He shook his head, then pulled a folder from his briefcase. "Now, she had three stories finished that we were spacing the release of by about nine months. One is a murder mystery, the other two were part of a series."

I nodded, "The Unheeded Prophetess and Running for Love. She was in the editing process of the third. Didn't have a settled title. I remember the mystery novel, she was bouncing ideas off of me the whole time. I never heard a word about the other two. Her doomed heroes league."

"I'm sure that's not true. Did you read it?"

I shook my head, "Didn't have time. I just found it yesterday, after talking with you."

He nodded, "But she did have a third ready?"

"Almost, she was in the second stages of editing. Only had two chapters left to do." I tapped the table, "I can look over it for mistakes and send it to you."

"That sounds good. She probably had the next started but we can look at that later." Jacob tapped a page, "She reported that she had four more stories in the works."

"It wouldn't surprise me." I glanced up and smiled at Travis.

He set the hot chocolate in front of me and sat in a chair, "Sir."

Jacob looked surprised, "You're the guardian?"

Travis shrugged, "Her mom asked me to look after her. I'm her half-brother. Dad's side. She and my mom knew each other back when I was a kid."

Jacob nodded a bit, "I just…can't help but wonder…"

"Why she's in the custody of a college student?" Travis shrugged, "The police actually made it legal. I was the closest thing they had to family for her and they didn't want to mess with foster care. And her mom was going to be sending Cass with me to camp for the summer."

Jacob sighed, "I see. Well, it is what it is. I would like to do Christmas with you, if that's okay?" He looked at me.

I smiled, "I think that sounds great. You were always there for Christmas anyway."

Jacob smiled back, "Great. Are you still going to go to Hanson's?"

I nodded, "I am. I'll be staying at home while I go. That's about all I know right now."

He nodded, "Good. You worked so hard to get there." He hesitated, "Did your mom tell you she submitted your story to us?"

"In her really bad letter to me on her computer that I found yesterday. It's okay, I don't expect anything from it. I don't think I even edited it." I told him.

He was quiet, "We have it slated to come out in seven months. We need to come up with a cover for it, so I want you to get some ideas together and then we'll collaborate via email. It will come out initially as a companion to your mother's short story, 'Legacy of Love'."

I stared, "What? But…"

"Look, bouncing off your mother's fame is just good business at this point. Besides, given time you'll outshine your mother. Your writing is excellent, the story you're trying to communicate come out clearly. There were a few rough spots, but nothing that couldn't be smoothed over with a few simple word changes. I hope you don't mind that we did that." Jacob looked a little worried that I would.

I shook my head, "I trust you and Loraine. I'm just…a little floored."

"Why? Your work is excellent. And we always assumed that you would submit your stories eventually. Your mom raved about your writing. Loraine thought your mom was exaggerating until she read your work. Now she's singing your praises as the next greatest author of the world." Jacob smirked, "But you know how she gets."

"Cynical and dramatic." I nodded, "It's what makes her good. That's what mom said."

Jacob nodded sharply, "You'll need a dedication, and you can write your bio. Your mom wrote something and requested it be put in as a note to readers."

I nodded, "Yeah…okay. I can do that."

"As for the rest of the stories your mom has…"

"She said I could do what I wanted with them. I don't know yet."

He nodded, "Take your time, then. I'll release a statement saying that her finished works will be published at her daughter's request and that more information about her unfinished stories will be released after you've had time to look things over and evaluate how best to keep her work pure."

I nodded, "Sounds like a plan. What was said about her death?"

"Loraine released a statement about her passing, her murder. The fans have been going crazy ever since. There have been memorials, and mourning, and they've been sending out supportive statements for you. Loraine is documenting all of them and been handling the media. She does think it would be good for you to personally give a statement."

I sighed, "Like they care what I have to say. No. It's best to just let the fans work through it."

Jacob sighed, "It's getting louder. More popular figures are sending out their regards. Especially with the book coming out in a week."

I tapped the table, "Did mom sign any of the books?"

"Yeah. Of course, there's the one that you will have. The first copies, as always. But she was supposed to sign another two hundred copies. We only have a hundred signed books. Your mom did something different with them every time."

"What was she doing this time?" I asked, rubbing my thumb along the side of my cup.

"She was doing a giveaway thing. She was going to pick out people that she wanted to give the books to. The last fifteen would be auctioned for charity." Jacob tapped a pen on the table. "But seeing as you don't really want to take care of that…"

I sighed, "What do you suggest?"

"Auction the last fifteen, maybe do some sort of contest for the others?" Jacob clicked the pen.

I rubbed my forehead, "Mom have a charity picked out?"

"Homeless shelter." Jacob made a note of something and then looked for something in his notes, "Sorry, women's shelter. Somewhere around Grand Rapids, I think. I have the exact details back in my office."

"Sounds about right. Um…" I glanced at Travis.

He was frowning at the ceiling, but glanced at me, "Tiles are uneven."

I groaned, "You're the worst."

"Sorry, I got distracted. What's the problem?" He asked, setting his cup on the table.

I gave him a quick recap.

He shrugged, "I think he's right. Contest for most, auction off the last twenty five. And you should do some sort of public statement. Thank the fans for their support in this time of mourning." He tugged my hair a bit.

I made a face.

Jacob smiled a bit, "Is that at least a you'll think about it?"

"I'll think about it. I guess. I'm going to have to decide soon, huh?"

Travis and Jacob nodded.

I shook my head, "Fine, but I won't interact personally with anyone and…"

"I'll make sure there's a full protection detail and arrange for a sort of release party where you can make your statement and such and I'll announce the contest. You just tell me what the contest is. I'll create an account for you for this, social networking is important. I'll clear things with you if I post anything for you." Jacob was looking at the ceiling tiles now. "Damn, that's infuriating."

Travis chuckled.

"Alright, anything else we need to go over?" I asked, nudging Travis under the table.

Jacob glanced over a list, "I think that's everything. I'll let you know when I have everything arranged."

I nodded and got up, kissing his cheek, "Thanks for everything, Jacob."

He caught my hand and squeezed it, "Take care, Cassie-bear."

I smiled at him and headed for the door. I was choked up, which was really frustrating.

Travis got into the car a moment after me. "You okay?"

I wiped at a couple of tears that escaped, "Just drive. Please."

"Okay." He started the engine, and backed out of our parking space.

I fought back the stupid tears, not even sure why I had them.

"Your mom really looked out for you, Cass. You're lucky." Travis finally said.

"He could have been my step-dad." I whispered back.

Travis took a deep breath, "Did I tell you how our mom's met?"

I shook my head, wiping my face.

"Mom was a marine. Your mom was dating a marine in the same division as mine. The three of them were…trouble. The single parents group."

I frowned at the windshield, "I don't…" But then I did. Just barely.

He had been a giant to five-year-old me, but with a big smile. He had a daughter just a bit younger than me. I barely remember some dinner party with him and his daughter, and another woman with curly brown hair and blue eyes with two sons.

"It was a long time ago. I barely remember. I was…eight or nine." Travis said, shaking his head slightly. "Our moms wrote to each other. Letters about Ireland, and having half-blood children, single moms…"

"How did mom find you?"

He tapped the steering wheel, "Allison gave her my phone number. Then when your mom heard my last name, she asked me where I was from, then if I spoke Irish. When I answered yes to the last question, she knew I was mom's. It was kind of nice, talking to someone who knew her. Someone who mourned her. Who had been told that we were placed with family, when they did everything in their power to make sure we weren't…"

I took the hand that rested on the console, squeezing it. "I'm sorry. It must have been awful."

He glanced over at me, giving me a sad smile, "The worst part was trying to console Connor. He was too little to understand that Mom had been missing for too long. He didn't understand why our father couldn't just snap his fingers and bring her home. He didn't understand when they took us from our grandparents. He didn't understand why our foster family forgot about us, and didn't feed us. Why I would sneak him food. That I had to steal that food. That we had to steal food."

I sighed, "Why is life such a contradiction of terrible and wonderful?"

"If I knew that, I'd be revered." Travis pulled into the lot of Camp Northpoint. "So, tell me. Which camp do you prefer?"

I hesitated, "I don't know. I kind of miss Stacy, and our cabin mates. But I like that I can have solitude here. That I can use technology here. More time for friends and all. At Camp Half-blood…there's always this pressure, and no where to go for privacy. For some time just to myself. I think the training I received the days I could actually train was excellent."

"So you like it better here." Travis smirked at me. "I don't blame you. Don't get me wrong, it would drive me crazy being somewhere with so few people for whole summers. But it kind of helps one feel like a normal person. Like life outside is nothing more than a dream. And there is privacy. It's hard for all children of Hermes, believe it or not. Not just because we always have other campers in our cabin, but because as the children of the god of thieves, we like our secrets and it's hard to keep them with a bunch of people always around us."

I nodded, "And I am different."

"Good different. Sometimes change is necessary and you need someone who is willing to speak out and put these changes into motion."

For some reason my mind went to Shingeki no Kyojin.

I shook my head, "It's not like there's a bunch of stuff going on at camp that needs to change. And I'm hardly the person to enact changes at the camp anyway. That's for someone else."

Travis looked over at me, "Connor wants to hand leadership of our cabin to you."

I felt my eyes widen, "Is he crazy? I'm not a leader."

"You're the only one who can get the girls to cooperate."

"All the more reason for me not to be the leader. I can still get them to cooperate while Cecil leads." I made a face, "I don't have the patience for leading, or the…tenacity to always be around people."

He nodded, "Okay, then I guess I'll talk Connor down. I thought it was a bit of a long shot anyway. You'll be going to school in the fall anyway."

I got out, "So what about you? How are your summer classes going?"

He rubbed his neck, "Good. Really good actually."

"Well, Connor told me that your educational reform speech got you some trouble."

"Oh, you have no idea." He grinned.

Nico ran up to me, "You're sure you'd be okay with me staying with you?"

I smiled, suddenly letting hope shine on that little idea, "Of course. You're my friend, you'll always be welcome in my home."

He nodded, suddenly determined, "I have to do well in the school. I want to get into the same university as Will. If not there, then as close as possible."

I nodded, "I can help you with math."

"And I'll get Malcolm to help me with science." Nico's determination was shining in his eyes, his shoulders squared with confidence. It was something that was good to see. A determination for the future like that would help curb his suicidal tendencies like shadow traveling when he was too weak or summoning skeletons or just generally giving in to the dark side. "Then you'll show me what it's like to be…"

"Human first, then demigod? Or a teenager?"

He have a slight smile, "Both, I guess."

I smiled at him, then hugged him tightly.

"Let's do this."

 **AN: Thirty five chapters? Or Forty? Or fifty? Or indefinite? These are questions that I'm asking and you have the chance to respond to.**


	31. Collaberation

It was Friday all too soon.

Nico dropped his sketchbook in front of me, "How's that?"

I looked it over, then grinned, "That's perfect, Nico."

He fiddled with his pencil, "I didn't get it exactly how I wanted it."

"But it's still perfect. Really, Nico." I glanced over at Reyna, "Did I tell you two what my mom did?"

Nico tilted his head, "She sent your story to her agent and editor."

I nodded.

Reyna folded her arms, "Is that why you wouldn't let me give that flash drive to Eric?"

I nodded again, "It's going to be published, coming out in about seven months."

Nico's eyes widened and he smiled, "Seriously?"

"That's awesome, Cassie, why didn't you tell us?"

I shrugged, "I was still processing everything. And I had that extra chapter that I wanted to do and had to wait for them to look over. And I was hoping I could use this drawing for the cover."

Nico's eyes widened, "What?" He squeaked out.

"Nico, this the main compound in the story. The place the whole story centers around. You captured it perfectly. I want this to be the cover. I'll have to put my foot down with Jacob and Loraine, but I don't think they'll fight me too much." I gave him a smile. "I'll make sure you get paid."

Reyna was giving me an approving smile.

"But…there are a ton of better people out there and—"

"Nico, I want your drawing. If you don't want me to use it, then I won't, but I'm going to need a real reason, not just that it isn't good enough. I'm saying it is." I pushed, "Do you think I'm not freaking out about my story being good enough? The pressure of having a story that does well is enormous. What if it tanks? What if people hate me for bouncing off of my mother's fame? What if I make a complete fool out of myself at the memorial release? I have to come up with some sort of contest for giving away the signed copies of the books…"

Nico looked at the drawing again, "You really think it's perfect for the story?"

"I do. Look, nothing is set in stone yet. I'll let you read the story. If you think it doesn't, then I'll figure something else out."

Nico nodded again, "Alright."

I grinned, "I'll get you a copy ASAP."

He nodded again, and took his sketchbook, flipping to a new page. "Maybe I can get out of more craft time with that."

I messed around with the files and tried to figure out how best to give him a copy.

Nico came back with a tablet, "Allison said that I could use this. Said it might make it easier."

I nodded and did a couple things, then emailed it to the address plugged in after getting Allison's okay.

He opened it and I showed him how to make the writing white on black.

He started reading, I went back to reading what my mom had of a story.

"So, when are you going to tell us about your great idea?" I asked, distracted by Reyna's failing at macrame.

She let me correct the mistake, "Well, when everyone is here. It's going to take multiple people's projects."

I frowned, trying to figure out how she had managed to tangle it the way she had.

"Well, we're all here now." Eric said, closing the screen door and waiting for his sister to hop off of his back.

Reyna nodded, seeing that everyone was paying attention now, even Nico, though he looked a little miffed at Will for distracting him from my story.

"Alright, well Malcolm and I were talking because we noticed something that could work really well together. Meg's project is trying to figure out how to set up safe houses for halfbloods, but the problem is how to let them know that those safe houses exist and what to stock them with, correct?"

Meg nodded.

"The solution to that problem all lies in here in the projects you guys have going. And the ones that we're starting. Will's first aid kit for halfbloods. Emily's clothing bombs. Rikki's energy stuff—once she figures it out—Adin's nail polish that changes in the presence of halfbloods, combined with the invisible ink idea Cassie had. Felix's lifeline. The backpacks we could make from the super-strong fabric that Zeke accidentally made." She gave me a smile.

Zekelooked a little surprised, "Backpacks?"

Reyna nodded, "It was something Cassie said to me before we arrived about the backpack she gave me being high-quality. When I found out about your super-strong fabric, I thought that since it couldn't be used as clothing like it was intended to because it was too…how did you put it?"

"Starched." Emily piped up.

Reyna nodded again, "That it could be used for backpacks instead. Sturdy backpacks that won't get shredded by monsters as easily as the cheap ones we usually end up with as a last resort. Anyway, if we also take into account Pippa's teas and the snacks that Eric has come up with…"

"All of them could work together to make these safe houses possible. Stock them, and give directions. Eric and Cassie both have books out there, if Adin and Cassie were able to adapt the nail polish to invisible ink that shows up only for halfbloods then they could add it to books with locations of the safe houses. The lifeline could be put in the safe house to notify nature spirits of half-bloods that need help. And with the backpacks, we could put in first aid kits and snacks and teas, water bottles and the clothing bombs once you get them working for everyone. We could put extra clothing in the actual safe house as well. Make it so people could stay there multiple days. Have someone who lives nearby check on it every once in a while. Have directions to all three camps inside."

Allison looked impressed, "Let me guess, you have the outline for this plan all ready."

Malcolm smiled, "What kind of child of Athena would I be if I didn't?" He held up a folder.

Allison looked at Meg, "Do you have the plans for the safe houses?"

"I have proposed locations, and general building ideas, I'm still working on interior arrangement." Meg responded, gesturing toward her project cabinet.

"Keep working. Let me know if you need any help." Allison said, giving her a gentle smile. "Peter, would you like to share your project with the others?"

Peter looked a little nervous, but after an encouraging nod from Connor, he pointed toward the door. "I have to use it outside."

We all got up and followed him out and into the woods, then to the beach. Connor pulled out a glass jar and put a plastic bottle full of nasty water in it, then set it on a big boulder.

Peter hopped up next to it, taking out a small vial that glowed. He got a drop out of it with a glass dropper, then let it drop into the plastic bottle.

He jumped back and scrambled over to where Connor had told us to wait.

The water in the bottle churned, then glowed a bright, clear blue and then the plastic bottle disappeared and left perfectly clear water in there.

"Hey, the jar is still—" Peter started hopping.

The jar turned to sand and then the water rushed down the boulder and started spreading across the sand, churning up all the possible trash and turning it back to sand or dirt or leaving a chuck of metal, all collected in one spot and then the water went into Lake Huron.

Connor cleared his throat, "Well…at least it isn't harmful…"

"What is it?" Will asked, looking mildly concerned.

"All natural." Peter peeped, hopping toward the water, "It makes things natural and clean. Better."

Connor ran over to a different area and kicked sand into the bit of water that had trickled toward the forest, "It can get a little out of hand."

"But…what is it?" Nico asked, frowning.

Peter shrugged, "I found it in my forest."

"Your forest?" Reyna looked confused.

"Best you don't get the answer for that." Meg muttered.

Didn't seem like we had much of a choice. Peter was jumping in the water and running along the shore like he was playing the best game ever.

Connor rejoined us, "The important part is that it helps plant growth and cleanses water. We've been trying to…water it down to try and make it less powerful. But he says that this is a microscopic portion of it, though I know he meant just a really small bit of it. He showed me what it could do to the forest. That was terrifying."

"Why?"

"Imagine standing in one spot, minding your own business, and then suddenly trees are sprouting all around you at an alarming speed."

"Underneath you as well?" Malcolm asked.

Connor nodded seriously, "I'm fast. It was faster. Next thing I knew I was situated in the top of a big ol' maple."

Peter grinned, "He was scared."

Connor wrestled him into a headlock, "At least I'm human, ya little monkey."

Peter laughed and playfully fought.

I smiled, then looked toward the lake. It was beautiful today, and there was a gentle breeze. The waves weren't took big, nor too small. I knew the water was chilly, it would be for a while. But I'd swum in Lake Superior on a sixty-degree day, Lake Huron was always warmer. Same with Lake Michigan. Lake Superior wasn't fun to swim in until late July and August. It was the perfect day for a picnic.

My let hand started to go numb and I winced, rubbing my arm.

Will squeezed my shoulder, "I'm sorry." He whispered.

I gave him a smile, "Nothing to be done. It really doesn't bother me."

"Really?" He didn't look like he believed me.

"I just get pins and needles in my hand. It only lasts a couple of seconds."

"Seconds," He repeated in disbelief.

I nudged him, regretting it as it sent pins and needles up and down my entire arm. "Will, there's nothing to be done about it. I'm okay. It's just goes a little numb. It'll be fine."

Will nodded, "Nico's excited about the school year. Thank you for that."

I shrugged, "Only thing I did was offer my house. And offer to help him with Math."

"Still. He's looking forward to something instead of dreading our separation. I was worried about it. But you've solved that problem." He kissed my cheek, "It's probably a good thing it took you so long to get to camp. You would've made us all look like fools with how fast you fix problems."

I rolled my eyes, "Everything happens for a reason."

"Good. That means that you're in our lives for a reason. Can I check your arm? Please?"

I nodded, "Fine, but nothing invasive or bruising. I have a date later."

He grinned, "Deal. Come on. I love her infirmary."

"You would." Nico caught up with us.

Will gave him a good kiss, making Nico give him a glare.

I rolled my eyes, "Let's go, dorks."

Will put an arm around my shoulders, Nico around my waist.

I put my arms around them, "We're going to have a great rest of the year."

 **AN: So far, the consensus is more than thirty five. Still taking input.**


	32. Date

Reyna kept messing with my hair, "Almost done."

"This is going to be too fancy for a picnic."

"It's your first date with Malcolm. Besides, who says it's too fancy?"

"I just did."

"What would your mom say?" She asked, sounding somewhat mischievous.

I made a face, "Better to be overdressed than under-dressed."

"Besides, there's no harm in looking beautiful. There's rarely occasion to in any summer camp. Even the parties in New Rome are more casual." Reyna explained, her tone calm and light. A little wistful.

"Miss home?" I asked smiling.

"A little," She smoothed my hair, "There. Perfect."

I held up the mirror and smiled, "Thanks Reyna, it looks great."

She sat down in front of me, "I don't think anything is going to happen with me and Eric."

"Why?" I immediately felt concerned.

"Venus told me that I wouldn't find love where I wish or where I hope. And that a demigod wouldn't heal my heart, not that it applies here." Reyna shrugged, "I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up."

I opened my mouth to reply but was cut off by a knock on our door.

"That's probably Malcolm." Reyna gave me a smile, "You look great."

I grabbed her hand, "We're not done with this conversation."

She nodded, rolling her eyes slightly.

I opened the door, and felt my eyes widen slightly, "Hi, Eric."

"Hey, you look great. Reyna here?" He rubbed his neck, his other hand shoved into his pocket.

"Yes, yes she is." I answered, despite her frantic signaling of NO.

Reyna gave me a brief glare then stepped into view, "Hello Eric."

I stepped back out of sight of him.

"Hey, uh, you look great too. Just so you…know." He said awkwardly.

She smiled a bit, "Thanks."

"So, I have actual free time and I was wondering if you'd like to go walk the beach or something?"

I grinned, putting a hand over my mouth to keep myself from squealing.

She managed to play it cool, "That sounds nice. Give me a couple minutes to change shoes?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I'll wait by the Craft Shack."

She nodded, "Okay."

She closed the door.

We both waited a couple moments for him to get out of earshot.

"AH!" I squealed, hugging her, "And you said it wasn't going to happen!"

She grinned at me, "Quick, help me find my sandals!"

I grabbed one of them from under my bed, "Other is under yours."

Another knock on the door.

"Dang it, that's probably Malcolm." I tossed her the other shoe and opened the door.

Emily and Adin were standing there.

Emily gave me a smirk, "Move it, date girl. We're here to make sure you look fabulous and because of Eric. Adin, you get Reyna's nails. I'll fix Cassie's makeup."

Adin nodded sharply, pulling out a bottle of nail polish from her bag, "This will look great with that outfit." She made Reyna sit and got her fingernails.

Emily quickly sat me down and started brushing makeup onto me.

I'd never done much makeup, mascara and lip gloss. Today I had done a little eyeshadow, but I wasn't really experienced in the makeup area so…

"So, we're totally having a makeup lesson with both of you tomorrow. This is just sad." Emily muttered, "Contour your cheeks so that it emphasizes your cheekbones, you don't really need blush because of your skin tone, eye shadow is a must, and so is eyeliner. Especially for a date."

"Malcolm is going to be here any minute now."

"He's waiting by the Craft Shack with Eric. We couldn't let you walk out to your dates looking like you did." Adin said, starting on Reyna's toes. "Thank gods this dries so fast."

"Is that the stuff that changes color when demigods are present?"

"Well, this is the preliminary recipe for the stuff that changes in the presence of monsters. Don't worry, it's perfectly safe. It has better color than the demigod stuff. Richer. Perfect with this outfit and walking on the beach. Done." Adin twisted the cap back onto the bottle.

Reyna shook her head, "It's a very nice color…"

"Switch." Emily said.

Adin started painted my nails while Emily did Reyna's makeup.

"We'll make you look natural, since you're going more casual. Besides, Eric might get overwhelmed if you look too breathtaking."

Adin smiled up at me and held up a bottle of bright blue that matched my dress, and a bottle of silver, "Hold very still."

I nodded, wondering what she was going to do.

I honestly can't explain how she did it, but she managed to do perfect Greek keys on my nails with the two colors, in what felt like two swipes.

Must have been one of her abilities or something.

"Done with your hands, give it a couple extra seconds." She started on my feet, taking my shoes off. A couple of swipes later and I had blue toenails. "Hands should be dry. Toes in about a minute." She put her nail polish away.

Emily muttered for Reyna to hold still or something about ripping her bra off.

From Adin's reaction it must have been a valid threat.

And I thought my cabin had issues.

"Done. You two are good to go. Have nice dates."

"It's not a date, we're going to the beach." Reyna protested.

"That's about as close to a date as I think you or Eric can get right now. If he gives you the chance, kiss him. Don't worry about wounding his pride. He's played dress up with his little sister. He has no dignity left." Emily said cheerfully.

Adin jabbed her in the side with two fingers, "Shut up. Move out. Meg's waiting for you in the kitchen."

"Right. Au revoir!" Emily said, then her and Adin darted out.

I got my shoes back on, "She did a really good job on your makeup."

Reyna checked out my fingernail, "They're quite the beauty team."

"I think they said they were going to open a beauty line together. Smart business. Especially with the demigod stuff, though I'm sure that will be more black market stuff than anything." I stood up and grabbed the mirror checking out my makeup. "Dang, Emily is good."

Reyna nodded, "They both are. How did she do Greek keys in such a short time?"

"I have absolutely no clue." I linked my arm in hers. "We better get to our guys, though."

She nodded and we walked out together, toward the craft shack.

Malcolm looked amazing, and he grinned when he saw me, "Hey, you look…stunning."

Eric nodded, but he was looking at Reyna.

I kissed Malcolm's cheek, "Come on. I think you said something about a picnic."

He bent down and grabbed a basket and a blanket, "That I did."

I followed him to where he decided our picnic would be. It was a secluded glade, with a view of Lake Michigan, but sheltered from the wind. The grass was long and soft.

He spread out the blanket while I held onto the basket.

My arm was going numb again. Dang it.

Malcolm took the basket, "So, it's not a very fancy lunch but…"

I shrugged, "Don't worry about that. I'm just glad we have the chance to do this."

He smiled at me, "You're fantastic, you know that?"

I grinned, "I've been told once or twice."

He grinned back, "Anyway, it's just grilled chicken and a couple other things."

I carefully sat, butterflies in my stomach.

He got everything out and handed me a plate.

The food was good.

The company was better.

After we finished eating we just sat and talked for hours. I mean, hours. Pretty soon the sun was setting.

Malcolm grew quiet after our discussion of mis-perception of dog breeds (don't ask).

I looked at my hands, smiling, "Well, we know we can carry a conversation."

He tilted my chin up and kissed me, softly and tenderly.

The kind of kiss that could steal your breath away.

One kiss turned to two.

Two turned to three.

Then Malcolm just pulled me into his arms, holding me there, "I'm glad you're in my life, Cass."

I smiled and planted a kiss on his neck, which sent a shiver through him.

"Let's get you back. You feel cold."

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm starting to get goosebumps."

He got up and helped me up.

I helped him fold the blanket back up and carried it back while he carried the basket.

"You can't feel your left hand, can you?" Malcolm suddenly said.

I winced, "Haven't been able to for the past couple of hours. Don't worry. I'm going to tell Will and Allison."

He nodded, taking the blanket. "I'll meet you by the bonfire. Try to save me a seat."

"I'll try, but no promises."

He kissed me quickly and jogged off.

I got a sweatshirt from the cabin first, running into Reyna, who came in with me.

"He likes me." Reyna said in a whisper. "He's liked me since we first came. He just couldn't find time between his sister and his job until today."

I hugged her, "And you were going to give up on him."

She gave a little laugh, "I'm scared. I'm scared to hope that this will work."

"And you think he isn't?" I responded softly, still smiling at her. "He's raising his sister, you're commanding an army of Romans, he's mortal, you're a fierce daughter of Bellona, he puts his sister first, you put the legion first…"

She nodded slowly, "True."

"All you can do, is try and hope for the best. If it doesn't work out, then at least you have a bunch of friends who will cushion your fall. You don't normally look for other's strength to get through things, I can tell, but sometimes relying on your friends is the best you can do. Save some of your strength for you. What's important right now is that he likes you. He's interested. And despite everything in his life, he found time to ask you out."

She smiled again, "You're doing that thing where you're talking and everything you say makes too much sense."

I rolled my eyes, "It's a gift. And a curse."

I changed into warmer clothing since the night was getting chilly quickly, and then we went to the campfire.

Eric had saved her a spot next to him, and the smile he gave her was so gentle and sweet…

However, there were only two spots left on opposite sides of the fire.

I shrugged to myself and sat down next to Will and Allison, "My arm has been numb for the past two hours."

Will made an alarmed sound.

Allison just gave me a quizzical smile, "And you're just now saying something?" Then she frowned at me, looking at me carefully.

I showed her my nails, "Date."

She gave a little, "ah" then looked back at the fire, "Well, I'm not really sure if there's anything to be done about it."

Will turned in his seat, feeling my arm with his hands as if that would bring the feeling back for me, "We can't just do nothing."

"Will, you told me that her radial nerve was severed by the…shrapnel, let's call it. She's lucky she's not worse off. Most doctors would recommend surgery, but I honestly don't recommend that it be pursued because the outcome of surgery would definitely be worse. No doubt in my mind. I can see it clear as day." She said as if it held more meaning.

Will's face fell, "I see."

I just shrugged, "So, what do we do?"

"We'll have to do physical therapy to keep your arm strength up. Maybe get you a massage because I'm sure the tightening of the muscles in your back and shoulders doesn't help. Document what happens when you go numb. Any coinciding weather, or circumstances." Allison had a far off look.

Will sighed, "I'm sorry."

"It is what it is. At least I can move my arm most of the time."

He nodded, "Good date?"

"Yeah, a really good one." I rested against him, tired.

He chuckled, "Tired you out. Were you two behaving."

I nodded, "We always behave. Unlike someone I know."

He laughed, "I know, Nico's just so incorrigible."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, Nico."

He kept laughing.

Allison cleared her throat, "You'll want to take that call away from the fire. Help you think more clearly."

I flinched slightly, "What?"

Then my phone rang.

I blinked, then grabbed it and pulled it out as I stood.

"Hello?" I walked away from the fire.

"Hey, kiddo. I need an answer about the contest. I know it's late. I didn't know when you'd be having free time."

"Oh, hey Jake. It's fine. Um…" I skimmed my mind for anything that I could use for a contest. "How about a…"

He chuckled, "I know it's difficult."

I looked over at the campers around the fire, and then it clicked, "I want three different contests."

He was quiet for a moment, "Okay, I've got a pen. Shoot."

"First contest, they submit stories or what have you about how my mom's stories have affected their lives or what have you. Then I want a story and art contest. Stories no longer than eight pages, I will judge on content, extra points for grammar and spelling, and partial stories will be accepted, inspired by some aspect of one of her books. Art must be based on something from one of her books as well. And I want a brief description of why they chose it."

"Okay, anything else and you just text me. Okay?"

"Alright. Anything else?"

"Your media account."

"Right, what do you need me to do for that?"

"I'm going to email you the info to log in. You're still meeting us tomorrow? You and your friends?"

"Yeah, Allison has it all arranged for us to go to Tawas tomorrow, we're going to Lumberman's Monument, then the springs that are down the road from there, over to the state park and we'll go to the lighthouse then the beach for a little while because traveling with a bunch of ADHD kids is difficult, then stopping in Pinconning to go to the Northwoods so Allison can pick up some stuff, then straight to Frankenmuth. We should get there by four at the latest because we're leaving terribly early in the morning and even with the stops it shouldn't take us more than six hours. It's about a two and a half hour drive from here to Frankenmuth, not including stops and I figure we'll spend the most time at Lumbermans monument."

"Alright, as long as you're here by five-thirty there shouldn't be a problem. Take pictures."

"Will do. Bye Jacob."

"Bye."

I went back over to the fire, "How did you know?"

She shrugged, "Ask my father, I don't care to know the details of how or why."

"Did you look into your family?" Nico asked.

She didn't respond right away, finally she sighed, "Yeah. I did. My mom legally changed her last name upon leaving home when she was eighteen. Her former name was Solace."

Will's eyes widened, "What?"

She shrugged, "Had a sister, Naomi and a brother, Mark. The brother died before he turned twelve."

Will stared, "Holy Zues…we're cousins and half-siblings."

"Oh, that's not even the worst bit of it." She sighed again, "The brother of our great-grandfather had an illegitimate child by some unknown. A kid that he put up for adoption."

Will looked truly concerned, upset.

"Kid was adopted by a couple by the name of McCarthy. From Ireland. She later married someone, which changed her name to Meave Cassandra Dellaro."

I felt like I had been slapped, "What?"

Everyone was silent. Even the fire was being quiet.

"We're…we three…are…related…?" Will managed to get out.

I shook my head sharply to try and clear it and make sense of everything. Illegitimate child. Unknown person as the mother. McCarthy. Dellaro. Grandma. Grandma was technically a Solace.

I shook my head again, "I feel dizzy."

Will was just gaping at Allison.

Allison shrugged a bit, "If it helps, she was a child of Ai, god of poetry."

I turned to look at Will, "Oh man…"

"We're related." Will said. "All three of us are related."

"Well, holidays just got weird." I responded, looking at the fire.

Will laughed, "Oh my gosh, what am I going to tell my mom?"

"That her sister is in jail, a bitch, and should rot in that cell for the rest of her life." Allison said in an almost cheerful tone.

Almost.

"Not that we're resentful or anything." Connor commented in a sarcastic, teasing tone.

"Not at all." Allison said sweetly.

Will made a face, "Yeah, on second thought, I won't tell my mom. If she cares, she'll figure it out herself. I'll just tell her I met a cousin."

Allison nodded, "Two cousins, technically. Though I suppose she's a second cousin, actually."

Will smiled, "Still, two cousins. She'll probably be trying to figure that out for…" He trailed off, then shrugged, "Two minutes. Then she'll be back to her music or something."

I got the feeling that all of their conversations lasted about two minutes.

But I had more family. It just kept getting weirder.

I smiled at my friends, "So, who's going to serenade us tonight?"

The native campers all look to Allison hopefully.

She sighed, "Give me the guitar."

Eric smiled and brought it to her.

She started playing softly, and singing.

It was enchanting.

 **AN: irenechon2005, her birthday is in the fall. I'm pretty sure i didn't skip her birthday. Can you tell my why you think I skipped it?**


	33. Home Again

I played with Nico's hair, knowing we were only a short distance from my house.

"You're sure you want so many people in your house." Allison asked softly from the driver's seat.

"I have the space. As long as the place doesn't get trashed. There are a couple rooms off-limits, but I'll mark them. It's definitely big enough."

Nico blinked sleepily at me, "Dude, what are you doing to me?"

I smirked and kept messing with his hair, "Why?"

"I'm gonna fall asleep." He murmured, eyes drifting shut as he said it.

I rolled my eyes, "Will."

He chuckled, "Isn't it adorable? He's so easy to put to sleep." He took a picture with my phone, then handed it back to me.

I glanced out the window, "Left at the next road."

She nodded.

Nico swatted at my leg futilely, "No."

I just rubbed his scalp a bit as I played with his hair.

That did it.

He was out.

Zeke chuckled, "That kid can sleep anywhere." He got the whole back seat to himself because he was so stinking big.

Will pointed at the seat behind him where Pippa, Adin, and Rikki were all passed out.

I sighed, and relaxed a bit, glad the ride was almost over. I was ready to get out and move around.

Peter was starting to bounce in his seat. He was super hyper all the time. It took him a lot to focus, but once he was interested and invested you could barely grab his attention. Right now, he was ready to be outside and playing. "Do you have a dog?"

"No, I don't. Sorry."

He pouted a moment, then looked back out the window, "Big houses."

"That one is mine." I pointed at it.

Peter pointed it out for Allison, "Biiiiig."

"Anywhere specific you want me to park?"

"Left side of the driveway." I answered.

"Dude, are you serious? That's your house?" Felix sounded awestruck.

I sighed, "My mom was a famous author."

Allison parked.

Nico groaned, "But sleepy…"

"When we get inside, you can nap all you like." I said gently.

He groaned again, but sat upright, crawling out of the van and yawning. Then he slowly looked the house over, "Hide and Seek would be epic."

I shrugged, "Never really played that. Once, at a summer camp when I was nine. A few times with my mom. Anyway, I better unlock the door. Zeke, could you grab my bag?"

"No problem. I figured I'd grab everyone's."

I gave him a smile and headed toward the house.

Nico stuck close to me, yawning again. "We'll have to find a room for me."

"Sounds like something we can do while we're here." I unlocked the door, and pushed it open. "I think that I know the room that I'd put you in."

Nico's eyes were closed, and he just sort of let me pull him inside and into the living room.

"Sit."

He did and then curled up on the couch.

I pulled a throw blanket over him, then waved everyone else in. "Don't worry about shoes. That's what a vacuum is for."

They nodded and came in, looking around the entry, then following into the living room.

"It's perfect." Adin's eyes glowed, "Who decorated it?"

"My mom. We usually just used this one when she had interviews or meetings. She would rent it out for various societies and such to use. We mostly use the basement family room. It's the most comfortable." I adjusted the blanket covering Nico, then gently lifted him to tuck a pillow under him.

"I figure we'll get pizza's for dinner tonight." Allison told me, "Where do you want everyone?"

I shrugged, "Basement. It's the most comfortable. Most to do there."

"I heard something about a karaoke machine?" Emily grinned at me.

I nodded, "Game room in the basement. Mom was a big fan." I started rifling through the mail.

"Sweet. Everyone downstairs!" She started ushering everyone out.

I focused on the mail while they went downstairs, some of them with much protesting.

Hansons.

I quickly opened it and scanned through it.

Good, nothing important. Just finalizing that I wouldn't be living in the dorms.

"Cassie?"

I stepped around the corner, "Hey, Jacob. We can talk in the office."

He gave me a hug, "You ready for the release next Saturday?"

"I have my speech. I'm not sure about when I give it. Will there even be people there?"

"We had to find a bigger venue. A lack of people isn't going to be a problem. It's basically become a miniature comic con, now. There's some chatter about dressing as favorite characters. It's getting bigger by the hour. I've gotten calls from vendors and other authors wanting to say something about your mother. I've been answering questions nonstop. Right now I need to answer whether or not it would be insensitive to dress as characters from your mother's books."

"Sure." I shrugged. "It's seriously getting that big?"

"Bigger." His phone dinged and he looked at the screen for a moment, "So, I started whispers of the contests being announced at this event, so they're all getting hyped over that. Trying to figure out who will be judging it. What they will be. Loraine wants to know if you'll answer questions about your mom's books while you're there."

I hesitated, "If I can, I will. I've made it all the way through the Unheeded Prophetess. I just started on the next. Oh, and I have something in line for the cover of my book, I'm just waiting on the artist."

"Can I see?"

"He has it. Otherwise I would show you. Anyway, I'm pretty sure it will work out. I can ask him to show you when he wakes up."

"Wakes up?"

I nodded, then pointed toward the living room, "It's a friend. Anyway, anything else I need to know?"

"I was talking with Travis, he said that your birthday allowance will be considerably bigger. Also, we should start on your public networking."

I nodded, "Sounds cool. Shall we sit down and get started."

He nodded, "Grab your computer. We'll get you logged in and started."

I nodded again and went to grab it, nodding to Will who was sitting with Nico, reading, then went back with Mom's laptop and my phone.

"Alright, you'll have a twitter account and a facebook account if you like. We have to do something about your mother's blog, and media pages." Jacob opened his own laptop and sat on the other side of the desk while I sat on the proper side.

"You set up my twitter account. What do you want me to do?"

"Just go in and fill in your information. Then we'll set up your twitter account. You can use your mother's instagram if you like."

I nodded, "Probably will. Keep our photos in the same place. As for her twitter, facebook, and other stuff…I guess I'll archive whatever I'd like and then get rid of them."

"Loraine and I have been managing her official pages, but her personal page can definitely be shut down. She didn't really use it. Her twitter wasn't very active, she usually just answered questions from fans and gave hints about release dates and such. It's mostly her blog that needs to be dealt with."

I opened a web browser and got to Facebook, which was automatically logged her in.

She really didn't have much going on there. No pictures. No recent posts. Her last post was four months ago. She only had four friends on there.

I shrugged, "Nothing on here that I need to save."

He nodded, "Then we can delete it."

I nodded, then opened Twitter. That wasn't logged in.

I opened the drawer and grabbed her password book, looking through until I found the account for her. "Remind me why I need a Twitter account?"

"Because you need some sort of account to deal with the publicity that you're getting. Thankfully, no one really has your photo. Not a recent one, anyway. They only have the one your mom has been using for her author photo since you were eight. So we can get everything set up before people catch onto it being you. Once on, just say something about it being great seeing how supportive the fans are or something, Loraine and I will take care of the rest by sharing it to your mom's official page, and such."

I nodded, then logged into my twitter account before I did hers. I put one of the photos of me that had been taken today on there as my profile picture, then stared at the thing while I tried to think of how to put it all together. Finally I made a fudgy statement about how grateful I am for the support of my mother's fans and how awesome it is to see how many lives she touched, and how I looked forward to seeing them at the release next Saturday.

"There, I posted something."

His fingers swiped twice, tapped once and he nodded, "Well put. And you're done. Now, I've set up an email to receive online submissions for the writing contest. I figure you want physical submissions of the artwork?"

"I don't want any art done on a computer. If they're going to do it, then I want them to show me their actual talent, not what they can do with a computer. They have to have some sort of condition for me to accept any computer rendered piece." I made a face. "I don't mind if they send a photocopy of it."

He nodded, typing something into a document, "Added to the guidelines. What sort of time frame do you want this to be on?"

"Release decisions on July twenty-first. Mom's birthday." I fiddled around, following Jacob and Loraine, then a couple authors that I like. "Obviously we'll make the decisions before."

"And where should I have submissions sent?"

I tapped the table, "I'm not sure right now. I'll get back to you soon."

He nodded, then handed me a paper with the email address and password written on it. "I would only open them on your tablet. Just in case someone tries to send a virus."

"Tablet?" I pursed my lips.

He looked over at me, then shook his head, "Check the desk drawers."

I did, finding an iPad in the bottom right-hand drawer. "Well, would you look at that. What else did she have that I didn't know about?"

"That was for you, actually. Your easter present, but there were some issues. She told me she was going to give it to you after you got back from the tour of the school. She never gave it to you?"

I shook my head and turned it on, "Honestly, I'm not sure when I'll stop uncovering things that Mom hid from me."

"Did they ever release her personal effects? The police, I mean."

I shrugged, "Only some of it. Her phone. The rest…they said they will call me when they can release the rest of her things. The ring that has been in our family for a while. I think she said four generations. Five? I can't remember. I'm sure she documented it somewhere. I think they just kept the clothes she had been wearing and the jewelry. I haven't gone through her suitcases. Travis is holding them right now. Actually, I think he's bringing them over tonight."

"You have a full day tomorrow?"

"Yeah, we're going to a blueberry farm over in Swan Valley, and I think there was also some talk of hitting the craft stores for the camp." I signed into the thing and got it started downloading my purchases and then signed into the email while I waited.

"That should be fun. I'm glad you're having a good time, Cass."

I smiled at him, "I found out that I'm second cousins with two of my newest friends."

He chuckled, "I love how you actually know the distinction."

"We're related by our Great-Grandfathers, they were brothers. So, I guess it's second cousins once-removed or third cousins…if that's possible. Anyway, we're related. It's kind of cool, especially since I don't really have any other family, other than my halfbrother's on my dad's side. I'm not supposed to use technology."

"It'll be fine, now." Allison said from the doorway, "I was just about to knock."

Jacob turned to look at her, "You must be Allison. The camp director."

She smiled, "And you know that Cassie is a halfblood, you're just looking for some sort of proof before you tell her that her mother told you. I run Camp Northpoint. She might be staying at Camp Half-Blood in New York. That's up to her at this point. Anyway, this house is safe. Peter is finishing up in the back yard. Travis said he'll be here in about half an hour and the pizza will be here in about ten minutes. Now, Jacob Turner, answer your phone."

He glanced back at me, but then his phone rang.

He stared, alarmed, then answered it, "Hello? Loraine, what's up?"

I looked at Allison.

She shrugged, a mysterious smile on her lips as she walked out of sight.

"That sounds good. Alright, thanks. I'll tell her. Bye." He hung up and looked back toward the door, then at me.

I gave him a smile, "I felt like you knew, but I was never sure. When did mom tell you?"

"Last Christmas. When I proposed."

I nodded, "What proof did she offer?"

"She didn't." Jacob said in a soft voice, "Either I believed her or I didn't. I chose to believe her. Worst that could happen is she was a little crazy underneath the brilliance. Didn't matter. She was still the woman I loved…besides, it was easy to believe a god would fall in love with her."

I smiled and leaned an elbow against the desk, "Yeah, she was beautiful and brilliant."

"So is her daughter." Jacob said gently.


	34. Unpacking

I gave Travis a hug, "Hurry up, Connor's up for Karaoke."

He laughed, following me, "So, will he be goofy or will he be serious?"

"Well, he's doing a duet with Meg, so it's anyone's guess." I led the way downstairs.

He was still chuckling.

Connor looked up and groaned, "Oh, I'm never going to live this down now!"

"No, you won't. Choose how you perform wisely." Travis teased, sitting with me on the floor.

Meg looked a little worried, "Please don't embarrass me."

Connor waved a hand, "I won't."

Emily hit the randomizer.

The machine chose All I Ask of You from Phantom of the Opera.

I felt my eyes widen, "Do you know that one?"

Meg nodded, looking determined.

Connor just gave me a small nod, then started singing.

Nico looked back at Travis, "He can sing?"

Travis shrugged, "When he really wants to. The tricky part will be her entrance. It should be sort of soft."

Her entrance came and it was beautifully perfect.

I looked at him, wondering what he had been worried about.

"She's got a powerhouse voice in that little body." He said.

I arched an eyebrow, then continued watching them and listening.

Finally, Connor glanced at Meg and just started belting his part.

That seemed enough for her to start belting it out.

Will choked on his soda, then gaped at her.

Allison looked like the cat that ate the canary, nodding as Meg hit all the right notes.

Meg had a voice somewhere in between Ariana Grande and Kelly Clarkson. She used it with ease, looking kind of nervous. Less nervous as she got farther into the song.

Not that Connor was terrible. He was actually pretty good.

Will shook his head once the song ended, "Well, that was a pleasant surprise. You can sing."

Meg shrugged, blushing a bit, "I can."

Connor dropped to the floor beside Travis.

"Who's next?"

"Zeke." Emily chirped, then bit into her piece of pizza.

I nudged Travis, "I'm going to go through Mom's stuff. If anybody asks where I am…"

"I'll make sure they leave you alone and check on you myself in half an hour." Travis whispered back, squeezing my hand quickly.

I nodded and headed upstairs, grabbing her suitcases as I did, and my backpack. I'd put it off long enough.

I went into my bedroom and closed the door. Then I sat down and pulled the belt bag from my backpack. I'd never looked inside. Maybe out of fear, maybe because I hadn't had a moment to think about it since I received it and it had slipped my mind.

Whatever it was, I had forgotten, and now I remembered.

I opened it.

Smoke bombs, of course. Colored smoke bombs, six of them. Two purple, two blue, one green and one yellow. Guess they could be useful considering Travis used them to save me.

Bracers, with a dragon scales pattern…no…wait…

I frowned as I felt them. I would have to ask Allison about them.

A wad of cash, a bag of coins, a pack of cards, a zippo lighter, fake blood capsules…and a keychain with handcuffs?

I shook my head, then set them aside and looked to see if there was anything else.

A wax seal, and some metallic blue sealing wax. The seal had a compass design. Curiouser and curiouser, Mom would quote right about now.

Then there were three pens. They had Caduceus on the caps of them. Two of them, one black and the white one, were fountain pens. The last was a regular ballpoint pen.

I didn't know what to make of it. Why would he tell me to open this when I was alone if there isn't anything particularly special about them? Maybe the pens were special? Or maybe everything was special? Maybe I just didn't know the purpose of them yet.

I packed everything away again, reorganizing it so I could easily grab anything from it.

Then I had to turn to the harder task. Mom's suitcases.

I started with the front pockets of her rolling suitcase, pulling out her curling iron and her flat iron, then her hair spray and a pair of flip-flops that I always stole from her. Then into the main section. Her clothes were carefully packed away, rolled to create more room for her standard three travel books (this time it was Pride and Prejudice, Ella Enchanted, and The Mirror Cracked from Side to Side). There were two notebooks, one was for random ideas, the other was for writing scenes. She always marked the scenes that she had copied to her computer with a red pen, and when she used one of her random ideas. Socks. A sweatshirt. Bras. Underwear. Shirts. Pants. Pajamas. Her bathing suits (she always brought two).

Her duffle bag was about the same, mostly clothes. But also one of the blankets that she always took with her to hotels—a quilt that grandma had made for her—and her car pillow, her favorite black pumps, and her favorite pair of bright pink pumps, her black flats, my grey flats that she always stole, her favorite three dresses for interviews, her makeup kit, and her travel jewelry kit.

I took a shaky breath and opened the last one. The first thing I saw was a ring case.

I closed my eyes, just for a moment, then pulled it out and opened it.

It was a stunning engagement ring. Jacob must have spent a fortune on it.

The box shut with a snap, and I set it aside.

Everything else was just meaningless earrings and a few necklaces that definitely weren't meaningless. A few bracelets.

I sorted them into piles and then looked at the piles. Someday I would go through her clothes and merge her clothes with mine. But for now, I would just put her clothes into her closet. Except the sweatshirt and the shoes. We always swapped shoes anyway.

In the bottom of her duffle was my Twenty One Pilots CD, Vessel.

I rolled my eyes and picked it up, staring at the list of songs. Car Radio. Mom loved that one. I loved that one.

I put the CD in and skipped to that one. Listening in silence until it came to our favorite part.

"There are things we can do

But from the things that work there are only two

And from the two that we choose to do

Peace will win

And fear will lose

There's faith and there's sleep

We need to pick one please because

Faith is to be awake

And to be awake is for us to think

And for us to think is to be alive

And I will try with every rhyme

To come across like I am dying

To let you know you need to try to think."

I hit pause, backed it up again, and let it play. Then again. And again.

I hit the stereo until the song stopped playing, until the player was off. I couldn't breathe. It was stupid. I was stupid. How could I have not noticed that something had changed? It was becoming glaringly obvious the more I reexamined our lives. The excess indulgences, the teaching me how to shop properly, talking to me in depth about relationships, working like a mad woman on all of her stories every spare moment, being crazy-proud of me for getting into Hansons, talking about me more in her interviews and such, saying she would be taking a break from writing once summer hit to spend more time with me. As if we didn't already spend just about every waking moment with each other.

I honestly wouldn't be surprised if I found Christmas presents and birthday presents stashed somewhere. Enough for the next six years.

The surprises needed to stop. I needed them to stop. One more and I think I would have to scream until I didn't have a voice to scream with.

Travis knocked softly, then came in, "Cass, you okay?"

"What the heck was she thinking? Why did she think I would be okay with all of these surprises? She knew how much I hated surprises. She threw me a surprise birthday party once and I spent the rest of the day crying and then sleeping off the headache that I got."

"I see." He said softly.

"Am I crazy? Am I just walking around with these stupid blinders on?"

He shrugged, "She was trying to provide for your future while protecting you as much as possible. Allowing you to be happy while you could."

"I'm not. I'm not happy." I murmured.

He pulled me into a hug, "Not right now. I know. It's not easy to look at life without your mom. You do better with people around."

I rested my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes, "You shouldn't have to take care of me."

"Cassie…the problem with being a protective older brother is that you're always a protective older brother. You need me, so I'm here. I don't mind. Not really. It makes me feel useful." He gently tucked some of my hair behind my ear. His eyes were sad, looking at me as if he recognized something.

"But you already had to take care of Connor."

He smiled a bit, then kissed my forehead. "Yeah, but now he doesn't really need me now. You need both of us. All of us. These are safe people. I'm glad you know that you're safe with all of these people. I'm glad you feel safe with all of these people."

I sighed, "Let's go back down. I can't deal with more of my mom's surprises."

"Okay, but you have to do a song with me." Travis said gently.

I grimaced, "Not that good of a singer and if you're half as good as Connor, then you're twice as good as me."

He laughed, "Who cares? Dude, Eric sang with his sister and he can't sing a note. Everyone is just having fun. No judgment zone." He drew a square in the air around me.

I laughed in spite of myself, "Fine. Did they officially switch to Disney music?"

"Oh yeah, it's great. Will made Nico sing Be Prepared."

"How hilarious was that? Does he even know any Disney music?"

"He got along, but he doesn't know much. Thankfully Felix is pretty into the whole singing thing and knows every song and loves karaoke so he was quickly saved." Travis pulled me along gently.

I darted ahead of him, "I think Root Beer Floats are in order."

"Do we have the stuff for that?"

"Oh yes." I grinned back at him, "I'll get the ice cream, you look in the fridge in the basement. The cups are to the left, spoons in the drawer to the right, straws in the next drawer over."

He nodded and let go of my hand to dart down to the basement.

I went to the freezer upstairs and pulled out the big tub of vanilla ice cream, grabbed the scoop from its drawer and rushed down the steps, hopping off the last one.

Travis was taking orders, setting out cans of coke or root beer and a single can of Vernors.

I set down the tub and opened it.

The scoop would barely go into it, and I started with the wrong arm.

Connor took it from me, "I got this. Looks like it's pretty solid."

I nodded, rubbing my arm.

He kissed my cheek, "I'll make sure you get the cup with Captain America on it. It's the biggest."

I rolled my eyes, "Thanks."

He just grinned at me, then went to forcing the ice cream out of the tub and into the cups.

Nico looked at the options, "Which will take me longest to go through?"

I grabbed one of the biggest cups, "This filled with as much ice cream as possible. Half the can of soda, then you can add the rest when it looks like you're almost done. That way you can avoid singing again."

His eyes widened slightly, "Not my cup of tea."

I smiled at him, "You don't like the attention. It's no big deal. I get it."

Connor handed me the cup, "Root beer float, my dear sister."

"Thank you, brother." I grinned and gave something of a bow.

He grinned back and kept scooping ice cream.

Nico got his, and we sat back down while Pippa finished up singing Almost There.

Reyna was pushed up to the microphone, protesting.

Emily went up with her, "I'll sing with you. It's all just for fun, right?"

Reyna hesitated, then nodded.

Emily called up a song and they started A Whole New World with Emily singing Aladdin's part. Which was hilarious. Super hilarious. Even Reyna and Nico were laughing as Emily pretended to croon to Reyna.

Malcolm quickly shook his head when Levi looked at him, "Planning, sure. Singing, well, unless you want to go deaf, I'll pass. Hard pass."

Will got up, "I'll go."

Nico gave a little cheer for Will, then quickly occupied himself with his float as he listened to his boyfriend sing.

I glanced over at Allison, who had gotten her Vernor's float—Mom would call it a Boston Cooler.

She was keeping Peter in check, making sure he didn't go too crazy as he played with some animal figurines she must have brought for him. She was quiet, but she looked over and caught my gaze, giving me a small smile and nod.

Which just left me wondering…why?


	35. Properties

Travis pulled out a couple folders, "Alright, your properties." He took another drink of his hot chocolate.

I nodded, yawning.

"Your mom was very careful about the properties she bought, and had plans for some of them with money set aside for those plans. Everything was finalized legally in January, it's just sorting everything out right now so that I can actually tell you what you have. I figure I'll just show you a list of the properties with buildings on them and we can go over the land parcels later. This folder has the properties that were given to others or bequeathed to land trusts or what have you."

I took it and looked quickly through them, "Yeah, too early in the morning for me to care." I tossed it back onto the table.

He chuckled, "You said you were awake enough to do this."

"Yeah, I said that we might as well do it because we have like…two hours before anyone else is even conscious. It's five in the freaking morning." I pointed out.

He kept chuckling, then rested his forehead on the desk for a moment before shaking his head and taking another gulp of hot cocoa. "Alright, the important properties, then?"

I nodded, "Lay it all on me."

"Well, there's this place, obviously. Then there's a cabin up north in Barton City, a little over ten acres. Two bedrooms, two bathrooms." He handed me papers with pictures and info about the place.

I looked through, "Alright, currently renting out?"

"Yeah, mostly summer renting. There's someone who checks and cleans the place after and checks the inventory list. I met with them, they seemed like good people. I'll still want to check on it, make sure they do their job." Travis looked over his list.

"Yeah, better safe than sorry." I handed the pages back to him.

"3 bedroom, 4 bath house in Montauk, New York." He handed me those pages.

I arched an eyebrow, then felt my eyes widen as I started to look through, "Holy guacamole. It's beautiful…"

He nodded, "Yeah, and beach front property. Fairly close to camp. Just under two acres."

I shook my head, "She must have gotten it because of the proximity to Camp."

"Or she wanted you to have options. Then we have the Inn that your mother owns in Westfield, New York."

"An inn?" I frowned, surprise waking me up completely.

He traded pages with me, "Yeah, she bought it about three years ago, has someone running it. Gets paid rent to maintain ownership but there was a file that said that the person running it had talked to her about maybe buying it. I contacted the woman, and she said that plan was on hold while she saved up the money. I assured her that the rent would stay the same and that she could consider nothing changed at the moment."

I nodded, looking through the photos, "I've met her. Mom and I would stay here whenever we were heading toward or away from New York City or Manhattan."

"She told me she had talked to your mom about lowering the rent for a few months for redecorating, I told her I would talk to you and then get back to her about it once we had been able to talk it over and everything else had been organized."

"Yeah, that sounds fine."

"House in North Carolina, 5 bedrooms, 5 baths, situated on less than an acre." He traded papers with me again.

I shook my head again, "Another beautiful home."

He nodded, "Currently being rented by a family with four kids. They're always on time, I haven't talked to them yet."

I nodded, "That's fine with me."

"Mansion in Massachusetts. Close to Cape Cod." He slid it across the table.

I didn't even know what to think. It was…extravagant. Gorgeous.

"That is currently vacant, gets cleaned once every week."

I shook my head, pushing it away, "Next."

"House in Montana, three bedrooms, three baths, with a guest cabin, and over twenty acres."

I looked through it and pushed it back, "I think I'm going to be sick."

"It has been rented before, but it's currently vacant. You didn't know about this one, either?"

I shook my head, "We always stayed in hotels."

"California property, big, twenty six acres, a decent distance from San Fran, but still, pretty close. That was her most recent purchase. About…seven months ago."

I looked at a few of the pictures, "We stayed there a couple years ago. It needs work."

He nodded, "I wouldn't suggest changing anything until you can get out there to specify what you want worked on."

I nodded again. "Please tell me that that was the last?"

He slowly slid one more toward me, "This is the last that I'm certain of."

I sighed, picking it up.

"Pennsylvania. Six bedrooms. Six bathrooms." He cleared his throat, "Two hundred and thirty acres."

I dropped the pictures, staring at him, "What?"

He nodded a bit.

I pushed it away, not sure I could stomach looking at it.

"It needs some updating, but it's in really good condition. There are a couple fields here and there on your property used for hay making, there's a small orchard, a pool, and a private lake." He put all the papers back into the folder. "That's all I know about right now. The lawyer is still working out the details of the other properties she had. Well, there are these as well, but they're just tracts of land without buildings on them. So I figure I'll figure out which are farmlands, and which aren't and then report back when I have more news from the lawyer."

I rested my head in my hands, "Why would she buy so much property?"

"She's made quite a bit of money from her purchases. And from what her finances are saying, she did things very methodically." He tapped the folders on the table, "I do suggest selling off some of the vacant lots, though."

I nodded, "When you can tell me what they are and the locations they are in then I will look into it with you and the lawyer. Until then, I want the lawyer to stay far away from me."

"Still holding that against him?"

"Do you blame me? I saw my mom murdered and the first thing he says to me is that at least she died peacefully. And that wasn't even the worst statement he made. Jacob said he would help you with the lawyer if the guy gave you any trouble."

"Yeah, he told me too. Texted me. He and Loraine are coming later, aren't they?"

"Loraine is. She wants to go over some stuff in person and help me pick out an outfit for the thing on Saturday." I played with my mug.

"You're still okay with doing that?"

I nodded, "You guys were right. It's important for me to address them and let them know how much I appreciate them as her daughter."

"Hey, Cassie?"

I looked back at Reyna.

"Do you have any aspirin?" She had two fingers rubbing just above her eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'll grab it for you." I got up and led the way to the downstairs bathroom, opening the cabinet and looking through until I found it, "Here you go."

"Thank you." She took a couple, then put the bottle back. "Didn't want to go through the day with a headache. Blueberry picking wouldn't be very much fun with a headache."

I shook my head, "No, it wouldn't."

"So, after today, what's the plan?"

I shrugged, "We're supposed to go back to Camp Halfblood."

She smirked, "How often do we actually follow those types of plans?"

"I have no idea, this is like my first month in the life of a halfblood. I would have thought you would want to get back to your camp." I led the way back out into the kitchen. I was a little conflicted about what I wanted. "I have to be in New York on Saturday anyway."

She was quiet, grabbing a croissant and picking at it for a while.

I got a glass of orange juice, glad that I had had some frozen juice in the freezer.

"You're going to go back to Camp Northpoint after the event, aren't you?"

I hesitated, then looked back at her, "I don't know. I don't think so. Not this summer. It wouldn't be fair to the people I've become friends with at Camp Halfblood."

"So…are we invited to this event on Saturday?"

I looked up abruptly, "Um, yeah, if you want to come. I know Nico and Will are insisting on being there. Same with Connor and Malcolm. They're calling themselves my security guards already. Eric and Evangeline will be there too. Eric as a supporting author, Eva because of her bubble of safety. Zeke, for extra safety."

"Then consider me there as emotional support." She smiled at me, that confident glint in her eyes. "You'll probably need that more than physical security guards."

"You underestimate the enthusiasm of some fans."

She pursed her lips as she considered it, "There is that, isn't there? Ah well, either way. It's going to be a tough day. And someone has to protect you when you go to the bathroom."

I pointed at her, "That. That one right there. I didn't think of that."

"So, what did I interrupt earlier?"

"I was just telling her about some of the properties that her mother left her." Travis answered, yawning again.

I nodded, pressing my lips together tightly.

"Oh? And?"

I looked at Travis.

He handed me the folder and I put it in front of her.

"Some are being rented out, but…she still bought all of these properties."

Reyna started looking through, seeing first the cabin up north. Her face didn't change much, other than mild curiousity. Then she got to the house in Montauk. Her eyebrows rose fractionally, and her lips pursed again. Then one eyebrow was arched and she looked on in disbelief at the Inn. Resigned shaking of her head for the North Carolina house. A squeak over the mansion in Massachusetts. Some indifference over the Montana house. Excitement over the California house, which she pulled out and set aside. Then she frowned over the Pennsylvania house before closing the folder.

She tapped the California house.

I smiled, "Yes, I will allow New Rome to rent it."

She smiled, "And we can fix it up as well. Don't get me wrong, the outside is gorgeous, but I can see some issues on the main house that my people could totally fix."

"Sounds ideal, I'd still want to approve of the changes."

"Sounds like the perfect excuse to visit New Rome." She looked pleased with herself.

I grinned, "It does sound like that, doesn't it." I put the papers back.

Travis shoved them into the briefcase he now had to carry. "Hey, did Connor tell you about your allowance?"

"Yeah, a hundred a month."

He hesitated, "A hundred a week. Man, his ears must be dyslexic. I said I would give it to you all at once."

"A hundred a week? Damn, that's overkill." I folded my arms.

"Well, the rest you can save for a rainy day. Or for extra groceries. You'll have a grocery budget of one-fifty every two weeks. A clothing budget per month of one hundred. And then an emergency fund…for emergencies. We just have to go to the bank and open it once I get it organized. But that probably won't be until closer to fall." He told me, trading his empty mug for a glass of orange juice. "Right now your grocery budget is just being added to your allowance."

I chewed the inside of my lip, calculating how much money I'll be saving just by being at Camp all summer. There were about thirteen weeks left in Summer, I would be receiving a hundred a week, so that meant $1,300 dollars, plus the grocery budget every two weeks so technically about six weeks worth of money for groceries which would be $900 dollars plus a clothing budget of one hundred for every four weeks which meant three payments for the summer…coming to a total of $2,500 dollars just from the summer.

"Cassie, you look like you saw a ghost?" Nico said sleepily.

I glanced over, then let my gaze drift back to the island, "Have you calculated how much I'll have by the end of summer? Since I won't really be spending anything?"

Travis nodded, "Somewhere over two thousand dollars. All being deposited directly into your bank account."

Which had already had close to two thousand dollars in it from various jobs I had picked up over the years and allowances I had earned by doing housework. And not the easy stuff like cleaning the toilets. No, it was always more than that. It was cleaning the toilets, scrubbing the floors, and weeding the gardens that would earn me an allowance. It was cooking dinner and completely cleaning the kitchen afterward because Mom was busy writing a book that would get me an allowance.

I groaned and dropped my head onto the smooth granite counter and closed my eyes.

"I know, having money is such a burden." Travis said sarcastically.

"I liked it better when I thought that we were lucky to have this big of a house." I said, not lifting my head. "When I thought we just made it by by the skin of our teeth and that we were frugal with our money because it was smart and we wanted to build up a cushion in case of emergencies. When I had to work hard to earn any sort of money. Didn't she know that was how she raised me?"

"Of course she knew. That's how she raised you. She made that choice." Travis pointed out. "And you like it. So you will always be smart about your money. Not that you wouldn't be if she hadn't. Children of Hermes are very money conscientious."

Nico set the tablet in front of me. "I have a problem."

I looked up at him, "Did the battery die?"

He shook his head, "The story ended."

"That's a problem?"

He nodded.

"Why is that a problem? Did it feel too unresolved? Did I forget to answer questions? Were there plot holes?"

His eyes widened slightly at the questions, "Uh…no…it just…it ended…and…now I want to know what happened next."

Travis started chuckling, "Way to shoot out those questions and let us know how nervous you are about your own story."

I shot him a glare, "Not funny."

"It's a little funny." He responded, smiling at me.

I looked back at Nico, "So you liked it?"

He nodded, "And you were right. The drawing I did does fit the book."

I smiled, "So I can use it for the cover?"

He nodded, the poked the tablet, "But I need more."

"I don't have anything else finished, Nico."

"But…"

"Come on, if you're really in the mood for another good book, then the office has tons of them. It's where Mom and I kept the best of the best." I handed the tablet back to him and led him to the office.

He looked at the shelves, uncertain.

I grabbed one of Mom's books, "Here. This is my mom's best seller. It's grown popular in tons of different sectors, pleases pretty much everyone."

He nodded, then looked at me, "Which of your mom's is your favorite?"

I hesitated, then grabbed a different one. A smaller one with a bright blue cover. "The Glass Circus."

"Why do you like it?"

I shrugged, "It's a little dark…but hopeful. It was her first book published. Not as well known. But the intricacies and the details are all beautifully written. The character development is excellent. It's the first book where I truly felt like I was in a different world. It was the one that really got me writing."

He gently took it, "Then I want to read it."

I met his gaze.

He was so guarded, yet so vulnerable. Determined, but nervous. He was a contradiction in that moment, yet also conveyed consistence.

"Cassie?" The front door was opened.

"Loraine? You're early." I hurried out.

She grinned at me, "Well, I realized that if I'm going to be out there setting things up that I need to leave earlier and you were always such an early bird."

I smiled, "I guess I am."

"So, Jacob said you might have a cover for your book?"

Nico had slipped past and came back with the sketchbook, flipping to that page and showing her.

Her eyes lit up, "It's the Compound!"

I grinned.

Nico turned a bit pink in the cheeks, "Cassie gave me a description and asked me to draw it."

"It's perfect! It will make such a good cover!" Loraine was practically squealing in excitement.

I glanced back and caught the look on Travis' face, and remembered the conversation with Jacob in that Tim Hortons last week. Cynical and Dramatic.

I smiled at her, "Let's talk in the office before you wake up the world."

"Right, right." She hustled into the office with her stuff and sat in one of the arm chairs by the window, "Now, have you worked on the dedication?"

I nodded and handed her a paper with the dedication on it. "I didn't know what to do with the biography section."

She nodded sharply and grabbed the paper and pulled a pen from her case, then grabbed a book to support her writing on the page. "I can handle that. Cassandra Dellaro is blah blah blah, currently attending high school, blah blah blah. Honestly, not many people actually read it. How's your speech for the event coming?"

"I'm just working out a few details."

She nodded, "Alright, and here are some sample questions for you to practice answering. We will let them know that you won't be answering questions about your life with your mom unless it's directly related to her stories or what have you and that you aren't able to talk about her murder."

I nodded, grateful for the blunt way she put things. She didn't mince words. She got right to the point and ripped the bandage off.

"I'm glad you finished that last chapter you gave me. Your mom was right, it ends the story brilliantly. Leaves the reader wanting more. We want the readers to want more. That cover will be excellent. And as a companion novel to Legacy of Love, it's perfect. That will get the story started and then it will take off on it's own. It will probably take off on its own before then, but it's always a good idea to have multiple plans. Now, how is your next story coming?"

I shifted, "Um…well…slowly. I haven't worked on it since…Mom…"

She nodded sharply, "That's fine, hon. Now, what are you wearing to this event?"

"Black jeans, blue off the shoulder tank, mom's blue converse, silver filigree leaf earrings, bracelets," I tapped the double infinity necklace, "And this. Various jewelry."

"Smart, but still you. And your friends are coming, correct? Do you know how many?"

I tapped the arm of my chair, "Eight, I think."

She nodded, "Right. Okay. I'll get that drawing, have it copied at the press, then get it back to your artist friend."

"Thank you, Loraine."

"No problem, Hon, I'm your editor now." She gathered everything up and saluted me, "See you in hell in a few days."

I rolled my eyes, "You don't have to be there."

She shrugged, "I'm helping answer questions about your mom's stories when you don't know the answers."

I nodded, "Alright, then I'll see you there."

She waved and walked out the door.

Connor appeared with his hair a mess, "Hey, ready for blueberry mania?"

"You aren't." I snorted, taking him in.

Connor smiled sleepily, "Nope, give me an hour and some food and I might be." He lazily draped an arm around me.

"Have to say goodbye to the Northpointers tonight." I pointed out, looking for his reaction.

He nodded, looking a little sad, "Not all of them. Eric and Evangeline are coming to the Event."

"Will you miss her?"

"Allison?" He asked.

"Sure."

He nodded, "I will."

I hesitated, "And Emily?"

He sighed, "We're just flirting. It's not an actual relationship. We're friends."

I nodded, "As long as you're sure."

"I am." He said softly, then kissed my cheek. "She likes someone else. I like someone else. Besides, space makes things difficult."

I nodded, "Where are you going to college?"

"I don't know. I've been accepted to a few. I just…have to decide. And I have to pick my major."

I looked him over, "Well, you still have this coming school year."

He nodded, "Still, not much time."

"Enough." I kissed his cheek, "Now get some OJ."

"Yes ma'am."


	36. Last Day Together

"Wrong lane! You need to turn…"

"What? Oh shoot!"

I sighed, "Don't worry about it. We can still get there."

"Really?"

"Yeah. If it was bay city we'd be lost, midland we'd be screwed. This is Saginaw. Everything is on a grid. You miss your turn you just take the next one and follow the grid to where you need to be."

"Is it like that in Frankenmuth?" Reyna asked, smirking slightly.

I snorted, "You're kidding, right? Everything is one one of three main roads, the rest is neighborhoods, you miss your turn and you just park somewhere and walk back."

"So…where am I going?" Malcolm asked, still concerned.

"Just follow this road until we get to Titabawassee. Then you'll be turning left. And the speed limit is fifty five."

He nodded and sped up.

"The name of the road is…what now?" Reyna asked.

"Titabawassee."

"Doesn't matter to me, as long as it's well marked." Malcolm said, going through the light at Hospital road.

"It's the next light. Big intersection. Lots of crashes over the years. Saw one once there. It was winter. Summer is safer." I tapped my leg, "Anyway, like I said. Everything is pretty much on a grid."

"What's so bad about the other two?" Will asked.

"Well, Bay City would be okay if I was more familiar with it. But it still has some crazy roads. Midlands roads were built around a circle and consist majorly of one way streets."

"Built around a circle?" Nico questioned.

"You've heard of a town square?"

He nodded.

"Squares make for a good grid work of roads. Midland had a circle, apparently, and decided radiating the roads from that circle was an excellent idea. Oh, and they're snobs. Serious snobs." I shrugged.

Nico nodded, "Think they're better than everyone else?"

I nodded, "Oh yes. Never try to tell them that midland isn't any safer than other cities. As far as they're concerned, there is no crime in midland."

Connor snorted, "Exaggerating much?"

"Not really."

He made a face, "Yikes."

"Yup."

"So, I'm turning here?" Malcolm interrupted our exchange.

"Yes, then after you've turned you're going to go straight at the stop sign and turn onto the road I tell you to."

"What's the name?"

"If I could remember I would have told you. I just know location, not name." I turned so I was facing forward in the passenger seat. "That road will take us to Frost road, upon which lives the blueberry farm we're going to. Supporting local businesses is a good thing to do. Besides, apparently Meg and Allison are making a mess of blueberry tarts for the elderly people's home by Camp Northpoint."

"You're really chatty today." Travis called from the backseat.

"I'm noticing. I just can't get the words to stop coming out of my mouth right now. I'm nervous. I don't know why. It's a good time of year for blueberries." I bounced my leg, "Maybe I shouldn't have had so much hot chocolate. Or maybe I was up too early? I don't know. Maybe I'm just excited to be outside and able to run around? I don't know. Okay, the turn is coming up. Right up there."

"And I have to turn left. Okay." He turned and then glanced at me, "Now what?"

"You take this to Frost road and turn right. There will be a small store on the right and then you turn right. Then you'll take that road until you reach the Blueberry farm on the left hand side. I can't remember what parking is like there."

Malcolm just nodded a bit.

"This is a nice part of town." Nico said, "Quiet, looks like they have good yards."

"Swan Valley or Thomas Township. Still not sure of the difference. I actually spent the first six years of my life around here. It's all still part of Saginaw, it's just…nicer. Quieter." I stared out the window at the houses as they passed, admiring the gardens. I'd missed the blooming season of the redbuds, apples, crabapples, magnolias, and cherries. It was always such a pretty time around here.

"How are the schools?" Nico asked.

"I don't know. I was homeschooled. I know a lot about the area, but I'm not an encyclopedia of knowledge. I research areas of interest. I never cared about the schools."

"Oh yeah. Were you always homeschooled?" Will asked.

"Mmm, after fourth grade. That was when Mom got sick of the school and pulled me out. Something about having trouble getting me to read because they were forcing it upon us and upset when I only wanted to read the I Spy or Where's Waldo books. Also, if you didn't get enough of their reading points, you were basically punished. Mom didn't like that her lovely reader of a daughter suddenly hated reading. And I was bored in all of my classes, I was doing more than keeping up. I'm pretty sure the final straw was when my teacher refused to believe that I had written the essay that I had." I shrugged, "I just know that if I ever have kids, it's not likely that they'll go to public schools."

"I can get behind that." Malcolm said, then looked a little alarmed.

I pretended I hadn't heard like the nice person I was, "I just…I don't want them to have to deal with all the crap that's present in schools nowadays. I don't want them anywhere near the addictive stuff, or the peer pressure. I want them to define themselves, not to be defined by a school. Not that they really have to worry about that with having godly blood in them and provided I actually have kids."

"Eh, you'll have kids." Connor said, "You'll be one of the lucky ones that makes it. We'll make sure of it."

I rolled my eyes, "Because I won't be able to make sure of it myself?"

"Because it's hard to be out there alone." Connor said, "You said it. I've said it. Travis has said it. We're family. We'll take care of each other."

I smiled back at him and then pointed, "That's your turn up there."

He nodded, "Ah, I see. Little corner store. That's cool. How far after this turn?"

"No clue. I don't think it's too far, but memory is a tricky thing."

Reyna suddenly laughed, "Why are we so excited about a day of blueberry picking?"

"Because Pie was mentioned in the same sentence, and so were muffins and pancakes." Will said, grinning.

"Ooh, lemon blueberry bread…" I bit my lip just thinking about it.

"Homemade blueberry jam?" Will asked.

"We can certainly try." I grinned back at him. "Blueberry oatmeal bars for the road…and dried blueberries…"

"Ooh, book barn?" Malcolm suddenly lit up as he saw the sign. "It's a book barn too?"

I bit my lip, suddenly realizing that we should have checked operating hours. "There's Allison's van, she's waving us down."

Malcolm stopped.

I rolled down my window.

Allison flashed us a smile, "So, thought to check when picking season is about five minutes ago. Blueberry picking isn't until late June. Looked up a place where we could pick strawberries not far from here, but I thought we could stop in and check out the book barn if they're open."

There were some disappointed sounds from the back seats.

I looked back, "Strawberries…well…"

She nodded, "They're a little strawberried out. I understand. Let's check out the barn and I'll keep trying to figure out something for us to do. There isn't anywhere close where we can pick blackberries, closest is Owosso."

I made a face, "That's like…an hour away…I think…it's close to Flint, right?"

She nodded a bit, "West of it."

I nodded, "I'll help you research after we park."

She nodded and went back to her own van.

Malcolm pulled into the blueberry farm and parked, "Well, they look open at least."

We made our way into the barn and Allison talked with the person working the counter.

I walked with Malcolm, our fingers loosely tangled as we checked out the books, scanning titles. I would read off some that his dyslexia troubled him with. When he looked really excited about a book, I wouldn't let him put it back. Soon he had ten or so books.

Then a thought struck me and I went over to Travis, "Hey."

"Is for horses." He responded frowning at a book.

"Properties, did I get my grandparent's house?"

He blinked at me, "House with about 12 acres in this general region of Michigan? Two stories, four bedrooms?"

I nodded, "Midland, lot looks mostly wooded, but opens to orchards and such."

"Ah, yeah, why?"

I smiled, "Blackberries and cherries. My mom payed someone to maintain the gardens there and Grandma had a mess of Apple trees, Cherry trees, raspberries and blackberries." I pulled out my phone and searched my contacts for the gardner's name. Mom had insisted I have her number in my phone in case I ever wanted to go out there to pick some berries, so the woman would know that it was us that took the fruit instead of some critters she had to combat.

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Cassie Dellaro."

"Oh, how are you? I heard about your mother, I sent flowers, I didn't know how else to reach out though."

"Well, this is my cell number. I was wondering if the blackberries at the house were ripe?"

"Oh yes, I was trying to figure out how to call to figure out what you wanted done with them."

"Well, I have a group of friends that I was going to bring over to pick some if they were ripe and then you can sell whatever is left. I'll be gone most of the summer, so you can feel free to sell the product or use it yourself."

"Alright, Ms. Dellaro. That sounds just fine. You let me know if you need anything else, anything at all. Alright?"

"Thanks, Mrs. Grant. Bye."

"Bye."

I grinned at Travis and then headed over to Allison, "Hey, so I know where we can pick blackberries."

"Awesome, looks like everyone is pretty occupied with books right now, though. I better check on Peter." She suddenly looked worried.

I glanced around and realized I couldn't see the boy anywhere, "Do you need help finding him?"

She shook her head, "He's probably outside still. I'll find him."

I nodded and headed back to Malcolm.

He was looking over a big book, "Hey, Will, think your cabin would like this?"

Will jogged over, and took a few minutes to decipher it. "Medical encyclopedia? Heck, yes. That's newer than the one we've currently got."

I smiled, then flipped through a book quickly before putting it back. "So, we're going to pick blackberries after this."

"Yum!" Will grinned and headed back to Nico.

Malcolm looked at me, "Where?"

"My grandparent's old house. There's a bunch of different fruits there, and a sizable blackberry patch. I didn't think we should waste a trip. It's only about fifteen, maybe twenty minutes away from here, and everyone is sick of strawberries." I played with my ring. "Besides, there are a couple things I want to grab from the basement. The Grants have stayed there for the past six years. Army family, he's away most of the time, kids go to a private school. She keeps the gardens and we let her sell the fruit or whatever once we get the amount we want. She gets a lower rent for her work. It's one of the only property arrangements that I'm more than familiar with. We'll take the back route so we don't disturb them."

He smiled, "Your whole life really is here in Michigan, isn't it?"

I shrugged, "It's where I've lived my whole life."

Meg came over with a stack of books, "Everyone's finishing up and checking out."

I nodded, "Thanks."

Malcolm grabbed his books, "Now lets hope I have the money."

"You have the money." I smiled at him.

He hesitated, "I—"

"Can let me do this for you this one time. Please? We both know that you're going to share these with your cabin, you're not going to keep more than maybe two of them for yourself." I folded my arms.

He looked into my eyes, then smiled, "Yeah. That's true."

I grinned, and walked up with him to the counter. Checked out. Then we all piled into the vans to go to my grandmother's house.

I drove this time since I knew where I was going, and took some back roads to make sure we could stick together and Allison could follow me.

It was quiet on this ride, just a couple quiet conversations.

Reyna was talking with Will about the first aid kits he had designed for halfbloods, and what else should be added to them or how to make them lighter. Wondering how they were going to communicate with Northpoint after going back to the other camps.

I wondered again why Allison hadn't wanted me to tell the others that she would be sending me a progress report on the others projects. When I had asked her, she got vague and mysterious as she had a habit of doing. She told me that I would figure it out.

I hoped she was right about that.


	37. Goodbyes

I ran and jumped on Travis' back.

He laughed and popped a blackberry into my awaiting mouth, "Dude, this is so much better than picking strawberries."

"Agreed." Malcolm laughed, "But then, I've been picking strawberries for too many years. So have you."

Travis nodded, "I'm looking forward to the things Cassie here is saying she wants to make."

"I picked cherries." I said with a grin, "With Felix and Emily."

"So that's what that singing was." Reyna shook her head. "I have a feeling it's a good thing I didn't know that last song because Will hasn't stopped singing it. Neither has Megara, Allison, Eric, Rikki, Pippa, and Zeke and…well, I still can't remember which is which when it comes to Levi and Frederick."

"Taller is…" Nico started, then trailed off. "I can't remember."

I rolled my eyes, "Levi has thick brown hair, Frederick has brown hair but it's not nearly as thick. Frederick has hazel eyes and he's older, and is skinny as a rail. Levi's got a bit of stockiness to him, and is maybe half an inch shorter, with brown eyes. Felix is the one that looks up to them completely but is extroverted and really isn't self-conscious. They've been friendly, but they're quieter as it is. Tend to keep to the company of themselves or the Northpointers. I think it's because of their time in the system."

Travis looked at me over his shoulder, "Nice job. I can only tell them apart because Frederick is afraid of me."

"Why?"

"Wrong place, wrong time." Travis bent so my feet touched the ground.

I let go, "The Northpointers are getting ready to head back up to their camp."

Travis nodded and strode toward Allison.

Reyna dropped a couple more berries into her bucket, "I should find out where we stand."

I sort of dipped my head and grabbed her bucket, "Head on over. I'll walk with Malcolm."

Malcolm took the bucket from me as she walked away, "You're not supposed to be using that arm to carry things."

I made a face, "I wasn't thinking about it."

"Well, I was." He smiled at me, "I'd like to try and keep you in one piece, if possible and if that doesn't sound too…overbearing."

I shook my head, "Not overbearing, adorably protective."

His eyes lit up as he laughed. He was incredibly handsome.

"So, I was mapping out our route to New York. Travis said that there was an Inn that you should check out."

I nodded, smiling, "Yeah, it's one of the properties my mom left me. I knew that she liked looking out houses and that Grandma used to have some properties that she managed. I guess some of them are from her. Anyway, Mom owns this Inn in Westfield. I want to see what she wants to update and such so that I can calculate the amount I can lower the rent without killing the ability to pay all of the property taxes and such. Talk to the woman about her plan to buy the inn eventually."

He nodded, "Sounds like a wise plan."

I smiled up at him, "Thanks, Feather-head."

"You are always welcome, Cass."

"Always?"

He glanced around and pulled me under one of the apple trees, "Well, for now…always."

I smiled, "I'll take that."

He nodded and planted a kiss on my lips.

I slid my arms around his neck, "Mm, that's a nice surprise."

"Was it really a surprise?"

I shook my head, "No, not at all. But it seemed like the thing to say." I kissed him quickly then slid out of his arms.

He caught my hand before I completely escaped, "You know, this is going to be the first summer where I have a girlfriend."

"Considering you're my first boyfriend, you can figure that out yourself." I ducked under the branches of the neighboring apple tree and out into the flower garden.

"So…does that mean our picnic was your first…date?"

I shook my head, "No, I've been on two dates prior to that. I went as a friend's date to his homecoming dance. That was terrible. He was fine. People there weren't. Second date was with…" No. We don't talk about him.

Malcolm paused, looking at me, "With?"

I shook my head again, "It doesn't matter now. It was a mistake and kind of ruined our friendship." That was the understatement of the century.

He stopped moving, "Cass?"

"Look, it was a moment of poor judgment and a lesson in trusting my gut instinct when it came to people. It's nothing you need to worry about." Not right now, anyway. In the future, once I've gotten some distance from these events then I would tell him. Provided we were still dating.

"Actually, I do." He said softly.

I looked away from him, "Really? Astound me with the reason why."

He turned me so I was facing it, "Because there are lines in the sand and I can't see them. I need to know because if I cross those lines…I could hurt you, and perhaps both of us. I'm just trying to…"

I shook my head, "You're fine. Look, I'm not afraid of pushing you away if you get close to my bubble. Now drop it before you do cross a line." My voice was sharper than I intended.

He flinched.

I closed my eyes, "I'm sorry. This is just something that I don't want to talk about. You've been doing just fine. I will let you know if you cross a line. Now let's go say goodbye to the Northpointers."

He hesitated, then nodded.

I walked faster than before, glad he didn't have a hold on my hand.

Rikki eyed me, "Look, you be careful. I can see the energy of pain in you. If you fight it too long, it will get stronger and overtake you."

"I'm not in that much—"

"The mind is full of tricks. You have just as much pain as everyone else here. But it's repressed. The day it comes out…you'll need to call your friends." She was scarily intense.

I nodded, "Right, yeah."

Allison came over, "You have my number?"

"Yeah," I glanced at Rikki again, then stepped to the side with Allison. "So…"

"The situation has stabilized. There is still much work for me to do, but for now, we don't have to worry." She let her gaze drift over to Eric and Evangeline, "Do me a favor?"

"Help Eric with Evan?" I guessed.

She nodded, "Just, make sure he takes time to take care of himself. He's really bad about that."

"Right, I'll do what I can." I then frowned at her, "Hang on, what did you just do?"

She met my eyes, then gently pulled me into a hug. "Hang on. Stay safe. Always meet an enemy's gaze. Stick to your truth until facts prove you wrong. I'll see you sooner than we both think. And don't order the chicken." She kissed my forehead and then was on the other side of the group, talking to Malcolm and Eric.

I shook my head and then went to hug Emily and Meg goodbye.

Meg gave me a gentle smile, "We'll see you again? Write to us?"

I nodded, "I love getting mail."

"Who doesn't love getting mail?" Emily snorted.

I shrugged, "Beats me. Tell Eithne… _táim ag tnúth le...tú a fheiceáil arís_."

Meg arched an eyebrow, "Wanna write that down?"

I smiled and pulled a notebook out of my bag and quickly wrote a note, "There."

"We'll make sure she gets it. Remember, we're here for you. Just a phone call away." Emily grinned at me, "I'll let you know when I get the clothing bombs working. Good luck with the event. We'll be watching online."

I felt my stomach drop, and my head started spinning, "That's a thing now?"

"Yup, the chatter is huge. Everyone wants to hear what the long-hidden daughter of the most brilliant author of the century has to say at the release of the first book to be released after her mother's death." Emily was grinning.

I felt like I would throw up.

"Don't pay attention to her. It doesn't matter." Meg said softly. "You'll get through that, and then you'll have an amazing summer."

"You're certainly optimistic."

"Sometimes it pays to be optimistic." She shrugged, then squeezed my hand and walked away.

Felix handed me a CD, "Mix CD of what we were talking about. See you again later."

I nodded, "Take care, Felix."

He nodded and climbed into the van.

Peter came over and hugged me tightly, then looked up at me, " _Twêgen nu ofergitolian me ðêah−hwæðere yfel word sweotoliannabban 1 næbbe ofergietan êow_." Never forget me and I will try not to forget you.

I was surprised when I realized I understood him and replied automatically, " _In attraction with pron ðe ic met eft_." Until we meet again.

He grinned at me, then did little flips over to Allison.

Malcolm came and took my hand as everyone loaded up after saying goodbye.

Then all but two of the Northpointers were gone.

"Let's go cook up these berries. What do you say, sis?" Connor finally broke the silence.

"I say…definitely."


	38. Fear Leads to Anxiety

Reyna put her hands on my shoulders, "You're overthinking it."

"That didn't work." My voice squeaked.

"So, a couple million people will be watching you tomorrow. Most of them you won't be able to see." She shrugged.

"If I mess up, I mess up in front of millions of people and it's being recorded. I will never be able to undo what I say tomorrow."

"You have a speech ready?"

"Yeah…kind of. I have an outline for a speech ready."

"Okay, so I want you to look at that outline, and I want you to write some sentences corresponding to the outline on this notepad, okay? Just, write. And then we'll figure out what to keep and what to toss." She spoke in a calm voice, probably mostly amused by the situation, though she was kind and hid it well.

I stared at the hotel stationary, then shook my head, "I can't."

"Alright, then how about we watch a movie?"

I shook my head.

"How about you inundate your senses with music blaring through your headphones while you read or write creatively while I go grab you some hot chocolate and a bunch of regular chocolate?"

I tried to think about it, looking up at her pathetically, "Take 5s?"

"Sure."

"Chocolate milk?"

She nodded, "If you prefer that to hot chocolate, then yes."

I nodded slowly, forcing myself to climb farther up onto the bed before my body became incapable of movement.

"I'll find someone to keep you company." She patted the bed and then left our room.

I opened the laptop and plugged in my headphones.

I queued up my relaxation and stress-relief playlist.

I put my earbuds in my ears.

I dropped my head into my hands, feeling like my head was way too heavy for my body. It was hard to breath. My heart was pounding on my rib cage and trying to break out. My whole body was shaking, especially after I started getting chills. I had pins and needles in my hands and feet. I needed to escape. I needed to run. I couldn't…

"Drink." Will wrapped my hand around a glass of water and helped me put it to my lips.

I took a sip, and that seemed to help with my head feeling so heavy. Or light. I wasn't sure which.

"Now, I need you to either get up, or I need you to completely relax. Take your time." He took the other earbud from my ear.

I did my best to try and relax. I was afraid of getting up. I was starting to feel nauseous.

"What are you feeling right now?"

"C-c-ant br-breathe…"

"It's okay, you're fine." He unplugged the headphones and started playing the music, then started taking my pulse. "Remember the breathing?"

I nodded a bit and started the breathing technique he had made me learn.

"You know, these anxiety attacks…"

"I was…trying not to…freak out…about…the…"

"The event tomorrow." He finished, an understanding look on his face. "It's a big deal, I get it. You're addressing a big group who loved your mom's books. Have you seen the memorial pictures?"

"Some of them." I managed to get out.

"Come on, alright." He took the laptop and typed something in, looking slightly nervous. "There. Scroll through."

I shakily took it back, trying to maintain the breathing he had told me to.

There was post after post, picture after picture. People dressing up as their favorite characters, having reading events, posting pictures and stories about how mom changed their lives.

"Forget what you planned. Speak from the heart. You're good at talking to people. You see what they're posting, how thoughtful they've been, even the news people who have talked about it have been nice." Will pointed out a post.

I glanced at him, "How did you…"

"Travis was looking through them at Northpoint. I looked through with him." Will shrugged, "Your mom's fans are some of the nicest people online, apparently. There was a whole news story about her fans and how a large number of them have changed their lives because of what they read. How they found courage, or started working harder at school or work, how they've all tried to be kinder to everyone they meet. Noticing humanity was one of the biggest things your mother wrote about, and one of the subtlest. She didn't have to point out the nuance of treating everyone more kindly. Of understanding more. Of being less offended by every word said by someone different than you." He sat beside me, looking through the stuff while I continued attempting to calm down.

"There you are…Hey, Cassie, you okay?" Nico walked quicker to the bedside.

Now I felt like a dork. An idiot. Thuroughly embarrassed.

"She had an anxiety attack." Will told his boyfriend with a look.

Nico nodded, then craned his neck to look at the screen. "Having trouble with your speech?"

I nodded.

He shrugged, "It happens." He climbed on and sat on my other side and leaned against me, "I suppose now wouldn't be the time to tell you about Alice."

That worried me, "What about her?"

Will gave Nico a glare, "Nothing to worry her, idiot."

"Sorry, forget I said anything." Nico seemed nervous under the glare of Will.

I shook my head, "Tell me. Now."

"She convinced Chiron to let her and a group of others come to the event." Nico said carefully.

So now I would mess up in front of people I knew.

Fan. Freaking. Tastic.

I shuddered and felt my throat close into a knot.

"Breathe," Will ordered.

Nico squeezed my hand, "I'm sorry."

I managed to gasp in a shallow breath, too quickly.

Will cursed, and went to grab the plastic bag from the ice bucket, "Breathe into this."

I did as he said, mostly because I couldn't think to do anything else. My vision blacked out briefly like it sometimes did when I was slightly dehydrated and I stood up too quickly.

I gasped out a sob. I felt crazy for this. It was a stupid speech, to people who didn't know me. I could say a few meaningless sentences and be done with it. It's not like I was famous myself. I was just the daughter of someone famous. And since when did I care if people I knew heard and saw me give this speech? I was already bringing the group I was traveling with to it. What's a couple more people?

Nico sighed and put an arm around my shoulders, "Please don't cry."

I curled up, trying to control myself, but unable to. This was not what I wanted to be doing. "I hate this."

"I know." Will said softly.

Reyna got back shortly after, and I was still a mess. She seemed sympathetic.

I just felt pathetic.

But I ate my Take 5s and drank my chocolate milk and we ended up watching Inside Out, all of us under the covers and eating popcorn that Will brought.

Nico fell asleep at one point and Will jabbed me in the leg until I woke him up.

Connor came in toward the end, staying until it was over. Then once it was he dragged Will back to their room. "Strict orders, dude. No you two unaccounted for."

Will leaned over me and kissed Nico's cheek, "Night, Nico."

"Night." Nico looked like he was half asleep. He yawned and rested his head on Reyna, "I suppose I should get to my room too."

"One more movie?" Reyna asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, I think so. I wont be able to sleep yet."

"We have Moana or Frozen."

"Moana." I said automatically, "I like frozen, but it's not nearly as good as Tangled or Moana."

"I have no idea what you two are talking about. But, okay." Nico yawned, "As long as I can stay, that is."

"Sounds good." Reyna queued it up.

I curled up and rested my head on Nico's shoulder. Crying more than I meant to.

And falling asleep to a movie for the first time ever.

I woke up because Reyna was shaking Nico awake.

"You should get to your room and start getting ready." She whispered to him.

He murmured unintelligibly, then whispered, "I don't want to wake her."

"I'm awake." I managed to murmur, but I couldn't open my eyes. They were too heavy.

"Sorry," Nico murmured, "Didn't mean to wake you."

"It's fine." I shifted off of him, "Go ahead."

Reyna took his place, wrapping her arms around me. "You're going to do great today."

I slowly managed to get my eyes to open, "What time is it?"

"Five-thirty. We have to be on the road in an hour and a half. Nico needed to take a shower and repack his bag." She stroked my hair, "Do you need to take a shower?"

I nodded a bit, but my eyes had shut again.

"Alright, I'll wake you up again in half an hour." Reyna said softly.

"Thanks, Rey." I dropped off again before I could finish saying anything.

 **AN: Sorry it's late, I've been a volunteer at a fundraiser that ends tonight and I'm doing Camp NaNoWriMo. My other stories are on hold for now. Next post we get the speech.**


	39. Speech

**AN: And we've reached the speech. I've been worrying about this for weeks, guys. It's about to get interesting.**

I played with my hair, "I think I'm going to puke."

"You'll be great." Travis encouraged, squeezing my shoulders.

"I'm going to make a fool of myself." I worried.

"We'll still love you." Connor teased lightly, pulling my hands from my hair.

"You know what you're going to say?" Jacob asked, going through his own notes.

"Mostly." I squeaked.

"She's going to be fine." Nico folded his arms.

"And if she starts choking, I'll be on stage to help her." Eric said, then glanced at his watch. "I'll go start us off."

"Thank you, for volunteering to welcome everyone." Jacob clapped Eric on the shoulder.

Eric shrugged, "Hey, I was on protection detail anyway. And I had to come to New York for an interview."

"Thank you for multitasking." I squeaked.

He gave me a smile, "See you out there." He went out and cheering erupted after a moment.

I closed my eyes, listening.

"Hello," Eric started.

More cheering.

"Hey, hi. Welcome to the biggest book release I've ever seen." He continued after it started quieting down. "As you all know, this is also a memorial for the author of the book, Juliet Dellaro, who has touched the lives of everyone here by writing books. I have the great honor of welcoming all of you here. If you don't know me, that's okay. I'm just another writer and nowhere near her level of writing. My name is Eric Temple, and I'm going to start off this event by telling you all how Juliet Dellaro impacted my life."

It got pretty quiet, respectfully so.

"Now, don't kill me. I'm known for my writing, not speeches and I hide behind my little sister for interviews, so this might not be pretty."

People laughed at that.

"I first read a book written by Juliet Dellaro when I was…seventeen. Took me that long to read one of her books. My dad gave it to me for my birthday. Then the freak storm in Manhattan damaged the apartment building we lived in and while my sister and I got out…my father didn't. The book was the last thing my father ever gave to me. I read it to my sister, reading about half a chapter a night as I tried desperately to keep us together. My sister was little enough that she didn't pay attention to the bad going on around us. She just knew that I would read her this awesome book every night. The book that Dad had given me. Juliet Dellaro became a connection for me and my sister to who my dad was. She got us through the hard times, and she still gets us through the good. It's tradition now for me and Evangeline to read a chapter from one of her books every night. Especially the one that my Dad gave me. And you don't realize the impact something has on your life until something jolts you. I didn't think much about how much these books meant to us until I met Juliet's daughter about two weeks ago. That was still early days after Juliet's death, and people were still trying to find out if it was completely true. When I found out about this, I volunteered to come. More to support, than to speak. But then they asked me to speak. Which is why I'm here. I've been given the great honor of introducing Cassandra Dellaro to all of you."

I looked desperately at Travis.

"You'll be fine." He whispered.

"Cassie is…her mother's daughter. Brilliant and kind, and absolutely terrified of speaking to such a big group." Eric joked easily.

Even I laughed a bit, but it was more of a gasp as I tried to take deep breaths.

"She has some things she wants to say to all of you, then the contests will be announced for the signed copy giveaway. So, please welcome Cassie Dellaro."

I swallowed hard and let Travis give me a shove out onto the stage, then continued walking, trying to put a smile on and knowing I was failing.

Eric silently asked if I was okay.

I nodded nervously and set my water bottle down on the podium that I got to stand behind.

The roar of applause and excited shouting was…astounding. And nerve-wracking.

I managed to look at the crowd and managed to pin-point my cabin-mates and some of the other campers, as well as the group that had been with me, toward the front rows.

Nico gave me a slow nod as he clapped and smiled at me.

Percy, Jason, Annabeth, Piper, Leo, Calypso, Frank, Hazel, Stacy, and Vince were all sitting there with them. There was an older woman and man sitting next to Percy that were both wearing orange as well.

No pressure.

As the sound died down, I took a deep breath.

"Hi," I started.

More cheering.

I gave a nervous smile, "Sorry, I've only ever talked in public to give speeches for class, or for awards for outstanding student…which…well, my mom was…super-proud of me for. It's one of the many traits we share, stage-fright, that is."

People were smiling, or listening intently. Or looking unimpressed. Bored.

I shook my head, "It's weird for me to be here. My mom had book readings and such, but I was always in a back room or back at the hotel and I never interacted with her fans. Mostly for my own safety. The less the world knew about me the easier my life would be. My mom and I…shared practically everything. We were like the Gilmore Girls, but with less drama."

A good majority of people laughed.

"Oh good, some of you understood that. Um…" I took a deep breath and steeled myself. "My mom was taken from me very suddenly, in a way that…"

Everything got quiet as my voice broke.

I took a quick sip of water.

"In a way that was kind of traumatizing. Suddenly, my whole world was taken from me and I had nothing to hold onto. I was very lucky, and she had specified that I was to be put in the custody of someone that took care of me and is still taking care of me because as I was reminded just last night, trauma isn't always visible. My mom was an amazing, strong, caring woman. There is no greater evidence of that than all of you. Here. Today. All of the kind thoughts and words you've sent out, the way you all interact in a way that is so…respectful of each and every one of us and our personal beliefs. I mean, you're all here because my mother meant something to you. I'm not the only one who lost her. And, I hope you all know how much that means to me, and how much that would mean to her. She wanted to make an impact, and she did."

It was still quiet.

I glanced over at my friends, catching Will's gaze.

He tapped over his heart.

I took a deep breath, "It's also been hard. Sharing her with her fans over the years. I'm an only child of a single parent, there was a huge learning curve in sharing my mother with hundreds of millions of people and traveling around the country and into Canada. I didn't start enjoying it until I was ten or eleven, then I loved our trips because we would be on another adventure and she would tell me all about you guys and then we would talk about writing. What she was writing, how she wanted to write it. She shared everything about her books with me. About her life, because her life was so intricately entwined in mine that…it was impossible to keep secrets or plan surprises. Which was good, because I hate surprises. Especially big ones. I'm talking, my mom surprised me with tickets to see the circus when I was seven, and I literally cried myself sick. I got bronchitis and couldn't go to the circus. I loved the circus. She threw me a surprise birthday party when I was eight, and I froze, passed out, and bashed my head on a table. Ended up in the hospital with seven stitches to the back of my head. On my birthday. The year before she did virtually the same thing, she threw me a surprise birthday party and I spent the rest of the day crying and then sleeping off the headache that I got."

Everyone seemed to be laughing softly.

"So, my mom had a truly terrible learning curve because she left all sorts of surprises for me to find. Where, I thought we had shared pretty much everything, we barely even scratched the surface of her being. I found six stories on her computer, all of which I had never heard anything about. Which that was the one thing that she always told me she was completely honest about. I found out that I had half brothers, on my father's side, that my mom knew about. I found out that my mom was almost engaged. I didn't even know she had a boyfriend. She has houses, plural. Oh, and probably the biggest two things were: One, she left all of her stories to me to do with as I would, but also submitted my story to be published."

That got some talking.

"And two, she thought she was going to die. She'd been preparing for her death for months. Months and months without ever trying to prepare me for it." I closed my eyes, trying to calm myself. "I've been angry. And mourning. And avoiding it a lot. Trying to figure out why she would do this. Why would she prepare everything else for her death, but not me, or her stories, or her fans? And then…then I read the last story she had been working on. She has a character that knows they are going to die. She had eight different drafts, all having the character try different things. So I had to go back and read an awful letter than she had written me on one of her stories. In it she tells me to tell Jacob that she loves him. She tells me to get the dog that I've been asking for since I was six. Then, she said something that I have been hearing for years. Not just from her mouth, but in the way she writes her characters. Her stories. Who she was. She said, 'You're a good person. Don't let people walk over you and tell you who to be. You are you, always have been.' And I know that that doesn't sound like much…but she has been telling me that since I was little. And I thought that I would give that message from her to you all without the smoke and mirrors. That we should all be good people, not let people walk over us and dictate who to be, and that we know who we are. She wanted us to respect our fellow human beings. Not to fall into stereotypes. Not to get offended at every little thing. To grow a backbone, and a tough hide and push through the thorns to get to the roses, or raspberries. What I'm trying to say, is that my mom was far from perfect. I still don't understand half of the things she did. But she is still the best woman I have ever known." Everything became blurry from the tears in my eyes, "And you all remind me of who she was to me. And I'm…I'm grateful for that. I'm really…"

It was deathly silent in there as the tears slipped down my cheeks.

I looked at the ceiling, trying to regain control, cursing myself silently for crying in public, "Grateful." I managed to get out. "I…I'm going through her stories that she had completed and something that were incomplete. My goal is to publish what I can and finish the ones I can while being as true to her writing as possible. You will be updated as I see what I can do with the stories. I'm still sorting through everything. Thank you all, for loving my mom and her work. Thank you." I finished in a hurry and stepped away from the podium, turning my back and heading toward backstage.

Jacob met me halfway as the crowd erupted into shouts and clapping and such.

I hugged him quickly and hurried backstage to my brothers, "I sucked." I buried my face in Connor's shoulder.

"No, you were amazing. That was a good speech, Cass. You gave them an actual look at your mom and yet still preserved her as this brilliant, lovable woman. You offered them a bit of her. They'll respond to that." Travis told me, stroking my hair while his brother held me tightly. "You have to go back out for Q&A, so lets get you calm and make sure your makeup is okay."

I nodded and fixed my makeup and hair, blowing my nose a few thousand times, then went back out.

There was lots of cheering as I showed up again, much to my surprise.

Jacob glanced back and smiled, then continued explaining the contests, "All of these will be judged by Cassie and whoever else she decides will be helping her and the winners will be announced on Juliet Dellaro's birthday, July 24th. All submissions must be in by July 18th. Other rules and guidelines are on the submission sheets. Also, as Cassie mentioned, Juliet Dellaro submitted her daughter's story to an editor and it is being released partly as a last request of Juliet herself, but mostly because of the fact that Cassie's writing is excellent. Probably because she learned from one of the best. This will be coming out with her mother's mini-book, Legacy of Love, just before Christmas." He glanced over at me, "And she's going to punch me for announcing it like this later, because she asked me not to elaborate on that statement."

Forgetting I was wearing a microphone and messing with the setting so that the sound-man could check that it was working, I muttered, "Forget punching, I told you I'd stab you, you Janus."

Eric busted out laughing at my face as I froze with wide eyes.

Everyone in the audience did as well.

Jacob looked at me with surprise.

I shrugged, spreading my hands in the complete gesture of "I don't know".

The orange T-shirt section was dying of laughter.

When it was finally calming down, Jacob cleared his throat.

"So, now that I've been called a two-faced, roman deity and been threatened with a stabbing, this is the wonderful artwork that will be the cover of Cassie's book, as decided about a week ago. She chose it specially from a friend's work, and we think it embodies her book rather well. There, I'm done promoting like a good agent and we can get to the fun bit of answering questions." Jacob quickly said, "Because the less time I spend in the dog house with someone who helped write such brilliant murder mysteries the better."

He definitely knew how to make them laugh.

I just wanted to get through this as painlessly as possible.


	40. Montauk

**AN: I just wanted to let you all know that your reviews make my day. Glad the speech was acceptable to y'all. Here, have a four-thousand + word update. Smooches.**

* * *

Surprisingly, Percy was the first one to get to me as I was coming out, with Jason and Vince a short distance behind him.

"Where are Travis and Connor?" He asked, glancing behind me warily.

"They're on their way out. There was a situation." I answered vaguely since some fans had noticed and were pressing in.

The three of them kept them at bay as I shrank back a bit.

"Our group is over there." Percy told me, pointing.

I nodded, "Let's head that way." I tried to give smiles and waves to people as I stuck close to the three boys.

Travis and Connor came out behind us and reinforced the protective circle around me.

I shook my head, "Guys, maybe relax a bit."

Jason nodded and went ahead with Vince a bit.

I talked a little with people as we went, shook hands, politely declined photos, and ducked my head when people tried to snap them. It was just something I wasn't ready for, and I didn't want to put the boys at risk.

I smiled at the people who were dressed as characters, stopping to look at one girl's cosplay of one of my favorite characters.

I grinned and signed that I loved her cosplay, then hurried to get over to my group.

Nico hugged me as we joined them, "You did well."

"You had me in tears," The older woman said.

Percy flashed me a smile, "This is my mom, and my step-dad Paul, and my baby sister, Calliope."

I smiled at them, "Thanks for coming."

"Of course, we used one of your mother's books in a writing class I took, the one I met Paul at, actually." Percy's mom said.

"I heard you have a book that's been published, I'll have to find it and read it." I gave her a genuine smile. She was hard not to like and I'd only been around her for a couple minutes.

Stacy hugged me, "Your outfit was perfect! And your speech! Oh, I loved your speech. I feel like I actually know your mom a little now!"

I just smiled at her. It was too loud for too much conversation.

Someone asked me for my autograph, and I nervously gave it. Didn't know why they wanted it.

I was just the daughter of a dead woman.

Jacob joined us, holding up his phone, "You're trending."

I wrinkled my nose, "I was crying. Onstage. In front of thousands, and with millions of viewers."

Jacob shook his head, "Cass, that speech…"

"You killed it out there." Will finished, grinning at me.

I made a face, "I stuttered and stumbled over the answers to the questions."

"No one will remember that. They'll remember that speech and the answers you gave, not how you delivered the answers." Jacob said in what was probably supposed to be a reassuring tone. "Now, I was thinking you could invite your friends back to your place in Montauk for Pizza. As I understand, they aren't expected back until tomorrow anyway with traffic."

Percy's eyes lit up, "You and your mom rent cabins at Montauk beach?"

I shrugged, "Not…exactly…"

—

"Holy mother of Zeus…" Connor exclaimed.

Percy was staring slack-jawed.

I shifted nervously, "I don't even know if it's furnished."

Travis shrugged, "We're about to find out." He held up the key and then tossed it to me. "Your house."

I gulped and went up to the door, unlocking it and letting the door swing open after turning the knob. Limestone floors were the first thing I saw, then the back of a couch as I entered what I guessed was the sunroom.

So. It was furnished.

Lavishly, but with a definite beach-house feel without being completely nautical.

I walked in and into the kitchen, then dropped my bags there as I got to see the view in person for the first time.

"Cass? Are you o—whoa…" Travis slowly came over.

I opened the glass door and stepped out onto the porch. It was beautiful. I didn't have neighbors for a couple miles, I had a large stretch of beach access, a gorgeous yard and pool, and a billion dollar ocean view.

Soon everyone was on the porch, looking out.

Paul chuckled, "This is a far cry from a cabin."

"You're welcome to stay here when you like. I'm not doing anything with it. Might have Thanksgiving here."

"Tch, or in one of your other houses—which is a total understatement if this is considered a house."

"It's only 3200 square feet. To be a mansion it would have to be more than five thousand." I murmured, picking one of the flowers.

"The architecture of this place was done well…" Annabeth started talking architecture to Percy.

I shook my head and went back inside to look around since they were all preoccupied. It wasn't huge, it was smaller than the house I grew up in. The view just made it seem twice as big and expensive as that one.

This was a place I could be happy owning. Coming here in the summer and writing and having fun with friends. Enjoying the sound of the ocean and…

I grabbed my bags and moved them to the living room, then went upstairs to check it out, then checked out the Master bedroom.

Clawfoot tub? Heck to the yeah.

This place just exuded charm. I could see why mom bought it.

Sally was in the living room, giving Calliope a bottle, when I came out. "Are you alright, honey? You seem a little out of sorts."

I gave her a smile, "Tired, that's all. This is a lot to get used to. This is surprisingly one of the easier things to accept. I can understand this. It's something that I can see myself using. But she left me other properties and such that I can't see myself using. And I know I might think differently when I actually get to them, but right now, I just feel like I need to come up with a sort of game plan for what I have and follow through with it for the next few years until I can support myself. Then I can reevaluate the plan and adjust it as needed. Does that sound too calculating?"

She gave me a gently smile, "A little, but it's also very practical. Percy told me about your first couple of weeks at camp."

I nodded, "Well, I guess it was a bit of an adventure."

She nodded, then looked around, "I think this is the biggest house I've ever been in. It's beautiful."

"It is. I was serious, out there. You guys are welcome to stay here whenever you like. I can't be in several places at once. Might as well be used." I told her, picking up a picture frame and wondering how the photo of me and mom on a beach got there. "I don't even know when she had time to come out and decorate this place."

"Video conferences," Jacob told me, coming in with a large stack of pizzas, "She would video conference with the decorator and they would email back and forth with images and such. Lots of ideas on her Pinterest board."

"Seriously? I thought you didn't know about the houses."

"Didn't. Her decorator contacted me." He sorted the pizzas, "Wanted to know if she was supposed to continue with the renovations for the house that she referred to as—no joke—the 'Rapunzel House' and whether or not she should put everything on hold."

"Rapunzel house? Oy vey. Shoot me now." I dropped into a chair, "What the heck is a Rapunzel house? Why did my mom do this to me? I can barely keep track of my CD's, how am I supposed to keep track of houses and land and all that?"

Jacob shook his head, "Beats me, kiddo. We'll figure out what that is, someday, until then I figure Travis will find out and then he can tell you what the property is and the budget for what you can do with it."

I nodded, "I suppose so. Anyway, at least I like this place. And we have pizza now. Better tell the boys. They were talking about being hungry on the—"

"Foods here!" Leo called and slid into the room, then skidded to the kitchen.

Percy was right behind him, as were the other boys.

The girls followed more slowly.

Alice gave me a wide-eyed look, "You're loaded."

"Don't remind me. I was perfectly happy thinking that my mother and I were doing well, but still living frugally. A delusion that has been blasted to microscopic pieces that have been scattered across the universe. Give me something to be happy about." I put my good arm around her shoulders.

"Well, Ethan and I have been hanging out a little more."

"That's good."

"Yeah. And your speech was awesome. I wish my mom had been like yours."

I squeezed her, "I'm glad I have a sister."

Alice smiled, "Which reminds me, the new cabin has two stories. Girls are on the upper floor and Julia and I totally got air conditioning for it."

"Nice," I grinned, "Saved me a bunk?"

"Of course," Julia snorted, coming to my other side. "You got the bed by the window. It's a little seperate and there are only two other girls in our cabin now. One is ten and unclaimed, Mary, the other is twelve and is our half-sister, Celia."

"And boys?"

"Four more, three unclaimed, one just claimed by our dad." Alice answered, sucking in her lower lip for a moment. "Plus some campers that were here last summer."

I nodded, "Cool." More people to avoid. That was still going to be an issue. Alone time. I'm sure there was somewhere I could go. And if anyone knew, I was pretty sure it would be the stolls.

"Anything else I've missed?"

"Um, Cecil totally pranked Lacey and Mitchell, from the Aphrodite cabin. Word on the street is that they're going to try to get back. Could be fun to watch."

I nodded, "Very fun." There really was something wrong with my cabin.

"But what about you? What was the other place like?"

"Quiet. Nice. Very casual, but I really liked it." I shrugged, "I still wanted to get a real camp experience though."

"You would be drawn to quiet." Julia rolled her eyes.

I nodded, "Just as you're drawn to loud. Hows that crush going?"

"You know nothing." Julia snorted.

"How come she knows about your crush and I don't?" Alice squeaked indignantly.

I ducked out from between them and hurried forward to get my pizza. Guess I did have a bit of troublemaker in me after all.

Stacy caught me, "What'd you do, crazy girl?"

"I'm the crazy one? You do remember the crazy hand gestures and faces you make at me during meals?"

"Well," She grinned, "I'm working on my communication skills. Definitely not working with Austin. The guy has a bow up his—"

"Please don't get graphic." I interrupted.

"Seriously, he's such a control freak. He asked me to help him with the piano part of a song he's trying to write and every time I try to play around with it to try and figure out the problem he jumps down my throat. I mean, why ask me to help if you're just going to complain while I try to fix the problem. It's gotten to the point where Vince has learned our practice times and comes to watch the fight."

I laughed, "Of course he does."

"Oh, and Will, we have five new campers. Five. All at once. Kayla almost shot one because they almost hurt her and that would mess with her chances—"

"At the Olympics." They finished it together.

Will groaned, "Oh, I can't wait for her to get that over with. She's absolutely obsessed."

"I know. Our cabin is a little tense right now. On the bright side, there really haven't been any major injuries."

Will looked relieved as he took a bite of pizza.

I got to the pizza and grabbed a plate and two slices of pepperoni and bacon pizza, "So, any of your own music making it to the web?"

"I'm working on some things, but not yet. Maybe when I go home in the fall. The Colonel should be home then."

"You call your mom the Colonel?"

"Adopted dad, yes. I told you."

I winced, "Yes, yes you did. I'm sorry. It just…"

"It's been a long day. I know. You're tired and hungry. It's easy to forget things when you're tired and hungry. So, your story is being published?"

I nodded, "With Nico's artwork for the cover."

"Nice!" She gave Nico a high five, one that he returned much to my surprise.

He shrugged, "If I didn't she'd pester me for another three weeks."

I just rolled my eyes, "Suppose she would. She's just crazy enough."

"That I am." She said confidently, getting her own pizza. "Anyway, Vince was a total sweetheart and gave me this adorable notebook with an elephant on it that's full of musical composition pages."

"Kudos to Vince for nailing all criteria that make you happy." I commented easily, sitting on the couch beside Reyna.

Stacy plopped onto the floor, "He's definitely good."

I looked around at everyone as they ate and talked. I was trying to figure out why Percy and them would come to the event. It's not like they knew me well at all. Piper a little more, because she had been helping when I was confined to the tent. I suppose Annabeth was trying to evaluate my value as a camper. Percy and Jason were just being good guys. Leo came along to hang out with his friends, so Calypso came as well. Frank and Hazel…I'm assuming they came because their friends were. Though I did wonder at Frank being out here instead of at Camp Jupiter.

Reyna then got everyone's attention, "Now that we've eaten, we need to talk about what happened at the other camp. At Camp Northpoint. We won't be able to talk about it once we're back at Camp Halfblood."

Jacob cleared his throat, "I think that's my cue to head out. I'll talk to you soon, Cass." He kissed the top of my head, and headed out the door after saying a general goodbye.

I curled up in my part of the couch, waiting for her to continue.

"Camp Northpoint was created by a halfblood, for halfbloods. The…woman knows how to create a barrier that monsters cannot get through. The place is nice. The people nicer. And I think we all learned a little bit more about ourselves while there. It specializes in individual training. The campers there may not be particularly strong or powerful when they get there, but they are when they leave. We were taught a lot about the Celts. Like who our enemy would be if a war did break out." Reyna was being surprisingly vague about the whole trip. "But we can definitely trust Camp Northpoint and the people associated with it. They've got a specific art program, where they take up projects to try and help their fellow half-bloods. One was working on these things she called clothing bombs, another was laying out plans for safehouses, one had plans for nail polish that would change color in the presence of monsters but right now it changes in the presence of half-bloods so she decided she would give that to Satyrs and such."

Annabeth's gaze darted to Malcolm, then fixated on Reyna again, "How? Do they have Satyrs at their camp?"

I shook my head, "She sent a bunch with me. I was going to show Grover when we got back to camp."

"Can I see?" Piper asked.

I grabbed my bag and pulled out one of the bottles, "It works if you put on things like pens and notebooks to. Has to be reapplied after a week or so."

Piper looked it over, "Pretty color, but what does it normally look like?"

Paul took it and went across the room, "Hmm, long range." He took it outside and closed the door then held it up to the glass.

It had changed from a pretty gold, to a vibrant teal.

"Ooh," Stacy said softly, "Drastic change, but so pretty!"

Paul brought it back in, watching it change, "Well, then."

Sally took it from him, having put Callie in her car carrier, and put some on her pinky nail, "Never know, right?"

I smiled, then nudged Reyna to tel her to continue.

"Anyway, we met one of the Celts. Two, technically, but the one didn't actually meet us, just acknowledged our existence and left. The other was a young Celt girl, who will have considerable influence as she ages. She was excited to meet us and try to help us understand her world. There are two sections of people that we need to worry about with the Celts. First there is the…" She looked at me for pronunciation.

"The Tuatha Dé Danann, the people of the goddess Danu."

She nodded sharply, "They are essentially deities. They don't die they go on to…"

"Mag Mhell." Connor volunteered the information.

She nodded again, "Where they then oversee everything, though Eithne told me that they really don't hear from them again after they pass to Mag Mhell. Their year is equivalent to 120 years here in the mortal realm. They live in something that Allison explained as a pocket-reality or something like that and they call it Tir na…" She made a face at her pronunciation.

"Tír na nÓg," I supplied the pronunciation. "You were close enough."

"They have magic and can do this thing that was described as compelling. They compel you to believe something or see something."

They all looked a little lost.

"Like Obi Wan Kenobi in Star Wars, 'These are not the droids you're looking for' except they can also make other people seem like the droid everyone is looking for." I offered.

Percy nodded slowly, "Gotcha."

"And they're…enchantingly attractive." Reyna said, "You have to grow accustomed to their presence, unless they are actively trying to enchant you. If they are, then you're pretty much doomed unless you can get someone to distract you. Which, still, isn't easy. Because they are very compelling."

I nodded, thinking about when Faolan had shown up at the one campfire and I hadn't been able to tear my gaze away. And he wasn't even trying.

"The girl was easier to look at, but then, I think she practices more magic and has charms that protect humans from her." Connor spoke with the same caution and omission of details.

"Do they have a weakness?" Annabeth asked.

Reyna pursed her lips, twisting her ring, "Yes, but it's best if we don't spread that information until it's absolutely necessary."

So that's what was going on. Reyna was protecting Camp Northpoint and the Celts by being as vague as possible. Not because she thought these people would abuse the information, but because she thought it was best if as little was known as possible. Too much information in the wrong place and the curtain between world could be torn asunder. That would be disastrous for so many people, especially given the blade we were balancing on.

"You're not explaining very much."

"I was told to be careful with what I shared. Not because they can't handle themselves, but because we can't call attention to ourselves just yet. It's safe at Northpoint, and I would suggest that more campers go there to strengthen their skills, but out here it's more dangerous to talk about what we've learned. Talking about it at Camp Halfblood would prove disastrous. Names have power. Right now the only thing keeping us safe from tearing the curtain is the fact that Hermes had been in a Celtic form when he met Cassie's mother, and that Connor and Travis are of Irish descent."

"Plus the charms that Allison gave us." Nico pointed out. "Kind of excited to see if it works this fall."

"What's this fall?" Jason asked.

"And what charms?" Annabeth asked.

Nico held up the charm that now resided on his camp necklace, "I'm going to school with Cassie. I'm taking the test in two weeks. The charms have runes on them and Celtic and Greek magic. Blended seamlessly. They won't disturb the curtain between our worlds, but they do protect us a little more."

Percy looked a little excited by that, "Seriously? Like, I could wear it and walk down the street and…"

"Unless you walked right under the nose of monster, you would go unnoticed by them. If the charm is strong enough." I said, "With you and Nico, since you're more powerful, it wouldn't be as effective, but it would keep monsters away from the school at the very least."

Even Annabeth looked pretty jealous that we had these charms.

"But that lady that runs it knows how to make a protective barrier? Like, if we were to get a house and such, she could make it so monsters couldn't get to us?" Leo asked, sending a small helicopter flying through the living room.

Reyna nodded, "She could."

"And the kids there, who are their parents?" Jason asked.

"Various," Nico murmured, "Weird ones. Pretty minor."

"I'll write them down for you," I told Jason, "I remember which ones were there."

He nodded and pushed his glasses up again.

Connor sighed, "I think that's everything. Right?"

"Everything of significance." Reyna said easily. "At least, that I can think of. Cassie, anything you think we missed?"

"They have a fully equipped infirmary, complete with enough equipment to sustain somebody who is in a coma and they have a blood bank onsite." I shrugged, "Just a thought to keep in mind if you're ever traveling through or by Michigan."

We were all quiet for a while.

"So, you're going to school with Cassie?" Jason asked.

Nico nodded, "Yeah. Well, Will is going to be at Harvard, so I would have been at Camp alone and it was proposed and it sounded good. I liked the idea. Plus Cassie said I could live with her, which would be a benefit to both of us. Her so she isn't alone, and me because otherwise I'd have to be boarded at the school otherwise. It'll be different, but it will be a good experience for me."

I got up and went to the stereo, looking at the CD's that were already in. I wanted to play it the moment I saw Vessel-twenty one pilots- in the player, but I figured that would be considered rude. While my group was used to Twenty One Pilots by now, I had no clue what the others listened to.

Besides, they were all talking.

"So, your father was in a Celtic form?" Percy was right next to me.

I turned, surprised, "Um, yeah. I guess so. Mom met him in Ireland, so I guess that shouldn't be too surprising, especially given how different I am from my siblings. Um, the Celt we talked to said he had three or four different Celtic identities but they were all Hermes as well, so there's still ancient ties to Greece, but it also might be possible that I have Celtic ties. The one kid there spoke some language to me, not Irish, something else, and I understood it. I didn't know what it was, but I understood it like I understand Ancient Greek."

"Weird," He looked out the windows. He was hesitating, "The barrier…how effective is it?"

"Very, they only had one big problem during the Giant war. The earth couldn't change underneath them because of the mix of Celtic magic in it and monsters are deterred by it." I looked him over, "I could ask if they could put it at an apartment. Keep your family safe so you can stay with them when you like."

He met my gaze, "Think it's possible? I just…I don't want to get them hurt. The monsters are getting worse the older I get. I'm trying to make sure they don't follow me home, but one attacked Paul in the hallway of our building."

I closed my eyes, "That's not good. Yeah. I'll talk to them and see how quickly they can do that." I hesitated, looking out at the ocean myself.

"This place is so cool. Thanks for inviting my parents." He said.

I nodded, "It should be used. Not sit here, vacant. What's the point of having something if you don't share it with those you care about?"

He looked at me, "Yeah, like an ability to fight."

"Which you definitely have, considering you've fought in two major wars." I pulled off my ring, "Here. You need this more than me."

"Whoa, no, your mom gave you that."

"Percy, take it. You can get it back to me someday. I've gone sixteen years with hardly any monster attacks. I'm strong enough to fight them now. It's time you had a break." I insistently put it in his hand, "Take a break, Percy. You've done more than most kids should have to. You and Annabeth."

Percy didn't say anything, just looked at me.

I nodded, closing his hand. Then I went over and sat beside Stacy on the floor and listened to the various conversations.


	41. Settling In

**AN: Quihi: I think i have three to respond to, so bear with me. 1. The wall of text-I was going back and forth for an hour trying to decide if I should break it up more. And the dialogue thing, with the period or the comma- I can't catch all the mistakes, so thank you for pointing that out. I'll fix it later. 2. Montauk, yeah, never been. Actually based the location off of a place that's for sale right now which is why I said no neighbors for a couple miles. This! that's the place if you want to see my inspiration for her place. I only go accurate with locations if I'm familiar with an area (like I am with Michigan since, hello, it's where I live) otherwise I avoid real cities and will make up places, sorry not sorry. 3. The plastic bag-they didn't have one. It works. It's improvising. I've seen it done, it's not like it will kill her as long as their careful. Technically, breathing into a paper bag isn't even that good for you.**

 **Thanks for the input though. Makes me more careful for the next part. Speaking of, this part is more of a transition part. Sorry about the crappy poems. Now I'm off to post this on AO3 and then set up my new Tumblr. Enjoy, because I'm three parts ahead.**

* * *

The new Hermes cabin was nice. It was built to hold a lot of people, but with the girls upstairs and the guys downstairs it helped it feel like there was more space, especially as the campers began flooding in. Some only stayed for a couple days, sometimes a couple weeks, before they got claimed and placed in their own cabin. Or they got claimed and stayed put.

I also got to meet some of the older campers, all of which were excited to hear that Travis was done for the summer now and was going to be here. In a paid position, managing sales of the strawberries and helping to look over the budgeting. I had a feeling Chiron had orchestrated it that way because Travis and Connor had been at camp for so long.

But as the summer rolled on, there were only a few things that really stood out to me.

The day Mitchell from the Aphrodite cabin dyed his hair blue and that started a bunch of people flocking around him. Also really became the day that I was practically officially named the camp secret keeper. I also got a small poem out of myself.

 _"Look around at people_

 _You see a lost and found_

 _Of careful people_

 _A restless age_

 _Of misfits and strife_

 _Of sorrow and rage_

 _But that is life._ "

Which were the only things I seemed able to get out of myself as I tried to keep up with camp activities, going through my mom's stories, going through the submissions for the contests (some of which were from campers) and trying to hang out with friends.

Honestly, I couldn't find anywhere to just be by myself.

Finally I snuck away from activities and searched the cliffs. I found a cave that was just big enough for me and my supplies and I sat there and wrote for about two hours.

What I thought was two hours anyway.

I finally glanced at my watch and realized I had missed lunch. I had fully expected someone to come looking for me to drag me back to activities by now.

I mean, Percy had been laughing when he let me sneak away, but he had also warned me that he would have to tell Connor where I went eventually.

I had just replied that even an hour alone was enough for me.

Yet, when I came out, and looked around, it was evening and the camp was silent. People were standing frozen in place. And when I got to the cabin area everyone seemed pretty entranced and I could see booby traps all over. Will was moving sort of dazedly.

Finally I found Stacy and Austin sitting on the Demeter Cabin roof and eating ice cream sundaes. They had apparently played with a little bit too much soul and now everyone was frozen. I was mostly glad they were getting along while also being concerned about the damage that would come about from their pranks.

Everyone was a little too sore from being frozen in place for so long to even try to retaliate, especially since the Hermes cabin had it the worst.

I was also playing referee for most of the summer when it came to Alice and Julia's crushes.

Then the clashing rocks, the rock wall we climb, had a huge chunk break off and I was telling stories to distract the younger kids.

Fourth of July fireworks with Malcolm.

And a whole mess of other things.

Deciding the winners of the contest.

Nico getting into my school after acing the tests.

A lot of other drama that you only get at a summer camp.

Then we were heading home the second week of August, packed into Travis' car.

Nico listened to my iPod with me, and I helped introduce him to a bunch of new music, making notes of which ones he likes, but mostly he napped and I wrote. It was a good arrangement.

Arriving home, I made sure to take a picture of me with Nico and Travis (after getting permission of course) and posting it to my twitter with a tag about being home and making sure to tag Jacob in it.

Then Nico and Travis bummed around the kitchen trying to decide what to get at the grocery store while I darted upstairs to figure out what room to let Nico live in.

Finally I decided and started rearranging things and putting away stuff that shouldn't be in there. Clearing out the closet.

"We're heading out! Anything you want to add?" Travis called up the stairs.

"Three cheese macaroni, regular potatoes, red potatoes, and chocolate." I called down, "And get Whole Milk, not that nasty stuff."

"Got it."

I kept moving things around, then looking through the closets until I found an empty picture frame that I put a picture of Will into for Nico, then put that in the dresser in there. Then I found some extra blackout curtains and hung them up instead of the one that just muted the light and were a little girly. I made sure there were extra blankets in there for him, and a hamper. I found the extra CD player and put it in there, and I found some extra pillows lying around that he could choose from.

I left my one twenty one pilots CD in the player, then went to see what else I could do to make this more homey for him. I knew he hadn't really lived anywhere for a long time, and that camp was his most recent home. But I still wanted him to feel like this was home. Which also meant putting out stuff that made me feel more at home. Like, where the heck were all of our fun magnets for the fridge? We only took them down when we had company. And I wanted to get the flour, salt, and sugar jars out again. And the mixer. I wanted to make bread, but we didn't have eggs or milk.

I made sure some of the throw blankets were thrown over the chairs and couches. I pulled the tray tables out of the closet. I just wanted to clutter things a bit. I just felt like if I cluttered things a bit in the living room and kitchen, it might help make this place feel more home-like for me and Nico. Not that this place doesn't feel like home to me, it just felt a little empty.

Too empty.

I went into the office and looked through the books, knowing I had already told him I would put some books in his room that I thought he would like. So I picked out a few and then put them up in his room, using two of the cool bookends that Mom had gotten somewhere but never found a home for. They were dragon heads, and black and they had an awesome glint to them that made the scales look real.

Actually, given what I was learning about mom, they might have been real.

I tried to kill time by reorganizing my room, but I only managed to clean up my dresser and organize my shoes. Then I collapsed on my bed.

My beautifully soft bed. With my blankets. That smelled familiar and happy.

"Hey, you die a little?" Nico asked, teasing a bit, obviously, but also looking like he cared about it.

"Maybe, I'm not sure. I'm just so happy to be laying on my own bed."

"Yeah," He responded non-committally, "So, where am I staying?"

I got up, groaning as I did, and then led him to the room, "Here you go. I put up the black-out curtains since the windows are face east. But otherwise the light coming in is pretty good. I didn't know what pillows you would want so I grabbed a bunch of different ones for you to try and decide." I rambled, hoping he would like it.

He went to the windows and looked out, then nodded, and turned to take in the rest, his face passive as he checked out the dresser and books, the bookends, and the CD player. He smiled at the picture of Will, "When did that get taken? Or printed, for that matter?"

"Taken at Northpoint. I got Jacob to print a bunch of pictures that I took there. He left them in the office. I grabbed them when we first got here. Found an empty frame in the closet, thought it fit with the room and the picture." I explained, "We can find a different frame if you like."

"No, it works. I like that picture." He then sat on the bed, and his eyes widened with slight surprise, "Dude…"

"Memory foam pad. Mom discovered them and got them for all of the beds in the house. Hers is completely memory foam." I rolled my eyes, remembering the debacle that happened trying to get it up to her room.

He shook his head, "I don't think I've ever been on a bed this soft."

I smiled, "Well, if it hinders your sleep we can take the padding off."

"I want to try it, at least. But we should get down there. I don't know if Travis knows anything about cooking."

"Do you know anything about cooking?"

"Not really."

I nodded, "Thought not. Probably only what you learned at Northpoint."

"Pretty much."

I shook my head, "Kind of sad, but understandable. Travis gets by. He's getting better. He knows how to follow a recipe and that's important."

He nodded and followed me down.

"What are we eating for dinner? I got all of these groceries—I'm sure I missed something—but I wasn't even thinking about dinner for tonight." Travis said, looking through cupboards to try and find where things went.

I took a deep breath, then strode in and started putting things away since I knew where everything went. "We'll figure it out after I see what you got and what we have."

They stayed out of my way, though I could tell that Nico was watching to learn where things were.

"Looks like I might be able to have some Chicken Tetrazzini. But I'll have to look at the recipe to be sure." I told them after a moment, "It does mean I'll be using the heavy cream you got."

"Shoot. I was hoping you would make homemade whipped cream for the cherry pie you promised me." Travis grumbled.

I laughed, "Because I'm totally going to get to that tonight. We can pick up more when I go shopping again to get things for lunches for Nico and Me."

"Anything we can do to help?"

"Get the chicken out. Rinse it off, pat it dry, cut it into chunks so I can sear it." I told him, getting the recipe out, "Yay, this is going to be yummy! Wait."

Travis froze at the fridge.

I ran to the cupboard and peeked in, then I slumped, "Nevermind. I don't have the pasta. We're out."

"Alright, what else can we do?"

"You got a ham?"

"Yeah, spiral cut. Thought we could have it with something or other. Freeze the rest. You two could pick away at it."

"Get it out. And the parmesan cheese." I grabbed the bag of russet potatoes and put it on the counter by the sink. "Nico, here's a peeler, here's the garbage can."

Nico nodded and came around.

"Travis, cut the ham into chunks, various sizes, none smaller than bite size." I got out a casserole dish.

"Now what are we making?"

"Scalloped potatoes and ham." I got out the food processor, and a pot, pouring the cream in as well as a cup of milk.

"Um…?" Nico didn't quite ask.

"It's potatoes, ham, and a cream sauce with parmesan cheese holding it all together." I got the recipe out and started looking it over. "I made it better than my mom. Or, so she said. It's hard to say, actually. Mom might have just said it to make me happy."

"Hmm."

"It's good. It's one of those meals that pretty much everyone likes because it is so simple. The only hard part is if the ham is salty."

"Which it is." Travis told me, talking around a bite of the ham.

I rolled my eyes, "Dork. Okay, so I'll back off the salt a bit. Easier to add more than it is to take it away."

"That's a really important thing when it comes to cooking."

"Eh, mostly when it comes to salt content. Everything else it's a little…hard to say." I responded, stirring the mixture in the pot. This is probably the hardest part of making this."

"How much ham?"

I glanced over, "That should be good for now. Might have you cut more as we're layering. Stir this?"

"Sure, like you're doing?"

"Yeah. Not constantly, just enough to make sure it doesn't burn." I went over and started helping Nico peel. He wasn't extremely good at it. It was something that had to be practiced.

Then I took the ones that were peeled—there were only three at that point—rinsed them off, and put them through the food processor so that they were sliced. I checked the sauce to see how it was coming, putting in the herb the recipe called for.

"Alright, leave that for a moment. Nico, no more after that potato."

He nodded and kept peeling it.

Travis stood back waiting for orders.

I checked the consistency, trying to remember how thick it was supposed to be. Finally, it seemed about right, and I poured a little onto the bottom of the casserole dish. Then I started layering the potato slices into the bottom, then some ham, salt, pepper, and parmesan before starting the next layer. "Layering is key."

Nico was smiling, "Seriously, that's all it is?"

"This and baking." I answered, "And some people just use a can of cream of mushroom soup for the sauce. Mom got headaches when she got too much MSG in her system, so she cut out a lot of canned foods."

"MSG?"

"Mono-sodium Glutamate. It's in a lot of things, and it metabolizes into something or other that causes headaches. Same with aspartame, which is every sugarless gum and mint in existence. It's not like she couldn't have it completely, she could eat chips and stuff and not react to it, but when it was in everything she ate it really knocked her off her feet." I shrugged, "She cut it out and hasn't had much of an issue since."

"Hadn't." Travis said softly, his voice gentle.

I froze, realizing what I had said, then shook my head, and focused on layering everything. "It's going to make too much for just the three of us, but leftovers are always good and it freezes well."

"Works for me." Nico jumped into the topic easily, "I'm still just curious to see what it will taste like. I need a break from barbecue."

I giggled, "Right? Like, seriously, there's too much at camp. Don't they ever just have burgers?"

He shrugged, "Haven't yet. Not while I've been there."

"So, you actually found a spot to hide from humanity and nobody has found you there yet?" Travis went with the camp route.

I nodded, "Yup, I've escaped there multiple times. I always let someone know I was going in that general direction, but I don't think anyone has even looked. Percy laughed like it was the funniest thing he had ever heard at camp. Someone hiding from humanity."

"He would. He's sort of a people person." Nico rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, and he has his own cabin. He can escape humanity. I think he found it funny that I was a child of Hermes trying to escape humanity. But seriously, not even Malcolm tried looking for me. And suddenly, I was like the bank that everyone wanted to deposit their secrets into. I don't even know why." I shook my head.

"You built a reputation for yourself as someone who is trustworthy, that won't judge them and that will respect their secrets." Nico shrugged, "Honestly, the gossip went down a ton since you did become the secret keeper. Drew was beside herself. Piper seriously loves you for it. Though, seriously, what's up with Mitch?"

I shook my head, "He asked me not to say."

Travis laughed, "Dude, it's seriously everyone, isn't it?"

"Even Percy and Annabeth. Not as severe, but still." I poured the rest of the sauce over the finished product and sprinkled the parmesan over that. Then I opened the oven, and I slid it onto the middle rack. "This will take a long time to bake, so if you're hungry, I suggest a small snack."

"Annabeth?" Travis was incredulous. "Annabeth left a secret with you?"

I nodded, "Yes, she did. Now come on, I'm thinking I need to introduce Nico to Leverage."

"Ooh, yes. But what did Annabeth—"

"Dude, I'm the secret keeper. Not the secret sharer." I gave him a soft glare, "Don't push your luck unless you want me to use your middle name."

He shuddered, "Hardly."

"What's Leverage?" Nico asked, frowning.

"It's a show about thieves and conmen. You'll love it." I told him, "Not that I'm giving you much choice. But it's seriously cool."

Nico looked concerned, but joined me on the couch while Travis put in the DVD and then sprawled into the arm chair.

We watched the first episode and Nico liked it enough to watch the second.

Then the food was done.

I tested it with a fork to make sure, then pulled it out and set it on the counter. I got out bowls and silverwear, "Cups are in the cupboard to the right of the fridge."

Nico nodded and got himself something to drink.

Travis looked at the food, "Looks good." Then grabbed a serving spoon from the jar they sat in beside the stove, "Forgot that."

I took it with a quick smile, then scooped out a serving. "Enough or more."

"Eh, I can always come back for more. Thanks Cassie." He kissed my head and went to get a drink, bowl in hand.

Nico looked at it, a strange look on his face, "That's good. Thanks, Cassie."

"No problem." I gave him a smile, then served myself. At least mom taught me how to cook. At least enough to know how to make a recipe work.

"Needs salt."

"Dang it." I muttered, "Badly or just a little low?"

"Just a little low."

I nodded, "Alright, that's acceptable, then."

Nico tasted it and added a bit of salt to one section to test it, then the rest as he realized that it did indeed improve with just a little salt.

It tasted like home. Happiness. Of a winters night cuddled up with movies and my mom, and laughing over an episode of Gilmore Girls or something else. Or watching a sappy movie. Something that would make my mom cry, while I would hand her tissues and fix my gaze on the screen so that I wouldn't cry as well.

I had the overwhelming urge to watch a movie that had the decency to try and make me cry. That just got to me. I wanted a reason to cry that wasn't the death of my mom.

Instead, I took out my laptop and wrote while the boys watched another episode of Leverage.

I stared at the screen, managed to get a crappy poem down,

 _A Bridge to Nowhere,_

 _Or so it seems._

 _What is over there?_

 _Broken dreams?_

 _Sometimes nowhere is where I'd like to be._

Then I started writing. Not one of the stories I already had going, just something that came to mind. A story about a person who wanted to find the bridge to nowhere. Who traversed worlds and realities, looking for Nowhere, and picking people up as they went. I wrote five thousand words by the time Nico snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"What?" I asked, glancing at the stats, and feeling just a little surprised. And more surprised when I saw that it was now late at night.

"We're going to bed." Travis said, smirking. "I'm good to crash in the basement bedroom?"

I nodded, "Yeah, that's fine." I looked over my story again. Dang.

"You staying up?"

I shook my head, making sure the program had saved and closing the laptop. "Nope, heading to bed. Tomorrow we're buying Nico more clothes."

Nico blushed a bit, "I don't need—"

"You're going to be going to a public school. You'll need more clothes. Especially since those pants are too short. Relax, Nico. It's not like I need new clothes as well. Consider clothes an investment in your success." I went on until he grabbed my arm.

"Okay, okay! Stop. I'll go clothes shopping." Nico said begrudgingly.

"We'll get ice cream while we're out."


	42. NaNaNa BATMAN

**AN: Irenechon2005-Your answer is next chapter, promise! Love hearing from you! Quihi: 0_0 whoops, checked this one over for that issues, still thing I missed some, I don't know. Cat Lover: Well, I live with two dogs, out in the country, so could you not do the front door? We have to keep them on leads to go out because if we aren't out there they run away, and we let them out the front door. You could do the back door. Or the side door. Just, let me know which because my dad and sister are allergic and I live with them in the summer. I've been pretty good with updating this one, though.**

 **Alright, now, this lovely piece of cute and fluffiness. You'll understand in a bit.**

* * *

Nico was easy to shop for, and I even managed to get him to agree to let me buy him a couple things that he had been nervous about and new sneakers because his were dying. We got him jeans, shirts, a pullover sweater, a new sweatshirt, and some of the shirts even had colors that weren't dark.

And he actually picked out a shirt that looked really good on me.

"Okay, so, I was walking through a mall somewhere and I feel like everything was twice as expensive there," Nico said, shaking his head.

"Weird, might be because of location. Besides, we did hit quite a few resale shops."

"True." Nico sipped his smoothie, "You're right, this is good."

I nodded, "Shall we head home?"

"Yeah, especially if we have to go to that school orientation thing tomorrow."

We headed out to my car, climbing in, and riding back to the house with Twenty One Pilots playing and singing along.

"Just a quick question."

"What's up?" I glanced over at him.

"Is it always this cold in August?" Nico adjusted the heat settings.

I quickly directed my vents toward him so that the heat wasn't blowing on me, "Not normally this early, or only at night. But it isn't that cold out yet. It's only fifty-eight degrees. It's going to get a lot colder in a couple months."

"Like…"

"Like most of the time mom made sure I got a halloween costume that could fit over coats. Winter coats."

"Oh gods, what have I done to myself.

Then Will called, asking if Nico had settled in and to let him know that he was heading for Harvard. I'm sure there was a lot more, but that's all that Nico shared.

"So, what would you and your mom do when there was a free day?" Nico asked after hanging up.

"Well, we would sometimes go to the antique stores in Bay City. Renn Fest, which you already know. We stayed home a lot, actually." I tried to think, "Um, movies. There's an awesome theater in Saginaw, all of the screens are bigger and the seating is more comfortable. Midland theater is okay. Sometimes we would take a daytrip up to a beach or trails. Dow Gardens every once in a great while. Chippewa trails are pretty good. Um, the circus at the Dow Event Center. Bronners, but I'm under strict orders to wait for Reyna to arrive before we go there. Um, the Riverwalk stores. Book stores. Libraries. Walks. Drives. Movies. Ice Skating, but that's a little harder to do anymore. Sledding." I hesitated, "Hey, when we get back, want to help me research dogs?"

He tilted his head questioningly.

"I've wanted a dog since I was little and I finally got permission. But I want to research my options." I shrugged, "And since you're living with me, I thought I make sure you were cool with whatever I got."

He was quiet.

"I can wait to get a dog, it's okay. I know it's a lot for you to take in right now. A lot of adjusting to do. You haven't been to public schools since before your sister…"

"We can research, but I think we should wait until closer to Christmas. That gives us time to settle in and find our own dynamic before we throw a dog into the mix," Nico said, stretching. "What should I wear tomorrow?"

"Jeans and a shirt." I smirked, "Wear what you want, just try not to scream that you're a child of death."

He smiled, "So that blue graphic tee and the grey jeans?"

"Will work brilliantly. Ooh, Doctor Who. That's what I wanted to introduce to you."

"Oh man," He shook his head.

"Unfortunately, they took all of it off of Netflix. I think some is on Amazon Prime, but I'm not sure." I shrugged and parked. "Ugh, I keep forgetting to check my emails and my stupid twitter account."

He rolled his eyes, "You're a public figure."

"My mom couldn't have a pen name," I sighed, following him in after grabbing the bags leftover. "What do you want for dinner tonight?"

"I don't know. We were supposed to get food as well."

"Oh yeah. Forgot. Well, we have mac and cheese. That's happy. And I could probably bribe Travis to grill for us."

"Hot dogs and hamburgers?"

"It's like, the only camp food that we haven't had all summer."

"That's true. Cool, I'll get this up to my room and you bribe Travis."

I nodded and darted down to where Travis was looking over different papers and shaking his head.

He glanced up, "How'd it go?"

"Surprisingly well. In fact, you owe me twenty bucks."

"Dang it. Thought he'd be more resistant."

"Not much he could resist against. He was outgrowing his clothes and every time he started to resist I just had to point it out." I folded my arms, "Will was extremely clear that I was supposed to take care of Nico even if it meant I had to drag him around."

Travis chuckled, "Well, I found the Rapunzel house."

"Finally, what is it?"

"A mansion. In Tennessee. It's mid-decoration at this point. You need to look at some things when you get the chance. Until then, the decorator was asked by a couple if they could have their wedding there. This is what's done right now." He handed me a folder.

"Do you request printouts of everything so you don't have to use a computer?"

"Yeah, I do."

I looked through it. "Oh my goodness, it's like…"

"A castle? One that you could see Rapunzel living in?"

I nodded, sort of dazed. I couldn't even look at them anymore. "Sure, just charge them a flat fee plus the amount for a cleanup crew."

"Flat fee?"

"I don't know. Just…" I sighed, "Do you have the tax and utility info?"

He nodded, "It's at the back."

I pulled it out, seeing another photo, "Geez oh pete, it's got a freaking tower, too." I looked over the page, did some mental calculations, then pulled out my phone and checked out some things.

"Okay, we want to encourage this since it's probably the only income source to balance out this places existence, so we want them to choose it. So, for a hundred guests most halls average around 4,500. So we say two thousand and call it good."

Travis nodded and sent a text, "Nice having the barrier around your house."

"No kidding. Especially since I gave my ring to Percy for the time being."

"What?!" Travis' head whipped toward me, "You what?!"

I rolled my eyes, "Oh please, Percy needed it more than me. He's had what? Eighteen years of monster attacks and they were starting to get to his family. He'll get it back to me someday. But…he's earned a break."

Travis still looked alarmed, "Cassie…"

"Travis. It's already done. You're going to have to build a bridge and get over it."

"Ready for research?" Nico came in.

I nodded, "Yup, just finished up solving a problem."

"Cool, then we can focus."

I followed him back upstairs and we sat on the couch with the laptop, "Part of me thinks a puppy, the other part says we won't have time with school and everything to train it not to go in the house. So I was also thinking rescue."

"Like, an older dog that just needs a home? Or a young dog?"

"I guess I wanted to see what was out there first."

"Why not a cat?"

"Mom was allergic."

"So…you could get both now."

I looked over at him, "That I could."

He nodded, "Besides, cats are easier than dogs from what I hear. We could get a cat right away then just look and see what's around as far as dogs are concerned."

I nodded, "Let's take a look."

Travis ended up joining us and looking through, pointing at pictures as well as we looked first at cats of all ages, then at dogs.

We agreed to go check out the kittens at the animal shelter later that day, then started looking at dogs.

And ended up in mom's SUV on our way to an animal shelter after I made a quick call asking about one of the dogs.

It was a great dane/labrador mix. It was a little older (about three) and was already housebroken. It was worth a shot, right?

And he was a total sweetheart. He had no problem letting us walk him and play with him and pet him (that was his favorite thing in the world).

We talked with the worker as we took him outside, letting her know that we also wanted to look at cats if that was possible and yada yada.

Then, with a kitten and a dog, we went to the Petsmart to get them food and supplies.

Nico carried our kitten in, not wanting to leave it in the car, wrapped in his hoody because when he unwrapped the small thing it mewled loudly and tried to burrow back into his jacket. It was about three months old, which was old enough for her to be taken from her mother (more than, actually), but she protested loudly to the unusually chilly day.

Travis led us through Petsmart like a pro, and we got a kitty-carrier (not that our kitten cared for anything other than staying with Nico, gods bless it) and bed, toys and treats as well as food for kitty. Then we took a little more time in the dog section because I'd been researching getting a dog for a long time and I was a little particular about what I wanted. They didn't have it though. So, I grabbed a bag of food and some treats, then walked over to the leashes and collars, grabbing a new collar and a real leash (I was literally using a piece of rope because the last leash they could give me at the shelter broke), a brush for him (sent Travis to go get a brush for kitty), then we went into the dog toys section.

"Dang," Nico murmured, gently scratching behind Batman's ears (Yes I know, ha ha, funny name, that better not be the only reason we got him. Duh. I like Great Danes and Labradors and he needed a home), "This place should be heaven for you."

He helped me pick out a few toys, mostly just putting the ones I managed to rescue from Batman into the cart.

I got Batman under control and wrinkled my nose at the tennis balls, "I can get those cheaper at Walmart."

Nico nodded, "Right, anything else?"

I chewed my cheek as I thought, "Bowls. For both of them."

"That would have been interesting, going without them," Travis said, putting a brush in the cart. "Got a name for the kitten yet."

Nico glanced at me.

I shrugged, "I don't know."

"Then can I…?"

"Be my guest."

"I was thinking Parker."

I giggled, "I got you. Okay. I can live with that. Batman and Parker. Works for me."

Travis chuckled, "I still can't believe you got a dog named Batman."

"The name isn't important. The dog is. And who could say no to this face!"

Batman wagged his tail violently, knocking toys off of the display.

"I'm really lucky he knows how to walk on a leash because he's a big boy!"

Nico was laughing, "Will is never going to believe me."

I grinned, scratching Batman's head, "Come on. We've got to get these two home."

Travis shook his head, "You two are crazy."

"Love you too, bro."

A girl came over to us, "I'm sorry, but…aren't you Cassie Dellaro?"

I blinked, "Um, yes. Why?"

"I loved your speech, it was amazing. Do you think I could get your autograph?"

I didn't know how to respond, "My…autograph?"

She had to be at least eighteen, and she wanted my autograph.

"Um, sure. Why not?" I signed a sticky note that she had in her purse, then agreed to take a photo with her, providing my new kitten was in it and she tagged me.

Then Nico, Travis, and I headed for the checkout.

"That was weird," I murmured, shaking my head.

"You take good photos, jerk," Travis muttered back.

"Seriously, like, one second you had normal hair, you did that flip thing—"

"The white-girl hair flip."

"And you looked like you had been planning on photos." Nico finished, giving me a strange look when I called it the white-girl hair flip.

"Never underestimate the power of volume." I recalled my mom saying the same thing before heading out to sign books. "Besides, baby animals make everyone look twelve times better." I cuddled little Parker, who was starting to get more active. I was surprised she wasn't freaking out and trying to get away. The lady had said that normally cats are very skittish.

Batman placidly sat beside us as we checked out and the staff fawned over our dog and cat, wagging his tail at the attention and happily crunching the treat.

"How old is he?"

"Three years old," I told them, "But he's my new puppy."

"He's so calm!"

I nodded, still unsure about that one. I was grateful for it since he was a big boy. I think he was just so stressed that he couldn't handle anything other than walking.

We took them home, putting Parker in the cat carrier with the bed, and then as we got home, I set up the litter box and crates in the laundry room.

Nico made sure the door was closed while we set up their dishes and the dog bed.

"Batman, lay down!" I ordered.

He lay down, wagging his tail and panting.

I gave him a treat, "Good boy! Alright, let Parker out."

Nico nodded and opened her crate.

I made sure Batman stayed laying down as Parker slowly worked up the courage to creep out. She stretched, then rubbed against Nico's leg.

Batman didn't care about her existence as long as I was rubbing his belly.

Nico got down next to me, "I didn't expect either of them to like me with…you know…the death aura. It makes horses nervous."

"Eh, cat's are magic and dogs are just love with fur." I put my arm around his shoulder, "I'm glad we didn't get a puppy."

"No kidding."

"We'll have fun taking care of Parker, though."

He nodded, "Thanks for letting me pick out the name."

"Hey, you're living here too, so you're basically family. I am curious though, why a cat?"

He smiled down at Parker as she climbed over his leg, "Cassie…if I tell you a story, will you tell it to everyone else and make it better?"

Did I do that? Did I upstage people? I didn't think I was good at telling stories on the spot, writing was easier. Besides, I didn't like telling other people's stories. I wasn't the one who experienced them, I wasn't as connected to the story at they were. "Not if you don't want me to."

"No, I want you to. Everyone should know about Bob the Titan."


	43. Sparring

**AN: Perseus Jackson007- Most of this post was written before I even posted that one, so none but the authors note. Irenechon2005- I used to do the hair flip thing, but now I have a pixie cut...hair flip doesn't do much. Ricking? Is that like...writing like Rick Riordan? And yes. Bob. Bob the Titan. We love Bob.**

 **Alright, I think we'll look at fifty. Then start a second one. I think. Maybe. What do you guys think? Cover a whole year, or stop and start a new one so that you don't have to go through fifty-some chapters. So, fifty chapters, sixty chapters? New story, or indefinite? These are the questions this week.**

* * *

Travis tapped the steering wheel, "So, how was orientation?"

"I want kitten cuddles," Nico murmured, "And a whole tub of ice cream."

"That bad?"

"Not the school, the lady that was our guide. So freaking patronizing. It was a joy to watch her terror after I responded to her sugary-sweet, scathing remark about my mother not being able to make it." I smirked thinking about it.

"Yikes," Travis chuckled, "And that drained Nico, I take it?"

"Yeah, he had to answer questions and he found out he has to have at least one club."

"Why?!" Nico moaned.

"Because they want us to socialize and it was part of making it so our school day was shorter. You can take up a sport instead." I pointed out.

He gave me a look, "No."

I shrugged, "I'm just saying. There are tons of options. I'll probably join the Interior Design club."

Nico made a face, "All of the clubs sounded dorky. But I don't want to take up a sport."

"You'll find something. We have another week before classes begin and a whole…ten pages of the club list with descriptions, alphabetized and with color coordination to indicate the school subjects the clubs are most closely related to."

"You have got to be kidding me." Travis looked horrified.

I shrugged, "They have two extra pages that serve as the index.."

"No…" Nico looked like he had entered a nightmare, "I just realized that you weren't talking just ten pages, like five pages front and back. You're talking ten separate pages, that are covered front to back."

"What else would I mean? Everything is front and back nowadays."

"One sided? I don't know. That's the assumption my brain made. Tell me it's at least a larger font?"

I put the papers away, "I think when we get home, we should take Batman out to play and then come in a watch a movie when it starts raining."

"It's not going to rain." Nico rolled his eyes, looking a little concerned that I didn't answer him.

It was better if I didn't completely ruing his day.

Travis glanced back at me, "I'm with her. It's going to rain."

"Whatever." He poked at me, "Think Will will call back?"

"I do. He already texted me. Wanted to make sure we were in the safety of the border around home before he called."

"Smart. He's smart. I miss him."

I smiled, "Hence, the phone call."

Nico looked over at me, going for a 'really?' look but after about five seconds he started laughing and looked out the window, "I'm super excited to talk to him."

"He's already sick of me," I sighed dramatically.

Travis laughed.

Nico rolled his eyes, "You are a lot more fun the fewer people are around."

"Um, thank you?" I wasn't sure whether to take that as a compliment or an insult.

"You're just…lighter. You joke a little more and you act silly."

"Sometimes something has got to give." I shrugged, then bounced in my seat, "Besides, I think that Pepsi is just kicking in."

"Dang, you betrayed the Greeks and had Pepsi?" Travis joked, looking in the rear view mirror (I sat in back with Nico so that he wouldn't be alone in his misery).

"I like both. I actually do prefer coke most of the time. It used to be Pepsi. I don't know. I go back and forth." I fidgeted with my purse, "Have you checked the mail?"

"No, I know that's your thing."

I grinned and got out at the end of the driveway, grabbing the mail and heading inside.

"Hey, phone?"

"Use the house cell. It's in the kitchen."

"Right!" He ran inside, "Hey, Batman!"

I rolled my eyes, then pointed toward the door, "Go inside, go on. Good boy." I closed the door and gave him a good rub before heading into the kitchen as well and glancing through the mail, slipping one in my bag before the boys took notice.

"It's all bills," I told Travis, "So you'll have to show me how to do everything."

He nodded, "Right, but first it's snack time."

"Hey, Will?" Nico grinned, "How's Harvard so far?"

I smiled and let Parker out of the laundry room. She was happy to oblige and purred loudly as she rubbed against my ankle, then put her front paws on my leg.

I carefully picked her up, "Hey, Parker." I scratched behind her ears and headed back to the kitchen. "Travis, you put up the baby gates?"

"Yeah, Parker only did a little exploring, though. Batman sniffed the whole place out and has found a favorite spot in the yard to do his business." Travis shook his head, "Hard part about pets is cleaning up after they do their business."

I shrugged it off, "As long as we keep on top of it, it shouldn't be an issue."

"Okay, then we talk about your generous streak?"

"Yeah, after we talk about the worthless properties that we can sell." I responded lightly, "What's the issue now?"

"You giving your ring away?"

"Still? I lent it to a camper who needed it more than me. And do not get on me about the house in California, because the Romans are doing the renovations it needs as payment. I went out to Camp Jupiter for a week, and Reyna and I went out there to check it, remember? And Reyna says that if their renting expenses exceed the renovation expenses, that Rome would make up the difference. Plus there is a wedding party renting out the area for full price this week, and a family reunion scheduled for next, and they are renting the whole place out for three days." I folded my arms and waited for him to counter my parry.

Travis' concern hadn't dwindled, "Cassie, you're still in danger. They still haven't caught all of the guys that…were responsible for…"

I set Parker down, and started to rub Batman's belly, "And you think it's going to protect me from them? It's made to mask me from monsters."

Nico cleared his throat, "No, it's just Travis and Cassie…discussing something…somewhat loudly. No, I wasn't paying attention to what they were discussing. Yes, his name is actually Batman."

I nodded toward the door, "Come on. Let's at least talk about this outside."

Travis nodded, tossing me my discarded belt, "How'd you pass those off?"

"No one really noticed."

"Strange," He stepped out held the door open for me and Batman. "Look, if you're going to go without the ring protecting you from the notice of the monsters, then you're going to train more."

I strapped on my belt, and drew my skeans. "I need more training anyway."

He unsheathed his sword, "Remember, quick and devious, while also conserving energy."

I took the stance Eithne had taught me, "Yes, sir."

He smirked, "And never underestimate your opponent's ability to fight dirty."

I lunged forward, "I won't."

He blocked one and dodged the other, sliding his sword away quickly and bringing it around in a swipe at my leg.

I blocked with my right, spinning and coming around with a strike at his neck.

He ducked, just barely getting under the blade, "Careful."

I used my momentum to hit his side with the flat of my blade.

He had lost his balance, falling against the table, "Loose brick."

I glanced at the patio and nodded, "Mom almost got a concussion from that."

He nodded, "Good job though, your movements were very smooth and quick. Let's see how you do on the defensive." He jumped forward.

I blocked, parried, and dodged as much as I could, but Travis was better and stronger. I just had a few tricks he didn't know and he caught on quick.

"Children of Hermes are witty. Good at thinking on their feet. Athena kids require at least a moment to plan. We're impulsive." He got a blow to my leg in, "We're mischievous. We keep our enemies on our toes, even if it means making them think we are less intelligent that we really are."

"Is that why you and Connor hid?" I blocked with both of my blades, "Hid the way your mother raised you? As people of the Celts, Irish descendants with a Greek god for a father. A fully Greek god."

He spun, grabbing my wrist and twisting my arm behind my back, putting his sword to my throat. "What is your point?"

"Why would you hide who you are?" I asked, trying to catch my breath.

"You know why."

"Actually…" I couldn't think of a way to get out of his grasp.

"You're smart. Take a guess." He released me, stepping away quickly.

I rolled that shoulder, shaking out my arm a bit. It had to have been a simple reason. An obvious one. Especially given that they had let me see through the facade.

Of course.

"Family. Something to do with family."

"You're on the right track. Keep going."

I hesitated, "Connor."

"Closer. Start deducing, Sherlock."

We started casually swordplay, simple blocks and parries, sequenced. Just something to help familiarize the moves.

Travis did everything to protect his family, Connor more than anyone else. He had put on a facade to trick everyone into camp for Connor, for some reason hiding his Irish descent. It's not like nobody else had Irish blood in them. But his family was familiar with the old ways. His grandfather respected the old ways and collected artifacts related to it and the days of Ancient Greece, at least, that's what Travis had told me back in July. He and Connor were fluent in Irish. But their mom was a marine, and disappeared when Connor was nine.

"You couldn't risk your Irish and Greek blood clashing, it could have put Connor in…" No… "It could expel you from Camp Half-blood. You would be abominations to the Greek gods…our father told you never to show your Irish side. The curtain would have torn and you would have been thrown into the world. You would have been on your own again, trying to protect Connor and it would have ended in one or both of your deaths."

He did a sudden and rapid spin, disarming me, then pinning me to wall of the house. "And in hiding it, I have been able to protect my brother, my grandfather, all of my friends, and, essentially, the world."

I managed to get out of his pin, and managed to grab up one of my skeans, "But living a lie?

"Some things are worth lying for, and my brother is. My family is." He gave me an easy smile. "That's enough for today. You did well. How's your arm doing?"

I shrugged, "It's starting to get a little tingly."

He nodded, "We don't want to overwork it. What were the final results from the doctor you went to?"

"Medical miracle that I'm only suffering from damage to the nerves in my upper arm without affecting the arteries." I gave him fake smile.

He chuckled, "Seriously though."

"Damage to the radial, median and musc-ulo-cut-aneous nerves." That last one always got me tongue tied, "Basically, I'm lucky I have any feeling in my arm and that I can still use it. Surgery is possible but given the way Allison reacted to the thought of surgery for it, I passed. I have feeling. I can move it. Let's let sleeping dogs lie." I sheathed my skeans and followed him back inside, calling Batman.

Batman happily bounded into the house, and trotted over to Nico with his tail wagging violently.

Nico smiled and scratched behind Bat's ear, "Good boy. How was your spar? Looked like you were actually holding your own."

I smiled, "Well, I'm doing better, that's for sure. Still need you to have my back."

"Of course, you told me you'd have mine, so I've got yours. It's part of living in the same house. Right?"

"Percy is borrowing her ring." Travis leaned against the counter, still looking upset about the ring.

"I can't live my whole life hiding. It's not like it protected me from the people that killed my mom. It just helped you find me. I'll just have to be careful and fight off monsters that show up." I got a glass out of the cupboard, "Live like a normal demigod."

"Basic role reversal, then. I play the demigod able to live like a mortal and you play the demigod that gets attacked." Nico dropped to sit on the floor pretzel style so he could pet Batman better.

I got ice water and then sat down there as well, "It'll be interesting. My luck was bound to run out eventually. I'd rather stop pressing my luck."

Nico looked uncomfortable for a moment, "And your mom dying wasn't running out of luck?"

I sucked in my lower lip and ran my tongue over a raw spot, "Well…that's…"

"No such thing as coincidences." Travis hopped onto the counter to sit.

"Okay, shut up," I muttered, burying my face in Batman's shoulder.

Parker started climbing up my back, then settled between my shoulders.

"Silly kitten." I pulled my face out of Batsy's fur, and looked at Nico, "Get her before I dump her."

He grinned and carefully picked her up off my back, "Alright, lets look through those clubs."

I sat up and stretched a bit, "Eh, I was actually thinking we should get dinner going."

"Okay, what are we cooking tonight?"

I shrugged, "We still have ham to use, and I think there's some chicken in the fridge now."

Nico set the calico kitten down, "Well, what do you think?"

"I dunno, I was kind of thinking pizza."

"I like pizza," Nico said easily.

Travis came back in, looking at his phone, "My grandfather just called."

"Oh?" I gave Nico a shrug.

"He wants to visit. Says it's urgent." Travis sat down in a chair and groaned.

I glanced at Nico, then fixed my gaze back on Travis, "Oh?"

"He already knew exactly where I was." Travis ran both of his hands through his hair.

My eyes widened, "Oh?!"

"He's already in Frankenmuth. Looked up your mom in the phone book."

"Oh." I didn't even know she was in the phone book.

Why did Nico look like he was dying trying to hold back laughter?

Travis fixed a scathing look on me, "Is that all you can say? Oh?"

"Oh…" I looked at the dog. Probably was getting on his nerves. "Oh! I mean, no! Gah!"

Nico burst out laughing, the kind where you're gasping for every breath.

"Cassie, my grandfather—my semi-psychotic grandfather—is on his way over here. I haven't seen my grandfather since before the Titan War. Talked to him on the phone, and through mail correspondence, sure. Face to face is twenty times more terrifying. The man is like an archaeologist crossed with a mad scientist, crossed with a professor and a drunk Irishman, that then spread legos onto the floor as a deterrent to burglars and served the burglars tea as they waited for the police to arrive to take them away from the mad man and his box of crazy."

"He's a madman with a box?" I asked, pretty sure I managed to keep a straight face.

"Cass!"

Nico was unable to breathe.

"I'm sorry, you described the Doctor!" I started laughing, "A madman with a box, a mad scientist professor, drunk on excitement."

"I…I…" Travis just slumped in the chair, "I did."

The doorbell rang.

"Does he like pizza?" I asked, getting up to answer the door.

"Loves it." Travis sounded like he was a little worried.

I glanced to make sure Nico was managing to breath, then went to the door, pulled Batman away from it, and opened it, "You must be Grandpa Stoll. Come on in."

So, Travis and Connor are crazy tall.

Now I knew where they got their height, blue eyes, and could see him distinctly in both of them. His hair had a silvery sheen to it, but he still had a ton of it and most of it was a dark gray, like it had been black before he started aging. He had smile lines around his eyes, and a goofy grin that had a hint of trouble to it. He was dressed in a suit that he somehow made look casual.

"I am, and thank you. You must be Cassandra Lynn Dellaro, daughter of Juliet Michele Dellaro and Hermes as Hermes, Ogma, and Gwyddion. Fluent in the English language, good at Ancient Greek, grasping Latin, able to understand Old English and learning Irish. Injured left arm, anxiety issues, and some scattered panic attacks. You'll be fine, better than fine. You'll be fantastic." He spoke with a British accent, refined British. Not cockney. Like an Irishman or Scot doing a British accent. English accent?

"Um…how do you…"

"Ah! Look at this beautiful creature!" He happily greeted Batman, then walked briskly back to the kitchen as if he had been here a thousand times before.

I stared after the old man, suddenly realizing why Travis considered him terrifying. The man had this energy that was a little overwhelming.

And he was in my house.


	44. History

Nico gave me a guarded look of pure terror.

I nodded.

Travis just watched his grandfather pace and rapidly speak about how he had wanted to take in Travis and Connor when their mother went missing but outside forces had prevented him from getting custody, saying he was an unfit guardian when his heart history wasn't even that bad and he had a sound head, and so on and so forth.

I curled my legs up, hugging my knees.

Nico shifted closer to me.

"Alright?" His grandfather froze, waiting for Travis to respond.

"Yeah, Grandpa, I already know that. What I don't know is why—"

"Right, I know. It's crazy and I know I've never fully explained why I believe the Celts, but you know why now you just don't know why I also believed the Greeks and Romans still existed but never said anything until after you were reunited and—"

I shook my head, feeling like I was riding a roller coaster.

Nico pressed a little closer.

"And then I told you all that I knew, but you already knew about our Irish side because your mother had taught you. You told me that you had put up an effective front to protect yourselves from the punishment of the gods and—"

"Grandpa!" Travis jumped out of his seat, "Why are you here?"

The old man was frozen for a second, "Ah, yes, the lake appeared."

Travis looked more confused, "What lake?"

"The lake of lost things."

Travis spread his hands, looking even more lost.

His grandfather went to his suitcase, "I was on one of my regular ambles about the estate and I came across a lake I had never seen before. The lake of Avalon, which is notorious for holding lost things. So obviously, I went fishing."

"Obviously?" Travis muttered.

"And I found this, and I remember distinctly that Connor lost it when he was seven, on a boating trip on Lake Michigan." He pulled out a stuffed dog, a little worn, but otherwise in good condition.

Travis sighed, "Grandpa, you know how many of those were probably made?"

"Travis, your grandmother made this. And Connor's name is sewn into the ear." His grandfather imitated the patronizing tone Travis had fallen into.

Nico looked at me, then gave an unsure look and nodded toward Grandfather Stoll.

I shrugged again, not sure what to tell him or if I should even draw attention to our existence right now.

Travis looked over the dog, staring at the ear, "That's…not…possible…"

Mr. Stoll looked back at us, looking particularly disbelieving, "You're the song of a Greek god, born to an Irish woman, you accept the Celt beliefs as well, you fight monsters on a daily basis and you've seen what Ms. Eastburn is capable of, but you can't believe that the Lake of Avalon has reappeared in the human realm and that I fished that out of said lake?"

Travis sighed, "I'm allowed to be stunned. This is what couldn't wait?"

"No, this is just backstory."

"As if I wasn't concerned before," I murmured to Nico.

He nodded.

"I found this," Mr. Stoll pulled out a box, suddenly somber, and handed it to Travis, "Look inside."

Travis frowned, then opened the box. He became ghostly pale, and he pulled out dog tags—the military kind. "But…sergeant Phillips…he lost them…in an explosion…"

I covered my mouth, realizing what they were.

It was as if all of the energy in Mr. Stoll had been stripped away and he dropped into a chair, "He did."

Travis dropped into a chair as well, staring at the dog tags.

Nico's eyes were wide.

"Your mom's?" I finally asked.

Travis nodded, "Only thing they found to prove that she was even out there. She had been in an area where insurgents attacked. They never found her body, and there had been evidence that she had been taken quite a distance. Then they found these. They checked the town nearby and got word that she had been there. Then there was an explosion. They lost the tags, and had to make a hasty retreat. They said she was M.I.A. Then a few months later, they said she was dead. That she couldn't be alive."

I nodded. I'd heard the story before. But with her dog tags in his hand…

"It doesn't mean anything, Grandpa." Travis shook his head, "This doesn't mean anything. She could…she might…" His voice broke.

"I know," Mr. Stoll replied softly, "I know, my boy. I could never give up hope that she might still be out there."

Nico stretched up to whisper, "Ever feel like you're intruding on a moment but don't know how to escape?"

I nodded a bit.

Thankfully, the doorbell rang.

"That'll be pizza." I jumped up and hurried to the door, taking my escape.

Pizza seemed a good enough distraction for both Mr. Stoll and Travis.

Nico was regarding it as if it was the god of saving people from awkward situations as he reverently bit into a slice.

I grabbed a breadstick and watched Mr. Stoll.

He was definitely an odd man. He picked off the pepperoni, saving it for last. His terrifyingly large amount of energy was starting to come back, he was humming slightly. He started talking about history, mostly Arthurian, but also a lot of history of Ireland. Not talking to anyone in particular, but still strangely fascinating.

Nico shook his head, "So…you're talking like Camelot was real."

"It is." I chimed in at the same time as Mr. Stoll.

Mr. Stoll looked at me, surprised.

I shrugged, "I hear it's beautiful in the summer."

Mr. Stoll chuckled, "It is indeed."

That's right. That's what Eithne had said. She had also said that Mr. Stoll was a librarian of sorts, and that he collected artifacts from all the different worlds. That Travis and Connor were of Irish, Roman, and Greek decent.

"Eithne said that you're a librarian of sorts." I ripped off part of my crust.

"Eithne? Eithne, daughter of Eógan and Assa?" Mr. Stoll's eyes were wide, but they were alight.

"Yeah, Gramps, she's working on the curtain."

"Ah, lovely girl. Brought me quite the artifact a couple days ago. A lovely jewel that can—" He cleared his throat, "Well, that's not important. What's important is family, love, honor, and doing what is right. People, dear children. People are the solution and the problem."

"You can say that again," I muttered.

"And what problems have people caused you?"

"It's not so much the problems that they've caused me so much as it is that people don't get the blame for problems that are all cause by people. How hard is it for people to realize that they are so hyper-focused on what they think is the solution when they aren't even looking at the right problem?" I sighed and pushed my empty plate across the counter.

"Humans are born flawed, and self-righteous?" Travis guessed.

Mr. Stoll laughed, "You all are too young for this conversation. You're supposed to be filled with the hope of life."

"I'm the son of Hades," Nico said as if it was all the explanation needed.

"Shush, no one likes a downer," Mr. Stoll grabbed another slice of pizza. Where the heck was he putting all of this food?

Nico gave me his "I'm done with this" look.

I just grinned at him, "Okay, Mr. Stoll—"

"Eh, just call me Grandpa. Both of you."

"Okay, Grandpa, have you ever seen Atlantis?"

His entire face lit up, "And Atlantica."

Nico grabbed another slice, "Go on."

"Unfortunately, I can't. Not here. Secure for most conversations, but Atlantica sort of breaks away at protective circles such as these. Very powerful that. I can, however, confirm several popular fairy tales as real events, including Sleeping Beauty, Princess and the Pea, Snakes and Diamonds, the Golden Goose, Storybrooke, the Ice Queen, Rapunzel, the Twelve Dancing Princesses…" He gestured that the list went on and on.

"Don't think I didn't catch you saying Storybrooke," I warned him, "You're telling me about that someday."

"Of course, dear. Anyway, most of these tales are warnings that they can happen to anyone. Actually ran across the magic spell used to put Sleeping Beauty in her slumber and make the thorns. Ugh, the thorns." He shook his head, "The worst is probably the Twelve Dancing Princesses. Sometimes…they never stop dancing."

"Princess with the 1000 fur coat?" I asked.

He grinned, "Beautiful fairy tale. Ask Allison about that one."

"Why her?" Nico asked.

"She lived it," Travis answered, "Still has the dresses. Unfortunately, the prince sort of ran off. With another woman. Who was pregnant with his child."

"She has a dress of the sun, a dress of the moon, and a dress of the stars?" I asked, suddenly feeling like that little girl reading the fairytale book over and over again.

Mr. Stoll nodded, "Gave me the fur coat."

Nico shook his head, "I don't remember that tale."

"King Hawkbeak…you know what, I'll get the fairy tale book out later, because I have a feeling you didn't recognize a few of the ones said." I flicked his head.

He rolled his eyes, "I recognized some."

"Good job, when I'm done with you, you'll recognize all."

Nico rolled his eyes, "Suddenly worried about living with you."

"Hey, someday, you might be babysitting my kids or something and I'm going to want you to read them fairy tales. Or you might have kids of your own." I poked his arm. "But for now, Travis. When do you have to leave?"

"Tomorrow afternoon. I'll check in on you guys every other weekend," Travis replied. He looked a little miffed that he had to go back to school.

"Bummer, dude." Nico closed the pizza box, "What are you going for again?

"Double majoring in child psychology and education, with a minor in…legal blech or something like that."

"Excellent words, Travis. +A." I tossed my plate in the trash.

"Yeah, I can word."

"What will you go for, Cassie?" Mr. Stoll asked.

I frowned at the oven, "Not sure right now. Part of me says get a degree in English just so that I have it, or maybe an arts degree. Or business. But I'm also wondering if I should study psychology and become a psychiatrist or therapist or something. I'm already the secret keeper, apparently. But I also like…" I stopped myself, "Like I said, I'm not sure right now."

"What were you going to say?" Travis asked, tilting his head.

"Well, once the safe houses that Meg suggested start getting built, I offered to decorate them. I'm already helping design them. Meg and I have been emailing." I played with a strand of hair. "Mom would always let me help when we redecorated here. I like finding things that go together, making things come together. The survival stuff and the aid for the halfbloods will be provided and I just have to figure out where things go. Some of them are going to be larger, allowing people to live in them and keep them up if they so wish. Allison said I could manage that, since she'll be busy and Meg doesn't want the stress of it."

"Interesting," Mr. Stoll chuckled, "Especially since it's basically what you're doing with what your mother left you, anyway."

I shrugged, "Yeah, I guess it is. I like having projects."

"Very interesting," Mr. Stoll's eyes sparkled, "I should go. Good luck, Cassandra Dellaro. Have a nice first week of school, all three of you. Travis, I'll talk to you again soon."

"Bye, Grandpa." Travis gave him a hug.

"Bye, my boy." He walked away.

Nico blinked, "He's cool. I didn't expect grandparents to be cool. Everything I've learned about my grandfather…well, it isn't great. He was okay. Your grandpa…"

"Could totally play the doctor. He talks with an english accent. He's got the energy and the crazy and he already dabbles in the…improbable." I shook my head, "And his library is probably the coolest thing ever."

"It's huge. Magic, I think. Seems bigger on the inside," Travis murmured, frowning at the counter.

I felt my eyes widen as I grinned, "Really. It's bigger on the inside?"

"Yeah," He looked up, then rolled his eyes, "Don't make such a big deal out of it. He deals with magic, not aliens."

"Are you sure?" Nico asked, "He's one of those people that I would believe if he said that aliens were real. That's saying something."

I smiled, "Right? I mean, he talks as if he lived half of that history himself."

Travis' face became slightly guarded, "Yeah, crazy, right?"

"Holy guacamole, how has he lived half of history?" I grinned, leaning against the counter.

He arched an eyebrow, "He hasn't."

"Liar."

"Cassie—"

"How?" Nico asked, equally curious.

"He hasn't lived half of history," Travis said firmly, "He's dreamed it. It's one of the artifacts. Also, his father was from Camelot."

NIco shook his head, "But…your family is Irish, so…where does that come in?"

"My great grandmother, and my grandmother."

"And the roman and Greek?"

"Various," Travis shrugged, "Though, my grandfather was half Roman. Romans had some influence in Camelot, and that prevails."

"You've been to Camelot." Nico dropped his crust.

"Heck no, I've just been learning about it from my grandparents and mom since I was born. Camelot, Tír na nÓg, and all the Greek locations were taught to me and Connor as facts. Connor was younger, didn't retain as much. It was important for us to know what we weren't supposed to be aware of when it came to our Greek side of the family. Especially to be at Camp. For Connor, it was easier to dismiss because he was so young. But our mom scared us into obedience with tales of Banshees and Claurichauns, and other much scarier monsters in Irish myths." He got the ziploc bags out and started putting the pizza in them. "Best place to be in camp is on the sidelines. It's one of the ways to survive longest. Heck, we went so far as to pretend we weren't good at sneaking through the forest. Pretty sure we have Percy somewhat fooled, at least. Chiron caught on, though he only ever said something once. Let us continue. Guess he realized why when he spoke with grandpa."

"Yeah, for some reason he doesn't strike me as someone who beats around the bush when it comes to what he believes." Nico tossed the ball for Batman.

"He doesn't, ever. Don't ever ask him for an explanation because he will break you, or make the answer to a problem worse than the actual problem."

I stretched, "I'm going to be in my room for a while. Try to get along, boys."

Travis shook his head, "I've got to call the lawyer and find out about the rest of the properties." He grabbed his phone with a sigh.

Nico wrinkled his nose, "Yuck. I'm going to read, then." He hopped off of his seat and picked up Parker, "We got the cuddliest kitten ever."

I grinned, "Glad you like her."

Batman was occupying himself with trying to chew apart the rubber bone, something he did with every toy we had gotten him. The bone was the only thing left now. I was a little afraid to get him tennis balls.

I left him, since Travis was sitting there.

I went up to my room, and tried to decide what to listen to, eventually settling for my spotify list and putting my ipod on the dock. Hit shuffle.

Ruth B. World War 3.

I smiled, swaying a bit to the music, and going over to scan my book shelf. Nothing sounded good.

Then I remembered the letter I had smuggled in.

I hadn't expected one already. I thought it would at least October before I got an update.

Adin had gotten a mix that changed color in the presence of monsters, and was working on different colors now. The first backpack that Reyna and Zeke had designed was finished, and was being sent to Rome for further testing. Rikki had a breakthrough on her energy-thing and was following that lead. Adin had also gotten a working invisible ink that changed in the presence of demigods with the help of Eric. Felix's lifeline was functioning. Emily's clothing bombs worked as long as she had them pre-filled with clothes, and just needed an activation word after pressing a button, which made it somewhat difficult, but still would be better than nothing. She was going to keep working at it.

Peter's project was still too uncontrollable to be used.

I smiled and flipped the page over, quickly reading the message that Emily had put in the invisible ink.

I shook my head and skipped the slow song I wasn't in the mood for. I needed a dancing song. No. I needed Superchick. I needed One Girl Revolution. I needed to rock out. I turned up the volume and started dancing/jumping/messing around in my room while singing along with the harmony line out of habit.

Mom had liked Superchick because she thought as long as I listened to them, I would never let someone push me around. Her favorite had been Bowling Ball, but she liked Stand In the Rain, and Pure, and We Live. I just remember that we got the CD after Mom kept listening to their song from Ice Princess. Then we never stopped listening. It had been the same with Twenty One Pilots, Fall Out Boy, David Cook, and Shania Twain. Not sure why I grouped Shania Twain with the others in my head.

I smiled and pulled up the Shania Twain song she always sang. I ain't goin' down. Mom would sing it while she made dinner, or when she wanted me to forgive her.

I couldn't stop smiling as I listened.

It was a good feeling.


	45. First Day

**AN: Well, we've reached the first day of school. Life has been a hectic mess. Doing Camp NaNo, my dad had back surgery, my mom's back went out...the next couple of weeks will be fun. But, here's this part. Next couple of parts will be interesting.**

* * *

"Nico, you have five minutes!" I let Batman back inside, then corralled Parker into the laundry room.

"I'm coming," He replied from upstairs.

I grabbed my backpack, checking over the counter to make sure I hadn't forgotten anything. First days. I hated the first day back to school.

Going to a new school? Without mom to tell me everything would be okay?

"Cass, breathe," Nico ordered, "It's going to be fine. I'm the one who should be worried. Not you. People like you."

"Yeah, camp people. That doesn't mean school people or mortals." I shook my head, "You're right, I'm sorry. You're probably twice as freaked as I am."

He grabbed his own lunch, "Do I have to speak?"

"Not unless you know the answer to a question, a teacher calls on you, or you feel you need to or want to." I checked my hair again, then glanced at him.

He had chosen to wear a dark red t-shirt with his dark blue jeans, and the sneakers we had gotten him. He had his camp necklace, and his skull ring.

I went and fixed his hair, "There, keep it like that."

He looked in the mirror and nodded a bit, "Got it."

I grabbed my car keys and led the way out. It couldn't be too bad, right? I mean, we were all smart kids. Wasn't that enough?

No. Human nature. Always wanting to be the best. Nico and I would break into the natural cycle of that school, being students who are satisfied that they got in.

The others there will be pushing to be on top, and if we ended up on top, sure, we would be happy. But it was just high school.

The drive went too quickly.

I parked, but kept gripping the steering wheel.

Nico was silent.

I took a deep breath, "You remember how to get to your first class?"

He nodded, looking especially pale.

"We're a little early, but that means you should be able to choose your seat. Don't sit in the back. Sit in the middle. Front is too central, back is for slackers." I unbuckled.

He nodded again, "I thought Tartarus was petrifying. But, this is up there. Last time I was at a school it was with…"

"Bianca."

"Yeah," He whispered.

"I know this is going to be hard," I said softly.

"For you too. You and your mom planned for this day." Nico finally looked over at me.

I sighed, "I say, when we get through today—because we will get through today—we go and get ice cream."

"Deal."

I nodded and got out of the car, grabbing my backpack from the back seat and going in to where our lockers were. We had been assigned lockers right next to each other, which was nice, and some of our classes did overlap, despite the age difference, which was doubly nice.

I put the pictures of me and my mom, me and the Stolls, Malcolm, and me and Nico (from our trip to the mall) in my locker, then grabbed the books and notebooks I would need, wished Nico luck, and headed off to my first class. English. Which I wasn't about to complain about. I had managed to get into a creative writing english class and I thought it would be fun. There was always room for improvement, right?

Nico, poor guy, had to go into Chemistry first thing in the morning.

Better than math, though.

Don't get me wrong, I wasn't bad at math. It just wasn't my favorite subject and fried my brain even more than science did.

My mind just wasn't built for math. Not the complicated stuff like calc and geometry. Algebra, sure. I had business math this year, which would definitely be needed with the way mom had left things to me.

I found a seat, and opened my notebook. Wrote the date and subject in the right corner.

Waited.

The teacher, a strict looking woman with her hair pulled tightly back. Her eyes were a dark color, she had gold glasses frames. She wore a black pencil skirt, and a grey blouse, and grey heels. No jewelry.

She set her stack of papers onto her desk and turned to write her name on the board.

Ms. Jacoby.

Good. I was in the right class.

More students filtered in, most of them talking with their friends.

"Look, a new girl."

"Great, someone to kill the curve."

"There isn't a curve to kill, dimwit."

I sighed, fixing my gaze on the notebook in front of me.

"How long do you think she'll last?" A guy off to my right asked, actually sounding interested.

Shocker.

The girl he was talking to made a non-committal sound through her nose, "I give her to Christmas break. She has the air of someone who doesn't know when to quit."

And you have the air of Paris Gellar, before her and Rory were friends, was my silent jibe.

Someone tugged on my hair.

I sighed, "There are better ways of getting a person's attention than pulling hair. You could try a greeting, you know, words. Speaking them. With your voice." I turned to face the offending person.

He gave me what I supposed he thought was a winning smile, "You turned, though."

The glances from everyone else told me that he was someone at the school. The glares from the girls, that he was the school hottie.

I couldn't imagine why. Dark hair, dark eyes, tan…not half as handsome as Percy. His nose was too small for the rest of his head.

"Yes, so that I could see the offending person that I will be avoiding for the rest of the school year. And next year." I gave him a smile.

He blushed. Damn, he blushed. "W-what?"

"You pulled my hair. I don't like that. I'm going to avoid you like you're a rat and it's 1664." I turned back toward the board.

"Did you just refer to me as a rat…carrying bubonic plague?"

I smirked, glancing over my shoulder, "Hear that one a lot do you?"

He kind of gaped at me, still smiling a bit, "Tell me you're teasing me."

"Okay, but only because I partially am. But I'm also not teasing. Pull my hair again, and you can consider yourself being hunted." I turned in my seat.

"You know, most people don't make friends by threatening people."

I grinned, "I'm a different breed of people. Normally I don't. But it was sitting right there. So, let me guess, you're the school's most wanted for dates."

He shrugged, "Quarterback and head of the historical society club."

"I've got a boyfriend, he's smarter than me. But we can be friends, just know that this," I gestured between us, "Won't happen. You're not my type, and I can guarantee that I'm not your type."

He just grinned, "You don't beat around the bush."

"I have no reason to. If someone can't accept me for who I am, then they have no place in my life."

"Alright, class, take your seats and we will begin." Ms. Jacoby rapped her desk with a ruler.

"I'll keep that in mind," He murmured, sitting back.

I turned so I was facing the board.

"Alright, kids, this is creative writing. Don't think you're going to get it easy just because the word 'creative' was slapped on. This is a rigorous course, you will be pushed, you might even cry. But before the waterworks begin, I'm required to mark this pathetic attendance sheet. Austin Adams?"

He called that he was there.

"Cassandra Dellaro."

"Here." I waved my hand a bit when she glanced around the room to locate me.

"Hmm, new meat." She murmured, marking her sheet.

I bit down on my cheek. Maybe this wouldn't be a class I liked.

The guy behind me was Johnny Cahill.

I fiddled with my pencil, waiting for the actual learning, trying to keep myself focused. I already felt like I needed to move around, the room was so tense. At least there hadn't been any reaction to my last name. Last thing I needed was for people to target me because my mom was someone.

"And now that our daily ritual of bleh is done, who can tell me the difference between a comma and a period?"

I froze. Was that seriously a question?

"Come on, someone speak up. Yes, Lexi?"

"A comma creates a pause, and continues the thought. A period ends the thought and creates a pause between that thought and the next."

"Good, now who can tell me why I asked?" The teacher had a sly look in her eyes.

There were two or three guesses; gauging our knowledge, to make a point, etc.

I raised my hand once all of the other guesses were out. I knew the answer. I'd heard Loraine give the answer so many times.

"New girl."

I took a deep breath, "Because if we confuse the use you're going to flunk us."

She actually smiled, a major improvement to her looks, "Not quite so extreme, but I will mark you down five points for every misuse of punctuation. Ms. Dellaro, you've made the good list."

I relaxed, even though I knew this opened me up as a target for my fellow students.

"And it's a good thing she got the answer, because otherwise your first projects would have terribly low scores. First assignment starts now. I want you to write about your summer in an interesting way. Make it something I would want to read. It's due the day after tomorrow. I expect at five pages, double spaced, there should be at least one section of recalled dialog, and any proof you have of what you did this summer may be submitted as well. Your other assignment is to edit this," She held up the stack of papers, "extra credit work. Format is fine on all pages, and you can use it for a guideline. I'll accept doodles and comments on the content as well. Should make things more interesting. That is due tomorrow. There will only be one more opportunity for extra credit before Thanksgiving and one after, so I suggest you at least attempt it. On Wednesday we'll talk about starting the first part of your year-long project. On friday, you'll have to choose what type of project you'll be going with. Until then, you can start on your homework. Mr. Cahill, pass these out. "

Johnny got up and started passing out the packets of paper.

I started looking it over when I got mine. It was about her summer, in Tahiti.

I smiled, uncapping my blue pen and writing, "It's a magical place."

"Yes, Ashley?"

"Do we have to work on our summer story? Or can we work on the extra credit?"

"That's up to you."

I started editing the extra credit. I would finish it at home, but I wanted to read through it a couple times. Make comments as I went through the first time, edit the second time, review the third, double check the fourth. Then bang out a fluff piece on my summer. Five pages, double spaced? That was what? Five thousand words? Two thousand?

Time passed quickly, and I was off to math.

Numbers. Numbers. More numbers. Two pages of warm up problems, and I got half of them done in class while the teacher was droning about how everything would get more rigorous once we had gotten our math engines warmed up.

History, which was the Empire of Rome and the regions influenced by the empire. Lovely. Boring. I knew a lot of it already. Easy A's for me and Nico, who gave me a shrug when I made the bored face him and mouthed that it could be worse.

Thankfully, lunch was after that. Chicken salad sandwiches, an apple, and a brownie for dessert.

Nico peeked at the lunch for today and gave me a relieved look, "Ravioli."

I scrunched my face up, "Yuck." I picked a table away from Paris Gellar.

Johnny sat down almost as soon as we did, "Dellaro."

"Cahill," I responded, arching an eyebrow.

"This your boyfriend?"

"NO," We responded in unison.

"She's like a sister to me."

"I adopted him." I bit into my apple.

"Is your boyfriend at this school?"

I shook my head, "He lives in New York. Private school. And just to clarify, I like tall, light and handsome. As in, dark hair doesn't do anything for me."

"I've heard you say that Percy is handsome." Nico gave me a strange look, probably trying to figure out if he should be nice to the freak at our table.

"Handsome, yeah, and easy on the eyes. Still, I wouldn't date him. It's a good look for him, but I've always found blonde guys more attractive. Couldn't tell you why."

"Oh, I understand why." Nico gave a small smile.

"Okay, wow, you two are like siblings," Johnny interrupted our discussion. "I was actually going to ask you about your name. I just got distracted."

"I have that affect on people," I quipped, dreading his question.

"You're Cassie Dellaro, daughter of—"

"Don't…don't say it out loud and don't even think about spreading it around." I pointed at him, threatening him with my sandwich.

"I don't have to. Lexi is a huge fan, she's already talking to the Dellaro Book Club members." He pointed across the cafeteria to a big group.

I sighed, "Great. Time to change my name."

"Malcolm could help with that."

"Shut up, Di Angelo."

Nico just cackled gleefully.

Johnny shook his head, "I'm Johnny Cahill."

Nico gave him an amused look, "That's nice."

"He's Nico." I bit into my sandwich.

Nico gave me a half glare, "You said I didn't have to talk to people if I didn't want to."

"You chose to, just a minute ago," I responded after swallowing. "Now, eat your lunch. There's only a forty minute break for lunch."

He rolled his eyes.

"So, Johnny, what's with sticking around me? Don't you have football buddies or something?"

"Eh, I'm on all the sports teams. I have to be careful where I sit or they get jealous, think I'm spending too much time with the others."

I nodded, "You're trying to be a good parent and spread your attention evenly across all of your kids. I can understand that."

"Good sandwiches, Cassie." Nico was studying Johnny, "Why so many sports?"

"Oh, I'm going to rule the world someday, so I thought I'd practice with the sports teams first." Johnny drank the last of his milk.

I shrugged, "Goals are good."

"Glad you think so." Johnny shoveled the last of his meal into his mouth, then glanced at the other tables, "Better go make sure the kids don't feel neglected."

I smiled and shook my head, biting into my apple.

"He's weird." Nico stabbed his brownie.

"Have you met us?" I asked, frowning at the wall. Lame mural.

"That club he pointed out is approaching slowly, like you're a wild animal that's about to get spooked."

"You have art, right?" I put the apple core in the ziploc bag, and started gathering my stuff.

"Yes, thank the gods." Nico popped the last bite of brownie in his mouth.

"Awesome, let's go." I got up abruptly and started walking briskly to the trash can.

He followed after a scrambled moment, "Dude, they looked shocked."

"Good." I shook my head, "I don't need more people asking me about my mom's books or anything. I don't know anything that hasn't been released by Jacob. There isn't any news on her books until he releases it."

"That's an interesting way of handling things." He opened his locker, "I know I was worried about this, but I'm actually okay so far. It's weird, but I think the structure will help keep me distracted. What about you?"

"Well, we'll see what happens in science. Got a scare in English."

"I've been told that I'm switching English and Science classes."

"Oh?"

"I'm going to be in your English class, but I'm going to be in Biology instead of Chemistry." He switched out his books.

"Ah, so you have to talk to teachers after school?"

He nodded, "Yeah, the principle was substituting in Chemistry this morning and remembered tryign to build my schedule, realized that there must have been a file error."

"Cool, cool."

"What science do you have to take again?"

"Anatomy," I groaned, "Memorization. It's all memorization."

"Ick."

"Wait! Cassie?"

I gripped the handle of my locker. "Shoot me now," I whispered to Nico.

He gave me sympathetic look.

I turned to the group, "Ye-es?"

"You're Cassie Dellaro? Daughter of Juliet Dellaro?" Lexi asked. Penny in the air.

"She was my mother, yes. Why?" I tried to relax, but I was just waiting for the penny to drop.

Nico stood beside me.

"Well, we were just wondering what your book is about. They haven't released much about it yet." Penny dropped?

I hesitated, "What?"

"Your book? Lords and Vultures, right?"

I nodded, "Um, yes. It's…um…sort of…dystopian. I'm not actually supposed to talk about it yet."

"Why are you in a creative writing class? Isn't getting a book published, like, the ultimate A+?"

I shrugged, "You never stop learning, right? Mom took writing classes even after she was published, and there was still so much she hadn't taught me. I guess the big question would be…why not? It's not like I can just stop going to school. Mom wanted me to have options. So, I'm making sure I have options."

"No kidding," Nico muttered, rolling his eyes.

I smiled and shoved him a bit, "Can I go to class now? And never…ever…do this again?"

"No promises," One of the guys said.

I sighed, "Fine. See ya." I pivoted on my heel and strode toward my art class with Nico right behind me.

Nico was laughing very quietly.

"Shut up," I muttered.

"They're never going to leave you alone."

"They will after my book comes out and it tanks." I ran a hand through my hair. "Nobody likes someone who uses their parent's fame to boost themselves. It never works out well. I mean, there are so many examples, I don't know where to start."

"Well, if they want the last stories your mom had, then they have to like your writing, because you have to finish them. Relax, Cass. It's an awesome story. I loved Frederick."

"You're supposed to love Frederick, I love Frederick."

"He's fun."

"He was fun to write. Devious, but fun."

Nico hesitated, "Devious?"

"Characters have minds of their own, you know. Mom would sometimes read them the riot act." I smiled, remembering one time when she literally wrote all their names on sticky notes and yelled in the direction of their name like they were actually having a meeting. Pretty sure half of it was just to keep making me laugh. Half of it.

"Um, you know that sounds a little crazy?"

"So be it."

"Still miffed that you killed Betty."

"You're supposed to be miffed that she died. I almost cried."

"Almost? Her death was…" He shook his head, "Hit really close to home."

"Well, we're not exactly normal kids. Most kids aren't as familiar with death as we are." I entered the classroom, and let Nico pick the table.

"And what's with that Johnny kid?"

"He's in English with me," I answered, "He's nice enough. We'll see."

"Can't place where he's from, his accent is like yours, but also like Percy's, but also like Piper's and I just feel dizzy."

"Couldn't tell you." I sat down and pulled out the sketch book that had been on the list of required items.

Nico sighed, "What's after this?"

"Science for me, and I think it's science for you, too."

He nodded, "I have a great need to take a nap."

"With a kitten."

He smiled, "With a kitten. Or a dog. Batman is a great nap companion."

"I know, he's so well behaved. Especially after he's gotten to play." I tapped my pencil on the table. "What should we make for dinner tonight?"

"Leftovers work for me."

I nodded, "I miss Travis."

"Never thought I would say that I did too." He shrugged, "Still, we'll have the house to ourselves. I say we blare Twenty One Pilots, and do our homework."

I smiled, "That actually sounds perfect. Take a break every now and then."

"Then curl up with a ton of blankets and just crash."

"Crashing sounds wonderful." I yawned.

Then class started.


	46. Fridays

**AN: I'm seriously three chapters ahead, and I just finished Camp NaNo (I met my goal of 60,000 words). I am going away this weekend, but I'll post two parts before I leave. Love hearing from y'all!**

"First week, in the bag." Nico tossed his backpack into the backseat, "Only two people have decided to pick on me so far. Nothing I can't handle. How about you?"

"I'm getting 'anonymous' letters from the Juliet Dellaro Book Club." I leaned on the steering wheel. "And I totally got to bring Ms. Geller down a couple notches."

"What's her actual name?"

"Brandi, with an I," I imitated a valley girl accent.

He snorted, "Let's go home. I'm Iris messaging Will tonight."

"I've got to call Malcolm." I glanced into my mirror, waiting for the idiots to stop walking behind me. "Ever been in a school for geniuses and felt like you were surrounded my the dumbest smart people in the history of the universe? I seriously feel like Sheriff Carter in Eureka."

"Yet another reference I don't understand."

"Ugh! It's a good thing I have you for a whole school year. So much to catch you up on." I finally managed to pull out of my parking space. "Johnny is coming over tomorrow for movie night."

"Fine," Nico agreed begrudgingly, "He's not that bad. He found out I haven't really played video games and has decided to teach me when he gets the chance. It could be fun."

I smiled and pulled out onto the road, "So, first week done. What do you think?"

"It's good. I feel like I'm learning, but I also feel like I can keep up. I really like the fact that we get out at one thirty."

"Yeeesss," I breathed.

"And I like living with you. I don't feel restless like I thought I would. I like having a room. And pets. I like being able to bug you whenever I like." He fiddled with the air controls, "I like feeling…like I'm at home. I don't like how far away from Will I am, but…I can see why you said that getting some distance would be healthy. When we talk, I can tell he's more focused than he would be if I were closer. Like he's given himself permission to focus on school. And it's helped me feel like I can focus on me. I'm not making much sense, am I?"

"I understand what you're saying," I responded easily, "I kind of had to give myself permission to be okay with…everything. Having an environment you're comfortable in helps."

Nico was quiet, "I wish I had met your mom."

"So you could be sad too?"

"No, so I could meet the person that made you who you are." He was quiet, "I feel like…"

"She would have adopted you on the spot." I laughed to myself a bit, but I was starting to tear up. "Shoot, man."

"Sorry," He apologized, looking genuine.

We were quiet the rest of the way home.

Finally, when we were parked in the driveway, he turned to me.

"You really think she would have adopted me?"

I smiled and nodded, "Oh yeah, not to replace your mom. But to give you a home, and a bed, feed you, make sure you felt loved, and then sent you off to a bright future. But, that assumes that she would have met you. We might not even be friends if she hadn't died." I gazed at the steering wheel.

"Yeah."

"All things work out for the best, right?"I looked over at him.

He nodded, hesitantly.

I nodded firmly and got out, grabbing my backpack.

He unlocked the door, and went in, "Need to go outside, Batman?"

I smiled and went in as well. Today felt like a day to celebrate the ability to do whatever we liked.

"Can you let the dog back in? I'm gonna go call Will."

I nodded, "Sure."

He went upstairs.

I pulled out my phone and dialed the number Malcolm had given me.

"Hello?" He answered after the fourth ring.

"Hi, I'd like a double pepperoni pizza with the garlic butter crust."

"Um, you have the wrong number."

"Huh? Um, no, I don't. I need a side of boyfriend with that. Happen to have any of that?"

He was quiet for a second, then he started laughing softly, "Hi, Cass."

"Hi," I grinned, "how are you?"

"I'm pretty good. Distracted with some campers, but it's a good sort of distraction. Miss you."

I felt my grin get bigger, "I miss you. Finished my first week back at school. It's going to be good. It's at the perfect level."

"Good. And how's Nico doing?"

"We've got a routine, and he likes the school. I'm making a friend for both of us. Clubs start next week, that should be interesting."

"Oh yeah, what clubs did you two pick?"

"Well, I picked an interior design club initially, but when I went to the welcome meetings like it was suggested, I realized it wasn't what I wanted. Nico didn't see any that really caught his interest. Then we found the Introversion Initiative. It's a club that picks a random idea or sentence out of a hat and then the next week we all briefly present on what we did with that sentence or idea that week. Pick a new idea or inspiration, and meet again the next week."

"Nice," He chuckled, "You're taking care of yourself?"

"Of course. It's a lot easier when it's just me and Nico."

"Travis was there for a while, right?"

"Yeah, he's still going to be here every other weekend. But he's a ways off, so he can't make the trip every weekend." I let Batman back into the house, where he bounded around then found his bone and continued demolishing it.

"And your mom's stuff?"

"Still being sorted. She had a crap ton of properties and a lot of them had specific instructions upon her death, some have their own funds…it's a mess, but it's getting a little easier to work through I think. What about you? What have you been up to?"

"Leading my cabin, fighting monsters, disciplining small children, being glad that I leave for College at the same time as Connor."

"It's the little things in life," I commented, picking up Parker and sitting in the chair she had been occupying.

"How are Batman and Parker?"

"Still alive, and well. Parker is a cuddly one, and Batman is surprisingly low maintenance. Easily entertained. We still keep parker in the laundry room when we leave. She's so tiny, and it's a big house. Besides, her big cat tower is in there. I sat in there with her Wednesday afternoon to do my homework, and she was perfectly content to just climb up and down, scratch and sleep." I waited a moment, "Had someone ask about my book."

"Really?"

"Yeah. There's a book club dedicated to my mom at our school—"

"Eek."

"Yeah, anyway, first day of school they were asking me questions, and they asked about my book. Kind of flattering, I guess."

"Well, Stacy said that your twitter already has like, ten thousand followers?"

I rolled my eyes, "This is Stacy we're talking about. She probably read 1000 and had her mind process it with an extra zero." I opened my laptop to look.

"Probably, she went home, by the way. Her adopted dad shipped in just in time for the school year."

"Good," I clicked the shortcut to my account, and almost let my phone slip, "Dang…I have…a lot more than ten thousand followers."

Batman came over and nudged my leg.

"How many?"

"I think I'm going to be sick."

"How many?!"

I took a shaky breath, "Th-three hundred and t-twenty…"

Batman barked as I finished.

"What?"

"Thousand," I repeated, then took in a ragged breath.

He was silent for about a minute as I started to hyper-ventilate, "What?"

I grabbed a paper bag, just in case I couldn't get it under control, "You…heard…me…"

Batman kept nudging me, then spinning and doing it again.

"Holy mother of Zues…Cassie, breathe."

"Trying," I squeaked, "I think I need to call Jacob later."

"No kidding. YOu calm down and I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye Cass, miss you."

"Miss you." I hung up and started breathing into the bag.

Batman nudged me again, then barked and ran upstairs.

I couldn't even close the laptop to set it on the coffee table.

Nico came down, literally being pulled my Batman, "Dog…Cassie?" He saw me and hurried over.

"I hate this," I breathed out.

"I know," He responded softly, wrapping his arms around me, "I know. Just breathe. Slowly."

It took half an hour for me to completely calm down, but I didn't get as far gone as I had on previous occasions.

Finally, it was just me and Nico, curled up on the couch in the basement, wrapped in a ton of blankets, the dog at our feet, leaning on each other, and taking turns stroking the cat as Captain America played on the TV.

"Will sends his love, also a letter to you. Something about old-fashioned correspondence?"

I just smiled a bit, too tired to verbalize a response.

"You going to sleep here?"

"Maybe." I let my eyes close, "End of movie."

"Okay," he shifted so that I could rest on him more comfortably.

I curled up more, keeping my eyes closed. "I've started making arrangements for Thanksgiving."

"We're going to New York, right?"

I nodded, "Yup, and you can invite anyone you want."

"Will. Reyna." He pulled the blankets closer. "I've never had a formal Thanksgiving."

"I'm not sure what that means. Maybe turkey?"

"I've never had celebrated thanksgiving. So…no turkey."

"Ham?"

"Only at camp, in the form of barbeque."

"Got it. You've never had thanksgiving. No pressure there." I yawned, "We're talking through the whole movie."

"I don't care, I've seen it before. Keep talking," He responded softly, turning off the tv.

"Okay, so, we have to have turkey and ham, not a whole turkey or whole ham unless we're having a big crowd. Or, we can have a bigger group the day before, then a more intimate Thanksgiving day." I scratched behind Parker's ears, "All I know, is that we need ham and turkey for the leftover pie. It's tradition for me."

"Leftover pie?"

"Onions, ham, turkey, and rough puff crust."

"A what crust?"

"Rough puff," I repeated, "We got the recipe from watching British Bake Off, Christmas edition."

"Okay, what don't you watch?"

"Horror movies." I thought for a minute, "There are actually quite a few things, but it would take too long to list. Half the time, I would be trying to remember the different things. Music is about the same way, I've got a couple things that are always taboo. Like…super heavy metal. Or screamer. Bohemian Rhapsody."

"You don't like Bohemian Rhapsody? Also, what is Bohemian Rhapsody?"

"Ugh, it's considered this classic song and…ugh. I just…I can't stand it."

He chuckled a little, "Dude, I'm so glad that tomorrow is Saturday."

"Me too," I stretched a little, "Did we ever eat dinner?"

"No, are you getting hungry?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I think we still have some pizza."

Batman looked up and barked, then got up and hurried up the stairs.

I sighed, "Someone must be here."

He groaned and we both started to get up.

"Cassandra? Nico? It's me, Eithne."

I felt my eyes widen, looking over at Nico.

He shook his head.

Eithne appeared at the bottom of the stairs and gave us a smile, "Hey, I just have a few questions."

I nodded, "Okay, sure. We were right about to get food. Um…where's our dog?"

"Ah, Batman is getting one of his toys to play with me with. Parker really loves you both." Eithne picked up the kitten.

I tilted my head, "Um…"

"Oh, I can communicate with them telepathically. It's not that much different from mentally communicating." She helped both of us to our feet, "You look like you built yourselves quite the little coccoon there."

"We did. We were contemplating going comatose."

She blinked blankly at us, "I'll look up that word later. Tá mé ag foghlaim go fóill."

Nico shook his head, "We don't speak Irish."

"She said that she's still learning. It's one of the few phrases that I know."

Eithne nodded, "Exactly. Come, I'll ask while you prepare your food."

Nico shook his head again, or maybe he never stopped. "You're weird."

"Thank you," She said with a winning smile, "It's about humans."

"Oh…dear." I followed her up the stairs, "May I ask why?"

"Because I met one, earlier in the summer. I think I mentioned him. He goes to Highland Academy. Which, I'm going to. But…my parents…they didn't react well. He doesn't remember me. Mother wiped it from his mind. Our adventures. If he remembers…it could be a problem."

"They…wiped his mind…because he met you?" Nico asked, getting a sheet pan.

She nodded, looking a little upset. "Oh, that's not even the worst. Faolan is now bound to this," She held up a blue crystal that hung around her neck. "And if he fails to protect me…his life ends. We were cast out by my parents until we can prove that we will follow my parents. Drop the foolish idea that we can help by being in the human realm. He could have avoided it, just by forcing me back to Tír na nÓg but he refused and now…"

I got the oven preheating, "So, you've been disowned?"

She nodded, "They can't do much, since I'm still the only heir to the throne, but we have to sneak home for some supplies. We're on our own for now. It's okay, I don't mind. It means I have more time to search this world for what we need, and to protect humans from the monsters. But I can't reverse what they did to Danny, and now I'm in the same school as him. Every day. I have to avoid him, but once again he's drawn to me. Without even remembering. It hurts. I can't be around that."

Nico nodded, "I understand completely. It's hard seeing the people we…like and have them not remember who you are."

"Yeah," She muttered something in irish again, then sighed, "There's this other guy at school. He's sweet. So sad, reminds me a little of you, Nico. But he's so scared, so…down. The other kids at school call him Weird Aaron. He is odd, but he's so alone. But how can I possibly put him in danger? But how can I not be around him, when I can feel that he improves when I'm around?"

I put the pan in the oven and set a timer, "I suppose you'll have to let him decide about the danger. It's possible to be friends without going on adventures."

"You said down…did you mean depressed?" Nico asked.

She tilted her head, "I suppose I did, it sounds correct. But also, he has a…how did he say it…a sensory perception disorder? He has these rules to keep himself safe because of it. It's cute. He needs a haircut though, and someone to tell him what he's putting on. I don't think he sees colors."

"Interesting. Eithne, you might want to just go with the learning experience of school and friends for a while."

She hesitated then nodded, "I know. You're right."

"If you're really worried about it, why don't you bring him here and see what we think of him. We're both pretty good at reading people." Nico leaned on the counter.

She glanced between us, "Fíor? Truly?"

"Why not? We can help you assess him and maybe still help him in the process." I tossed the ball for Batman.

She smiled at us, then managed to get both of us in the same hug faster than I could blink. "I should get back to Faolan, we're saying he's my uncle and guardian and that my parents died in a tragic fire. Danny Boy keeps showing up, trying to become my friend. If he shows up and I'm not there to stop Faolan, he might meet his end."

I smiled, and watched her practically dance out the door.

"What did I just volunteer us for?" Nico shook his head.

"Oh, you're just being nice. It's a good trait to have." I kissed his head, then peeked at our pizza.

"You're such a dork," He grumbled, giving me a little shove once I was away from the oven.

"I'm well aware, thank you for noticing." I hopped onto the counter.

"You keep subjecting me to people."

"People are essential to life and success. Knowing people can open doors in all the right places."

"I know, I know." He leaned against the counter behind him.

I smiled, "Next weekend, I promise we won't have any people you don't want."

He smiled, "seriously?"

I nodded, "Your house too."


	47. Weird Aaron

I opened the door, "Hey Johnny. You're early."

"Sorry," he came in out of the rain. "My car broke down and I had to beg a ride from my mom. She could only bring me over now."

"It's fine, we just thought you were pizza." I took his coat and hung it up, "I thought you boarded at the school?"

"I do." He ran a hand through his hair, "I have a big family, it's better for me to stay at the school. For everyone. I go home on the weekends. But, I'm the third oldest of 11 kids, with a twelfth on the way. I don't think my mom knows what to do with herself when she's not pregnant."

"Twelve?" Nico's eye twitched, "Twelve?"

"Yeah, I know. My oldest brother is twenty one, my youngest…well…she isn't born yet. Anyway, that's me."

I examined him a moment, "Where are you from?"

"Uh, a bunch of places. Most recently, New York. Came here beginning of last semester from Manhattan. Goode High School. My role model, Anthony, went there. Guy was awesome. Weird. But awesome."

"Goode?" Nico asked, "A friend of ours graduated from there."

Johnny smiled, "Seriously? Who? I knew just about everyone."

"Uh, Percy Jackson and Annabeth—"

"Chase! Dude, Anthony was on the swim team with Percy." Johnny was laughing, "Oh, man. Small world."

"Wow, no kidding. So, you knew them?"

"Yeah, well, I met them. Being a freshman isn't exactly a good recommendation, but I was called Anthony Jr. So they knew me." Johnny sat at a bar stool.

"That's cool," I gave him a smile. "So, what was Anthony Sr. Like?"

"Well, he was literally in every club or group, sometimes only honorarily. But everyone knew him and he knew everyone. He was captain of just about every team, and quarterback."

"So, extremely extroverted."

"Oh yeah," Johnny responded, "Sometimes to the detriment of his health. He was a straight A student on top of it all."

"What? So…he went into a coma when he was done?" I asked, seriously concerned.

He shook his head, "No, he threw the biggest grad party New York has ever seen."

I arched an eyebrow, "Seriously?"

"Yeah, he's still going. He's at Harvard." Johnny stretched, "but, in any case, Nico! What kind of games have you played?"

"Um…board games. I've played some really old games, and Cassie was showing my how to play Smash Brothers?"

I nodded.

He nodded, "But that's about the extent of my knowledge."

"It's like you're from the fifties." Johnny shook his head, "No matter, I'm here and I will get you somewhat up to date. Come on, let's go."

"I'll wait for the pizza." I looked in the fridge, "Feel free to grab soda from the fridge down there."

"Thanks, Cassie."

I nodded, and sat on the counter.

There was a knock on the front door.

I hesitated, then went out.

Eithne stood there, "I know you meant in a week or so, but we ran into trouble. Can we stay here until the rain stops?"

I looked past her to Faolan, then at the boy beside her.

He looked sleep deprived, his eyes dark and almost lifeless, his black hair hanging around his face and in his eyes. He wore dark blue jeans and a grey t-shirt, with black hoody. He was twitchy and nervous looking.

"Um…yeah, come on in." I shook my head to bring myself back to the situation at hand.

They came in, with Faolan dipping his head respectfully.

"This is Aaron," Eithne told me.

Aaron gave a twitchy smile that didn't last.

I tilted my head, "I'm Cassie. It's nice to meet you."

He nodded, "N-n-nice t-t-t-to meet-t you."

I gave him a smile, then looked at Eithne, "What kind of trouble are you in?"

"The kind with a monster that hunts by scent of blood, giving your science partner a look into the world you were trying to hide from him." Eithne didn't lose her smile once as she said all of that. She looked 100% done.

I laughed a little, "So, situation normal. Pizza should be here soon. Nico is downstairs with a friend of ours. I'll just say that I forgot you guys had said you were coming over."

"Here's the thing," Faolan started, his brogue thick, "Eithne and I have to go fight the deamhain. It's too dangerous for this duine. We just need you to make sure he doesn't stad."

Taking a guess that stad meant die or something like that, I nodded, "I think we can do that. It's basically business as usual for us."

"Right then, Eithne, I'll be outside." Faolan marched out the door.

I arched an eyebrow, noticing the worried look on Eithne's face, "Nico and I can handle ourselves."

Eithne nodded, "I know." She turned to Aaron, "Don't worry. This is a safe place. Cassie and Nico are good people. I'll be back soon."

Aaron nodded nervously.

She squeezed his hand, then left.

I waited until she was gone, then leaned back against the counter, "So, Aaron, you go to Highland Academy?"

He nodded, sort of looking around. "This p-p-place is big."

"It is, but that just means I can have more friends over. Eithne's a great girl."

He nodded again, his face relaxing, "She's magical."

"Yeah, the magic is pretty cool."

"Not the magic, just…her. Sometimes she's the only bit of color I see in a day. It's weird, Faolan has color too. So do you, not as much as them, but I can tell you have brown hair and blue-grey eyes, your shirt is…pink?"

I nodded, regarding him with curiosity.

He nodded, "Almost purple, though."

"Yeah," I agreed, sitting. "So, what color do you normally see?"

"Black, grey, grey, white…" He shrugged, "But…I also have this impulse to lick things because my sense of smell isn't the greatest, but my taste buds work just fine. I know I'm weird, and I have issues. A lot of issues." He took a sharp breath and held it, looking at me like he had just stepped over the line in the sand.

I gave him a smile, "Not as many as you think. It's interesting that you can see the color in people depending on how close their relation to a god or such being is. Eithne and Faolan being gods, essentially, means they're clearly defined and bright. As a demigod, I still have color to you, but not as much as Eithne. It's actually quite interesting when you think about it, because that opens up the possibility that you could spot demigods and gods in a crowd."

He blinked, "Demigod?"

"Yeah, I'm the daughter of a mortal and a god." I waved for him to follow me downstairs, "I'll explain it later, for now, come on downstairs and meet the other two boys."

"Um…"

"It's okay, Johnny is the type of person who could get a stone to talk. Nico is nice enough, a little wary of new people." I held out my hand to him.

He hesitated, "I-I…"

"I know, you have some issues. Don't worry about it. Eithne was right. This is a safe place," I reassured him with a gentle smile.

He took my hand and relaxed slightly, following me downstairs.

"Nico, Johnny, this is Aaron. He's going to stay with us while Faolan goes back to the auto shop. They broke down by Bronners, Eithne had to stay with the vehicle. Aaron, that's Johnny, and the other is Nico. Nico lives here."

Aaron waved a bit.

Johnny arched an eyebrow as he grinned at us, "Nice to meet you Aaron. Know how to play Super Smash Bro's?"

Aaron nodded, "But I've got-t-t-t-t—" He closed his eyes, looking frustrated, "To listen t-t-t-t-to m-mu-si-sic."

I nodded, "No problem, what's your poison?"

"Twenty One Pilots."

I grinned, "Oh, that's a good choice in this house."

He had a little light come back in his eyes, "R-r-really?"

"Totally. Johnny, you good?"

"Def," He responded.

I popped my ipod on the dock and queued up all of my music from them.

He relaxed almost completely the moment it started, and kicked Johnny's butt in a round or two before I made them take a break to eat pizza. He seemed to know not to approach the subject of who Eithne and Faolan really were. Or who we really were.

Nico pulled me aside, "Do I look like that?"

I smirked, "Like you need a haircut? Or like you need a year's worth of sleep?"

"Depressed."

"It's the hair," I lied, "And no."

He ran a hand through his hair, "Okay, I'll get a haircut."

I grinned. Another win for me. "Look, Aaron is definitely suffering from something similar to depression. But he also has a sensory perception disorder, which is one of the reasons he seems to do things meticulously, remember? His rules to keep him safe?"

"That stutter isn't helping him."

"He gets over it when he's comfortable, I think." I looked over at the boy, wondering what went on in that head. He seemed truly surprised that we didn't treat him like the freak he was positive he was. Sure, he had some weird habits, but he was sweet.

"What about your parents?" Johnny asked.

All the light died from Aaron's face, "oh."

I hesitated, wondering if they were dead.

"Dad works at a big business. I think he does something with the money. Mom…she sleeps. And Drinks. I go to boarding school." Aaron zipped up his hoody, starting to look a little twitchy again.

I glanced at Nico, "Do you like going to boarding school?"

"I don't know that I feel anything regarding it. It's hard to say."

Nico tilted his head, "So, when were you diagnosed with depression?"

I closed my eyes, cursing the fact that I hadn't made him keep his mouth shut.

Aaron shrugged, "Rule 1, there's no such thing as depression. Dad had me make that rule 1. My counselor said I should see another psychiatrist." He shrugged again, "Dad said I couldn't go to one unless they guaranteed that they could make me less…weird." He licked the napkin, then looked pretty fed up with himself.

Johnny looked heartbroken, "What?"

I understood exactly how he felt. Untreated depression…no wonder Eithne was so worried about him. Not getting help for depression, the weird ticks that came with his other issues…he was probably a target for bullying and getting ostracized. That could lead to greater depression…and if he hadn't even had color…

Aaron shrugged again, "I-i-i-i-it's ok-k-k-kay. I'm f-f-f-fine. Really."

Nico shook his head, but didn't seem to have any words.

"Aaron, you're going to visit again, right? Maybe next time Eithne can stay too. We'll watch movies or whatever." I changed the subject, smiling.

He blushed, "Uh, uh, sure?"

I gave him a broader smile.

He smiled back, a small smile.

Nico patted him on the back, "Good, apparently, I need more friends. Cassie keeps telling me that friends are essential to life. I've got a few out east and out west, but she doesn't seem to think that's enough."

"No, I don't." I gave him a grin.

Johnny chuckled, "I get why. My dad got into a high paying job because of the friends he made."

"What's he do?"

"Designs and tests video and computer games." Johnny took a bite out of his slice.

Nico hesitated, "So…you're like…super skilled at these things because you do them with your dad."

"I wouldn't say super-skilled. Well-versed, yes. But I'm not as good as some people because I don't live it like they do."

Aaron listened quietly, then went over to the bookshelf.

I left Nico and Johnny talking video games, and went over to him, "What's your favorite?"

He flinched, then looked at me, "Favorite…book?"

I nodded.

He looked back at the shelf, "I-it's a little d-dorky."

"Please, one of my favorites is a book my mom wrote. Doesn't get much dorkier."

He glanced at me, then blushed again, "It was part of a book series, I think they were called the Seekers. It was called Holden's Heart. I don't know why, but that story sticks with me. I don't think I even read the whole series. I only read three of them. But…I don't know. When I'm feeling my worst, I go read that one. Childish and dorky."

I smiled, "I remember that book. I checked it out of the library. He's on the track team, right? Parents going through a divorce."

He nodded, "It's just nice to know that you're not the only one who struggles sometimes."

"It's a Christian series if I remember correctly."

He nodded again, "Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, nothing."

"Your mom wrote books?"

I grinned, "You have no idea how nice it is that you don't already know that."

He shrugged, "I live in my own world. What was her name?"

"Juliet Dellaro."

His eyes widened, "Oh…"

"You never heard my last name, did you."

He shook his head.

"You know who my mom is?"

"I own almost all of her books. I buy them during my splurge months." He rubbed his neck, then shoved both of his hands in his pocket. "I always feel like I've been transported to a different place when I read her books. And you don't know how good it feels to get away from this life."

"I can imagine. Aaron…your parents…they treat you…okay?"

He glanced at me, looking uneasy, "What do you mean?"

I shifted, "I mean…there's more than one kind of abuse. Physical, sexual, verbal, neglect, psychological and emotional…it's not healthy."

He let his gaze shift back to the book shelf, "Did you know that if I cut myself, it's entirely possible I won't feel it."

I sighed silently, "That sounds dangerous."

He nodded, "It is. Thankfully, I'm not a hemophiliac. But it still means that I have to be extremely careful. Today was the first time I'd ever just said…to heck with being careful and did something."

I didn't know if he had a point he was trying to make, so I kept my mouth shut.

He bit his lower lip, then looked at the ground, "Probably. They probably do one of those things. But…they're my parents. And if I'm taken from them…then I'm taken from Highland Academy. From Eithne."

"Have they ever hit you?"

He cleared his throat, "C-can I use your bathroom?"

"Of course." I pointed it out.

He nodded and headed for it.

Johnny sighed, "Troubled kid."

I looked back at him and Nico, my gaze catching Nico's. "You have no idea."

Nico understood, and folded his arms a bit, "Any idea when Eithne and Faolan are coming back?"

I shook my head, "No clue."

He nodded, then gave Johnny a friendly shove, "Come on, let's go another round. I think I'm getting the hang of it."

"Sure thing, man."

It was about three hours before Eithne and Faolan returned.

I let them in and brought them downstairs.

Aaron had been dozing on and off while watching a movie with the other boys.

Eithne looked a little worse for wear, but was completely uninjured. "How did he do? Did you learn anything?"

I nodded for her to follow me into the little kitchenette, "Rule 1, have you heard it?"

"No."

"There's no such thing as depression, which came from his father after his counselor said he should get help for his depression. Eithne, he's got a few symptoms common with abuse and he definitely avoids the topic. He gets better the more comfortable he is with a person. Also, people like us have color to us. Nothing else seems to, though he seems to get better the longer he's around us."

"Us being?"

"You, me, Nico, Faolan…" I shrugged, "People that have something of immortality around us."

She leaned against the counter, then sighed, "I don't want him to end up like Daniel."

"Then don't let him," I met her eyes, "Don't let them do that to him."

She met my eyes, "The speech you helped me prepare almost won them over. Almost. My father is stubborn. I never dreamed I would be able to convince them, but I almost did. Thank you."

"It was fun," I responded, smiling easily, "I'm sorry it didn't work out better for you."

"Me too," She looked sad, but still was smiling. "It was necessary. To help my people. It was necessary."

I smiled at her, "Stop by again, maybe next time to visit yourself and to teach me a couple new moves?"

She grinned and nodded, "Sure thing. Aaron, we have to go."

Aaron's head came up and he nodded.

Faolan dipped his head to me, then jerked his head toward the stairs, "Come on, kids."

Aaron and Eithne followed him up the stairs and out.

I glanced at the clock, "What time do you need to get back, Johnny?"

He glanced at his watch, "My dad's picking me up in half an hour. That okay?"

I nodded, "Sure. We don't exactly have plans for tomorrow. I'm going to head up to my room. Nico, don't forget to lock up if I fall asleep."

"And let the dog out, I know."

I waved and headed up to my room to work on the last bit of homework, which was my story pitch for my project. I chose a side project instead of my main story, mostly because I didn't want anyone reading that one. Not yet. This would be raw work, like all the others in my class. We would have to see how it went.


	48. Plotting

**AN: As promised, two posts today. Hope they last you the weekend. We'll see Aaron and Eithne again before Thanksgiving break. That's all I know, so that's all you'll get. Have a great weekend, guys!**

Nico groaned, "I don't know what to do! I picked a story because it had to be easier than trying to do a bunch of poems."

I laughed, "Nico, relax, it's not like you need to know the whole story right now. You just need a kind of idea for what you want your story to be about. Just look up story prompts and see where it takes you. It's not like anybody's story is going to end up published. Everyone is going to have a crappy story that we try to improve over the course of this class."

"Yours probably will," He said, completely deadpan.

"I don't count, and you've never read one of my first drafts. They're bad. Really bad, complete with plot holes and redundancies that I wish I could erase from my mind and information mentioned once that we never use again." I bounced his bed.

He groaned again, "Stop! I want to be swallowed by my bed!"

"No, you need to get up because you still have homework and I made breakfast. The bacon is getting cold."

He grumbled something about me being a stupid girl, and started getting up.

I just grinned at him and practically skipped down the stairs. I was going to be writing an apocalypse story, setting it in a city that I named Breckenridge. I wasn't entirely sure where it would take me, but I liked the idea and I had been tempted to write it before.

"What are prompts?"

"Story prompts. They're sentences or quotes or something that prompt you to write what you want based on that or on your take of it. I'm subscribed to a prompt website, and this morning's had three or four that were crap to me, but then there were a couple that I thought I could use. One I got this morning was a picture of a person in a library, with the something about it being easy to capture the creatures, and that all they had to do was open the window and the books did the rest. Which, obviously, was something that caught my eye considering I still remember it." I handed him a plate.

He still looked half dead, "And where would I find these?"

"On the internet," I answered, thinking this was pretty obvious. "Or, I have Gail Carson Levine's writing books. They have a few prompts, plus some good writing advice."

"Who the what?"

"Gail Carson Levine, she's like the modern fairytale telling queen," I answered, "Maybe a little girly for you. I don't know. Anyway, she has great writing advice. I can help you find some story prompts." I stopped, remembering something, "Actually, one of the prompts I got this morning might be good for you."

"What was it?"

I pulled out my iPod and opened the email again, " 'Ever since you were a kid you were able to see creatures living on a different plane of existence. You are walking in a park and you see a man painting a picture of one of those creatures sleeping on the grass.' I know it's a little close to reality for us, but you can use that to your advantage."

He blinked, "I could. Would you help me come up with a character?"

"Only by giving you a general character outline or asking you about what your character would do. It has to be your character."

He nodded, "Right."

I sat at the counter next to him, "At least you can use the tablet the school issues all of us."

"Seriously. It's making math a lot easier."

"Just remember to back up your stuff after every major project. Last thing you need is to lose all of your work." I tore my last piece of bacon apart, tossing bits to Batman. Then a small piece for Parker. "You have a good time hanging out with Johnny yesterday?"

He nodded, "Yeah, Johnny's cool. I'm glad he doesn't think I'm weird for not knowing how to play video games like most kids do. I mean, I've seen Leo and Jason play the game system at Camp, but watching and playing is another thing entirely. I'm going to practice after I finish all of this. Can you sent that prompt to my email thing."

I smiled and sent it, "On it's way. I'll get the writing books that I have for you."

"Yeah, I'll probably need them. Did your mom ever write one?"

I shook my head, "She was asked if she ever would, and she simply stated that she wouldn't know where to start teaching and that she had seen enough out there that everyone should be able to figure it out once they got started. Then she stopped herself and said, 'Then again, that didn't go so well with Twilight.'"

Nico frowned, "That's that teen series that's everywhere."

I nodded, "The writing is…laughable. I mean, it's like a first draft got published before an editor got to it. Mom assigned it to me as editing practice. I begged to not work on it anymore after the first chapter. There's a whole website dedicated to the crappiness of the writing of the books."

"Plural?"

"It's a trilogy. Twilight, Breaking Dawn, and New Moon…four books, because there's also Eclipse." I frowned, trying to remember. "Something like that. Anyway, everything I've read about them or heard about it was lame and completely predictable or weird. And frankly, I've only ever read one book that could make me tolerate vampires. I'm still trying to figure out why she would write that the guy had sparkly skin."

"What?"

"You heard me, sparkly skin. When I heard that, I could just picture was him having skin like those glittery water tube things, and like those jelly sandals, the sparkly blue ones. So then I'm picturing this guy with plastic skin…and…" I shrugged. "Then I saw the pictures of the makeup they put on that poor actor. He was in Harry Potter. I knew he could look better than he actually did."

Nico looked a little amused, "I take it you have strong feelings about what you read and when other writers write crap."

"Yeah, I mean, when they write crap they're not helping anyone. Half of learning how to write properly is reading books and things that are written properly. It helps us absorb what is written. There's a reason things should be edited. Not because the writing is necessarily bad, but because if you don't point out the mistakes, how are the writers ever to learn. I can write all the live long day and make the same mistake hundreds of times without knowing better. And there have been many things that I've learned from reading books. Things that I've learned to watch out for by seeing what some people missed in published books. There's no perfect book out there, but we can try for perfection. It's not just about the story, it's about the message the story sends. Hope in darkness, it's the climb, we're all a little hurt inside, and family is important. If you don't have any motivation for your characters, than you're just expelling hot air. If your character's motives are shallow, I'm going to hate them. If your character mopes for twelve chapters, I'm going to root for the Capitol."

He looked confused, "The Capitol?"

"Hunger Games reference. First book is good, second isn't, and I'm still boycotting the third because I hate what she did. Her Gregor the Overlander series was better. I thought the character was a little young, but still, they were excellent. She's actually a really good writer, it's just…She did a lot fo things that I think were unnecessary. But it's about what you as a writer think is necessary." I scrolled through my story scene, fixing spelling errors and checking for my most common mistakes. Shoot. I changed names halfway through the next scene.

"What was your biggest struggle?"

"Tense, I kept slipping back and forth between present and past tense. When I first started I only knew how to write first person, which is a little unusual since about eighty percent of all published books are in third person, but I just couldn't figure out tense and third person point of view."

"Do you still struggle with that?"

"Not really, once I really figured it out, I moved on to having other issues plague me. Comma overuse, using the right punctuation, run on sentences…the run on sentences are the worst for me still. I have to keep looking up how to test if a sentence is a run on sentence or just a really long one with the correct usage of commas and such. Every once in a while I still like to use first person. I'm still better at writing first person. But some of my stories are slowly being edited to be in third person. Other stories are just being completely rewritten. Like, one of the stories I tried to write in middle school. I tried to write this awesome story that I had in my head, a fun adventure story. I had a couple decent characters, but I just don't think I had enough knowledge and experience to really write the story I wanted. I had to distance myself. It's still not in the works, but I've got a better layout for it when I finally get the time to work on it."

"Huh," He responded, "I still need more music."

"Sorry, Twenty One Pilots is kind of their own genre."

"What was that other group? The louder one you had. It had that song that pretty much everyone in the van was singing."

"Fall Out Boy," I reached over the counter and grabbed the case and set it beside him.

He smiled a bit, still looking groggy, "Is that the only disc of theirs you have?"

"I don't know that I've even listened to any of their other music. You might like Superchick, not all of them because they're definitely girl power, but there are still some good ones." I pulled up my music, looking through it to figure out what else he would like. It was hard, especially since he really had no idea himself. He hadn't been exposed to much more than classical greek and roman, campfire songs, and maybe the occasion song that the Apollo cabin might have jammed to. Or Leo. And what we had in the van. "Um, you might like Ed Sheeran, I don't know. You can always try and see if you hate it or like it. I seriously listen to a hodge-podge of genres and artists. That's why I have Amazon music and spotify, and why I love that I can buy single songs instead of whole albums. Movie soundtracks, I've got a lot of movie soundtracks."

He nodded, "Okay, I guess I'll just listen to whatever you happen to play and let you know if I hate it?"

I nodded, "It's probably most effective. Then we'll make a running playlist of what you do like so you can find it later." I hopped up and started tossing the ball for Batman.

Nico put his dishes in the dishwasher, "Did you hear that banging by the garage last night?"

I hesitated, "Um, yeah, I came downstairs with the rifle. It was just a raccoon. It didn't get into the trash can, though, so that's good."

"Rifle?"

"Yeah, probably should have told you about it."

"Got celestial bronze bullets?"

"No, I don't. But that's something to think about getting." I fell on my butt.

Nico cracked up.

I smiled, "Glad someone enjoyed that. Ah!"

Batman started licking my face, seeing his chance and being faster than my arms.

Nico laughed harder as I curled into a ball protecting my face.

It took about five minutes for me to convince Batman that this was not, in fact, a game and that I really did want him to get away.

He sat down, wagging his tail.

I got up, giving Nico a bit of a glare, "Thanks for the help."

He was gasping for breath.

I went and washed my face, getting the dog slobber off of me. I could deal with it on my legs and arms, even my hands, for a while. My face was a no-go zone.

"Cassie! Jacob is here!"

I dried my hands, wondering what brought Jacob up to Frankenmuth. He usually made sure he had a purpose so that he could make an excuse to the people that worked under him, not that I wasn't a good enough excuse. Then again, it was Sunday.

I peeked down the stairs and heard him in the kitchen, then went and at least got dressed before heading back down. I was glad I had slept with my hair in a braid.

Jacob turned and smiled at me, "Hey, Cassie-bear. You look ambitious today."

"Eh, not really. I was just getting dressed." I hugged him, "What are you doing up here?"

He grinned at me, "We did the first printout."

I stared at him blankly, "Of?"

He started laughing, then reached into his briefcase and pulled out my book.

I went rigid, taking it like it was a thin sheet of glass, about to break any second.

It was perfect. The size was the perfect reading size, and it was thicker than I thought it would have been. The cover fit the story perfectly, which we had already known, and the title was really catching. It had that new book smell. Under the paper cover, the book was navy blue with silver script on the spine.

I sat down with it, looking opening it. The title page…my name on it…

My dedication. The title page. Index. First chapter.

"It's beautiful," I said softly, sort of awestruck. It was my book. It was actually getting published.

Nico was still looking at the paper cover, "Cassie…this is my art…this is your story…my art covering your story…"

I nodded, "It's beautiful."

"We're going to have some for you to sign in a couple weeks." Jacob kissed the top of my head.

I just stared at the book as I flipped through the pages.

"Well, I only have time to drop that off. I've got a copy for you too, Nico. Cassie has the very first, but you have the second, as part of Cassie's instructions. I have the third. Loraine has the fourth. But are you two doing okay? Do you need anything? How was your first week of school?"

"I'm fine, I think we have everything, school is good," I answered, almost in order, still in shock.

"I'm good." Nico dropped next to me with his copy.

"Alright, don't hesitate to call me if you need anything," He squeezed my shoulder, "And Cass…"

"I know, I know, post more. Can I post about this?"

"Not a picture of the book. We'll do that with the official release. You good?"

"I'm good, thanks Jacob. Love you."

"Love you too, kiddo. I'll call soon." He tugged my braid and left.

I lay my head on Nico's shoulder, "Dude."

He just nodded.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked, still looking over the cover and everything.

"Well, I'm going to have to go back to school work. I don't know what you're doing." Nico took my free hand after I set my copy in my lap.

I squeezed his hand, "I guess I'll help you. After I go have a mini freakout in my bedroom. Complete with a little bit of screaming. Screaming is unavoidable."

"If I was prone to screaming, I would be doing it with you."

I nodded, "I'll be back. Got to put this in a special place."

He nodded, releasing my hand. "You were right, my drawing does look good as the cover. Especially considering she's an artist, you could easily believe that she drew the compound."

"I know." I got up and headed upstairs. This called for some upbeat songs, lots of squealing, and then when realization kicked in I would be crying.

Mom was supposed to be here.

That stupid, ever present, pervasive, insipid thought worked it's way into my life at the worst possible times. Why couldn't I ever just have a good thing happen, a goal of mine, without that thought trying to bring me down?

Mom would have been proud that I was being published. She would have loved the cover art. She would have loved that the cover art was done by a friend. She loved my story. She loved it enough to push her agent and editor to read and publish it. She would have taken me out for a fancy dinner, and ice cream afterward.

Then she would take me to get a haircut.

I would have to make an appointment.

In my room, I had about a fifteen minute freak out celebration before going back downstairs and acting like everything was cool. Everything was normal.

Nico glanced over, "Okay, I like this idea, but I don't know what to do with it. I don't know what the point could be. I don't even know what it would mean. It's not like I can make it exactly like our lives."

I paused for effect, letting him mull over that last sentence, "Why not?"

He flinched slightly, "What?"

"Why not? They don't know it's real. Sure, you run the risk of bringing the attention of monsters down on you, but halfbloods might notice it as well. Mom always told me to write half and half. Half is what you already know, the other half is what you learned to write the story. You know the world of greek mythology is real, they think it's myth. YOu'll be able to bring it to life for them. You can use your actual life to inspire a story. Just make sure that you aren't the main character. Use what you know, if you don't know something else, you ask. You ask your friends, Chiron, you research online and in books. I know that you're going to have trouble with getting the story written. Having your knowledge of greek and roman mythology will just aid you in writing your story. Write a story about a camper who is just realizing that he's a demigod, write their journey to camp with the artist. You have to have a backstory for the artist, you have to have characters. People with lives, stories, families, jobs, siblings, pain, happiness, birthdays, traditions, abilities, flaws, strengths, appearances, and just…depth. THey have to grow throughout your story, your main character a little more than your side characters. You have to decide what they have to go through."

"You think I could really get away with it?"

"More than that," I answered, "I think you could make everyone else green with envy as your character realistically fights monsters and travels across the country to the safe-haven of camp. You know more than even I do how hard it is to be a halfblood. Make it a story."

Nico frowned at the counter, "You know it's driving me crazy, not knowing how to do this."

"That's why I'm here to help you."

"Yeah," He responded, then got a determined look, "Now, how do I make a character?"

"Pick a gender. Preferably one you're familiar with."

"So, male."

I nodded, "Good choice, you just made it fifty percent easier for yourself. Now, what's his name? How old is he? What does he look like?"

He frowned, "I…don't know…"

I got off of the chair and went into the office, grabbing all of our writing books, baby name books, thesaurus, and dictionary. I took them out to him, "These should help you. I also have a ton of apps that can help."

His eyes were wide, "Holy…"

"Language," I said in an offhand tone, then handed him one of the baby name books, "Old, but still good. My suggestion, open to a random page. Names can be changed in later drafts or chapters."

He nodded, taking it from me, "Are they mixed together?"

"Boys are toward the back." I walked away, letting him work on that while I let Batman out.

"These are actually names?"

"You have to pick your way through," I responded, "Like I said, it's a little old."

He didn't respond.

I found Parker, and started brushing her.

Oddly enough, she loved that. Then again, she was sitting on a warm lap and getting attention. What wasn't to love?

"Okay, I've got a name. I think he should be about twelve, since that's a normal age for demigods. I'm not sure about looks."

"Those aren't important unless they're a clue to who their godly parent is, right?"

He nodded slowly, frowning as he thought about it.

"Which means, you need to decide who his godly parent is." I stroked her tail, then scratched her belly.

Her muffler fell off and she started purring.

He nodded, "Okay. That means I've decided what his mortal parent is too."

I smiled, "Right. So, if that affects his looks, make note of it. If not, then you can do whatever you please, whenever it pleases you to. Also, does the godly parent have any affect on interests, fears, or abilities? What have they been using for a weapon? What class are they; lower, middle, or upper?"

"What does that mean?"

"It refers to income level, mostly. I would be technically be upper, but I was raised as more middle class. Near as I can figure, middle class, you have a good income, you're able to pay your taxes and junk, but you still have to put in the hours. Usually can be sustained with one income, not necessarily always financially stable, but still able to take care of business. Upper class, solid financials…rich basically. Lower class, just barely scraping by and sometimes not at all. And each class determines the behavior of your character. You can learn the different behaviors of the different classes, and you can change classes. People do it all the time. After you choose the class, you then should decide what the mortal parent's job is, this will help with the character's back-story. It's something that the character would know like the back of their hand."

"Dang," He muttered, "Is it always this complicated?"

I started drawing out a sort of character chart, "No, there are simpler ones. The one I usually use to start of consists of name, age, gender, appearance, race, role in the story, species, height, build, external and internal conflict, external and internal motivation, fears, skills and talents, education, traits, and residence. There are a lot out there that can be confusing, even the one I use isn't the best. So, I use the one that mom wrote out once way back when she decided to put me through a creative writing class in middle school. I don't think she even remembered giving me that outline." I rubbed my left arm.

Nico sighed, "Alright, what's next?"

"Now, if they're godly parent affects their greatest fear, make note of it. You will use that. That will be essential for character growth, because your character will have to face the fear a couple times. In most stories they overcome that fear the final time they face it. You want to make things interesting, break that trend."

He paused his note taking, "How so?"

"Either don't allow them to overcome their fear, or have them overcome it once, but not be able to do so again a second time. Some things won't be addressed in your story, don't worry too much about that right now. Now, choose hobbies. For guys, it usually consists of games, sports, or reading. Obviously, that's a huge generalization. Pick what you want. Once you do that, choose a quirk."

"Um…"

"Something your character does out of habit. Twisting a ring, biting their cheek, cracking their knuckles, pushing their glasses up, shoving their hands in their pockets, slouching against the wall whenever possible, biting their fingernails, bouncing on the balls of their feet, playing with a necklace," I listed the stuff off, "the list never ends."

"Right…do I do any of those things?"

"You twist your ring. I do that, and play with my hair. Lately I've gotten in the habit of rubbing my left arm and hand."

He sighed, "There's so much to it."

"I know, I'm sorry. I should be diluting this for you. I've never really known how to do writing only halfway. When I started, mom helped me do it in a big way." I closed my eyes, "You know what? You should have enough to figure out what you want the story to be about."

"It's about my character finding out he's a halfblood and his twisted journey to get to the hero training camp run by the famous centaur, Chiron. Alexander has to face some of the same trials that his namesake did when conquering the lands." He tapped the counter, starting to smile a little. "I'll have to do some research into his expeditions, but it could be fun."

"Loads," I grinned at him, "It sounds interesting already. You'll do fine."

"What are we eating for dinner?"

I scoffed slightly, "I have no clue. We haven't even had lunch yet."

"I know, I just thought you might have an idea about we could make."

"I'd have to look again."

The phone rang.

We looked at each other, then started a game of rock paper scissors to see who would be answering.


	49. Mondays Stink

I stared at the poster in a mixture of horror and astonishment, "Um…it's very…dedicated."

Freddy Rice beamed at me, "You like it?"

"It's nothing like I've ever seen before," I answered with a fake smile. Best to let them think I wasn't freaked out by their dedication to my mother and her stories. They were just being nice, expressing their love for what my mom had written.

Lexi grinned. "We got permission to hang it up outside the math classroom."

"Oh, that's…cool," I lied, "I have to get to class. I like to have some time to get my stuff in order before class starts."

"Alright! See you there." Lexi practically skipped off.

I didn't relax until I was in my seat in the classroom.

"Good morning, Cassandra." Ms. Jacoby set a stack of folders on her desk.

"Good morning, Ms. Jacoby."

"Tell me," She came over to my desk, "Why did you choose to write a story for this class? Why did you choose this class at all?"

I looked up at her, then down at my notebook, "There's always room for improvement. There's always something more to learn. I never want to grow complacent, and think that I'm too good to learn more. If you think there's nothing more to learn, then life becomes more than a little pointless."

She looked at me for a few moments more, "You're a strange one, Ms. Dellaro."

"Thank you," I responded.

She smiled a little and went back to her own desk, "I'll have to be a little harder on you."

"Understood."

Nico came in with Johnny, both of them talking about stuff. Probably video games, or maybe their projects.

Johnny gave me a high five as he passed to his seat behind me, "Dudette, I might need your help later."

"Okay," I turned to stick my tongue out at Nico, "As long as you help run interference with the book club."

Johnny chuckled, "Okay."

"You should look at the poster they made, it's posted outside the math room."

Nico's eyes widened, looking as concerned as I had felt.

Johnny winced slightly, "They mean well."

"I know, but they're a little more…enthusiastic than I'm able to be. Don't get me wrong, I like seeing that people still love my mom's work. I just…I don't know what they expect from me. It's not like I'm a fanatic, I just…I love her and her books were part of her." I tugged on my hair.

"I'll see if I can find out anything that will help you." He said easily.

"Ew, Johnny, why are you talking to the new girl?" Brandi (Paris Gellar) sneered at me, folding her arms.

I did my best not to glare at her.

"Why are you talking to me, Brandi? I told you, we're over. We were done after the first date. Do we really have to go over this every week? I'm sapiosexual. That means that I'm drawn to intelligence, something you're seriously lacking." Johnny had a hard glint in his eyes and an easy smile on his face. He had a confident air, calm.

Very attractive.

I saw her eyes grow hard.

"You're so ridiculous, Johnny! You have to make up stuff to get out of talking to girls." She snorted.

"Actually, it's a very real thing." I leaned on the back of my chair, "The fact that he actually knows is pretty impressive."

His smile grew a bit, "You like that?"

"You're more attractive than before, but you're still not quite my type."

He shrugged, "Ah well, at least I got a few more points on your scale. Anyway, Brandi, just because you haven't heard of something doesn't mean it doesn't exist. I know you'd like to think that everything revolves around you, but newsflash, you're just a speck of dust on the winds of the universe."

"Okay, that's a little harsh." I swatted his arm.

"Yeah, I know. It sounded more harsh once it came out of my mouth. Just, leave me alone, Brandi." Johnny opened his notebook, not even caring about her existence anymore.

I turned back to my own notebook after sending another funny face to Nico.

She must have been too shocked to respond at the time, because we didn't hear a peep from her until she was talking with her friends in whispers.

"Alright, everyone find your seats. Top grades in the class from the last assignment: Cassandra Dellaro, Johnathan Cahill, Nico Di Angelo, and Ashley Briggs. Excellent job. The rest of you did exceptionally well also, with a few lower marks here and there. Thankfully, this is a class for improvement. Look and learn from your mistakes. Now, I need a volunteer to read their story proposal, or poem theme to the class."

The classroom became dead-silent.

"No volunteers? Alright, Cassandra, you will start us off."

I swallowed hard. Writing was one thing, sharing the roughest of story ideas with a whole class, half of which still aren't sure what to think of the new girl and half of which definitely has, was a lot more daunting.

"This year, please."

I opened to my description, "The small town of Breckenridge is the first line of defense to prevent the end of the world, and Vanessa Carlisle has just been recruited to the elite prevention team following a dire warning. Between her and the team captain, Christopher Santana, the entire population of Breckenridge could either survive another onslaught or strike the matchbox and burn again."

"Hmm, sounds like you're going to have a challenge to make things interesting. Your biggest challenge will be predictability and creating compassion in your readers without boring them."

I nodded. I was definitely aware of the challenges. I liked my story for that exact purpose.

"Johnathan."

He read off his story idea. It was simple, and she said as much, but it also left him a lot of space and creative liberty.

It was probably what he wanted my help with, brainstorming.

There were a lot of crappy sounding stories that would hopefully astound me later. There were a lot of good sounding stories, too.

"Alright, turn in your written proposals. Tonight you will start on your first chapter. Typically a chapter is between about 4,000 and 6,000 words, and about with about two scenes. You can deviate, however there must be an excellent reason for anything below 3,500 words. Also, I want you all to fill out the character sheet that is on our page for at least two characters that will appear in your story, and fill out one location sheet. The sheets are due tomorrow. Group A, your due date for your first chapter is Wednesday morning. You will upload it to our site. Everyone will read the uploaded story and record your comments and edits, bring it to class and we will talk about it friday. Group B, your first chapter is due Thursday morning, same deal, and we'll talk about yours on Monday. Group C, is due Friday, we'll talk about it Tuesday. You have the next ten minutes to work on your homework." She sat down, waiting for all of us to turn in out written proposals, and handing back our graded work.

I looked over my perfect grades, wondering how I had managed that, then shoved them into my folder. I sat back at my desk and started working on the character sheets, and my one location sheet. I scribbled in notes on my tablet, to put in officially later. I didn't want to put anything firmly in place until I looked at what all I had written. I didn't like writing on the school tablet, I felt like it could be read at any moment. I didn't like that. I didn't like that there was a lack of privacy. They were, after all, school issued.

Johnny snickered softly. "We definitely got under Brandi's skin, having top scores."

"I love it when I don't have to actively try to get under someone's skin," I whispered back.

He snorted loudly, then hurriedly ducked his head down to look like he was busy working.

I jotted down another couple of notes, then switched to my character outlines. I would have to type up a clean version later. Right now they were a mess of notes and scribbles with some doodles and some possible quotes.

Johnny stretched to look at my page, "Why are you drawing flowers on your character sheet?"

"It helps me think." I started my viney-leaf pattern that I did when my flowers started to look ill-proportionate.

He sat back down. "You're weird."

"You should do your work."

"I know I should. Hang on."

He must have raised his hand, because soon Ms. Jacoby looked up and said, "Yes, Johnny?"

"Is it all right if we talk shop with our peers? Bounce ideas and such off of each other?"

"I think that would be an excellent idea. The levels of writing in this classroom vary greatly. Communing with your fellow students, especially ones that have a higher writing level than yourself." She went straight back to her papers.

Johnny poked my shoulder, "Turn around and help me."

I rolled my eyes, glancing around as everyone started moving around the classroom. Then I turned around in my seat. "What's your issue?"

"I can't tell if my story doesn't have a plot, or if my characters just suck but it just doesn't seem to want to come together." He brought up his story idea again, along with his character ideas and a beginning scene. "I've been trying, but I keep getting stuck on things."

I pursed my lips, tilting my head slightly. There were a few things it could be. "Alright, well, I don't think we can finish this in the time left, but first you'll want to try filling out the sheets."

"Well, Nico invited me over tonight, so we can finish up homework together and maybe troubleshoot?"

"Works for me," I responded, secretly excited that Nico had invited Johnny.

I glanced back at Nico.

He saw me and went cross-eyed at me, then went back to his work.

I smiled. "Math is going to suck today."

"Oh man," Johnny groaned, "Homework for that class was killer on Friday."

"And it's only going to get worse."

"Don't say that!"

"Even though we know it's true?"

He nodded vigorously.

I shrugged, "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, fix it. Take it back. Knock on wood. Something," He pleaded.

I blinked at him, then half-heartedly knocked on my desk.

He sighed. "Okay. Crisis partially averted."

I rolled my eyes again. "For someone who wants to rule the world, you're certainly nervous."

"Only when it comes to math."

"So—"

Johnny grabbed my arm suddenly, going pale as he looked past me. "Don't move, don't look back," He whispered.

I slid my hand into my boot, "What are you seeing?"

He looked so deadly serious that I almost wished Nico would look up again. "Skeletal, but with muscle connecting it all. Black aura. Former features flicker over."

I arched an eyebrow.

"It's gone now." Johnny didn't relax. He looked shaken. "I thought this would be over, I thought that moving here would make it stop."

"Make what stop?"

The bell rang before he could respond.

All he managed to say before he left class was, "Let's just say I know that ghosts are real."

Then he managed to disappear.

I stared after him.

Nico stopped beside me, "Something was here, I sensed it. But I also sensed that it was hostile, looking at it would have incited something bad."

"Johnny could see it." I slid my knife back into my boot.

Nico nodded, "I asked Percy about him. His family had to move after a string of strange incidents, paranormal ones. He was more aware of monsters than the other kids at their school too. He got bad vibes off of them and avoided them."

I nodded. "That's why you invited him over tonight?"

He shrugged. "Mostly, it's because you and Will and everyone else in my life told me to try and make friends. And Johnny seems to be somewhat willing. Percy said that Johnny was legit, and that he was someone you wanted on your side. Connected. So, I guess it's partially strategic. Johnny is probably the most normal person who talks to us right now."

I got up. "We better get to class." Just what we needed. Another mystery.

He nodded, then darted away.

"Ms. Dellaro, is there a reason you're still sitting there?" Ms. Jacoby was standing in front of my desk.

I looked up at her, frowning slightly, a little confused. "I…" I looked toward the door.

She snapped in my face, "Cassandra?"

I focused back on her, "I think I'm seeing things."

She arched an eyebrow at me. "What sort of things?"

I looked back at the doorway, then up at her. "Well, is there a girl holding an axe in the doorway?"

Her eyes widened. "Oh dear God, you see her?"


	50. Ghosts

**AN: PercyJackson007-I regret to inform you that your package has not arrived, and thus I assume that you have sent it to the wrong address. In all seriousness, though, I've rewritten just about every single aspect of this post three or four times. Found out that my Mom is going probably going to have back surgery now (my Dad had back surgery at the end of July, I think I told y'all). MI Renn Festival is going on, and I'm going this weekend (YAY to free tickets!). I don't know. This part gave me trouble. Which sucks, because it's the Fiftieth post and I wanted it to be all special and everything. Also, 72 reviews! 72 is a very special number for me, so thanks guys! Please feel free to get it to 172? No, I doubt it will get that many before this is over. Can't believe I've only been writing this for five months...**

 **And now back to where we left off. I tried to proofread but I'm sure I missed something. Y'all are my champions. Help a girl out?**

* * *

I scrambled to my feet and stood beside my teacher, facing the doorway and the girl holding an axe. My teacher could see the girl? The girl that was very obviously some sort of monster or shade?

Where was Nico when you needed him?

"I never thought this would happen again." Ms. Jacoby was actually shaking.

"Again?"

"Last time I saw her…" She trailed off as the girl faded from existence.

I blinked, "Oh man…" Monsters disappearing? Never a good sign.

"Last time I saw her, another student of mine saw her as well. It was about three years ago. He was a brilliant student, spoke latin like it was his first language. He saw her about the same time I did. After that…nothing went right for him. He made enemies out of nowhere. He started getting bullied, his parents split…then he died. Was killed. By a burglar."

I got chills, then shook my head. "I'll be fine. It'll be fine." Latin. Probably a Roman Demigod.

The room did a 360.

"You look like you're feeling ill."

"I'm just a little…" I swayed slightly, feeling that blank feeling from before come over me.

This time I snapped back and I was in the infirmary.

Nico was helping me drink some nectar. "Come on, Cass."

I coughed, choking slightly on it. I managed to swallow. "What happened?"

"You passed out after English class. Ms. Jacoby had to get some students to carry you here. You're running a high fever. A really high fever." Nico handed me the cup of nectar. "The nurse just left. Johnny said he'd drive us home, spend the night and drive us to school tomorrow. Or me, if your fever doesn't get better. I told them that our guardian was out of town at a business meeting. Best to not let them know that we're basically living alone. Your fever's gone down."

I drank the rest of the nectar. "I'm sure this helps."

"Yeah," He responded. "Scared me, Cassie."

"Sorry, Nico. Didn't mean to get sick. Weird thing earlier. Saw this girl holding an ax. Thought she was a shade or a monster. Ms. Jacoby saw it too, and it wasn't the first time she had seen it. I'll tell you the rest when we get home, but I want to do some research."

"Got her homework. Is she awake yet?" Johnny came in with some papers.

"Yeah, I am awake." I sat up and then got up. "Doesn't look like my homework was too bad."

"Your math teacher said there were five more pages online that will be due friday. These are due wednesday."

I nodded.

"Science, you just need to make up a quiz. She said you could do that after school the next day you're present."

"Okay," I responded.

Nico grabbed my backpack before I could. "I went into your locker and got your books."

"Thanks," I said, realizing I was tired. I looked Johnny over. "So, you're spending the night?"

"If that's alright."

"Yup, just checking that I'd figured right." I rubbed my forehead a bit. I felt like I had been hit by a truck. The girl with the axe had to have been some sort of shade. I hadn't felt ill until she appeared.

Johnny gave me a strange look. "You okay? You look a little…green."

Nico examined me.

I shrugged. "I don't feel nauseous, so I don't know why I would."

He blinked then shook his head. "No. I don't know. I must have been seeing things. Come on, let's get going. Faster we get you home the better for you."

Hmm, that was weird.

I followed them out to my car, and got into the passenger seat after Nico hopped in the back.

Johnny seemed to be a careful driver.

As we were pulling out, the football team appeared and one of them pelted something at my car.

Johnny had already been braking, but he parked the car right where it was. He opened the door and got out. "I'll break you, Tribbiani! Get your lazy behind over here."

The whole team looked like they were surprised to see Johnny get out of the car.

Nico leaned forward. "What just happened?"

"That guy just threw an egg or something at my car, and now Johnny is giving him what-for because he's the captain of the sports teams," I explained.

"Why are they scared of him? He's not that big of a guy."

"He's strong and a good leader. He has their respect." I watched carefully.

He was obviously giving the guy a talking to. He looked angry. He pointed at the car, still talking.

Finally, the others pushed the offender toward the car.

Nico and I exchanged glances as the guy cleaned whatever it was off of the front of my car with his towel from practice or something while Johnny supervised and the rest of the guys hassled him in a friendly way.

When the guy was done, Johnny said something to the guy in private, then got back into the car and drove out of the parking lot.

"Egg?" I asked, fiddling with my phone.

Johnny nodded slightly. "Joe's got some messed up things going on in his life. He has a bad habit of taking it out on others. And the other guys can just be meatheads sometimes. They forget that what we do sets the tone for the rest of the school."

"Joe…Tribbiani?"

"Eh, I just call him that when he's an idiot. He approved of it, otherwise I wouldn't call him that. So, what other kinds of music do you guys listen to?"

"Um, I'm still figuring that out," Nico chuckled nervously.

"A little bit of just about everything. I just kind of pick and choose. I like songs that I can dance to, not that I've ever had a problem dancing to songs that aren't normally used for dancing." I shrugged.

"Speaking of, when do your lessons start back up?" Nico leaned forward, poking at my face.

I caught his finger. "Um, I haven't talked to my instructor."

"Why not?"

"I've been a little busy."

Johnny glanced at me. "You're a dancer?"

"Well, kind of. I started when I was young, and mom wanted me to be in some sort of sport. I like it. I'm not exceptional, but I'm good. I like it."

"You like it? Use those insipid words again and I'll walk right out."

I looked over at him. "Oh my gosh, did you just quote Sense and Sensibility?"

"Dude, Kate Winslet was my first crush. Mom watched that movie on rainy days. I loved Marianne. I related to Marianne on a spiritual level." He glanced over at me and frowned a bit. "I swear you're glowing green."

I frowned. "Are you sick?" My throat was starting to hurt.

He stopped at a stoplight, shrugging a bit.

Nico made a sort of grunting sound and pointed at a person on the sidewalk.

I looked, and started looking away. But just as the person was in the corner of my eye, I could see what Nico saw.

A monster was standing on the sidewalk, sniffing the air. It fixed it's gaze on our car.

I swallowed, keeping it in the corner of my eye.

Johnny glanced over at me, then seemed to see the monster. "Ever look at someone and just think, 'Oh, you're a pervert'?" He got going again.

"Yeah." I glanced back at Nico. "Why?"

"That guy on the sidewalk, leering into the car like that. Bad vibes off of him."

Nico muttered, probably something about it being something of an understatement.

"I guess I'm just still cautious about people." I was just trying to fill the silence. "Hey, so you said that you know ghosts are real. You saw a skeletal figure, with former features flickering over, and a black aura around it. What did it look like before?"

"Female, wearing a dress, carrying an axe."

I felt another chill go up my spine. "I saw her."

Johnny went stiff. "Oh…crap."

"Ms. Jacoby saw her too. She'd seen the ghost before. A lot of bad stuff happened after to the student that saw her."

Johnny groaned. "So the question is which one of us is going to go through the bad luck."

"We'll figure it out back at the house." Nico pointed ahead. "That's our turn."

Johnny nodded, turning onto our road and then pulling right into my garage.

I relaxed a bit. "First things first, see how bad my temperature really is." I headed inside, greeting Batman with an order to get back.

"Then we'll talk ghosts?"

"Dude, we're going to talk way more than ghosts." Nico closed the door to the garage. "We're going to talk monsters, too."


	51. Feverish

**AN: PJ007- Oh honey, I never said to trust that schedule. And I'm pretty sure I did say that stuff was going on. Parents with back issues means that I'm cleaning the house and trying to make sure they don't make things worse. Plus I had to get my last Solace Kids story finished before I decided to just drop it forever. I probably will change the update schedule soon. I might also be putting all writing on hold until I settle into classes. It might become a once a month thing, then go on break after this part of the story is complete and before the next one begins.**

 **TryTryTry- Glad you like the story. I...don't even know the purpose of communities on here and that seems like a bigger mess than I want to take on right before classes begin. OC PJO fics...you know...I'm a writer of fics, but I really don't read as many. I get stuck on writing flaws. Plus a lot of OC PJO fics are very...well...good ones are hard to find. So, I don't really have any OC recommendations because I haven't been reading fics lately and can't think of any right now. Cassie is...a...sophomore? No. Junior. She's a junior. She's not quite a year older than Nico, but the spacing of their birthdays is what puts them in different grades. I think. I don't know. I'm winging it. I've only got a few plans.**

 **So, yeah. There will be a sequel. If you have OC fic recs, send them in and I'll try to read them. I usually check out what my followers have written, but sometimes I'm just on to post parts to stories. I have to update my one-shots next. Why do summers have to end? Enough of me.**

* * *

Nico tossed me the blanket I wanted, then sat down so that he completed our triangle formation around Batman.

Parker had hissed at me and disappeared up into Nico's room.

Johnny shook his head. "You should be trying to sleep off that fever."

"When I have a fever, I have crazy dreams. Nightmares, really." I stroked Batman's ears. "Not sure I can handle that today. But that's not what we're supposed to talk about right now."

Nico twisted his skull ring around his finger. "She's right. Look, that person you saw when we were driving home, the one you called a creeper was more than just that. He was a monster. He was a scaly, slithery monster who likes to kill people like me and Cassie and Percy and Annabeth."

Johnny blinked at Nico, then looked at me, then back to Nico. "Um…what?"

"Johnny, I wear a sword on my belt all day and I keep a spare in my backpack." I yawned.

He frowned, looking at the ground. "So I wasn't imagining things."

Nico nodded.

"What do you mean people like you?" Johnny asked.

Nico bit his cheek, frowning at the floor. "That's a little more complicated. There are gods, greek gods. And others, but right the greek ones are more important right now because that's what we come from. We're halfbloods. Demigods. Children of greek gods."

I could see by his face that Johnny thought we had jumped off onto the crazy train.

"Right…"

I sighed. "I'm a daughter of Hermes. My legal guardian is my halfbrother on that side. We get attacked by monsters. There are two camps—"

"Three camps."

"Three camps of demigods, even if the one is decidedly Roman instead of greek." I grabbed the celestial bronze dagger that Nico and I had strategically place under the coffee table and handed it over to Johnny.

He looked concerned, even as he studied the dagger. Then he tried to test it's sharpness and it passed through him.

He flinched, then his eyes widened and he stared at the dagger and his hand as he continued trying to pass it through his hand.

I let him do it a little longer, then reached over and carefully took the knife. "Okay, I know it can't hurt you, but you're making me nervous because it can hurt us."

"What?"

I sighed and carefully patted the flat of the blade to the palm of my hand. "It's celestial bronze. Passes right through mortals, but it can kill monsters and demigods alike."

Johnny frowned, staring hard at Batman. "Percy had this pen…"

"That turned into a sword?"

He nodded slowly. "I thought I had just zoned out or something. But…I don't understand…why couldn't I see…"

"Honestly, you notice more than most mortals do. There are a few clearsighted mortals, and some mortals are aware of this world. But most are completely ignorant of what actually goes on around them. I mean, that bombing at that airport in San Fran, that was me and a few others trying to stay alive." I shuddered. "Not that it was our bomb, someone blew up our van. A leftover from a war."

"War?"

"The Titan war…and the war with giants." Nico sighed and scratched behind Batman's ears. "It was a bad time."

"Why are you telling me this?" Johnny asked, folding his arms.

I could see his brain working overtime.

"Because of the ghost." Nico played with his skull ring. "It was a shade, or some other spirit. A dangerous one. And both of you looked at it. I have to see if I can sense which one of you now bears it's wrath."

"And how are you going to do that?"

Nico glanced at me, then looked Johnny dead in the eye. "I'm a son of Hades. I'll figure it out."

"O-kay then."

Nico closed his eyes.

I took a couple deep breaths, closing my own eyes.

If I thought really hard I could hear Mom singing in the kitchen, getting ready to bake bread. Then stopping to write down ideas for whatever story she was working on. I could see the hotel room we had been staying in, the way she jumped onto the bed and laughed when I rolled my eyes. She joked that I was sometimes more mature than she was.

The smell of chlorine on her hair after she came back up from the hot tub.

The room got cold.

I gasped and grabbed at my chest, feeling like someone had driven something through it.

It stopped just as quickly as it had started.

"You okay?" Nico asked, grabbing my other hand.

I nodded, trying to catch my breath again.

Johnny looked concerned. "So…it's her?"

Nico nodded. "It's her." He reached up and started taking off his camp necklace.

"Stop." I pushed myself to my feet. "Putting a protection charm on me won't change that a ghost has decided to curse me."

"A ghost outside of the realm of my greek influence."

I stopped, then looked back at him. "Really?"

"Yeah, she's not in Greek or Roman. I had no control over it."

I bit my lip, thinking it over. Then I shrugged. "So we'll talk to Allison."

"How are we supposed to talk to Allison about a—" He broke off as I held up my cell-phone. "She actually gave you her number?"

"She did. Because I live in Michigan and she's closer than Camp." As well as other reasons, such as not knowing exactly what the bit of celt in me would do. She had told me that Celtic coming of age was from sixteen to eighteen, which was probably what helped me stay away longer than other halfbloods. That and I wasn't a particularly strong halfblood and we were planning the safehouses.

"Who is Allison?"

"She's another halfblood, but she…studies the other myths and beliefs of the world." Nico followed me over with the blanket I had shrugged off.

I gave him a smile as thanks, wrapping it around me as the phone rang once. Twice.

"Hello, Allison Eastburn speaking, how may I assist you today?" She sounded distracted.

"It's Cassie."

"Uh oh," She became more alert. "What happened? Do you need me to make a trip?"

"Um, there's a ghost problem. And it sort of…attached itself to me."

"Ah, that."

"You know about that?"

"Um…" She was quiet for a moment. "I…can't explain that right now. Look, just keep your friends close. Have them watch out for you. I'll be down in about a month. But right now…"

There was a crash in the background.

I winced.

"Right now I'm in the midst of complete chaos because I have to go out to Nebraska to pick up a kid. I'll try to make it over sooner…but I honestly…I don't know if I'll be able to. Send me a description of the ghost, and Nico's impressions, and I'll go through and try to identify it. Until then, research the area for murders involving an axe."

"How did you know that the ghost had an axe?"

"You told me."

"No, I really didn't."

"Huh, could've sworn you did. So it doesn't?"

"No, it does have an axe."

"Right, so look up axe murders or something. No, no! Rikki Durand, you put that sword down! NO!"

I felt my eyes widen, pursing my lips in concern.

"I've got to go!"

"Yeah, bye." I hung up. "I guess I'm researching axe murders that happened in the area."

Nico sighed. "Restless spirits just had to give us trouble. Please take my protection charm?"

"No, monsters are drawn more to you than they are to me as it is. With this specter of horror…you really want to add a bunch of monsters?" I asked, trying to be reasonable.

He frowned. "I don't like it. Did she say she was coming down?"

"In about a month, unless she could get away sooner. She said to just be careful and stick close to my friends." I held the blanket closer to me. "Which I can get down with because it doesn't require immediate action. I want to curl up with a movie."

"Homework."

"That can wait an hour and a half."

Nico shook his head. "Yours can, but I still need your help with Math. I'm doing my best but I'm still getting stuck on some problems."

"Okay, well, you do that. I'll watch a movie. And when you need help I'll pause the movie."

He rolled his eyes. "I can tell you're feeling worse."

"I think it just punched me in the brain."

Johnny cleared his throat. "What movie do you want?"

"Um…I don't know. Maybe Frozen?"

"I can dig that."

"Isn't that the one where the parents die?" Nico asked.

"They die in Cinderella, Tarzan, Bambi…Lion King…and…a bunch of others too." I squeezed my eyes shut for a moment and opened them.

"You should…sit. Seriously. Sit." Nico guided me to the couch.

I stuck my tongue out at the ground and flopped onto the couch.

Johnny turned the movie on. "I'm just wondering how she's going to call in sick tomorrow."

"Carefully." Nico pressed play, then went off to do his homework with Johnny.


	52. Sick Day

Johnny woke me up the next morning.

I was still on the couch, and the cold I had acquired had reached my sinuses.

"Hey, brought you medicine and juice. Nico called Travis and apparently the guy called you in sick."

I nodded, taking the items from him.

"You be okay alone here?"

I nodded again, still feeling like I was asleep.

"Alright."

Nico woke me up next. "Hey, I'm leaving now. Your phone is on the coffee table. Answer it when I call you at lunch. Got it?"

I nodded, rubbing my eyes. "Go, go. I'll be fine. It's just a cold. It knocked me on my butt, but it's just a cold. I'll work on homework and send an email to the head of my club so that they know I didn't just bail on them."

He cursed. "That's today, isn't it."

"Indeed. Relax, Nico. You'll have fun." I fixed his hair. "Better."

"I won't get mocked now?"

I nodded.

"Thanks." He watched me for a moment, then kissed my forehead. "Feel better."

I smiled at him. "It's just a cold. I'll probably be over it in a day or so. I'll work on homework and probably rewatch Marble Hornets. It'll be good."

"Marble…"

"Hornets. It's a series on youtube. Sort of a horror deal. Mom and I stumbled upon it. You two need to get going though. You're going to be late." I sneezed, grabbing for the tissues.

He held his hands up in surrender, hurrying toward the door. "I forgot to feed Batman."

"I'll take care of it," I called back. Batman was barely even conscious, laying protectively by the back door.

They rushed out the door.

Boys.

I got up and got a back up box of tissues, since I had apparently been using tissues all night (I don't remember it, so I must have been sleep-sneezing or blowing my nose). It just sort of figured that I would do that.

On the bright side, Parker had apparently gotten over the reason she had hissed at me and had been sleeping on me. She mewled when she got displaced as I got up.

Once I was back with the box of tissues, plus some snacks. Then I pulled up the YouTube app on my TV. I started typing in Marble Hornets, but stopped myself when the search history came up with a video search for "Maximizing Writing Time Juliet Dellaro". I knew what the video was. I had been there. Watching from the wings.

I selected it.

The first video was the one that had the full scene from that event, so I picked it.

It was in the middle of an event, so it started with everyone laughing, even Mom.

"Alright, what's your question dear?" Mom was looking to the right of the crowd.

"Being a single mom, how do you maximize your writing time?"

Mom was laughed a little. "Maximize my writing time? Oh, dear. Um, well…it usually consists of me flitting from idea to idea while encouraging my daughter in her schoolwork. Oh, it's loads of fun. I bake bread, brownies, and make dinner and then stare at a screen for about an hour until my daughter walks in and just sits in the same room, reading or doing schoolwork and suddenly I write five thousand words in three hours. Because that's how long she takes to finish reading a new book, or an old book. That's about how long it takes for her to finish her schoolwork. So, maximizing my writing time and parenting is something that just sort of happens all day long. I honestly don't focus on my writing. It just happens. I swear sometimes the sidhe come into my house at night and write everything for me."

There was a lot of laughter.

She laughed as well. "But no, I just let my crazy flow and somehow it all comes out on the page. I feed myself and my girl and teach her how to do math—not an easy feat, by the way because I couldn't math if it saved my life, probably to save hers—I teach her history, english, and then I had to enroll her in a co-op for her science because the science in my books is just what I research on google. Or things she tells me about from her science classes."

She ran a hand through her hair. "My writing time is just a sentence here and there while I go on with the rest of my life like I'm a normal stay-at-home mom who cuts coupons and pinches pennies like I haven't made that much money off of my books. It's like my stories are these shoes, and they have to be made for walking because honey, we're going places." It was her facial expressions, her way of speaking that made people laugh and enjoy her speaking. She was animated, lively, and so expressive that she conveyed meaning in all her looks and gestures.

"Most of the time, the places we're going are because I'm running to try and catch myself. Then I trip and land in bed and crash there until extremely early in the morning when I have a brilliant idea that just can't wait. I'm surprised me and my daughter don't suffer from insomnia." She took a drink from a bottle of water. "But as far as maximizing my writing time, I guess what I'm saying is that I really don't worry about it. It happens, and if it doesn't happen one day it will happen the next. I'm usually working on two or three stories nowadays, so if I get stuck in one, I move to the other. Jacob, my agent, he calls it being flighty. My editor, Loraine, says it's the reason she drinks paint stripper—I mean bourbon."

That got a lot of laughs from the adults.

"Yes, sweety, what's your question?" She pointed to the right side.

"Who is your celebrity crush?"

Mom looked a little guilty, and embarrassed. "I…have a few…" She winced. "Um, there's Orlando Bloom, Patrick Dempsey, Chris Evans, Mark Harmon, and Chris Hemsworth…and Tom Hiddleston. Boy could I write about them. Yum. Talk about maximizing writing time."

The crowd was roaring.

She glanced toward where I had been standing and started cracking up. "I think I just ruined all of those actors for my daughter."

That made everyone laugh more.

I stared at the ended video. One of the suggestions was a fan video talking about mom's death. I clicked it.

"Hey guys, so the world got a whole lot darker today. Apparently one of my favorite authors, Juliet Dellaro, was killed after being kidnapped with her daughter. They're burying her this friday and I'm going to throw a reading memorial Friday Night. Juliet Dellaro helped me stand up to the bullies at school, and gave me something to live for until I got some help. Her daughter did see her die, so I also think we should all be praying for her as she buries her mom. Please, write to me your stories. Let's share the love. I don't know what's going to happen to her book's social website, but I think we should all be making sure there's nothing but love there for her and her daughter." The girl held up the back of her hand with a symbol from one of mom's most popular books. In the book it signified that they were the peacekeepers and warriors. "Don't forget that these people are still out there and there are so many other people in the world that go through stuff like this that never get this much publicity. If you can spare some money, there are a bunch of legit charities that help the victims and the families of these victims that I've linked below. Let's stand, guys. Stand for each other."

I let autoplay bring up the next video from this girl, which wasn't her Friday memorial.

"Hey everyone, so I just got back from the book release event. Juliet's daughter, Cassandra, gave this speech there and guys it was amazing. It's posted online and you should totally watch it, if you haven't already. But what really struck me about Cassandra is that speaks a lot like her mother does. She's funny without trying. She's real. I can't wait to see what her book is like. She actually blushed when Jacob promoted the book, and then when he jokingly said that she had said she was going to punch him for promoting the book, she said she had threatened to stab him and called him Janus. Anybody else remember when Juliet called someone Janus?" It switched to a clip from when my mom was on a talk show.

Mom flipped her hair. "Yeah, so, I was talking with my agent. He handles so much of my press, and he tells me not to release any info on my book. Then, the little Janus turns around and talks about my book! I was just going to post the release date, he gave a whole freaking excerpt from it."

It went back to the girl that was hosting the youtube show. "And yeah, guys. It's the same guy. Jacob was Juliet's agent, and I guess he switched right over to Cassie as well since Cassie is in charge of all of the leftover writing. But seriously, if you loved Juliet Dellaro, you have to listen to Cassie's speech. And they got Eric Temple to introduce Cassie! My mom got Eric's books, and my whole family is laughing over his anecdotes and the pictures. The contests are going to be interesting. I can't wait to see some of the submissions. But for now, I've got to sign off. See you guys again next week."

I tilted my head and selected the most recent video on her page.

"Hey people, so, a couple weeks ago my cousin calls me, freaking out because Cassie Dellaro goes to her school! How crazy is that?"

I smiled.

"My cousin is part of the fan club there, and she's in a story writing class with Ms. Dellaro. Can you guys imagine that? Being in a writing class with the daughter of a famous writer?" She made the gesture for mind-blown. "I can't even imagine if I were to meet her, much less go to school with her. I told my cousin not to push her, because I know that she doesn't know how to deal with the spotlight yet. Apparently, my cousin didn't listen."

"Apparently," I murmured, laughing a little.

"She told me that Cassie is there with the friend that's been in her photos. Says that they're just friends, and that the most popular boy in school is their friend now. Love interest, maybe? I feel bad about knowing so much about her. How weird is that? Anyway, the club there did ask her about her book. She said it's dystopian. They also asked her why she was in a writing class. Apparently, she said that there's always more to learn and that even her mother kept taking writing classes. Apparently she was also really uncomfortable the whole time, which I can imagine why. They did that to her on the first day of school. Way to play it cool, guys. But it's totally awesome that there's that sort of connection. Maybe I'll catch a glimpse of her when I visit next Thursday and Friday."

I tilted my head, then shook it. I wasn't sure if I was amused or flattered. Probably both. Maybe it was the cold medicine.

I made sure I was logged into the right account, then clicked the comment box.

Keep it simple, keep it friendly.

 _Hey, so, I saw your video telling everyone that my mom was dead, and the one after my speech. Thank you, for everything you've said. I didn't realize that both my mom and I had called Jacob Janus. Hopefully I can shake this cold. You can tell your cousin that I'll show up for their Friday meeting. And I'll bring something awesome. Love your shirt in this video._

Did that sound completely ridiculous?

Probably.

I hit the submit button anyway. If I sound ridiculous and people comment on it, I'll blame the medicine.

I found an interview from a long time ago, when I was about five. I was actually onstage with my mom. I didn't remember that.

"So, you're Cassandra?" The interviewer asked.

Little me shyly nodded.

"And what do you want to be when you grow up, Cassandra?"

Little me shrugged, then partially hid my face in Mom's arm.

Mom laughed softly. "She's a little shy, can you tell?"

"But a sweetheart."

"Oh yes, she's my darling. My little angel. Cass, can you say something to the nice man?"

Little me looked over at him, then looked at the crowd, then back to him. "XYZASAP."

They both looked at me, confused, then the guy looked down and then back up as he zipped his pants.

Soon everyone was laughing while little me looked around, uncertain.

I turned the TV off. "Round two of sleeping off this cold?"

Batman barked.

"Shoot, Nico didn't feed you. That wasn't very thoughtful of him." I got up making sure not to disturb Parker this time and got Batman his food. He—of course—followed me. He did that. He follows us everywhere, like our shadows. I'd read that Great Danes did that, but still, he's got some lab in him. I thought that might temper it. No, it makes him more clingy. Aw well, he was a cuddly baby and I loved it. He just…didn't always remember his size. Or…ever remember his size. Actually, I think he thinks he's a Pomeranian and can sit in our laps. I know Great Danes have short lifespans, but still. They were these lovable giants. Who couldn't love friendly giants?

Honestly, I'm not sure what else I did. I think I watched Gilmore Girls and cried because I missed my mom. I think I watched the Gilmore Girls: A Year in the Life and cried extra. Then I was waking up because Nico and Johnny were coming in and Batman was barking.

I dozed off again after Nico got me more juice and set my homework on the table.

When I woke up again, it was because Pizza had arrived.

I love pizza.

While I was eating Pizza, I checked the youtube account.

She had a new video.

I smiled and told Nico and Johnny what I had said.

Nico rolled his eyes, but he was smiling.

Johnny just chuckled. "Let's see."

I hit play.

"Oh my God, guys! Cassie Dellaro commented on my last video! She watched my videos! She said she wants to meet me! Oh my God, oh my God!" She squealed for another minute or so. "Okay, okay, I have to think of questions for her and I have to practice keeping my cool. Oh my gosh, I might be meeting Cassie Dellaro! She just has to get over a cold. Guys, please, I don't care if you're not religious, please, for my sake, pray she gets over that cold! I have to go pack for my trip. She liked my shirt in the last video. Oh God, what if she watches this one? Other than that, the official release date for her book comes out in about a week, and then maybe we'll hear about her signing some books or something. I wonder if her artist friend will be signing as well."

"Heck to the no." Nico folded his arms.

I smiled.

"She also said that she was going to bring something awesome to the Juliet Dellaro book club meeting. I have no idea what it is, but I have to agree. I have to go, but I'll check back in Saturday." She squealed again, and the video ended.

"I think you made her week," Johnny commented.

"There's no think about it," Nico said, tossing a scrap of crust to Batman.

I nodded. "Are you sure you gave me daytime medicine and not night time?"

"Why? Feeling sleepy?"

I nodded.

"Well, I'll check again, but I'm pretty certain."

I shrugged. "It's okay. I'll just sleep it off. Not like I can do anything else."

They nodded and left me to sleep while they did homework.


	53. Peer Review

**AN: You guys are awesome. Love you guys. Update schedule is every one to two weeks now. I've updated my profile. School looks like there will be a lot of homework, but hopefully I'll stay on top of it and have time for me and writing. I'm starting to get an idea of where I want to stop this story. So, Eithne is coming back. If you want to see some of the outfits and inspiration that I have to go with this story, you can find them on Polyvore. My profile says who to look for. I've got stuff for the safe houses and I've done quite a few of the girls from Northpoint and Stacy has a bunch. My tumblr account has aliens. A lot of them. Yeah. That's all.**

 **Oh, and I started reading Silver Bows by E. Darkbow. Good so far...one chapter in. It is good, and I am going to read the rest. Just haven't gotten to it yet. I started reading late at night a couple nights before I came up here (btw, my 7 hr and 30 min drive turned into 8 hrs and 30 min because of an accident and a detour. Blech.) and put it down while I was moving into my apartment and getting into school. I do have an art project that's related to this story right now. It's not going to be spectacular, but it's calming for me.**

 **Okay, I'm shutting up now. Sorry.**

I got over the cold by Wednesday. It was a two day bug, and was going around the school. Apparently, one of the guys in class had been contagious. I just caught it faster than the others. Yay me.

So I went to school, with my printed out copies of the other people in my groups stories and my comments on their stories. I had been harsh, because I knew my teacher would be grading me more strictly. Holding me to a higher expectation. I even color coded opinion and fact. Opinions in green, facts in red.

Ugh.

"Cassandra, glad to see you're feeling better. Nico, you have all the proper paperwork for your guest to be here?"

Guest?

I looked toward Nico.

Malcolm gave a little wave.

I grinned, and stopped myself from squealing by covering my mouth.

"Yeah, we finished it in the Principals office this morning." Nico gave me a smile.

Malcolm nodded toward the hallway and mouthed, "After class."

I nodded. I doubted I would be able to focus at all.

"Alright, let's get to these stories. I've read all of them, and we're off to a decent start. Be thankful that we have a small class. Five stories for each group. Let's start alphabetically. Tracy Alvin, let's talk about this chapter."

I shuffled my pages to Tracy's chapter. It was very red and green. Mostly red. I winced and slumped in my seat.

"Who wants to share some of their notes?"

I rubbed my temple, not wanting to start. I didn't really have anything nice to say about it. Nothing that would be acceptable. And I wanted to just be hugging Malcolm. Punching Nico in the arm for not telling me that he had arranged this.

"Come on, someone."

Nico sighed. "I didn't get it. It might have been my dyslexia, but I'm not sure what happened. It was a lot of people, and then this big description of like a castle or something? I don't know. I'm just…confused."

Ms. Jacoby nodded and looked around. "Come on, don't be shy." She gave me a glance.

I sighed. "There was too much going on, not enough focus. There's a story if you strip away all the extra and unneeded characters, and integrate the main character's personal history with the location, and maybe a little more than that but not much. If a location is that important than the history will come out as the story goes on."

Ms. Jacoby even looked surprised. "That's…very in depth. We'll work up to that, but good assessment, Cassie."

I bit my lip, hoping I hadn't come across as too critical.

"That really is the main problem," Ms. Jacoby continued. "There was a lack of focus, and too much going on. I will want you to look at each character mentioned and decide if they are essential to the story you're going for."

Tracy nodded, she looked nervous.

I caught Malcolm's eye.

He crossed his eyes at me.

I smiled and turned back toward the front of the classroom.

"Let's move on to Johnny's. Who wants to start us off?"

"Please be brutal." Johnny chuckled.

It was quiet and awkward.

He jabbed his finger in my shoulders. "That means you!"

I turned and gave him a look. "Why do you do this to me?"

"Because I know you have an opinion," He told me. "Because you refused to tell me it before."

"Fine," I turned in my seat and looked at him. "One word."

"Okay, lay it on me."

I gave him a smile. "You sure you can handle it."

"Hit me with your best shot."

"Cliche."

"Dang, I thought I was strong enough."

I smiled and turned back toward my own notebook. "It's not necessarily a bad thing. But you'd have to make it so that it was mocking the cliche. That shouldn't be hard for you."

"Are you saying I'm a cliche?"

"I'm saying your a mocker. And do you know what mockers do?"

"Mock." We said at the same time.

The rest of the class was giggling.

"There were also some grammar issues, Mr. Cahill." Ms. Jacoby looked somewhat amused as well.

"It was really interesting," One of the football guys chimed in.

"Thanks Broderick."

"That's your name?" I slapped my hand over my mouth.

Broderick looked amused. "Still on the cold medicine."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's fine."

"No, it's not. Now I have to pay penance." I scribbled something in my notebook.

"How are you going to do that, Ms. Dellaro?" Ms. Jacoby asked.

"I'm going to write a short story where the best character is named Broderick."

"Well, since you're the one disrupting the class with your amusing antics."

"I'm sorry."

"We'll switch to your story."

I nodded.

"The end of your chapter," Lexi started. "You put a freakin' cliffhanger at the end of the first chapter? Are you trying to kill us?"

"Kill you?"

"With curiosity." One of the other guys (I don't know why I didn't know his name…oh wait, yes I did—he's one of Ashley's posse) said.

"Curiosity killed the cat, Cassie." Stephen (first row sitter, chess club, and generally nice if not a tad self-obsessed) piped in.

"Satisfaction brought it back, Stephen." I mimicked his tone.

Ms. Jacoby sat at her desk, visibly struggling to keep from laughing.

"I thought it was stupid," Ashley sneered.

I took a breath.

"Don't!" Nico and Johnny practically shouted.

I gave them both looks. "Sit down, freaky turtles." I looked at Ashley. "Why did you think it was stupid?"

"I think the whole idea is stupid. How can a small town be a last defense against evil? And why were they roasting marshmallows on a burning building? It's stupid."

Everyone was really quiet.

I knew if I responded that it would be discredited as being omitted from the chapter. I knew what wasn't in this chapter that would be explained later.

The only thing I had no clue about was…

"Burning building?"

"Yeah, they're roasting marshmallows over a church that's burning." Ashley folded her arms.

I turned and grabbed Johnny's copy of my chapter (I didn't have mine, okay?) and flipped to where that was. "Okay, that's my bad. I forgot to type a word there and didn't see that I had missed it. It's a model house that they're burning. I don't know where you got church though."

"The steeple roof?"

"It's a style of roof," Lexi told her. "It's angle is really…steep."

"Actually it's a spire or tower, normally on a church roof, yes, but they can be on houses. It's…decorative," Malcolm corrected softly. He looked like he was afraid he was intruding.

No one seemed to care.

"I'll probably just remove the steeple to get rid of any confusion on that part." I made a note in my notebook.

Johnny took his copy back and started looking through it.

"I liked it, but you already knew that." Nico shrugged.

"Yeah, your words mean nothing to me."

"You're on a roll."

"Downhill, too. Come on, guys, slaughter it. Butcher it. Nitpick grammar or something."

Everyone was quiet.

"Well, let's move on to Mr. Di Angelo." Ms. Jacoby cleared her throat.

I felt my shoulders slump, and I looked back at Johnny (he was the closest. Nico sat way in the back and Malcolm was with him). "Can I die now?"

"No," He whispered back.

"Mr. Cahill, you would like to start us off?"

Johnny shuffled through his papers, not breaking eye contact with Ms. Jacoby.

I slapped his hand and handed him the right one.

He cleared his throat and quickly glanced through. "I thought it was really awesome and I loved how you seemed to really know how a sword fight went. I did feel like it was a little…feelingless? Is that a word?"

"No," I whispered.

"Right, well, it lacked emotions. Like, you have the thoughts and everything but I felt like while everything else was there, emotions weren't."

"I loved Alexander, but yeah, he did seem a little lacking in the emotions department." Lexi—gods bless her—agreed with Johnny.

There were other scattered comments.

I could feel Nico's eyes boring into my back.

"How did you come up with this…modern greek mythology idea?" Broderick asked.

Nico didn't answer right away.

"We go to a summer camp that has a greek mythology theme. It's tons of fun," I told them, rescuing him.

"Yeah, and we learn about life in ancient greece and stuff and when I was trying to figure out what my story would be about Cassie reminded me that part of writing is to write what you know."

I smiled and quickly gave him a wink.

"Part, Cassie?" Ms. Jacoby questioned.

"Start with what you know," I said. "Then as you learn more you add to it. You can't know everything, so you use what you know to keep you going and research what you don't. Writing is just us explaining what we know and what we learn in adventure form. That's what my mom told me, anyway. Might be wrong. But I think it's right."

She nodded a bit. "Your mother should have written a writing book."

"I know," I responded, sighing.

"She left her knowledge with you," Nico said firmly.

I glanced back at him.

He gave me a nod.

Malcolm was smiling.

"Indeed she did. Now, let's finish with Ms. Ebanez."

Yikes. I didn't even like her story. Any of it. I thought it was boring and sappy—and it was the first chapter.

Thankfully, no one had much to say about it. I got to say that I liked the one character and get away without getting harsh in my critiquing.

And then I was out in the hallway and hugging Malcolm.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe you're here!"

He laughed and hugged me tightly. "Well, I heard you had been sick and I got accepted to some colleges all over, so did some of my siblings and other campers. So…we're making our way around and I detoured to come see my girlfriend."

I grinned. "You're here!"

"I'm here," He kissed my cheek. "This place is…"

"Huge, daunting, haunted?"

"What?"

"Oh yeah, I've got like a hex on me or something because this freaky ghost girl with an ax chose me. Allison is coming to check out the curse when she can."

"Lovely," Malcolm responded, sarcasm dripping off his voice.

"So, this is the boyfriend." Johnny held out his hand.

"I am," Malcolm said, firmly shaking Johnny's hand. "Malcolm Pace."

"Johnny Cahill. You really are blonde."

"And smart," I added.

"Wise," Malcolm joked.

I hit him. "Not that wise."

He laughed.

Johnny looked lost, but amused. "Right, well, I'll see you at lunch." He disappeared into the crowd.

Nico chuckled morbidly. "I never going to let him live this down."

"Be nice, Nico."

"I noticed you didn't critique Nico's story." Malcolm pointed between us.

I gave him my fed-up smile. "I gave him a critique and he didn't listen."

"You were right," Nico murmured, looking a little guilty and embarrassed.

"I know," I said. "Just making sure you do."

"Such a jerk."

"Brat."

"Geek."

"Freak."

"Bossy."

"Gay."

"Hey," He looked seriously affronted by this change.

"I whispered," I defended my choice.

"Whisper quieter, you know what this place is like." He shoved me.

I nodded and looked up at Malcolm. "How long are you here?"

"Here here? Or in the area? Because I'll be in the area for two more days. But I have to leave here now."

"Ugh! Tease!"

"I'm sorry. If I promise to come back tonight will that be sufficient?"

"Well I won't be here here but you can come to my house."

"Semantics."

"Yeah," I hugged him again. "How are you doing…you know, with your problem?"

"Some days are better than others, but I'm a lot better than I was a few months ago." He whispered back, holding me tightly.

"Good." I kissed his cheek again. "See you tonight."

"See you," He responded. He smiled as he looked at me, then fist bumped Nico on his way out the door.

I kissed Nico's cheek. "Thank you for arranging that."

"No problem, Cassie."


	54. Book Club

**AN: This was the part that was impossible/ly hard/easy to start/write. Got stuck. Got unstuck. Then wrote a lot. And it's only been six days since I posted the last part! There's only a few more points to make in this story before I cut it off for the next book in her story, which will start at Thanksgiving. Feel free to leave me outraged reviews over the ending of this chapter. Love you guys.**

"Cassie, are you sure you want to do this?" Nico asked again.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm to a book club meeting, not the underworld."

"A book club meeting that's centered around your mom. I know you're doing better about her death and everything, but…still. That can be brutal."

"Thank you for being concerned, Nico. But really, I'll be fine. I gave somebody my word. I'm honest, and I do my best to be honorable. Trustworthy."

"No kidding, you're the guardian of secrets at camp."

"Y-yeah…don't remind me. I wish I could forget half of what I was told." An exaggeration? Sadly, not as much as I wished it was an exaggeration.

"So, are we going in?"

I nodded, heading for the door. I opened it without hesitation and walked in with a small smile.

"Cassie! Hey!" Lexi said, excited.

"Hey, I brought Nico too."

"You didn't bring me anywhere."

I just smiled.

"This is my cousin, Jenny." Lexi gestured to the girl next to her, who I recognized as the girl from the videos.

I smiled. "Nice to meet you, Jenny."

She was grinning, super excited, practically vibrating. "Nice to meet you!"

"So, I said I was going to bring something awesome." I sat down in the chair they had set aside for me.

Nico grabbed a chair and pulled it next to mine.

They were all looking at me with excitement.

"You guys know that I've been going through my mom's leftover stories. I know that there's going to be a wait for most of them because we want to space their release, stagger it. But I have this." I pulled out a stack of papers. "And I have permission to let you guys read the first three chapters of the series that she was finishing when before she died. There was still some editing for the last one, and I'm working on that when I can. But this is the first one. The Unheeded Prophetess, which is the first book in the Doomed Heroes League trilogy."

Nico started passing out the packs.

They were all staring, starry-eyed, and picking up the chapters.

I smiled.

"Oh, and I brought my copy of Cassie's book for you guys to see," Nico said, sliding it to the middle of the table.

"Oh my God!" Lexi squealed and snatched it, looking it over.

"That, you can't read," I told them. "I have to keep it locked down. Look, don't read."

She grinned and Jenny take it from her.

"I have so many questions…"

"And there's time to answer them. You guys read through those chapters, and I will answer what I can about things. Until you finish those chapters, I'm gonna work on something…"

"No, you're going to come out here and explain to me why I'm meeting you here." Malcolm was standing in the doorway. "Is that your book?" He came in.

I gave Nico a look.

He just shrugged.

Little imp.

"Who's the hunk?" One of the other girls breathed.

"Oh, my boyfriend. He's smart too. I got the full package." I was speaking while not paying attention.

He looked at my book over Jenny's shoulder. "It looks awesome, Nico."

"Thanks."

"Wait…Nico?" One of the guys looked confused.

"I did the art for the cover. And some of the extra art inside." He grabbed one of the chapter packs and started reading.

"That's so cool! Aren't you pumped?"

"Yes, and no. I've had a couple weeks to get used to seeing it. It will get more exciting when the book is released."

"Before it's released, actually." I poked him.

"Why before?"

"That's when it will be promoted."

"Promoted?"

"Yeah, books especially books like mine need promotions and such to raise awareness for it's release. Try and get interested parties. It's going to people for reviewing now," I explained. "It's complicated and I don't understand all of it. Jacob is trying to get me to do this interview on TV, he's says it's a big deal. I told him it could wait until after the book comes out. He said okay. So, I'm going on some sort of talk show while on Christmas break. Before New Years, but after Christmas. Don't worry, I'm apparently flying first class and it won't interfere too much with my holiday plans."

Nico shook his head. "Jacob…"

"You'd think it was his job or something," Malcolm agreed in a murmur, looking at the chapters. "Hang on now, you weren't going to tell me about this? You know me."

"Yes, I do. I'm sorry. Go ahead and read. I'm going to…take the edits and start editing. Yay me."

"Right, all two of your necessary edits." Nico rolled his eyes.

"She has more than you jokers gave me." I pushed him so he almost fell out of his chair.

"Sorry we're not all geniuses with a pen," Nico joked.

I rolled my eyes. "Incorrigible."

"Hey, you voluntarily let me into your home."

"Never said I regretted doing so. Just that you're incorrigible and why is there a kitten poking it's head out of your bag?"

Nico looked down and groaned. "I thought it felt extra heavy."

"Nico, no pets are allowed here!" I quickly shut the door.

Nico scrambled to catch Parker. "She keeps climbing into my bag."

"Shh, reading," Malcolm said, eyes glued to the page.

I rolled my eyes and managed to snatch Parker up with one hand. "Hoodie."

Nico got his hoodie out and handed it to me.

I set it in my lap and set her down.

She settled in her favorite spot and I wrapped the rest of the hoodie around her.

She started purring, eyes closed.

I started looking through the edits and suggestions, fixing the necessary things before I even looked at suggestions.

The suggestions only consisted of the one thing mentioned in class. The edits were minimal, places where I had missed words or single letter or capitalized things. Some improper punctuation because nobody is perfect, but nothing major. By the time I had finished silently grumbling about not having more to work with, they had finished reading the chapters.

All except Malcolm and Nico. But they had dyslexia and were likely going to take longer.

"Oh my gosh, this is going to be so cool! And how weird is it that she has a character that has the same name as you?"

"Mmm, I have the same name as her. I know, semantics. It's a theme with names. They're recurrent." I tapped my laptop keyboard.

"When does this come out?"

"Next year, I think in…April…I'm not sure. I know it's next year and that we're going to have a pattern of one in the spring and another in the fall or something like that." I closed my laptop.

"And your book is being released with one of your mom's. What is Legacy of Love about? Do they have cover art for it?"

"No clue and no clue. They won't let me see, and it's not on her computer. So I'll be just as surprised as you will. I love surprises. Aren't they the best?" I asked sarcastically.

Malcolm gave me a sympathetic look then went back to reading.

"What's the biggest thing you've had to face since your mom died?" Jenny asked carefully.

I gave a nervous laugh. "Biggest thing? Oh…crap. Next question?"

"No, answer the girl's question." Nico poked me in the side without even looking up. He kept reading.

"I'm not sure. There was a lot that I had to deal with. Seeing my mom murdered. Um, I started having anxiety attacks. That was fun. Mostly my brother has been having to sort through the chaos that mom left behind and every new thing is something of a surprise. Um, I had something happen not long after my mom died that really made me question my sanity. That's also how I got this arm injury. I can't feel it right now. Honestly, pretty much everything has felt pretty huge to me. I mean, just having to think every day that the people who did it were never caught…" I trailed off. I didn't know how to answer her question. "There isn't a biggest thing."

Nico and Malcolm had stopped reading and were looking at me as well.

"My mom taught me to be strong. I taught myself to care about others and what I had started out doing at the beginning of my summer, when I first got to camp, I was just going to try and get through the summer. But then Vince came into the cabin, and he needed help. He wanted to know how get Stacy's attention and I…I don't know…it just felt like there was so much at that place that had been noticed but that hadn't been really looked at. I mean…everything just…felt like it was waiting for change and like I was supposed to…"

It was silent.

"I was…supposed to bring the change. Bring the humanity. My main coping mechanism isn't helping others or writing or anything…it's avoidance. I spend almost all of my time avoiding the sadness because I don't want to be sad anymore. She left me a fantastic life, a legacy of love and creativity and sensitivity. She always pushed me to be the best person I could be, and even when she wasn't there to push me I still was. There are still a lot of moments ahead of me where I miss her so much that it physically hurts. Like Thanksgiving, and Christmas…but I have a different family now. One that takes care of each other because they don't have anyone else to care for them. Not really. So maybe that's the biggest thing, finding my new family." I ran a hand through my hair. "Or giving that freaking speech at her book release. Oh my gosh, I almost lost it right there on that stage. My mom put a lot into the foundation she layed down and left the building to me. I think she knew some of what I would do, how I would lose focus on myself for a while. That's probably why she submitted my story to Jacob and Loraine. She didn't think I would."

They were all looking at me.

"YOu're too quiet. You're supposed to be asking a million questions." I sat back up.

"When you came to camp I avoided you," Nico said.

I tilted my head at him. "I know, we were never within twenty feet of each other except for meals."

"When I saw you that first day you were at camp, I only caught a glimpse of you, and for a second…I saw Bianca."

"But…I look…"

"I know, I can't explain it. I could have swore that you had been looking right at me and that you were Bianca. But when I looked back, I saw a different girl who was sad and pretending that she wasn't." Nico wasn't looking at me anymore.

I waited for him to continue, but he didn't. "Okay," I said calmly. I didn't know what he was saying.

"When I found out why…I dug further." Dug…he went to the underworld?

I did my best to keep my face neutral. "Why?"

"You weren't like the rest of us, Cassie. I…I didn't think you belonged." He twisted his ring, glaring at the ground. "I knew you were different and that never turns out well."

Malcolm cleared his throat. "Guys, maybe we should let them talk in private."

"Yup."

"Yeah."

"Hallway."

The others left.

Malcolm closed the door.

"When you asked me about the stash…you didn't care about it, you cared about me. You wanted to get close to me."

"No! I was genuinely curious about the stash. I didn't like that you knew about it before me. I didn't like that you managed to come in and gain everyone's trust. Even Annabeth. I saw you as a potentially deadly weapon to everything I cared about. People that are different, special, when they come to camp, chaos comes in their wake. Then you were so compliant…so…raw and honest and…the whole thing with the apple and I…" Nico sounded like he was choking up. "After you read your record of what happened to you and your mom…the pain you described was everything I had felt for years. I didn't…I had already stopped suspecting you of being an enemy. I think when I saw Bianca…I just…I freaked out and felt like I was going to lose something. I've lost a lot, and I couldn't handle the idea. It wasn't until you just said…that I realized…that…"

I was confused, but I could tell that he was worked up about this. I went over and wrapped my arms around him.

"Cassie…I talked to your mom…"

"Don't. Don't do that to me. If you care for me at all, do not do that to me."

He gently pushed me off. He wasn't quite crying, but I could see that he was very close. "Cassie…"

"Nico, don't. She's dead."

"But she wasn't when I talked to her," He said, his voice becoming more firm. "I talked to her when I was a kid. Eleven or something. She bought me a happy meal from McDonald's. She had seen me standing outside of it. I had been trying to figure out what to do, where to go. It the January before the Titan war. I don't know, I guess I looked sad or something. She called over to me, and she asked where my parents were. I told her that they were picking me up in a little while. She called me a liar, looked at me and nodded toward the door. She said she'd buy me whatever I wanted but I had to give her something better than that crap because she could see my sword. She told me that her kid was a demigod and that she would want someone to make sure her kid ate. I only accepted because it was cold and I was really hungry. I ended up telling her that my sister was dead. I think she assumed I was on a quest or something."

I nodded slightly. "Sounds like something she would do. Something she would say."

"I never asked her name, I barely even looked at her. I don't even know if I said thank you. I probably did. I don't remember though. She had to take a call, and I remember they were talking about some sort of construction thing. She said, 'Well, we already have the foundation. It doesn't matter what we build on it, it's going to be there regardless.' Then she called the other person her Achilles heel and joked that she had bathed in the Styx to be with him." He shook his head. "That was actually really important. It's why I started looking into the curse of Achilles which is what Percy used to stay alive in the war. Then she looked at the time, got me a second meal to go, and looked at me and asked me to keep an eye out for a daughter of Hermes who was determined to make a change for the better while having her nose stuck in a book. I didn't even think about it. I didn't even bother paying attention to it. We were gearing up for a war. I didn't even remember that happening until you said that she had laid a foundation…that you were supposed to make the changes. And now I feel like a terrible person…because I don't even think I said thank you for the food. I didn't listen to her and now I'm living with her daughter and…"

"And building on the foundation she left. That would be thanks enough for her. The past happened. The present is happening. You're right, you were gearing up for a war, you didn't have time to pay attention to some mortal who bought you food. My mom didn't care about getting thanked. She saw a kid that was hungry and she bought him food. If it really bugs you, then think of it all as you thanking her by having my back. You've had my back since we realized the apple of discord was lodged in my arm. Before, actually, because you tried to get me through the mob. We both need to start living in the present and looking to the future instead of the past. That's one of the biggest reasons we wanted to live together anyway. To strengthen each other. Iron sharpens iron. We're family. You're stuck with me, no matter how stupid you were in the past." The last sentence was teasing.

He snorted. "I'm being stupid now, aren't I?"

"Yeah. Here, have a comfort kitten." I picked Parker up and set her in his his lap.

He laughed a bit.

I smiled, then went to open the classroom door. "It's all good. Misunderstanding. We're good now. Mostly. A little sniffly."

They all came back in.

"It's cool. It happens," The one guy said, super chill.

Then a gunshot rang through the hall.


	55. Shooting

**AN: See, I didn't hold you guys in suspense for too long. Also, we haven't had a post this long since chapter 48 and this isn't quite as long as that. This one is 4,011 words. I'm making up for the short 50th chapter. We're over 147,000 words in this story, guys, and I started this on a whim back in March, as a short story about Cassie and Malcolm. I wanted to give Malcolm a love life. That's how this story started.**

 **Any questions about me or the story, ask them, and if I can I'll answer them.**

 **Love you awkward turtles.**

* * *

Malcolm darted for the other door to lock it while I closed the door I was holding and locked it. I hit the lights and quickly closed the blinds that Mr. Shumpter had installed for tests.

Nico pushed the desk over the door that Malcolm was at while the chill guy—his name was Carl or Casey or something, I would have to find out—pushed a student desk over to the one I'm at.

I helped him push it up against the door.

"Get down. Get down." Malcolm said, pulling the fear stricken girls to the cabinets on the same wall as the doors. "Get between the cabinets."

Nico and I ran to close the curtains.

I picked up a freaked out Parker and slid over to the cabinets.

Another shot, followed closely by another echoed in the halls.

Malcolm pulled me and Nico closer to the wall.

Freddy took Parker. He was small enough that he was in the built in cabinet.

Jenny and Lexi were holding on to each other.

Jessica was holding her hand firmly over her mouth, tears already streaming down her face.

Casey was shaking.

John had his arms around Morgan. "Are we sure…?"

"Yes," I hissed. "Those were—"

Another gunshot rang out.

Lexi squeaked, starting to cry.

I grabbed her hand.

Nico had to squish himself into the space, so he was halfway on top of me. I held him there, keeping him from sliding away.

Malcolm kissed my temple, oddly calm.

I understood why. I was calm too. Nico looked pretty calm too.

Two more shots, closer this time, followed by a different sort of bang.

"What was…?" Jenny asked.

I looked at the others. "Door knocked in, I think."

Malcolm nodded.

I realized that he was planning. It was who he was.

Four shots in a row. Closer now.

My phone started ringing. Loudly.

"Let go," Nico whispered.

I did.

He darted forward and grabbed the phone, then scrambled back to us as he silenced it.

I heard footsteps or something coming toward us.

Nico handed me the phone.

I quickly texted Johnny about the shooter. The shooter was too close to call the police. If we spoke now, we would be heard.

I didn't even know if Johnny was alive.

Then he texted back saying that coach had already called the police, that they were arriving right now. That he would send them our way.

"Police are coming," I breathed.

Someone tried the door handle.

Silence for two seconds.

Then someone shot the hinges.

Malcolm moved me so I was behind him a bit. "No one move."

Someone started forcing it open.

Johnny texted me to keep talking to him.

I told him that the door was being broken down.

Then there were some shouts out in the hall. Police.

I squeezed Lexi's hand.

There was a lot of gunfire after that and we were all huddled together trying to stay quiet and not freak out, hoping we would all live.

Someone started entering the room.

"This is the Frankenmuth Police Department, is everybody okay?"

We looked at each other.

"We're fine," I said.

"Let's get you out of here, we've secured the area."

Malcolm got up and then helped the rest of us up.

"Sir…did any students…?" I couldn't finish the question.

"No, let's get you kids out of here." He pushed the last of our barrier away.

We all followed the policemen out, they led us around the body, and out to the football field.

Johnny saw us and ran over, he looked relieved. "Hey! Hey!" He grabbed Nico and Me into a quick hug, then hugged the others, even Malcolm and Jenny. "Thank God you guys are okay. I was worried!"

"You smell," I complained, hands shaking.

"Football practice, sorry if I'm a little smelly," He responded jokingly, but he looked exhausted.

Malcolm wrapped an arm around my shoulders, and hid his face in my hair. "You okay?"

I nodded a little, leaning back against him a little.

Nico took my hand.

Coach Greebs jogged over. "We're going to call your parents to have you picked up. We're going to have to try and place kids off campus tonight, so if you live in the dorms and you don't have family nearby then we'll be arranging for host families."

"Coach, um, our legal guardian is downstate." Nico said.

"And I don't go to this school." Malcolm said.

"We'll figure it out. Just stay there. I'm going to talk to the dean and the officers." Coach walked off.

Johnny went back over to his team, talking with them a bit.

There were other kids milling around the field, looking freaked out.

It was like everyone was recovering from this fear that hadn't even touched me. They were all deeply touched by this and I…

"Cassie Dellaro? She's such a bitch."

I flinched, and looked that way.

Brandi was talking to some of the guys from the football team.

"Yeah, but that body is slammin'."

I glanced at Nico, but he was talking to Freddy, trying to calm him down as they both arranged Nico's bag for Parker.

Malcolm was talking to Jenny and Lexi.

"I bet behind that good girl facade she's a little slut." Marcus, the linebacker, made a kissy face when he saw me looking at them.

I felt my nose scrunch slightly and my lip curl, and I turned away from them. That's really what they're going to talk about right after a shooting?

"I bet she's kinky," Brandi joked. "Just look at the way she hangs out with the fag."

I don't remember going over to her.

I do remember punching her perfect little nose. "Don't you ever call someone that again."

Everyone had stopped talking, looking over at Brandi because she was practically screaming about her broken nose.

"Do you hear me? You will not call someone that. Not while I'm around. Got it?" I took a step forward.

Marcus and Drew (the two guys talking to her) backed away, nodding.

Brandi swore at me and called me the B-word about twelve times.

I shook my head. "Your vocabulary sucks, your grammar is worse, and your whole attitude is that of someone at a normal school. This is a school for the intellectually gifted, grow a brain already." I pivoted and headed back to my friends.

Johnny arched an eyebrow, looking at me like he didn't know whether I was crazy or awesome. "What the heck did she say?"

"She called Nico a name," I muttered, not wanting to expand. Nico didn't need that crap. Nico wasn't going to get that crap.

Casey snapped a picture of Brandi on the ground, holding her bleeding nose. "Smile, Brandi, you're going to be in the gossip section of the newspaper!"

She went full tirade, but with the bleeding and hysteria it was just too funny for most people to take seriously.

"Hey, Cassie," Johnny said as he caught my arm. "Remember the ghost. Now isn't a good time to be making enemies."

"She was already my enemy, Johnny. She decided that on the first day of class. I've seen the way she looks at me in the halls. I'm her enemy, whether I want it or not. She can talk crap about me all she wants. I won't let her talk crap about Nico. That's my position. That's the side of the fence that I chose. There is only so much nice in me. I'm not going to start anything, but I sure as hell can finish things. Am I clear?"

He held his hands up. "Crystal clear. I just…want you to be careful. I've got your back. Just…try not to do anything big, eh?"

"I'll try."

"Favor to ask."

"Oh dear." I kept walking toward Malcolm and Nico.

"There's this part tomorrow and I have to go to it for team morale. Unfortunately those things usually have things that should definitely not be there."

"Alcohol or drugs?"

"Alcohol, nobody here is really into drugs except Josiah Rengril and he's…weird. Football team gets drug tested randomly and I try to hold them to higher standards. Works for drugs, for alcohol…well…it's a completely different story. Anyway…I have to go to it. It's open to the whole school. But I need someone to keep me in check."

"Because peer pressure."

"Yes, impervious in some ways, weak in others. I guess I just wanted to know if you and Nico would come. We don't have to stay long and we can totally get ice cream after or before or something, on me."

"What are we talking about? Ice cream before or after what?"

"A party tomorrow."

"Ha! Count me out," Nico muttered. "First of all, ew. Second, I have a video date."

"Then, Cassie, you are my lifeline. Please don't let me drown." He clasped his hands together like he was begging.

I hesitated, looking at Malcolm. "When do you leave town?"

"Tonight, I've got to meet back up with the others. You should go. Full high school experience." Malcolm was exaggerated in his portrayal of excitement.

"Please, Cassie? I only have to be there for like an hour as a courtesy thing and there should be pizza and we can bring our own soda to be safe. It might be a good way for you to connect with more people."

"An hour?"

"I would say two, but I think that's pushing your limits. And mine."

I folded my arms. "And what would one hypothetically wear to said party?"

"I don't know," He said, panic crossing his face. "My older sister always wore either jeans or a dress. My twin sister wore whatever she pleased, usually black."

"You have a twin sister?"

He flinched. "Yeah. Long story. She's in a different state."

I could see that there was a lot more to the story. The pain in his eyes when he realized that he had mentioned her was huge for him. "Fine, I'll check my closet and see if I have something to wear, and if I do, then I'll go with you and keep you sober."

He grinned. "You're the best."

"So I've been told." I sighed and rubbed my forehead. "Think they'll let us leave soon?"

"Alright, any of you with your cars here and a place to go may leave after giving us your name. Those of you who don't go to this school need to provide a phone number for the police in case they need to question you." Coach held up a clipboard.

"Let's get out of here." I stopped. "Oh crap, the manuscripts."

"I'll sneak in later." Nico shrugged.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Ugh, kind of hate that I have to give the police my phone number." Malcolm put his arm around my shoulders.

"Do you want to talk about that spark of jealousy I saw on your face a little while ago?" I asked.

"No, no I do not. We said that whatever happens happens and—"

"Oh gosh, yeah, we said that at the beginning of the summer. Do want out?"

"No!"

"Neither do I. Johnny's not my type and I made sure he knew it on the first day of school."

"Dude, she shot me down hard." Johnny laughed, catching up with us just in time to hear that last bit. "She's a good friend."

Malcolm seemed uncomfortable.

"I'm allowed to be friends with guys that are…reasonably good-looking just like you're allowed to be friends with pretty girls. As long as that's all it is while we continue to agree that we're dating."

"Reasonably good looking?" Malcolm questioned my word choice, gesturing to Johnny.

"Dark hair doesn't do it for me. Never has. Okay, well, actors, but that's about it. And I loved the characters, that's different."

"His hair is dyed." Malcolm kept pointing at Johnny.

"What?" I looked at Johnny.

"I lost a bet." He shrugged. "I thought you knew. It's not like, blond, it's light brown. You can see it in all of the sports pictures. And on social media. My mom has been helping me hide the roots because I look like an idiot. I'm getting a haircut tomorrow morning, and that should be the last of the dye fiasco. Everyone here knows about my hair. It's the subject matter of a ton of jokes."

I looked at Nico. "Did you know?"

"Only because he told me when he spent the night." Nico shrugged.

"Dang, how the heck did I miss that?"

"I can see the headlines, 'Cassie Dellaro _isn't_ all knowing!' It'll be an amazing story," Johnny teased.

I shoved him and wrapped my arms around Malcolm. "I'm done talking to you today, Cahill."

"Except after you look in your closet."

I didn't respond.

"Cassie? Come on, please don't back out now. I'm sorry!"

Even Malcolm was laughing now.

I smiled as Johnny got more and more comically desperate.

"Please, please! You're my last hope!"

"Johnny, get off the ground." Nico sounded irritated, but he was probably just embarrassed.

"I can't, I'm begging! Puh-lease!"

Malcolm looked like he was dying inside from trying not to laugh loudly.

I turned to look at my pathetically dramatic friend. "This is a new low, Johnny. I didn't think you could get that low?"

"I practice getting low by tripping people," He responded, same desperate begging face on.

I arched an eyebrow.

He seemed to realize what he said. "I mean…I…remember it from my childhood days."

"Stick with the first one," I told him as I turned to keep walking with Malcolm. "It's more ruthless."

"Thank you. Please. Please. Please."

"Fiiiinnne. I'll check my closet when I get home." I signed my name and kept moving.

"You won't regret it! Well, you might…"

"Quit while you're behind."

"Yes ma'am."

"Ms. Dellaro, the police actually which to speak to you." The dean got my attention.

I stopped. "Um…okay, hang on." I turned toward Nico. "Hey, apparently I have to talk to them, here are the keys!"

He held up his hands, and caught the keys when I tossed them.

I followed the dean to an officer from the State Police. I recognized the guy, but I couldn't quite place his name.

"Ms. Dellaro, glad to see you're okay. My name is Officer Jones, I've been working your mother's case for the past two months, after Officer Daly was killed. We met briefly before that, I took you back to the hotel to get your things."

That's what it was. He had been nicer than Officer Daly.

"Right, I remember. I didn't know that Officer Daly was killed. I'm sorry." I folded my arms. "What's this about?"

"We think the shooter is at least tied to the group that kidnapped you and your mother, if not one of them. We were hoping you could take a look and tell us." He was being gentle, kind.

"Of course," I said, nodding. Anything to try and move the case along.

OFficer Jones led me over to where they were getting ready to load the body into a coroner's van. "Hold up, we want her to look at the shooter's face."

They stopped and unzipped the top half of the bag for me to look in.

I glanced at the officer, who gave an encouraging nod, and stepped up to look in.

I inhaled sharply, then nodded and backed away. I knew him. He had been there.

"Alright, okay. It's okay, he can't hurt you."

"He was just a messenger," I breathed. Tears were in my eyes suddenly. "He's only seventeen."

"You know him?"

"His name is Jackson Smith." I ran a hand through my hair.

Officer Jones eyes lit with understanding. "The friend who betrayed you."

I nodded. "He was coming to shoot me, wasn't he?"

He hesitated, then nodded. "Your brother, he's downstate right now?"

I nodded. "I'm going to call him. Ask him to come up for the weekend."

"I'm going to coordinate with the local police to have someone patrolling your neighborhood. I'm going to personally check in with you by phone every Saturday and if you need me, I am a call away." He handed me his card. "This should give us some traction again, Cassandra. I'm going to find your mom's killers."

I nodded. "I need to get home."

"Did your security system get upgraded?"

"Yeah, and we have a dog now. That's usually a little bit of a deterrent. I think the cat is more dangerous, because the dog is this big love-bucket, but he's got a deep bark. Part great dane." I was rambling. I couldn't exactly tell him that there was a magical border of protection there now.

"Alright, you're right. And your mom kept a rifle in the house as well?"

"Yeah, and I've got my gun safety certificate still. Travis takes me to the range."

"Alright, I would feel more comfortable if there was an adult with you guys there all the time."

"I'll talk to Travis."

He nodded. "I've got to get to work on this guy, you go home and try to relax. I'll let you know if I find out anything. If you remember anything, just call."

I nodded, then waved and headed for my car.

Nico and Malcolm were there waiting. Malcolm with his own keys, leaning against a different vehicle, probably a camp one.

Nico seemed to notice something was up first. "Hey, what was that about? Was it connected to…"

"My mom's case. Yeah. Um, he was there to kill me. We're pretty sure."

"Daaamn," Nico said, looking a little more freaked.

Malcolm came over and hugged me. "You knew him?"

"Yeah," I confirmed, then I pulled away. "I need to call Travis, and I need pajamas and ice cream. Let's get back to the house. When do you have to meet back up with the others?"

"I've got an hour or two to spend with you. Do you want me to pick up ice cream?"

"Ben and Jerry's? I'll give you the money."

He nodded. "What flavor?"

"Half-baked. It's like a cookie dough and brownie."

"Nico?"

"Cheesecake brownie." Nico looked wary of our surroundings now.

Malcolm nodded. "Right, I'll meet you guys at the house." He planted a kiss on my lips, allowing it to linger just a bit before he pulled away and got into his car.

Nico gave me a gentle shove. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be better once we get the kitten back into the house and I can give myself pet therapy. I haven't had any panic attacks this week and I'm not about to have one today." I got into the car, and turned it on. "You do have the kitten still?"

"Yeah, she's asleep." He peeked into his bag again.

"Let's go eat away our troubles with ice cream and pajamas."

"Please. I got the manuscripts out of there, and my copy of your book. I need sugar or a nap and I think sugar sounds way better right now."

I smiled a little, and dialed Travis number, then waited while it rang and I pulled out of the parking lot.

"Hello?"

"Hey, did I bug you?"

"Nah, what's up?"

"Well, there was a shooting at school."

"What?! Are you okay? Is Nico okay? Wh—"

"Whoa! Relax, we're fine. The police got here and shot the guy down, and he hadn't hurt anyone."

"Thank the gods, don't scare me like that."

"Travis…he was the friend. The friend that betrayed me."

He didn't respond.

Nico was staring at me now as well.

"But…that means…"

"That he was there to kill me. Yeah. I did the math. You might need to come up this weekend."

"Um…okay. I have a date tonight but I can reschedule—"

"No! Go on your date. Come up tomorrow or something."

"Cass…"

"I'll be fine. Malcolm is here right now. He leaves tonight. We have the magical protection border and frankly I don't plan on leaving it until tomorrow evening. Mostly we just need to talk about what the officer said."

"Crap. Crap, Cassie. Why is there so much crap?"

"I wish I knew, cause I'd order a dumpster for a day and try to clean it out."

Nico snorted.

"Am I on speaker phone?"

"Yeah, Nico just isn't feeling particularly talkative."

"Ah."

"Sorry," Nico apologized with a shrug.

"Nah, it's fine. Alright…shoot. My roommate is drunk again. He gets drunk before tests. It drives me crazy. Guy's gonna kill himself. No! No you can't leave and those are my car keys!" There was someone else talking in the background. "No! Okay, Cass, I gotta make sure he doesn't get himself killed really quick. I'll talk to you in person tomorrow. Promise."

"Okay, love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

"Bye."

Nico hung up the phone. "You two say you love each other?"

"Uh, yeah. Family is the easiest kind of love. He's my brother. So is Connor. Oh, and don't forget that we found out that I'm technically related to both Allison and Will."

"Oh man, it's still weird."

"Plus I consider you my brother, and if we looked at the godly side of our family—"

"Which we shouldn't."

"Then we'd be even more messed up and related."

"Which is why most demigods try not to think about it too much."

"Right."

"You knew him." Nico abruptly changed the subject.

I tightened my grip on the steering wheel.

"When Malcolm asked, he meant you recognized him. But you actually knew him." Nico kept going.

"He was my friend. Or, I thought he was. I tutored him in English for a while, and was in a book club with him. We read adventures and mystery novels. He and I talked about comics and tv shows, books, school, our lives in general. We went to see movies together. Hung out at the mall and library together. He betrayed me."

"Why didn't you ever say that you had a friend who…did that to you?"

"I did. Multiple times, actually. I never went into detail, I think you guys never picked up on it. It wasn't something I wanted to talk about anyway. He really hurt me. I really surprised myself by how easily I trusted people. I was afraid that I was doing it to myself again. But I wasn't. I'd thought he was a good person." I pulled into the garage. "I need pajamas. Can you let Batman out?"

"Yeah, I can do that."

I went and got into my comfy pajamas and went back downstairs to grab some water. "Anything on the news yet?"

"Yeah, they said they would talk about it after the break." Nico rubbed his face into Batman's fur. "Batman's being lazy. He barely made it out to the yard."

"He's a lazy baby." I sat down next to Nico and cuddled up with him.

He rested his head on mine.

"A single shooter entered Hanson's high school today. The police did take out the shooter and investigations are ensuing. None of the kids were hurt. A statement from the dean of the school, Peter Drake, said that the school will be closed for the next five days while they upgrade the security system. They ask that the students check their school mail for assignments while the school is closed and assure parents that they are doing everything in their power to ensure that this doesn't happen again. They also would like to assure parents that this was not done by a student. They're looking to hire security guards and will be accepting applications." The news reporter wrapped up the segment.

"Short and sweet. Guess that's enough to cover it." I stroked Batsy's fur.

"Well," Nico started. He didn't continue.

I nudged him. "Ice cream."

"Huh? Where?"

"Not here, not yet."

"That's so mean!"

"Ice cream is here!" Malcolm called out.

Batman barked.

"Ferocious, you're such a good guard dog," I told him dryly.

Nico chuckled. "Ice cream."


	56. Party

**AN: WAIT.**

 **I have to put in a warning. This chapter has content that might be upsetting to some people.**

 **Okay, there. I warned you.**

 **Quihi: Thanks for being my unpaid editor, I have been fixing most of the things you've pointed out (haven't gotten to last chapter's edits yet, but that's coming). You are appreciated.**

 **irene2005: I was getting worried about you, hadn't heard from you in a while.**

 **BringMeAllTheBooks: Here's anada chapta!**

 **Perseus Jackson007: You alive?**

 **Got my first hate comment on a03...on this story. But they read to the 55th chapter and then said that my story sucks, so I think that sort of makes their comment invalid...**

 **You guys didn't expect things to start getting happy, did you?**

* * *

"I have got to get my hair cut." I fussed with it some more.

"Okay, you've been messing with that one spot for the past five minutes. Let it go." Nico grabbed my wrist.

I sighed. "Why did I agree to do this?"

"Because we like Johnny and you knew he needed you, and you're a good friend. I'm not."

"Nico," Will scolded over the video link.

"I'm just trying to make her feel better."

"Are you sure this outfit is okay for a party?" I looked at it again in the mirror.

"No."

"It's great, Cassie. You look great." Will was speaking in a tone that seemed to be scolding Nico.

Nico shrugged.

I glanced at my watch, then adjusted my shirt again. I was wearing a teal shirt, with a light green tank top underneath, and my skinny jeans. Green earrings, double infinity necklace, and my watch for accessories, and my mom's cute ankle boots. "It's too cas, I should go change."

"Oh Hades, no! You look fine, you're overthinking it. It's just a stupid party. There's going to be a bunch of kids in dressier and a bunch of kids that are in more casual clothes. You're in between. You're a happy medium." Nico cut his imaginary line between dressy and casual with his hand.

The doorbell rang.

Nico murmured something that sounded like he was thanking all of the gods. "Come on, that's probably Johnny."

I bit my lip. "Maybe I should at least wait until Travis gets here…"

"Travis said he wasn't going to get here until after midnight because he got roped into something last minute. You're going if I have to push you out the door."

"Bye Will," I called back to the tablet.

"Bye Cassie, have fun!"

Nico pulled me all the way to the door and opened it. "Sup," He said forcefully, then went back upstairs.

JOhnny gave a confused wave after Nico.

"I was cutting into his video date."

"Ah, got it. You look great."

"Really? Cause I feel like—"

"Cassie, what you're wearing is perfect. Seriously. Now, ice cream before or after?"

"After, reward ourselves for socializing."

"Right, then let's go." Johnny held the door open for me. "I've got our soda's in the car."

I took a deep breath and left with him.

It was a fairly short drive, but we were among the first people to arrive to the party.

There wasn't any alcohol there. Yet.

It worked for us, anyway, we actually got to talk to people while they were still sober and likable.

Was that judgy? Oh well.

I talked with Lexi for a bit, then with some other kids whose names I don't think I ever caught. Ten minutes in, and the alcohol arrived and it was like everyone was instantly half-drunk.

I danced with Johnny a bit, but the noise, the smell of alcohol…all of it was a little overwhelming.

It was as the third good dance song was ending that Big Brad—a huge guy that played defensive tackle on the football team—fell back knocked Johnny and I to the ground.

Johnny was pretty much bearing all of Brad's weight on his arms so that I didn't get completely crushed. "Brad, get your fat self off of me before we both squish Cassie!"

"Sorry man, didn't realize I was on somebody."

Johnny made a face.

Brad got off of him, he got off of me, and helped me up.

Drew handed me my bottle of Pepsi. "You dropped this."

"Thanks," I said, taking it back.

Johnny was giving Brad a hard time, joking with him. Then he seemed to see something and turned back to me. "Hey, I've got to check on Joey. You be alright?"

I nodded. "I'll just make sure Lexi doesn't make a fool out of herself. She seems a little tipsy."

She fell onto the couch giggling.

"Okay a lot tipsy."

He nodded, then disappeared into the crowd.

I went over to Lexi. "Honey, why are drunk?"

"Because…" She closed one eye as she thought, or struggled to think.

"See, you can't even come up with a good reason." I moved a pillow and sat down beside her.

She finally seemed to think of something. "What about the shooting yesterday? Can't that be a reason?"

You weren't even a target. "Alcohol is a depressant. Makes you feel good right now, but later it hits you twice as hard. You're smarter than this." I glanced at my watch, silently willing time to go faster.

"Ugh, smart! I've been smart my whole life! Can't I be dumb just this once?"

"Smart girls don't need to be dumb to have fun." I was practically having to shout just to talk to her. I took a sip of my coke.

She bantered with me for half an hour like this, then seemed to just descend into a laughing fit.

I looked at my empty Pepsi bottle, then around the party. "I'm going to go get some water. I'll bring you some too."

"Okay," She giggled.

"Honey, how are you planning on getting home?" I asked.

She actually looked like she sobered up. "Shoot…"

I shook my head. "I'll see if Johnny is okay with taking you home."

"You're the best, Cassie. The best!"

"And you're very drunk." I sighed and started making my way to the kitchen. Everything was getting a little wonky, and it was warm in there.

I bumped into someone and apologized.

"Hey," Johnny pushed through the crowd. "I think it's time we got out of here. I'm gonna grab Lexi and get her to the car, then find Joey to take him home too. This party is getting out of control."

"Yeah, okay. I was going to ask if taking Lexi home was okay anyway."

He nodded, then seemed to look at me for a moment. "You okay?"

"I just need a drink of water. And a bathroom. I feel a little nauseous."

"Upstairs, first door on your left." He pointed, then pushed his way through the crowd toward Lexi.

I managed to get through the crowd. The room was starting to look weird. Something was definitely not right. It felt hard to breathe. I struggled to get up the stairs.

"Cassie, looking good." Marcus put an arm around me.

I went to say get away, but it came out as, "geamay."

"Get you?" He chuckled. "Come on, me and the guys will make you more comfortable."

I tried to pull away from him and almost fell over the banister.

"Whoa, careful, Cassie." Drew came up on my other side.

Everything was getting blurry.

I shook my head, trying to get away from them, but my body wasn't really responding.

"Dude, how much did you put in her soda?"

"I just poured the whole thing in."

"Dude!"

They were taking me somewhere with two or three other guys.

"I thought she would have put up more of a fight." Someone started touching me.

Another started ripping off my clothes.

After that it was a blur of pain and fear.

I couldn't breathe.

They wouldn't get away.

I couldn't speak.

I couldn't breathe.


	57. Hospital

I gasped and started trying to get the things I was choking on out of my mouth and throat.

"Whoa, Cassie! Cassie, no!" Someone pinned my hands down. "Cassie, stop! Look around! Open your eyes!"

I looked up, still panicking.

Travis looked down at me, eyes bloodshot. "It's okay, you're okay. You're in hospital. They're breathing tubes. You cannot pull them out."

I gagged on the tubes again, and kept writhing.

"Nurse!" He shouted.

Finally a couple nurses and a doctor came in and took out the tubes.

"We need to calm her down, prepare—"

"No sedatives," Travis said firmly. "She'll calm down on her own."

Nico nervously came in, then saw me. "You're awake."

I shakily drank the water that the nurse helped me with. "W-what am I doing here?"

Travis had let go when I stopped trying to get the breathing tubes out (because they were taking them out), and he gently brushed my hair out of my face. "You don't remember?"

I swallowed again, disliking the way my throat felt like it had been scraped with a knife by those breathing tubes. "No…I…" But I did. I did remember. "The party…I wasn't feeling good…"

Nico took my hand.

"Marcus and Drew…some other boys…" I looked at Travis, then Nico. "How did I get here?"

"Johnny went to find you. The police were already shutting the party down, and he had talked to them and told them that you were still in there. When they went in, they found them with you…" Travis looked angry.

"You weren't breathing." Nico sounded scared. "They'd overdosed you."

I was shaking, trying to stay calm. I was in pain, a lot of pain.

"They still need your permission to process the rape kit," Travis finally said.

I nodded.

"Okay, I'll go tell them. I'll be right back." He got up and walked out.

I waited a moment. "How long was I out?"

"Not as long as they expected. It's Sunday. About four."

"Morning or…"

"Afternoon. Johnny was here, but…" Nico didn't finish the sentence. "Um, Allison is coming. She thought you might need a girl."

I nodded. "I need to use the bathroom."

"I'll call the nurse."

"No, I'm fine. I can use the bathroom on my own."

"I don't think that's a good idea," he objected.

I pushed myself up with my good arm, and started untangling my legs from the sheets.

"Cassie…" He quickly came around to support me as I tried to stand on my own.

I stood there a moment, letting my head stop swimming.

"Whoa, Cassie. Nico, why did you…?"

"Oh like you could have stopped her."

I let out a shaky breath. "I'm good, I can do this."

"You shouldn't be." Travis moved a chair out of the way. "Good thing they took out your I.V."

Nico got me to the bathroom and I managed to walk in on my own.

"Are you sure you don't want the—"

"I'm fine!" I snapped.

Nico bit his lip and nodded, closing the door.

I used the bathroom, then stood there, leaning against the counter. Trying to get brave enough to look in the mirror.

When I finally did, I started crying. I could see their hand-prints on my arms, my neck, I had a black eye…none of those things would wash away.

"Cassie, are you okay?" Travis asked from outside the door.

I didn't answer. I couldn't. I didn't want to go back out there. I didn't want to be seen.

How could I have let this happen?

The door unlocked, then opened.

Allison slipped in. "Hey."

I looked at her reflection, trying to keep quiet.

She gently turned me and pulled me into her arms. "It's gonna be okay. Those boys are already paying for what they did to you. We're going to do our best to help you through, okay? We've got you, sweetie. We've got you."

I sobbed into her shoulder. I didn't know what else to do.

She just held me, untangling knots in my hair with her fingers. Murmuring words.

Finally I was too tired to cry anymore.

She guided me back to the bed, virtually carrying me, and tucked me back in.

Nico brought out my favorite blanket from his backpack. "I brought this for you."

"Thanks." I slid my hand out to hold his after he had put it on my bed, tucking it up to my chin.

He squeezed my hand. "I better text Johnny and Will that you're awake."

I nodded a little. "Malcolm too."

"I've got Malcolm." Travis adjusted the lights so it wasn't quite as bright in there. "And Connor."

I nodded again, then drifted back to sleep.

When I woke up, I smelled roses.

There were flowers all over my room, and cards.

I used the controller to raise the bed into a sitting position to look around.

Nico was asleep in the corner.

Travis and Allison must have gone to get coffee or something.

Johnny hesitantly came in. "Hey," he practically whispered it. He looked upset.

I gave a little smile. "Hey, I'm never going to a school party again."

His gaze dropped to the floor.

"Johnny, it's okay."

"No, it's not. I was supposed to be there with you. We were supposed to stick together and I left you and…" He stopped.

"It's okay," I whispered again. "At least they were all caught. Right?"

He nodded. "Yeah, and I managed to punch a few." He pulled a stuffed animal out of the bag. "I thought it looked like Batman and I figured no one else would think to send you something you could cuddle."

I smiled, taking it. "It's does look like Batman."

He stood there awkwardly. "I'm sorry I let you down."

"You didn't let me down."

"You got—" He cut himself off. "It's not okay, Cassie. Because now I have to wonder how many other girls were hurt by them. How many other girls got raped because no one put those idiots in check."

"It's not on you, Johnny. It's on them and their parents. Not you." I made my voice firm.

Nico stirred a bit, but didn't wake up.

Johnny was looking at him now. "He hasn't left your side since I got him here."

"Lexi and Joey, did they get home safe?"

He nodded. "The ambulance took you. I went to get Nico, so I dropped them off real quick. Had some harsh words with Joey." He sat down in one of the chairs. "Can I get you anything?"

I shook my head. "No. I haven't been hungry yet and my water glass is apparently full." Never drinking Pepsi again.

He was quiet for a while.

"Johnny, what happened with your twin sister? I'd never even heard you had one until Friday." I needed a different topic than me.

He sighed. "I let her down and didn't know it until she tried to commit suicide. She blamed me for something that happened to her, and I had no idea that it had happened. I can't be around her because her psychiatrist realized that June hates me. So much. I haven't seen her in over a year. She goes to an all-girls boarding school in New Hampshire. I couldn't stay at my school after all that drama, so I came to Michigan with my parents. I go visit friends for a couple months in the summer while she visits home."

"Oh my God…"

"Yeah," he replied, then shrugged. "She's always been a little…unstable. If not seeing me makes her more stable…then that's…that's what we'll do. I still see pictures and hear updates about her from my siblings and parents."

"You guys don't even write?"

"I tried, when we were first apart, I wrote to her at least once a week. She asked mom to tell me not to write to her. That there was nothing I could do that would make up for what I did to her."

"But you didn't do anything to her…"

"Yeah, she isn't stable enough for that kind of reasoning. My parents tried it. I'm not mad. I just…I miss my sister. We used to be close, but once we hit about eight, she just…she went her own way and didn't want me near it. I was academically inclined, she wasn't. I guess we ran out of things that we had in common." He shrugged. Then he shook his head. "But this isn't about her. You're the one that got hurt."

"I know," I said softly, looking at the bruises on my arms. "I can't escape the reminders. Do you know what drug they used?"

"Police said it came up positive as Ketamine. Colorless and odorless."

"Which means it's virtually tasteless."

"Yeah. When did they say they're going to release you?"

"Thursday, but I can't go back to school until Friday." I tugged my hair.

Travis and Allison came back in with drinks.

Travis also had an apple. He nodded to Johnny and sat down on my other side, still quiet.

"We haven't met, I'm Allison."

Johnny shook her hand. "Johnny."

She nodded, and covered Nico up with her coat.

"You're the Allison that Cassie called a week or so back when the ghost thing happened?"

"I am, oh, you're that friend. Got it. Yeah," She paused, her smile fading away. "I should have made it down sooner."

Travis phone broke the silence that followed by ringing. "Ugh, a call? Really?" He picked it up. "Hello?"

Nico had started awake when it started ringing and he got up and came over, holding onto Allison's jacket like it was a blanket. "Are they trying to freeze us?"

I scooched over and gestured to the spot.

He hesitated for half a second, then sat next to me under the blanket he had brought from home for me.

"No, she's fine." Travis sighed and rubbed his forehead. He got up to close the door to my room so that people outside wouldn't hear, but he also stayed over there like he didn't want us to hear. "Dude, no. We know who's to blame and they're in police custody right now."

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Percy, it protects from monsters not mortals, no matter how monstrous mortals might be." Travis glanced back, arching an eyebrow to ask what was asked.

We all made gestures that said nevermind.

"Dude, put Annabeth on."

Johnny cracked a smile at that.

"You need to tell him to stop blaming himself, because I'm too busy telling myself, Nico, Johnny, Connor, and I'm sure there's more. I can only handle so much. Cassie is alive, that's important. Something terrible got done to her, but the guys are in custody and I'm sure as hell not letting them get away with it. Allison from Northpoint is here. We're good. Okay, you can call her later and express your feelings."

I smiled. "Tell them I say hi."

He deflated a bit. "Cassie says hi. I'm saying bye. Thank you. Yeah. Okay, talk to you later." He hung up. "Can I turn my phone off now? Is that something I can do?

"No." Allison shook her head. "Welcome to adulthood, when the moment you turn your phone off something bad happens."

"How long has your phone been off?" I asked.

She had a nervous smile. "I'm afraid to turn it back on."

"You should do that."

"I know," She sighed and got out her phone, turning it on. "Oh crap." She listened to her voice mail, eyes getting steadily wider. "Slide?"

"You have a slide there?"

"No," She looked terrified. "In the lodge?! No! No, no no!" She started dialing, rushing out of the room. "No no no no no no no no no!"

"I think she's against it, what do you think?"

"I think someone's gonna die." Nico pulled the blanket up to our chins.

"Zeke?"

"Probably Rikki."

We both were quiet for a moment. "Emily."

"I'm actually surprised that Peter isn't with Allison."

"He is, he's at the house with Meg." Nico rested his head on mine, since mine was on his shoulder.

"Oh," I responded.

"She can't leave him for long periods of time, even with the other campers. She had to bring him. Meg volunteered to come to watch him and because…" He didn't finish.

"She's had similar experiences. I know. I'm okay with them being there. That means that someone is playing with Batman and Parker."

Travis was watching me. "Feel like we've come almost full circle?"

I nodded a bit.

He got up and kissed my forehead. "I need to take a nap. Nico, you need a shower. Allison said she'd stay with her while we go."

Nico gave a sound that was borderline whimper, but he slid off the bed and then turned and kissed my cheek. "I'll be back."

"I'm fine, really. I'm probably just going to sleep."

"And eat. You need to eat too." Travis paused. "Want anything from home?"

"Can I have my own pajamas? Or is that not allowed? I feel…exposed."

"I'll ask, if I can't bring you pajamas, I'll see if they'll give you something less…exposing."

"There really isn't a good word to use there."

"None at all. Love you, Cass."

"Love you too."

Johnny said he had to leave as well. "Hate to deprive you of all of your company, but my mom was just letting me visit while she got groceries and she's on her way back."

"It's okay. I'll see you later."

He waved and left.

Allison came back in. "Wow, they all left you at once. How rude."

I smiled. "I'm gonna nap or something."

"Alright, you just let me know if you get hungry. Even if the downstairs is closed, I keep tons of snacks in my bag." She did her best to make herself comfortable in the chair, pulling out a book.

I closed my eyes, hoping more than believing that I would have good dreams.


	58. Clean

**AN: LookAtMyCrazy-Welcome to crazytown. Not again, before it was just sexual assault with intent to rape her. As for how I write so well: 1. Thank you! 2. Practice, Practice, and constructive feedback. Quihi- Johnny's sister story is different, it's getting further explained before this story ends. Could you further explain episodic? I didn't think they were just getting solved and disappearing. Some of them (apple of discord) are because they're issues that were resolved. Because that happens in life, sometimes. Especially for demigods. Who also have a lot of crap happen to them. Anyway, I'm just confused on what feels episodic I guess.**

 **Two more chapters, penguins.**

* * *

I woke up with a little scream, then started sobbing, shaking violently. I was crying so hard that I couldn't even breathe.

"Shh, it'll be okay." Meg gently wiped away my tears. Then she helped me sit up, and forced me to breath in a paper bag. "Just breathe. That's all you need to do right now. Is breathe."

I managed to get some oxygen in me, but kept crying.

She waited quietly. "Can I get you anything? Do you want anything? Because I can totally sneak some contraband in to you."

I took in a shuddering breath. "How I could I be so careless?"

"You are not to blame for this," She told me softly, but she sounded confident.

"What if I am? I should have known better than to walk away from Johnny, or Lexi or anybody when I was feeling that ill. It was stupid of me! I shouldn't have—" I sobbed, "I shouldn't have trusted the stupid Pepsi after I knew it hadn't been in my hand!"

"Cassie, no! You had no reason to even think you would have to be that careful. Most teenagers don't even consider bringing their own soda to a party, they just drink whatever is served there. Hindsight is twenty-twenty." She gently brushed the hair away from my face. "Look, if they really wanted to rape you, then they would have done it to you, drugged or not. If you hadn't been drugged, yes, you would have put up more of a fight. But you were, and that's the history. This isn't something that you can get over in a day, or two days, or even two weeks. It will take you however long it takes you. For some people, that's years. I know you feel like you're to blame, especially after that idiot doctor—who almost died by the way—came in here and talked at you, but you aren't."

"Then why do I feel like…" I didn't know how to describe it.

She sighed and took my hand to give it a quick squeeze. "Sometimes our minds are our worst enemies."

I closed my eyes, trying to calm myself. I was actually breathing now, so that was good.

"You dropped this on the floor." She put the stuffed Batman dog back on the bed.

I took it and kind of hugged it, hating how childish it was but loving how comforting it was.

The building shook with a boom that I usually only felt during fireworks.

Meg went to the door and peeked out. "Oh, that's not good."

"What?"

"It's greek fire."

My hands were shaking too much to even get a grip on the bedside. "I can't…"

"I know, it's going to be okay." She locked the door, then hurried to turn off the lights. "Get into the bathroom. Lock the door."

"I'm not leaving you out here."

"Get in the bathroom, Cassie."

"Meg—"

"Get. In. The. Bathroom."

I managed to get up and go in, taking my paper bag and the stuffed dog with me. At least I had pants.

Something slammed against the door.

I woke with a start. "No!"

Nico bolted up in his chair, practically falling out of it. "What? What?"

There was a squeak on my other side as Meg hit the floor. "Oh…ow…" She got up again.

"What? But…no I was…we were talking and then there was an explosion…" I ran a hand through my hair.

She tilted her head. "No…we were talking. I handed you the Batman dog plushie and you hugged it and fell asleep. I was given explicit instructions that I wasn't allowed to wake you." She did her best to hide a yawn.

"What time is it?" I changed the subject.

Nico looked at the clock. "Six in the morning. I've only been here for about half an hour."

"Oh…" I felt panicky and a little nauseous. And like I needed a shower, which was ridiculous because I had two yesterday.

"Are you hungry?"

I shrugged. "No, but I should probably try eating anyway." My arm hurt. A lot.

Nico glanced at Meg, then grabbed the hospital menu and handed it to me.

I frowned at it. "I can't wait to get out of here."

"Travis is moving into the basement bedroom. He went to get his stuff after he dropped me off." Nico was playing with his ring again. "Talked to Johnny last night. He's blaming himself."

Aren't we all? I asked silently. I couldn't bring myself to say it out loud. "I know."

"Cassie, you don't look so good."

"Gee, thanks."

"No, I mean you look like you're going to throw up or stop breathing or something. Please don't stop breathing." Nico looked a little scared.

"I'm fine."

"A word combination that should be banned." Meg started fussing with the curtains.

"Your new doctor checked up on you a little while ago. She said you could go home tomorrow as long as you ate three meals without throwing up," He continued. "You do have to see a psychologist to be able to go back to school."

"Yes, of course. Because that's what I want to do right now." I ran a hand through my hair. "I want to take a shower."

He nodded.

I went into the bathroom. I examined the bruises. My black eye was already looking better. The ones on my neck were slightly faded. The one on my arms, my shoulders…

The ones on my back.

Five guys. And they all marked me.

How could I go back to school?

I got in the shower. I did my best to scrub myself clean, but I still felt dirty.

I even washed my hands after I had gotten dressed again.

I exited the bathroom, feeling like I should have gone right into another shower.

"Feel better?" Nico asked.

I clenched my teeth, feeling my jaw tremble a little. "No."

Nico just looked at the floor.

Meg was still straightening the blankets and such on my bed.

"Thank you, nurse Meg."

She flashed a tired smile. "I was just putting your soft blanket under the hospital ones. I thought you might prefer it."

"That's an excellent idea. So is finding out if I can go outside because I don't think I can stand another moment in this room." I grabbed Batdog-plushie and sat in the chair beside Nico.

He must have been tired. He wouldn't look at me, and he seemed distant.

I hugged the dog and shrunk in my seat.

"I feel useless." Nico was quiet.

I felt myself flinch when he spoke. "What?"

"I feel useless. What am I supposed to do? What do I say? I can't help you…I can't fix it…I can't just kill the monster that hurt you…I'm afraid of hurting you…"

I looked at the ceiling. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know how to comfort him. I couldn't even figure out myself.

"I want to help you. Tell me how I help you, because I don't know. I don't know what's okay and what isn't okay. I don't know how to deal with this, Cassie. I want talk with you but I don't know what I can say that won't seem insensitive or like I don't care."

I looked away. "Anything but what happened. I don't know."

"I'm mad at Johnny."

"I know."

"How could he let that happen to you?"

"He didn't know, Nico."

"He should have."

"He had no reason to even think that my judgment or my ability to fight were compromised. He had asked me to go with him because I wouldn't drink or do drugs. Neither of us thought that what happened was even a possibility. We should have known it was. Been more careful."

"You shouldn't have gone in the first place. You didn't really want to go in the first place."

"Not initially. I was actually excited on my way there. Even when the party first began, I was having fun. But we both saw people that we knew with their judgment compromised. We wanted to make sure they got home safely. Nausea at a party like that, not exactly hard to come by with the crappy food they were serving, and the heat." My mind started playing everything back. "We were both yelling to talk to each other. It all sort of hit me at once."

"He still should have—"

"Nico," Meg interrupted him sharply. "Cassie…we kids. We shouldn't have to worry about that kind of thing. And I'm sure this Johnny person had every intention of making sure Cassie got out of the party."

I nodded. "I told him to go help Lexi to the car. I told him I would meet him at the car. I just…I never made it. I'm lucky he was waiting for me. If he hadn't thought I was taking too long…"

Some of the flowers were dead now.

"He still should have protected you."

"Like my mom did?"

He flinched and looked at me "What?"

"My mom died because every time they got close to me she would cause them problems. They killed her, and would have done this to me if Travis hadn't intervened when he had. I've protected for a long time. I've been lucky." I shrugged. "My luck ran out. I'll just classify this as the worst year ever, with a few amazing things that were all that me through it." I rested my head on his shoulder. "Like my little brother."

He relaxed after that last statement. "I'm gonna protect you."

"I know you'll try. Thank you."

Meg went in her purse. "I'm going for some hot chocolate. Anybody else want some?"

I nodded. "Yes please."

She nodded and hurried out the door.

Nico pulled out his school tablet. "If it draws monsters, then I'll kill them. What music do you want?"

"Truce, Twenty One Pilots." I curled up in the chair, closing my eyes while he pulled the song up.

"Are you sure?"

"I think it's exactly what I need right now."

He nodded, his head resting on mine again, and must have hit play.

I hummed along with it, just soaking it in. "I don't if I can go back to school. I don't if I can face them. I don't know how to deal with these types of people."

He shrugged slightly. "I'm still trying to blend in. I don't know, Cassie."

"I feel like I'll never come clean."

He slid his hand around mine.

"I have to eat three meals to be released?"

The song ended.

"That's what the doctor said."

"Guess I should order the first one." I sighed and grabbed the menu again. "Which sounds less disgusting: Hospital pancakes or hospital omelets?"

"Omelets."

"Good call."


	59. Big Fat Greek Family

I walked into my home, feeling safer and more comfortable already.

Batman bounded over to me, giving one deep bark. His tail wagging as he sniffed me and licked my hands.

"Hey, Batsy." I pet his head and shoulders.

Peter appeared from around the corner with Parker balancing on his head. "Hi!"

"Hi, Peter."

"Peter, get your stuff." Allison moved past me and Batman to the boy. "We're going to head home."

"Aw…"

"No buts, go on."

I glanced at Meg. "Are you staying?"

"Until you say you don't need me."

I nodded.

Allison handed Parker to Travis. "Better make sure you have this one. He'll try to take her. He has a hard time remembering that not all kittens are his."

Nico took the kitten, holding her protectively. "Mine."

I smiled a bit, then went into the kitchen. I had the strangest need to bake bread.

Batman followed me faithfully.

"I'll start researching ways to break the curse when I get Peter back to camp. I've got a kid that pops in when he needs a bed for the night and a good meal, a son of Hecate. I'll see if he has any insights on how to break it. And I'll see if I can get a hold of Eithne, but from what I heard she's got her own problems. Did you meet her newest friend, Aaron?"

"Yeah, strange kid. Depressed, and I think he's got an abusive home."

"That's the one. He's actually improving with her. Anyway, last time I tried scrying with her he was the only one there. He said something about them chasing down a way to free a soul and then asked how he should deal with a claurichaun. So apparently, they left him with a mess. But considering her parents haven't wiped his mind like they did her friend Danny, I assume he's staying much farther under the radar. I'll try to contact her again, but there aren't any guarantees."

"That's okay. I still have to see a psychiatrist and until I do that I'll be here with the protective border."

"Right, just don't do any sort of summoning rituals."

"I don't know any. Nico…he might."

Nico shrugged. "I am a summoning ritual."

The house alarm started beeping, then turned off.

I froze, panicking.

"Sorry! It's just Jacob!" Travis yelled.

Jacob came rushing in. "Cassie!"

I prepared myself for the bear hug.

He squeezed me, not as tightly as he normally would, but still pretty tight.

"Squishing me." I squeaked.

"Sorry! Oh gosh, I'm sorry. Oh man, I've already got a lawyer for the case and I hurried over as quickly as I could. Travis said he's making sure the upgraded security system is set. How are you?" He looked at the black eye on my face as if trying to decide if it had already faded a bit or was at its worst.

"I'm holding on to my sanity. Mostly. Hard to hold on to what was barely there in the first place." I joked.

He looked a little relieved, but also more concerned.

I wasn't sure how that was possible.

"What are you doing?" He asked, pointing to the flour.

"I want to make bread. I don't know. I just…want to do it." I turned back to the recipe box and started looking for the recipe I wanted. "I think I'm going to make honey-wheat bread."

Nico got onto his perch, the bar stool closest to where I cook.

I started gathering ingredients, trying to focus on something routine. Messy? Yes. But I'd rather feel like I was covered in bread dough and flour than feeling like I was just dirty for no reason at all.

The doorbell rang and I jumped about three feet and dropped two eggs.

I frowned at the eggs, silently willing them whole again and back into my hands.

"Batman, no!" Nico dove to catch the dog before he could try to eat the raw eggs off the floor.

I tilted my head. "Are raw eggs bad for dogs?"

"No," Peter answered. "They can eat them shells and all."

Nico let go of Batman.

I stepped away.

Batman cleaned the floor.

I reached over him and grabbed two new eggs.

"Who was at the door?" Nico yelled to Travis.

There wasn't an answer.

Jacob cleared his throat. "I'll check."

Allison shook her head. "It's fine. Leave it be. They'll be in soon."

"How do you—"

"I just know," Allison responded calmly. "As Monk would say, it's a gift and a curse."

"I haven't seen that show in ages." I started mixing ingredients. "Guesses on who it could be?"

"Well, it's obviously someone that Travis knows because he must be talking to them." Meg found a section of counter and hopped onto it.

"His grandfather?" Nico guessed.

"The detective on your case?" Jacob offered.

"Johnny?" Meg guessed.

"Connor?" I guessed.

"Malcolm?" Nico guessed again.

I shook my head. "He's in Minnesota. I told him to continue his trip. He wasn't happy about it. I have to call him every night for the next week to make up for it."

Nico snorted. "You must have given him a good argument for staying away."

I remembered how sad Malcolm had sounded when I gave him my reasons for him to stay away. How angry he was that this had happened. He was going to be here for the trial. He wasn't happy that the trial was a couple months away instead of a couple weeks or something faster like that.

"Cass? You did have to give him a good argument to make him stay away, right?"

I flinched and nodded. "Yeah, sorry. He didn't like it one bit. He said he would be here for the trial. Hopefully this will all be over by the time Thanksgiving hits and we'll have something to be thankful for."

"Cassie?" Percy was in the doorway, with Travis just behind him. He looked pretty distraught.

I felt my eyes widen. "Percy? Shouldn't you be in California? College in New Rome. Annabeth." I set down the measuring cup.

He didn't seem to know how to respond.

I bit my lip. "Office, this way." I went over and led him into the office.

He sat when I did. "It's my fault. If I didn't still have your protection ring—"

"Percy, that ring just hides me from monsters. Not people. Even if I'd had that, it's still possible that this could have happened. Travis and Annabeth have already been over this with you." I let him put the ring back in my hand. "Tell me one thing, did it help you?"

He smiled just a little. "I got to the park with my family, and no monsters came. We walked around, I even did some water tricks and used a cell phone and no monsters. It was weird, but a nice weird. It was kind of nice to not get attacked twice in one day. But…you got hurt…"

"And it had nothing to do with you having that ring. It had everything to do with bad decisions, a lack of awareness, and…human monstrosity. It's just people. Why did you come all the way over here?"

"To get this back to you." Percy put it in my hand. "I've dealt with monsters my whole life and I'm living in New Rome right now. I'll be okay. You're the one who needs this right now. I should have given it back to you at the end of the summer."

I nodded. "It's fine, Percy. Really. Thank you for returning this." I slid the ring onto my finger. "How did you get out here?"

"Connor, he's collapsed in the living room."

"How are you getting back?" I asked.

He looked a little clueless on that part. "Not sure yet. I might have to ask Nico for a lift."

"Talk to Allison."

"Allison?"

"Right, you haven't met her yet." I got up. "Come on, I'll introduce you. I know you don't fly."

"Not if I can help it. Me and the big guy upstairs don't exactly get along." Percy looked vaguely annoyed. "Isn't she a daughter of Apollo?"

"Yes," I responded, flashing him a smile.

Percy had a confused look.

"Allison, you said you can open portals."

"Yes, ooh, where are we going? Paris? Dublin? Hawaii? Disney World?"

"Disney world? How did that get on the list?" I asked. "No, um, Percy needs to get back to New Rome."

"Oh…yeah…I can get him within the vicinity of the camp. He'll just have to cross the border. I'll get you to the entrance, though."

Percy looked a little bewildered. "How?"

"I was taught how to use a tairseach to travel. It's a celtic magic. Fast, efficient." She muttered and waved her hand, opening a portal.

Percy looked nervous. "This won't cause me any problems, will it?"

"No, no one will ever even know. Here, put this in your parent's apartment next time you're there. I'll make a safety charm for you when I get the chance. Through you go." She shoved Percy.

Last we saw of him he looked panicked.

She closed the portal. "Peter! Come on! Stop playing with the dog!" She disappeared down the hall.

Jacob was frozen for a moment. "Well…that's…more confirmation about your world."

I smiled a bit, and hugged him.

He gently hugged me, holding me there.

I closed my eyes as I leaned against him. I'd been feeling so tired. I pulled away after a couple minutes. I had bread to finish.

Nico was reading the recipe. "Mind if I help?"

"Of course not." I kissed his cheek, then rested my head against his.

He turned and kissed my forehead. "Will said to call him when you feel up to it," He said quietly.

I could see him looking warily around the room even though there were only people we trusted there. "We trust these people."

"Yeah," He murmured. "What movie are we watching tonight?"

"Um…I don't know. Maybe Sound of Music. Or My Big Fat Greek Wedding."

"I haven't seen either of them. The one is a bit of a chick flick. Sorry."

"What's a chick flick?" Meg asked.

"My Big Fat Greek Wedding."

"I love that movie!" Meg grinned. "It's fun. And we're greek!"

"Oh yeah, can you imagine a half-blood wedding?"

"Nico's wedding to Will!" Meg pointed.

"Yes," I spread my hands.

Nico gave a nervous sputter. "Let's not look that far ahead. He still has to get through med school and I have to finish high school. Who knows what will happen? We might not even live that long." He measured out the sugar.

I straightened up and rolled my shoulders, then started mixing the ingredients. "I probably should have used the mixer."

"More fun this way." Nico dismissed the idea easily. "Kneading the dough is one of the best parts. Right?"

"Right," I smiled a bit.

We kept making bread, chatting with Meg, Travis, and Jacob.

Every once in a while something just made me flinch, or get chills and short of breath. It wasn't even the things I would have expected.

The bread dough sticking to my hands, no big deal.

Nico poking my arm—not okay in the least.

I had a full-fledged panic attack, complete with blacking out and waking up in my bed.

Batman was laying on the bed beside me, his nose touching my hand.

I was propped up, which was good because I started coughing right off. My throat hurt, I felt like I had been gargling glass.

"Here," Meg handed me a glass of water, sort of appearing from beside my bed.

I took it and managed to swallow a little of it. It helped. "So…what happened after I…stopped breathing?"

"Oh, you were breathing, just in a not good way. We actually weren't sure if you were conscious for a little while because you were responding and doing as you were told and breathing into the paper bag. For about five minutes after you collapsed. By the way, I think your dog signals every time you start to have a panic attack. He grabbed Nico's shirt and tried to pull him over to you. And he kept nudging your hand when you first started."

I remembered Batman doing that the last time I'd had a panic attack. "Weird. My bread!"

"Will be out of the oven in a little bit. Nico finished it." She set the glass on my nightstand.

"And Batman is on my bed because…?"

"Because every time we pulled him away he would start howling. Nico even tried throwing the ball to distract him. Nothing."

"Dogs really are loyal."

She nodded. "You want to stay there, or come down for movies?"

"Movies. What's for dinner?"

"Jacob went to get pizza."

"Gods bless Jacob." I rubbed my throat, and shoved Batman off of the bed. "Oh gods, Nico! How freaked is he?"

"He's okay, I talked him down. Travis noticed that he poked you in your left arm, right at the spot of your injury, so we're thinking that contributed."

I looked at my arm. "Trouble. You're just trouble."

"Get up slowly, your head might swim a bit." She held out a hand for me.

I took it and stood up. Nothing. Good.

We went down, Batman sticking right by my side until I got annoyed with him bumping into me and sent him ahead.

"How is he so well-trained?" Meg asked, shaking her head.

"I don't know. I don't know why he ended up in the shelter, though." I made it the rest of the way down the stairs.

She broke off, heading into the sitting room.

I found Nico on the couch in the basement.

He was on the phone, but he sat up straight. "Yeah. Okay. Good luck on your exam." He gave me a tentative smile as I sat next to him. "Bye." He hung up and just looked at me. "You're okay?"

I nodded and leaned on his shoulder. "Nothing a good movie or book can't fix."

He set a book on my lap. "Connor sent this, he didn't think you had finished it."

I smiled down at it. It was the book Malcolm had given me to read, the same day that Nico started questioning me about the Hermes' Cabin stash. "I did. I finished it while I was in seclusion. It's a good book." I caressed the cover. "It has that old book smell, and a solid plot. Interesting characters. And it leaves me feeling warm and fuzzy."

"That's good, right?"

"That's excellent." I tilted my head, looking past the book and at his ankles. "You've already outgrown your jeans. We'll have to get you more."

He looked down, his cheeks turning slightly red. "I hate shopping."

I rolled my eyes and leaned on him. "Everything's going to be okay. Right?"

He was quiet for a little while, then he shifted and wrapped his arms around me. "Yeah, sis. Everything's going to be great."


	60. Endings are just Beginnings

**AN: Okay, before we get into the last chapter...the last notes. You all have been wonderful readers. It might take a while for the next part of Cassie's story to come out (I actually had thought it had been almost a month since I updated, it's actually only been eleven days so I don't feel as guilty) especially since I'm doing NaNoWriMo and school and all that. Irene2005- Yes I did get the Ship of the Dead, I preordered and got it the day after the release and finished it about three days later (went home, that takes a good eight hours of reading time away). It was fantastic, but I'm kind of glad it's just a trilogy.**

 **And I just realized I put a spoiler in here from that book, so if you haven't read it...well...um...it's not until the end of this chapter...maybe wait until after you've read the book?**

 **Anyway, I've had a lot of fun with Cassie and them, and I'm ready for the next part of their life. Until then you'll just have to reread or read other stories. Cyberlove- Fay.**

* * *

I closed my locker.

Nico arched an eyebrow. "Ready?

I nodded, hugging the notebook for English class tightly to me. It was my first day back, and I was beyond nervous. But I knew that acting nervous would make things worse.

Nico led the way into the classroom, going straight back to his desk.

I sat at mine and opened my notebook, marking the date. I had managed to keep up in all of my studies since the school had been closed for most of last week while they updated the security system.

Ms. Jacoby set down some graded work on my desk. "Glad to see you're back. Let me know if you need anything."

I nodded a little bit, then focused on my reviewed work. I needed the right mindset to get through today.

There were only a few comments on it from my classmates. More from her. It was nice, normal.

Some other students started filing in.

The person behind me tugged a strand of hair gently. "Dellaro."

I smiled a little. "Cahill."

"How are you?" He asked quietly.

"Nervous," I whispered, turning a little.

He nodded.

"I've kind of been dreading today, but I also needed today to happen. I'm still a little jumpy. I'm afraid of what Ashley will say. Or what everyone will say." I glanced at the door as it opened again.

"I won't let you down again," He whispered.

I nodded again.

"So, you actually showed up." Ashley scoffed and sneered at me.

I looked up at her, then back to Johnny.

"What kind of low do you have to hit to drag people into your own mess?" Ashley leaned on my desk.

Ms. Jacoby was in the hallway.

"Back off, Ashley." Johnny's voice was hard.

"Why the hell do you think it's okay to drag my brother into your messed up crap? You're going to regret it."

"He said back off," Nico said from the back of the room.

She kept her sneer fixed on me, our eyes locked.

"You really don't know what's going on in your own life, do you?" I asked softly. "Your father is testifying in my trial. The ketamine that your brother and his friends used came from your father's veterinary clinic. There are multiple witnesses. It wasn't my legal team that asked your father to testify. He offered. They accepted. So get the heck out of my face and take a seat at your desk while the reality sinks in that you are not the center of the universe and your family isn't untouchable, especially given the activities your brother has taken up. Now get away from me."

She slapped my face.

I knew it was a few minutes before I was aware again.

Ms. Jacoby was glaring at everyone, as if daring them to get out of their seats. "Next person to speak had better be speaking about our topic in class. Ms. Dellaro?"

I looked up at her. "Kinsey's story is first?"

She arched an eyebrow, then nodded. "First impressions." She walked back behind her desk.

"Impressive characters, witty dialog, if it was a tv show I would watch it. That's a good thign," I quickly said, looking at Kinsey.

She grinned.

"Criticisms?" Ms. Jacoby asked, looking at me strangely.

I shrugged a little. "Plot is a little hazy right now."

She nodded. "Alright, who else has something to say?"

Someone piped up about loving one of the characters.

I sort of zoned out, turning slightly in my seat to follow the conversation without actually hearing it. The other kids in class had already come to expect me to have comments on their stories, pairing the good with the bad, with bad being more likely. I still didn't understand how they hadn't grown to hate me after the first week in. But here we were.

"Freddy, you're being ambitious with a mystery thriller." Ms. Jacoby segwayed into conversing his story easily.

He nodded nervously, glancing at me briefly. "My favorite author wrote them. You said to challenge ourselves."

I smiled a bit. Mom had written a lot of mystery thrillers.

"Alright, who wants to start us off?"

I could swear they were all waiting for me.

After a moment Johnny just snorted. "You scared the crap out of me on the third page."

That generated some conversation, but it still felt like they were waiting for me. I knew Freddy wanted my opinion, as the daughter of his favorite author.

"Cassie? Your notes?" Lexi teased gently.

Freddy looked at me, apprehension clear on his face.

"You have a really good start, be careful that you don't try to emulate her too much like you did on page eight. It has a completely different feel from your voice as a writer. You have to be true to your own voice. Otherwise your story will fall flat. But like I said, you have a really good start." I shrugged. "I can't wait to read more."

Nico murmured a sort of good job in ancient greek.

"Mr. Di Angelo, I trust that wasn't a swear word?"

He shook his head. "No, sorry. I was just agreeing with Cassie. It was really interesting. Most of it. I haven't quite finished it. Dyslexia. Sorry. I'm trying to finish now."

"As you were," She said, understanding.

I glanced at Johnny and gave him a tentative smile.

He leaned forward while two of the girls debated a problem in the one's story. "So, my sister got kicked out of her school and moved home on Saturday."

"Oh?" I arched an eyebrow.

"Turns out that thing she blamed me for was her getting a little drunk and saying somethign stupid to a guy. She finally told my parents that and they um…"

"Couldn't believe it?"

"Yeah, so they called her psychiatrist to confirm it."

"Oh my God, she wasn't lying, was she?" I felt myself grin.

"I should just have 'Idiot' written across my forehead. Like, I should have known that it was something stupid like that and that she blamed me for her own poor choices because she's psychotic."

I covered my mouth to keep from laughing. He was telling me this so dead-pan, though he was obviously a little amused.

"So, my parents are like keeping her at arms length and trying to figure out what the heck to do since I live with them like a normal teenager. So, they managed to get her into a boarding school out near Traverse City. How far away is that?"

"Three hours? It's up here," I told him, pointing at my pinky fingertip.

He scrunched up his nose. "Not far enough."

I hit his arm lightly. "You were just super upset about not having seen her in over a year."

"Yeah…I've seen her. Was in the same room as her." He seemed to be remembering it and thinking it over. "Yup, not far enough."

"It can't be that bad."

"I'll show you the video after class."

"Ms. Dellaro, your comments since you seem so eager to talk?"

I looked at Janice. "You can't use exclamation points for every sentence. You can't use exclamation points more than twice in a chapter. Once if possible."

She looked surprised, then started looking through her work. "It's not that bad."

"Janice, no one talks like this! After a while this starts sounding insane! Imagine if we all talked like this! All the time! Someone would die!" I sat back in my seat.

Everyone was quietly laughing, or speechlessly amused. Even Janice.

I spread my hands. "Just sayin'."

Nico was silently dying in the back.

"Cassie, I don't think you put enough feeling behind that point would you like to continue?" Ms. Jacoby joked.

I shrugged. This was easier than I thought it would be.

—

"I want to go home," I complained quietly to Nico.

He nodded. "I know. So do I."

"Alright, ya' pansies. It's time to climb the rope." Coach's voice boomed through the room. "Then we'll be done for the day. Cahill, show us how it's done. Spotters in position."

Johnny shrugged and moved forward. He shimmied up the rope, rang the bell, and then got back down in what felt like a minute.

"One minute, forty-eight seconds. I think that's a record Cahill."

"Thank you, sir."

"Dellaro, you're next."

I shifted, debating whether or not I should use my doctors note or not.

"Today, Dellaro, you're preventing other students from getting done and delaying our class that much more."

I stepped forward. I handed him the note as I said, "I'll try."

He glanced it over and nodded.

I managed to get myself about ten feet up, then my left arm went numb. I did my best to try and go on, but I only got another foot before I shook my head and started going back down, finally jumping after I was only about six feet away.

"Good try, Dellaro. Dean. Get up that rope."

Johnny gave me a smile. "I think coach only has three volumes, whisper, loud, and fog-horn."

I smiled. "Was he serious about us being done after?"

He nodded. "Yeah, you can go hit the showers, I volunteered to continue spotting."

I glanced at the locker room. I wasn't sure I could go in there without someone having my back.

"Lexi will be after Nico." Johnny glanced at me.

I relaxed a bit and nodded.

Nico got up and down it just a little slower than Johnny did, and came over. "I'd rather be doing the rock wall at camp."

I nodded. "Same. It doesn't require two arms like a rope does."

"You can get up the rope with one arm, you just have to know how." Johnny cracked his knuckles, watching Lexi carefully.

"Okay, well, I don't know how. I'll take the ten feet I got, thank you very much."

"Eleven with the last bit you did."

"Half of it was from jumping." I glanced up. "Good job, Lexi!"

She climbed down after ringing the bell, struggling more with coming down than going up.

"Thank Zues this is the last thing for today," Nico muttered.

I nodded. Things had been a little odd since Travis was living with us and having to drive down for his classes. We were still trying to get into the swing of things with our new dynamic.

Allison had called yesterday and said that she found something that might lead to a way to break the ghost's curse on me, but that it wasn't the right time of year. She said Eithne would come find me when it was the—no joke— 'optimal moon cycle' and a 'fairy guide'. As if my life wasn't enough of a freak-show, let's add the celts!

Malcolm had received a very generous scholarship offer from Standford, and even weighing the costs, he had found it was his best option as far as money went. He was tentatively making plans to go there next fall, talking over it with me even though we didn't yet know what the future held.

I had been noticing how little I let sentiment dictate judgments. I always assumed that if I cared enough about a person that distance couldn't change that. That was the whole point of communication, bridging that distance with words. Of course physically being in the same room as someone was the best. Sometimes nothing could replace a hug. But it definitely helped.

We finally got to go home, and we went outside to play with Batman for a while.

"Okay, if you could choose, what would you want to be the god of?" I asked Nico, tossing the frisbee again.

He made a face. "I don't know. Maybe the god of…laughter during difficult quests."

I grinned. "That's a good one."

"What about you?"

I bit my lip, still smiling. "Normal life."

He tilted his head. "Meaning?"

"Demigods lead two lives. The demigod life, and the demihuman life, or normal life. I would want to be the goddess of that side of their lives, trying to help them have more of that side of life," I explained. "It's the side I know best. I'd be the goddess who wanted cooking classes to be put into camp activities, and create a website that demigods could go onto to find others near them. Or the safehouse near them. I'd be rooting for them to live long lives, get married, have kids, make the world a better place, and…just find even a small moment of solace in the mortal side of their lives."

He looked at me strangely. "I'm sorry…how much have you thought about that answer?"

I shrugged.

"Hades almighty, Cass, you've got to start a lecture series. Just go around the world talking about major issues."

"What'd I say?"

"Okay, I said something simple like the god of laughter during difficult quests. Simple, straightforward, easy to understand—"

"Yeah, it's a great answer."

"And then you come out with that answer and…how do you even think of these things?! What are you?!"

I was starting to laugh now. "I…don't know?"

"What?"

I watched Batman as he tore the frisbee apart. "I don't really know. I think it takes a while to fully figure it out."

Nico sat back a bit, then made a face. "Crap, you're saying it gets harder, aren't you!?"

I just laughed.

None of this was supposed to happen. I certainly hadn't expected that I would end up sharing my home with my adopted brother and my older half-brother, a dog, and a kitten. I didn't expect to find out that I was part of the mythical Celtic world. I wasn't supposed to become the so-called 'Guardian of Secrets' at camp.

But sometimes fate doesn't pay attention to supposed to's.

"So, are we seriously decorating the first safe house during Thanksgiving break?" Nico asked.

I smiled and nodded. "We get to count it as community service."

He nodded. "I suppose that would look good for college junk?"

I nodded again. "Besides, we'll be out that way anyway. Allison was taking her whole group out there to finish the building. I'm working on a plan for the layout and decor, and I'm packing the emergency backpacks now. We figured starting one in Massachusetts was a good start. Not that far from Camp, plus apparently Annabeth has family in Boston so it's in the same path. She said that once we have it set up she wants to tell her cousin about them too. Might as well help the Norse people too."

Nico snorted. "And how is the place getting restocked with things like food?"

"Magical grocery list, a gift from Faolan."

"Do we have to meet the Norse people?"

I tilted my head. "I told Annabeth that they could look at the place while I was setting it up if they liked."

"Are they joining us for thanksgiving?"

"Pre-pre-thanksgiving. They're having a bunch of them, apparently." Definitely not something I ever expected to be discussing. "Her cousin actually runs a sort of half-way house for kids on the street."

"I guess that's pretty cool." He sounded sort of grudging.

"We'll work out your trust issues yet." I tossed the nasty frisbee onto his lap.

He jumped and quickly tossed it away. "Nasty."

"Says the guy who visits the dead and has a zombie for a chauffeur."

He gave me a smile.

I grinned. Yeah. This might be better than what I had expected.


	61. A Quick Note

**AN:** So, I'm working on fixing errors in this story, but I also have the new story up! Building a Refuge is now on Ao3 and FanFiction! If you guys started the story after it was completed, thanks for reading this far! I'm still appreciative of any feedback you may have. Also, this is the time to ask for your favorite characters to appear in the next story.

Thanks all!

Love, Fay


End file.
